Sólo por ti
by FiraLili
Summary: Kagome tenía una vida normal pero debajo de esa sonrisa se escondía un gran secreto que Sesshomaru se encargaría de descubrir... *"Sólo por ti" ha llegado a su fin*
1. Principe

**Bueno este fic no tendrá más de 10 chapers… espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. **

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Uno.**

La academia Shikon es una de las mas privadas del mundo cuenta desde kinder hasta la universidad, una vez entrado no se te permite salir hasta completar tu educación, es una de las estrictas y por no decir caras, básicamente todos los que están dentro son millonarios. La academia es tan celosa de sus alumnos que tienen sus propios dormitorios, cada uno cuenta con una cama, escritorio, televisión y baño propio, también aparte de tener hectáreas de bosque para proteger a sus estudiantes en medio hay una pequeña ciudad destinada para que sus alumnos vayan de compras sin salir de la academia.

Para los alumnos de la Preparatoria y Universidad, al inicio de cada curso se les asignan una pareja con el fin de que se ayuden con tareas, proyectos, etc. Las parejas siempre están conformadas por un hombre y una mujer, al final del curso se cambian esto es así hasta que te gradúes.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi una muchacha preparatoriana de cabello azabache lago, ondulado hasta la cadera, ojos celestes, excelente anatomía, de extraordinarias notas caminaba muy molesta, todas las personas que estaban en su camino se apartaban sabían que cuando ella estaba molesta no deben interponerse en su camino, Kagome freno mirando a un muchacho que estaba parado en frente de ella.

-Oye- le dijo, el se estremeció y comenzó a temblar- ¿Dónde esta Taisho?

-En… en el... el... patio- respondió tartamudeando.

Ni le dio las gracias, porque en ese momento se fue como un huracán hacia el patio, todos veían que estaba molesta, pero no, solo era una careta, lo que realmente sentía era tristeza y decepción, ya que ella le había apoyado, ayudado para que conquistara a una de sus amigas, a pesar de los sentimientos que le profesaba, pero dejo todo a un lado para que él fuese feliz, y así se lo pagaba, ahora entendía porque no debía enamorarse… sus pies la llevaron hacia él que estaba con sus mejores amigos y de ella, no le importo nada camino hacia él, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban en el lugar, llego, levanto su mano y le dio con todo lo que tenía una bofetada, todos la miraron con asombro e incredulidad él con una mano en la mejilla afectada le reprochaba con la mirada.

-Kagome ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto molesto.

-Eres un idiota- le grito, girando sobre sus talones dejando que su cabello negro azabache se agitaran con sus movimientos, regresando por donde vino.

Nadie se atrevió a detenerla, los profesores sabían que no debían intervenir y la dejaron pasar pero una mano alrededor de su muñeca la hizo detenerse, giro un poco su cuerpo encontrándose con esos ojos dorados que amaba.

-Inuyasha- susurro algo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me abofeteaste?- pregunto molesto.

-Porque te lo merecías- le dijo, saco una hoja de papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su blusa- ¿me quieres explicar esto?

El observo la hoja y luego bajo la vista, apretó sus manos y mordió su labio inferior, como hacia siempre que no sabía que decir o estaba nervioso.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto, él siguió en silencio, el rostro de ella se contrajo de molestia- idiota.

Volvió a retomar sus pasos, cuando ya estaba a punto de desaparecer por una esquina una voz llamo su atención.

-Lo siento- grito desde el lugar donde lo había dejado plantado.

Kagome cerró sus ojos mientras su corazón palpitaba más de lo normal, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, pero no se volteo es mas volvió a retomar su camino, eso hasta que unos brazos rodearon sus hombros, los ojos de ella buscaron unos ojos dorados pero encontraron unos azules.

-¿Quieres hablar Kagome?- le pregunto, ella solo asistió dejándose llevar por sus brazos.

Llegaron a una banca que estaba por el patio trasero donde casi nadie iba.

-Bien ¿qué paso Kagome?- cuestiono el chico.

-Koga todo es culpa de Inuyasha, todo es su culpa- le contesto intentando que sus lagrimas no la traicionaran ahora.

Koga me rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho.

-Tranquila si vas a llorar, llora desahógate no guardes eso sentimientos para ti- le susurro Koga al oído.

Sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas fluyeron se aferro a la camisa de su mejor amigo mientras él la abrazaba mas fuerte dejando que se desahogara… después de varios minutos Kagome empezó a calmarse, Koga acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Si- respondió ella escondida en el pecho de este.

-Bien entonces será mejor entrar a clase ya que el receso termina en 5 minutos- anuncio Koga con voz suave.

Kagome solo asistió se alejo de Koga con delicadeza, se limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa a Koga, este le respondió con otra, se levantaron, comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su salón cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta ella se tenso Koga lo sintió así que para reconfortarla le paso un brazo por su hombro, abrazándola.

-Tranquila, Inuyasha no te merece- le susurro, dándole ánimos.

-Lo sé- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Entraron al salón atrayendo las miradas de todos, sobre todo de un ojidorado por que Koga aun tenía abrazada a Kagome.

-¡KOGA!- grito Inuyasha visiblemente molesto- suelta a Kagome.

Todo el salón se sumió enseguida en silencio, Koga sabía que este momento no era bueno para empezar a pelear con Inuyasha así que lentamente fue retirando su brazo de Kagome, ella le lanzo una mirada asesina a Inuyasha.

-Taisho tú no tienes porque decir esas cosas- le encaro molesta- ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!

Inuyasha se quedo en shock no porque le grito eso normalmente pasa, si no porque lo llamo por su apellido ella jamás lo había hecho, Kagome sacudió su cabello y paso a su lado sin inmutarse, llego a su banca y tomo asiento ignorando a sus compañeros que murmuraban a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, bueno ya métanse en sus asuntos que aquí no paso nada- exclamo Koga alzando las manos.

Todos comenzaron a hacer sus cosas pero aun observando a Inuyasha que no se había movido de su lugar y a Kagome que seguía indiferente, Koga se acerco a ella.

-Kagome ya sé que no te gusta que se sienten contigo pero me ¿podría sentar?- pregunto Koga.

Kagome lo miro, le sonrió con timidez, las bancas eran para dos personas pero ella había pedido que nadie se sentara con ella por razones que nadie conocía pero habían accedido.

-Koga me encantaría pero no debo- le susurro, Koga la miro con confusión- no puedo decirte el porque, además tu pareja se molestara que la dejes- agrego al ver que él iba a replicar.

El se fijo en una joven de estatura media, ojos verdes, cabello rojizo cobre que lo miraba en ese momento.

-Uff… tienes razón, Ayame se molestaría, pero sabes tú tienes suerte- le dijo resignado.

-¿Suerte?- pregunto confundida.

-Sí, porque tú no tienes pareja- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

La susodicha sonrió, tenía razón pues a ella no le había tocado pareja porque no alcanzaron los hombres, era la única que no tenía pareja del salón pero no se quejaba, era mejor así… el timbres sonó, Koga se alejo para ir con su pareja así como todos los demás empezaron a tomar asiento con su pareja o amigos, ella se recostó en su asiento esperando que el profesor llegara para empezar historia.

-Bueno hoy les tengo una noticia- dijo el profesor ni bien hubo entrado.

Todo el salón comenzó a murmurar emocionados ¿Noticia? ¿Qué sería?

-Silencio- pidió el profesor alzando las manos- bien aunque estemos en medio ciclo escolar les quiero informar que hoy se nos unirá un compañero mas, adelante.

La puerta que el profesor había cerrado se abrió lentamente dejando al descubierto a un muchacho alto, cabello plateado, ojos oro fundido, complexión delgada pero musculosa, de facciones delicadas pero masculinas… en resumen un bombón para las femeninas aparte de que él era…

-Kyaaa es el príncipe Sesshomaru Taisho- grito Yuca una de las más fieles amigas de Kagome.

Ante tal declaración todas la femeninas empezaron a gritar extasiadas, una por una se fue levantando exceptuando a una pelinegra lanzándose literalmente sobre el peliplateado, ante esto el profesor tuvo que interponerse entre el príncipe y las muchachas.

-¡BASTA!- grito el profesor molesto, las fanáticas se detuvieron avergonzadas- ahora señoritas regresen a sus asientos, deberían aprender de la señorita Higurashi.

Una a una fueron regresando a sus asientos visiblemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza, Kagome soltó una risita provocando que varias miradas fulminantes se detuvieran en su persona.

-Bien, lamento todo esto Príncipe Taisho, bueno antes que nada le asignare a su pareja ya que por suerte aquí se encuentra una señorita que aun no tiene- le informo el profesor.

Todas las cabezas se giraron a una azabache algo pálida.

-Me imagino que le habrán explicado acerca del sistema que manejamos en esta academia- como respuesta él solo cabeceo afirmativamente- bien así no habrá problemas, su pareja será la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

La nombrada pego un respigo notablemente nerviosa, nunca se espero que un noble vendría a estudiar a esta academia nunca lo hubiese imaginado y lo peor que le tocara como pareja… esto no era nada bueno para ella si él…

El profesor le indico su asiento con una elegancia digna de un príncipe camino a su asiento designado, reparo en su compañera que de ahora en adelante seria su pareja por lo que durara en ciclo… era hermosa eso no lo podía negar aunque pensaba que sería como las otras locas, aficionadas con él, superficiales, etc… pero algo de ella la parecía vagamente familiar, alejo esos pensamientos y se sentó al lado de la pelinegra que se removió incomoda en su asiento alejándose sutilmente de él, este lo noto y se extraño pero no menciono nada.

La clase transcurrió normalmente si no cuentas las miradas envidiosas y asesinas que se posaban en Kagome de parte de todo el sector femenino haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y molesta; y que el maestro casi las amenazo para que no se acercaran al príncipe… cuando sonó el timbre ella se levanto rápidamente de su asiento alejándose de Sesshomaru y yendo con Koga.

-¿Problemas con el principito?- me pregunto Koga cuando alcanzo su lugar.

-¿eh? N… no, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me siente conmigo eso es todo- dijo la verdad a medias.

-¿Segura?- pregunto con recelo.

Ella solo asistió con nerviosismo, él iba a seguir cuestionando cuando una discusión los distrajo.

-¡PORQUE RAYOS ESTAS AQUÍ!- exclamo alguien enojado.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al extremo junto a la ventana del salón donde un Inuyasha muy enojado le gritaba a un imperturbable Sesshomaru que no se había movido de su lugar, él alzo la vista confutándolo.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- le pregunto como si nada.

-Sí, si lo tengo ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Porque no estás en la casa disfrutando- le espeto molesto muy molesto.

-¿Molesto hermanito?- pregunto él con cinismo.

Ante la mención de hermanito se oyeron gritos ahogados por todo el salón ¿Inuyasha era hermano de Sesshomaru?

-¿Inuyasha tu hermano es Sesshomaru Taisho?- pregunto Kikio sorprendida, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar alguien se le adelanto.

-Es obvio que son hermanos Kikio- respondió Kagome acercándose- porque si todos se fijaran se darían cuenta que tienen el mismo apellido y sus rasgos son parecidos.

Ante la explicación todos empezaron a ver a Inuyasha y luego la dirigían a Sesshomaru, y así una vez y otra percatándose que Kagome tenía razón eran parecidos el cabello platino, los ojos dorados y algún otro rasgo.

-Pero ahora yo tengo una duda- manifestó Kagome.

Todos clavaron su vista en la pelinegra, ella enfrento los ojos de Sesshomaru por primera vez para luego desviarlos, este observo con recelo los movimientos de su pareja.

-Dime- ínsito él.

Todos quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada ya que Sesshomaru nunca respondía cuando se le cuestionaba, él era muy reservado solo lo habían visto responder en las entrevistas pero sus respuestas siempre eran muy cortantes pero ahora él…

-Pues…

Continuara.

**Espero les haya gustado espero muchos reviews… mi meta es llegar a los 100 reviews espero ustedes me ayuden n_n**

**Por cierto próximamente subiré el chap 7 de Mi oportunidad asi que no desesperen. **

**FiraLili**


	2. ¿Pobre?

**Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!!!!! Me siento muy feliz gracias a ustedes mi meta se hará realidad, bueno dejo el melodrama para pasar al fic, espero lo disfruten.**

**Esto... volvi a subir esta capitulo porque observe que tenia muchas faltas de ortografía, así que lo corregi. Disculpen las molestias.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Dos.**

-Pues tengo entendido que eras un año mayor que Taisho- su apellido golpeo fuertemente a Inuyasha que retrocedió herido- ¿Por qué estas en este año? ¿Por qué no estás en la Universidad?

El tomo un poco de aire antes de contestar sabiendo que era observado por todos los presentes.

-Tuve un año sabático por asuntos de la corona así como comprenderás he regresado a tomar el año que he perdido ¿Eso contesta a tus preguntas?

-Si- sus ojos estaban posados en cualquier lado con tal de no mirarlo.

Sesshomaru se molesto no estaba acostumbrado a que no le miraran pero entes incluso de poder abrir la boca le interrumpieron.

-Sempai, Kagome-sempai- la llamada sonaba urgente.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- Kagome se acerco a la pequeña de dulce mirada y frágil figura.

-El director quiere verle – fue su respuesta antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su salón en la primaria.

Ella suspiro antes de volverse buscando a su mejor amigo.

-Koga ¿Podrías…?

-Ni te preocupes yo le aviso al maestro- le corto con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Ella le sonrió antes de salir del salo con un expresión seria, la sonrisa de Koga se esfumo cuando la vio salir, se revolvió los cabellos preocupado.

-Demonios, otra vez- susurro abatido.

Sesshomaru le miro suspicaz, algo estaba pasando y él lo averiguaría.

……………………

Kagome salió de la rectoría con una cara sombría, con un suspiro de resignación camino de vuelta al salón pero…

-Basta Koga- la voz aterrada de Ayame le hizo apretar el paso.

-No hasta que se disculpe- gruño el aludido, Kagome llego a la puerta.

-Koga, él es el príncipe- exclamo.

Kagome abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en su persona, sus ojos captaron la imagen de Ayame sosteniendo a Koga, el cual parecía querer arremeter contra el imperturbable Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- fue lo que atino a preguntar al ver semejante escena.

-Pasa que quiero darle un buen puñetazo al principito ¡Eso es lo que pasa!- exclamo retorciéndose para liberarse.

-Koga, para por favor- suplicaba Ayame aferrándose más a su abrazo.

Kagome se adentro al salón apresuradamente y poniéndose de frente a su mejor amigo le enfrento.

-Koga ¡BASTA!

Él la miro sus ojos chocolates le miraban con enojo pero al mismo tiempo con ternura, odiaba esa mirada pues sabía que haría lo que ella quisiera después de verla.

Sus hombros se relajaron al ver que Koga dejaba de debatirse quiso tocarlo pero se alejo.

-Ayame suéltame- su voz era tan cortante que asusto a la joven que lo soltó en el acto.

Sin mirar a nadie, salió del salón.

-Koga…

Kagome dejo caer su mano a su costado claramente confundida ¿Qué había pasado durante su ausencia? Sus ojos buscaron a alguien que le pudiera informar pero todos apartaban la vista, eso la desespero. Bien si nadie le decía, tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Con un elegante giro, se dispuso a salir de nuevo pero una suave mano la detuvo.

-Kagome no es el mejor momento- susurro Ayame.

Ella había querido ir a buscar a Koga pero al parecer Ayame le había leído el pensamiento.

-Si me dices que ocurrió no le buscare- eso era chantaje pero necesitaba averiguar.

Ayame bajo la vista insegura para luego lanzar un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, acompáñame a un lugar más privado- ambas salieron del salón.

Unos ojos dorados las siguieron hasta que desaparecieron.

……………………

-Bien ahora dime ¿Qué paso?

Ayame tomo una bocana de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno… cuando te fuiste pues el príncipe empezó a hacer varias preguntas, y ya sabes todas las compañeras empezaron a responderle… después de un rato así, él agarro a Yuca desprevenida y le pregunto porque te había llamado el director, todos sabemos que no te gusta tocar ese tema así que Yuca intento salirse del tema pero el príncipe la siguió presionando… esto…-Ayame dudo.

-¿Qué paso después Ayame?- sus tono de voz era frio, hizo que Ayame tragara saliva.

-Inuyasha abrió la boca-Kagome no se sorprendió- no fue porque él quisiera, tu sabes que es muy impulsivo y en su impulsividad… emm… se le escapo tu situación.

Kagome suspiro cansada, esta situación le estaba causando muchos problemas ¿No sería mejor decir la verdad? Sacudió su cabeza apartando esa idea.

-Pero sigo sin entender porque Koga quería golpear a Sess… al príncipe- se corrigió rápidamente.

-Cuando se entero de tu situación pues te llamo po… eso- contesto sin atreverse a pronunciar el adjetivo.

-¿Pobre?- Ayame bajo la vista.

-Sí, y tú sabes cómo se pone Koga cuando alguien lo dice.

-Lo sé- Kagome sonrió, estiro su brazo y tomo la mano de su amiga obligándola a mirarla- pero ustedes ya deben saber que no me afecta que me digan eso.

Ayame al borde de las lágrimas se abalanzo contra la azabache abrazándola.

-Lo siento- susurro.

Kagome solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo pero de pronto su mirada cálida y bondadosa cambio a una fría y calculadora.

-No pasa nada pero ahora ve y busca a Koga ¿Si?- su voz era dulce.

-Claro- Ayame se dejo llevar por el tono de su voz, desasiendo su abrazo se fue contenta a buscar a su amor platónico sin reparar en como la mirada de su amiga había cambiado bruscamente.

-Así que te crees superior príncipe de pacotilla- apretó con fuerza sus puños- alguien como tú no debería ser de la realeza.

Su cabellera azabache se agito con el viento, su flequillo oculto sus ojos por unos segundos antes de mostrar unos ojos cargados de tristeza y frialdad.

Continuara.

**Lamento que sea corto pero prometo que el próximo será más largo, espero me sigan ayudando para llegar a mi meta que son los 100 review, confió en ustedes.**

**_¡Listo! Ya esta corregido, de nuevo disculpen las molestias._**

**Gracias a:**

Nati

XiO

MRS Taisho-Potter

Pequeña Lin

Isuldory

princserekou

hell

kesiichan

Karina Natsumi

Hitomi

haruhi96

ISYLU

Chie Abi

Inuyany

azul d cullen

Rooh24

**Por sus reviews, enserio gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi meta. Muchísimas gracias.**


	3. Enfrentandote

**Emm… ¿Hola? (todos te ven feo) lo siento, lo siento. Sé que tarde pero es que esta en exámenes y tenía que pasarlos. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste.**

**_Solo por ti. _**

**Capitulo Tres.**

El timbre anuncio el termino de las clases por ese día, la mirada de un oji dorado se poso en el asiento vacío en el cual debería estar su pareja, no la había vuelto a ver desde que esa pelirroja salió con ella a hablar aunque regreso con ese tal Koga, ella nunca regreso a clases.

Se levanto ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban en el pidiendo su atención, cosa que él jamás se rebajaría a hacer.

Salió del salón dispuesto a darse una larga ducha, ya que olía a plebeyo.

……………………

Kagome se hallaba acostada bajo la sombra de un árbol, al parecer dormía ya que su respiración era acompasada y el subir y bajar de su pecho era lento.

Los pasos de alguien se acercaban rápidamente pero ella seguía plácidamente en la inconsciencia.

La azabache sintió que el aire no entraba por su nariz, se removió incomoda el aire escaseaba… se estaba asfixiando.

Koga sonrió triunfante al ver como su amiga se reincorporaba bruscamente.

-¡KOGA!- exclamo enojada- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Despertándote- respondo alzando despreocupadamente sus hombros.

Kagome le fulmino con la vista, Koga acrecentó su sonrisa al ver esa mirada mientras se sentaba palpaba la pequeña cabeza de su amiga.

-Hey, no soy una niñita- replico apartando la mano de su amigo.

-¿Eso lo dice quien falto a clases y se fue a dormir bajo un árbol?

Kagome vio hacia donde iba la conversación y no le gusto nada.

-Koga preferiría no hablar de eso- pidió.

-¿Solo quiero saber porque faltaste? Tú no eres así.

Kagome suspiro largamente, se volvió a acostar mirando como el sol se colaba entre las hojas verdes que aun a pesar de estar en enero se veían muy verdes.

-No tenía ganas de entrar a clases, sabes que yo no me quedo callada y gritarle o golpear a un príncipe no es lo más prudente que se puede hacer, no si quieres vivir libre- Koga casi se ríe al recordar que estuvo a punto de golpear al principito- así que prefiero postergar el encuentro hasta el Lunes.

-Está bien pero tienes que venir a la cuidad con nosotros- Kagome frunció el ceño- vamos Kagome es viernes.

-Okey iré con ustedes pero no hoy, si quieres hasta mañana- Koga entrecerró los ojos pensando.

-Acepto, entonces le diré a los muchachos- se levanto de un salto con la cara alegre.

Kagome pensó que era fácil complacer a su amigo, sin embargo vio como se detuvo bruscamente y empezó a voltearse lentamente, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Kagome sobre eso de postergar tu encuentro hasta el Lunes no creo que sea posible- definitivamente tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Koga se rasco la cabeza apenado.

-Hay un trabajo para el Lunes que es en parejas- esa declaración fue la perdición para ella- pero si quieres voy a hablar con el principito- su sonrisa por alguna razón se volvió algo siniestra, Kagome se estremeció al verla- no sabes que ganas tengo de aclarar unos asuntos pendientes con él.

La azabache conocía muy bien el carácter de su amigo, parecía que había olvidado todo el asusto relacionado con lo que paso en la mañana pero cuando menos te lo esperas lo saca.

-No Koga, yo iré a hablar con él- respondió mientras me levantaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo de una vez.

-Bien, pero te acompaño- antes de que Kagome replicara, Koga la había tomado del brazo arrastrándola hasta el edificio de los dormitorios masculinos. Las reglas permitían las visitas de compañeros del otro sexo en cualquiera de los edificios, aunque solo hasta las 9.

Así que cuando entro al edificio no le sorprendió ver a varias muchachas merodeando por ahí.

-El cuarto del principito esta en el último piso- menciono Koga.

……………………

Sesshomaru se encontraba secando su largo cabello platino con la mirada pérdida en el cielo azul, sus ojos dorados brillaban.

Toc, Toc.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y sin brillo, dejo que la toalla cayera sobre sus hombros se levanto ya que había estado sentado en la ventana, no le importo ponerse alguna camisa sino que dejo al descubierto su dorso que aun tenia gotas de agua resbalando, su pantalón negro se le ceñía a la cintura. Estiro sus largos dedos y abrió la puerta.

……………………

Kagome se paralizo al ver al Sesshomaru que se alzaba imponente ante sí. Él en cambio entrecerró los ojos con absoluto desprecio, Koga al ver eso cerro sus manos hasta formar puños odiaba cuando alguien miraba así a su amiga.

Ella también lo noto, en su interior la rabia empezó a correr si tan solo el supiera.

-Koga retírate- su voz era fría, algo que sorprendió a ambos muchachos.

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres yo…

-Retírate.

Así lo hizo.

Kagome nunca retiro sus ojos de los dorados de él, al oír como los pasos de Koga se perdían en los pisos inferiores, dio un paso al frente.

Sesshomaru la vio desafiante y molesta, eso no le gusto nada, nadie se atrevía a mirarlo así y menos alguien de su clase.

-¿Qué quiere? Hable rápido no me gusta desperdiciar tiempo con alguien de tu clase- esas palabras cayeron como agua helada a la joven azabache que ya no pudo contenerse.

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme o mirarme de ese modo?!- exploto.

-Soy el príncipe Sesshomaru Taisho, futuro Rey.

-Y a mí no me importa si eres príncipe, rey o noble. Para mí solo eres un idiota mimado y consentido, te crees superior a todos solo porque tu padre es él rey. ¿Y sabes algo? Estoy completamente desilusionada.

Algo en el tono de ella hizo enfurecer al impasible Sesshomaru, en un acto de inconsciencia tomo por la blusa a la joven, la cual lucio sorprendida pero tan solo fueron por unos segundos que sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos y calculadores, muy parecidos a los de él.

-¿Desilusionada? Por favor… ¿Acaso creíste que sería como esos príncipes encantadores y con la sangre azul?- ironizo él, la sonrisa burlona en su rostro no molesto a Kagome como se hubiera esperado.

-Sí, eso esperaba pero descubrí que eres un príncipe de pacotilla que solo sabe agredir gente a sus espaldas- sabia que esas palabras podrían ser su condena pero que mas le daba, si podía herir un poco el orgullo del príncipe valdría la pena.

La sangre de Sesshomaru se enervo al oír esas palabras, él no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le mostrara desprecio y odio.

-Así que "majestad" acabemos con esto de una vez y dame la parte que me corresponde en el trabajo y listo- exigió la joven mientras quitaba de un golpe la mano que aun la tenia sujeta.

Sesshomaru la miro algo en ella le era tan familiar, su porte tenia elegancia e imponencia, reflejaba seguridad y determinación ¿Quién era ella?

-¿Quién eres?

Esa pregunta descoloco por completo a la azabache que se tenso visiblemente pero luego se relajo, sus ojos cambiaron radicalmente de unos fríos y calculadores, a los que la gente veía siempre cálidos y gentiles.

-Soy yo, alguien que jamás te reconocerá.

Continuara.

**Bien hasta aquí el chap por hoy… Saben que LOS ADORO!!! Ya tengo 30 reviews T.T gracias, gracias a ustedes llegare a mi meta de 100 reviews, sois los mejores!!!**

**Y les tengo una pista "No todo es lo que aparenta".**

**Hasta la próxima. **

**Gracias a:**

**Angy Roose****.- **Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por los buenos deseos. Espero te guste este chap.

**Rooh24.- **Gracias! Yo igual espero lograr la meta n_n, claro que subiré los chapers es solo que tardo mucho eligiendo cual fic actualizo, como veras tengo varios. Espero que este chap te guste.

**ISYLU****.- **Bueno aquí está el otro chap, espero te guste.

**Kira minatoya.- **Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia n_n me da mucho gusto.

**princserekou****.- **Bueno aquí tienes el enfrentamiento, tal vez no era lo que esperabas pero la verdad no estaba muy inspirada. Espero tu review.

**Nabm.- **Gracias Nora! Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia, es que a veces se me ocurre cada cosa… jeje no te preocupes lo bueno es que ya comentaste xD, espero te guste este capítulo.

**hino-senpai****.- **Si Inuyasha es un príncipe, ahora no lo pongo pero en el próximo chap ya sabrás que paso y porque nadie sabía que Inuyasha era príncipe. Bueno hasta el próximo chap.

Ahh… y sobre lo de Kagome te enteraras mas adelante.

**SARITZ****.- **Yo estoy contigo, la verdad no me gusta que cambien la personalidad de Sesshomaru es que es tan lindo cuando es frio xD jeje… Bueno con el misterio de Kagome lo iras descubriendo poco a poco, el papel por ahora no saldrá pero ten seguro que será un muro para Inuyasha y ella. Si lo sé soy mala xD. Bueno espero tu review.

**AllySan****.- **Gracias por tu aporte! Bueno si, hay una gran misterio con nuestra Kagome pero no lo dire… por ahora. Espero te guste este chap.

**AZUL D CULLEN****.- **Gracias por tus deseos, aquí tienes este chap. Espero te guste.

**Son Shaiveg Tashio****.- **Si efectivamente, pero eso se aclarara en el siguiente capitulo n_n.

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****.- **Lamento la tardanza, pero ya ves, ya lo subí. Espero tu review.

**Inuyany****.- **Jaja puede ser, sabes tienen una gran imaginación y me gustaría algún día leer algún fic tuyo. Yo te ayudaría en lo que fuera. Bueno espero que poco a poco empieces a descubrir que misterio esconde nuestra linda Kagome.

**ahome15.- **Lamento la tardanza. Aquí está el chap 3. Espero te guste.


	4. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

**Hola, he vuelto con la continuación gracias por sus reviews con su apoyo podré llegar a mi meta, se los agradezco de todo corazón n_n bueno les dejo leer.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Cuatro.**

Sesshomaru veía a las personas pasar desde su ventana, la rabia bullía en su interior pues hace tan solo unos minutos esa niña se había retirado de su habitación con la parte del trabajo que le correspondía pero lo que lo tenía molesto e irritado era el simple hecho de que ella le hubiera silenciado con tan pocas palabras.

"Soy yo, alguien que jamás te reconocerá"

El príncipe apretó sus dientes hasta lastimarse.

-Yo no necesito el reconocimiento de alguien tan bajo como ella- susurro con desprecio.

En ese momento la volvió a ver, salía de su edificio acompañada de ese muchacho el cual se había ido a principio de su conversación, frunció el ceño al ver como varios muchachos se le acercaban tanto hombre como mujeres, al parecer ella era muy estimada por muchos.

-Tonterías, si no tienes poder no tienes nada.

…………………

Kagome sonreía como siempre aunque en su interior aun traía la adrenalina por la conversación que hasta hace poco había sostenido con el príncipe.

-Kagome-sempai ¿Tiene algo que hacer mañana?

-Kagome-sama ¿Me ayudaría con mi tarea de algebra?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

-Mi hermosa sempai ¿Quiere ser mi novia?

-¿Saldrías conmigo el domingo en la noche?

Esas preguntas eran las que iban y venían por cualquier lado, Kagome solo sonreía pero Koga estaba que hervía de rabia.

-¡Ya basta! Lárguense ahora- el enojo de Koga era tal que los demás obedecieron sin chitar.

-Koga no seas así- menciono la azabache mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la biblioteca siendo seguida por él.

-Tú eres la que no debería ser así, actúas como si nada ante todos esos… esos… zopilotes- escupió esas palabras con enojo, Kagome solo dejo surgir una diminuta sonrisa ante el arranque de furia de Koga.

-Emm… Koga ¿Sabes que estas yendo a la biblioteca?- pregunto como si nada.

El nombrado se tenso, odiaba más que a nada en el mundo la biblioteca si podía evitarlo jamás iba a ella.

-Bueno supongo que podría ir un día- menciono sin importancia aunque se tenso al acercarse a las puertas de roble que custodiaban una cantidad inimaginables de libros.

Dichas puertas se abrieron bruscamente dando paso a un peli plateado que salía precipitadamente mientras la anciana Kaede bibliotecaria del lugar prácticamente lo echaba a patadas.

-No fue mi culpa- intentaba disculparse Inuyasha que traiga cargados en sus brazos varias cartas y ¿regalos?

-Pues para la próxima dígales a sus admiradoras que vayan hacer escándalo a otro lugar- exclamo la fuerte bibliotecaria.

Koga soltó una carcajada ganándose dos miradas fulminantes de Inuyasha y Kaede, la segunda volvió a adentrarse a la biblioteca con una clara muestra de enojo.

-¿Qué paso Taisho, problemas con la bibliotecaria?- el tono de burla de Koga no agrado nada al oji dorado.

-Cierra el hocico Okami- susurro peligrosamente.

-Claro "príncipe"- Inuyasha se tenso al oír esa palabra y Koga lo noto- ¿Acaso no te gusta que te llamen así?

-No me gusta por eso nunca dije que era el hijo del Rey- respondió después de unos segundo de silencio.

Inuyasha miro de reojo a Kagome la cual estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte de tristeza.

Kagome se había sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras pero no lo demostró. Koga igual estaba sorprendido.

-Bueno debo decir que me sorprendiste Taisho pero sigues siendo un idiota- Koga rodeo a Kagome con su brazo guiándola hacia las puertas- hasta luego.

Inuyasha iba a reclamar algo Kagome le miro con rencor, él se detuvo y con una media vuelta se fue.

-Koga ¿me dejarías sola?- pidió la joven azabache.

Koga la miro largamente hasta que con un suspiro le soltó.

-De acuerdo de todas formas Ayame me matara si no voy hacer el trabajo- menciono mientras le dirigía una sonrisa- ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana en el paradero a las 10 de la mañana?

-Sí, ahí estaré- respondió, estiro su brazo abriendo la puerta.

……………………

Cuando regreso a su mesa con varios libros para poder hacer el trabajo, se sorprendió al ver otra mochila en una de las sillas.

-Bueno mientras no me distraiga- se susurro a sí misma.

Deposito con cuidado los libros en la mesa de madera para después sumergirse en las complicadas definiciones de anatomía.

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban pero no alzo la vista.

-¿Kagome?- oh alguien allí arriba no le quería. ¿Por qué entre todos los estudiantes ella tenía que a ver sido?

-Hola Kikio- al fin levante la vista viendo a la joven que estaba de pie mirándome con asombro.

Si, ella es Kikio Yamasaki estaba en mi salón la conocía desde primero de Preparatoria pues Kagome había ingresado en ese año y Kikio había estado en este instituto desde kínder, aunque al parecer eran parecidas físicamente su carácter está lejos de ser idéntico, ella era alegre y entusiasta mientras que Kikio era fría y reservada pero aun a pesar de eso poco a poco se convirtieron en las mejores amigas junto con Ayame. Sin embargo Kikio se empezó a distanciar poco a poco de ellas no supieron la razón hasta que Inuyasha vino a ella para buscar apoyo en conquistarla.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta aunque llego un momento en que quiso detestarla, no pudo porque a pesar de todo Kikio es una de sus amigas y ella no tuvo la culpa de que Inuyasha se enamorara de Kikio y no de ella.

Kikio movía sus manos nerviosamente aunque no perdía el porte de frialdad que llevaba a todos lados.

-¿Te vas a sentar o qué?- pregunto Kagome un tanto incomoda.

-Claro- susurro en respuesta Kikio.

Un silencio tenso se formó alrededor de ellas, solo roto por el rasgar de las plumas de ambas. Kikio no pudo soportarlo más.

-Lo siento- Kagome para de escribir mas no alzo la vista- yo no quería que pasara esto… por eso me aleje, sabía que te haría sufrir y eres una de las pocas amigas que tengo y… y…

Kagome suspiro y alzo la vista, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar molesta o mostrar resentimiento.

-Kikio no es tu culpa y lo sabes, solo paso- estiro su mano, tomando la tersa pero fría mano de su amiga.

Kikio observo sus manos unidas, algo en ella se estremeció… se preguntaba como Kagome podía ser tan dulce y amable, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella y sabía que jamás conocería a otra igual que ella… Kagome era especial y eso la hacía única.

-Gracias.

-No lo menciones- replico Kagome.

-Esto Kagome ¿podría preguntarte algo?- Kagome le miro con suspicacia pero asistió- ¿Por qué llamas a Inuyasha por su apellido?

-Por esto- le tendió un papel arrugado, Kikio lo tomo curiosa.

_Kagome:_

_No puedo seguir viéndote como una amiga, como bien sabes estoy enamorado de Kikio y siendo tu amigo no podría estar a su lado, así que espero lo entiendas. Adiós._

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Esa nota fue la causante de todo.

Las manos de Kikio temblaban, sabía de antemano que su amiga estaba enamorada de Inuyasha casi desde que lo conoció, ella igual pero prefirió no herir a su amiga azabache y cuando se enteró que Inuyasha se había enamorado de ella quiso alejarse de Kagome no quería que sufriera pero al parecer no lo logro.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo mi amiga? ¿Por qué no me odias o detestas?- pregunto Kikio sin verla, su vista seguía en la nota.

-Porque el corazón no tiene la culpa de quien se enamora, solo pasa… sé que estuviste enamorada de Inuyasha desde mucho antes que yo- Kikio por fin alzo la vista, clavando sus ojos en los de ella- si Kikio ya lo sabía y me arriesgue pero no gane. El amor es algo hermoso y poderoso…

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?- Kagome frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Hacer qué?

-No enojarte, ¿cómo haces para no odiar ni guardar rencor?

Kagome alzo sus hombros.

-No sé, supongo que solo no puedo- Kagome cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y después puso su cabeza sobre ellas, siempre mirando a Kikio.

-Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso si Inuyasha te hubiera elegido… yo… yo…

-¿Tu qué Kikio?

-Seria capaz de odiarte- termino en un susurro.

Kagome suspiro para después sonreír.

-Entonces fue una suerte que te eligiera a ti, así podremos ser amigas- le sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Kagome…

-Bueno Kikio, mañana vamos a ir a la cuidad si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, estemos esperando a las 10 en el paradero… yo ahora me retiro- Kagome se levantó tomo sus cosas y los libros que utilizaría.

-Kagome espera- exclamo Kikio cuando proceso las palabras de Kagome pero ella ya había ido a pedir los libros y ahora salía apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

-Señorita Kikio guarde silencio- regaño Kaede.

-Lo siento…

……………………

Sesshomaru caminaba por el instituto aburrido, su paso era despreocupado pero sin perder elegancia, al girar por una esquina algo lo golpeo o más bien alguien.

……………………

Los libros que traía en las manos se dispersaron por el suelo cuando al correr no se fijó en su camino y acabo por estrellarse cayendo de espalda.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- alzo sus ojos un poco aguados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir pero se paralizo al ver que era Sesshomaru quien estaba frente a ella. ¿Podría ser su día peor?

Sesshomaru la observo, vio en sus ojos que quería llorar ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te paso?- su tono no fue amable ni preocupado, Kagome prefirió ignorarlo se puso de rodillas tomo los libros esparcidos juntándolos de nuevo.

-No te importa, dudo que algo o alguien te importe sino eres tú- respondió mordazmente cuando se hubo puesto de pie y tenía los libros fuertemente apretados contra su pecho- jamás podrás entender los sentimientos de las personas… jamás… jamás entenderás como duele un amor no correspondido.

Las lágrimas bajaron de su rostro sin poder evitarlo, su flequillo azabache cubrió sus ojos. Al avanzar Sesshomaru la tomo bruscamente del brazo… los libros volvieron a caer al suelo.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Sesshomaru la veía furioso y Kagome no alcanzaba a entender ese enojo…

-Nunca digas que no entiendo- apretó mas fuerte el brazo de ella, pero esta solo hizo una mueca en vez de gritar- ¿Entendiste?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-Suéltame- susurro.

Sesshomaru por un momento pareció reconocerla, le pareció muy conocida pero ¿Dónde la había visto? Ella le recordaba a una persona pero ¿A quién? Sus ojos captaron un destello rosado, sus ojos llegaron a su cuello del cual colgaba una fina cadena de plata, bajo mas la vista y encontró al causante del destello era una ¿perla?

-Eso es…

Kagome siguió la dirección de los ojos de Sesshomaru, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo con la mano que Sesshomaru no tenia sujeta tapo la perla lo mas rápido que pudo e intento alejarse lo mas que el brazo de él le permitía.

-No es nada- sus labios temblaron al pronunciar esas palabras.

-No te creo ¿Dime que es?

Kagome se sentía acorralada, no podía decirle sobre esa perla sino todo acabaría, ella tendría que irse. Sus piernas temblaron por primera vez sintió el miedo de ser descubierta. Los ojos dorados le recorrían, necesitaba averiguar sobre ella.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamo lo mas alto que pudo.

Ella rogaba que alguien los encontrara para que obligara a Sesshomaru a soltara…

-¿Me tienes miedo?- pregunto con una sonrisa pero se borro al instante para pasar a una seria… demasiado seria- ¿Qué es lo que escondes? ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Kagome se quedo sin palabras… se sentía paralizada, acorralada… quería llorar. Si Sesshomaru descubría quien era ella estaría metida en muchos problemas, tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo… pero ¡¿Cómo?!

Sesshomaru iba a volver a preguntar cuando sintió como ella se acercaba a él, su espacio personal fue invadido, los dedos de ella fueron ascendiendo por su pecho hasta su cuello hasta posarse en su mejilla y acariciarla lentamente. Él estaba paralizado sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Kagome se puso de puntillas acercando su rostro al de él, ella sintió como Sesshomaru dejaba de aprisionar su brazo… sus alientos se entremezclaban. Él pudo haberla detenido pero sus miembro no reaccionaban, ella estaba tan cerca, sentía su calor corporal como ahora ambas manos acariciaban sus mejillas y como después estas se fueron deslizando hasta entrelazarse en sus cabellos platinos, su olor flores silvestres penetro en sus fosas nasales… era tan embriagador, tan seductor. Sus labios rozaron…

Continuara.

**No me maten!!! Se que lo deje hasta la parte interesante pero era necesario n_n (te empiezan a lanzar cosas) hey no hagan eso, prometo subir la continuación lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Bueno alguna idea o teoría acerca de Kagome, vamos mándenme lo que creen haber quien se acerca mas o de plano le atina.**

**Pista "Todo es mas fácil averiguar si te poner a pensar"**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**yera-chan.- **Bueno aquí tiene la continuación espero te haya gustado.

**Frexua.- **Aquí tienes la continuación pues intente hacerlo mas largo espero que lo hay logrado n_n espero te haya gustado el chap.

**princserekou****.- **Gracias, la verdad no sabia como hacer esa parte porque no soy buena con eso de las peleas xD pero que bueno que te gusto n_n Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero te haya gustado.

**black-Kiari****.- **Jaja yo ceo lo mismo, solo Kagome puede ponerlo en su lugar n_n bueno aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste.

**Inuyany****.- **Bueno ya sabes que si llegas a hacer algún fic, no dudes que lo leeré y comentare, bueno si ya que eres una de mis mas files seguidoras te diré que Sesshomaru la conoce aunque solo se vieron una vez n_n espero ver tu teoría sabes que me encantan n_n Gracias por los ánimos. Nos leeremos pronto.

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****.- **Gracias y lo que apareció al final no lo dijo Sesshomaru sino Kagome, ella fue la que dijo "Soy yo, alguien que jamás te reconocerá" ya sabes me gusta echar leña al fuego xD bueno espero te haya gustado este chap.

**XtinaOdss.- **Igual es mi pareja preferida xD me encanta escribir sobre ellos creo que este es mi sexo fic que hago xD bueno gracias por tu review!!! Te lo agradezco.

**Nabm.- **Gracias por todos tus deseos n_n igual a mi me encanto lo ultimo, jaja ni se como se me ocurrió solo paso jaja bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo igual que el anterior. Me despido.

**ISYLU****.- ** jaja me mataras cuando termine el fic, ya entendí, bueno pues espero que te haya gustado el chap de hoy. Hasta la próxima.

**angy roose****.- **Gracias por tu review!!!! Me anima mucho. Espero te haya gustado el chap.

**Gracias a los que me envían un review!!! Soy tan feliz cuando los leo!!! n_n Bueno me retiro voy a ir a entrenar, hasta la próxima.**

**Mientras mas reviews mas rápido el chap.**

**FiraLili **


	5. Cita no deseada

**Hola pues aquí traigo el siguiente chap, espero sus reviews!!!**

**Gracias a ustedes estoy completamente segura que llegare a los 100 review… bueno a leer se ha dicho. **

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Cinco.**

Sus labios rozaron, los ojos de Sesshomaru se fueron cerrando por pura inercia de alguna manera ella le atraía, de alguna manera ella…

Trastabillo al ser brusca y repentinamente empujado, a abrir sus ojos vio como ella se levantaba del suelo y echaba a correr, tardo unos segundo en procesar lo que paso pero al hacerlo la furia le recorrió su cuerpo.

Ella había osado hacer eso.

-Lo pagaras… - su mirada fue a parar en un libro que estaba en el suelo.

Una sonrisa algo macabra se formó en sus labios.

……………………

Kagome que había subido a su habitación después de una carrera de casi 500 metros sin parar necesitaba descansar. Se apoyó en su puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Esto se está complicando mucho- tomo la perla que colgaba de su cuello- madre no sé si pueda seguir así… parece que tenías razón.

Oculto su rostro entre sus piernas. No debía llorar, ella tomo la decisión y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

……………………

Las sombras de la noche ocultaban gran parte de la alcoba elegantemente decorada, una hermosa mujer se hallaba frente a su ventanal, sus ojos mostraban mucha melancolía, alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante- susurro.

La puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de una joven aunque su rostro quedaba oculto en la oscuridad.

-Madre- la señora giro su rostro lentamente- ¿estás bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Supongo que no- su mirada volvió a centrase en el oscuro cielo.

-La extrañas, es algo normal ella…

-Ella decidió no atarse a las reglas, a nuestras reglas… ella fue más inteligente que yo, decidió seguir su propio camino- volvió a girar hacia la joven y abrió sus brazos invitándola a ir hacia ellos.

La joven no se hizo de rogar, dejo que los rayos plateados rebelaran sus cabellos castaños y mirada marrón, se dejó acariciar por su madre ya que aun teniendo 17 años le gustaban los mimos.

-"Lo siento madre"- pensó la joven conteniendo una lagrima.

……………………

La noche hizo su aparición en el cielo. Un automóvil salía de una mansión.

-Entonces se va princesa…

-Así es, debo encontrar a mi hermana- susurro con su mirada en la luna.

-Espero la encuentre, señorita.

-Yo igual, yo igual…

……………………

10:24 a.m

-¿En dónde estará, Kagome?

Koga miraba su reloj con insistencia, estaba furioso pues estaba perdiendo los estribos con tanto parloteo de Inuyasha había tratado de ignorarlo pero le era imposible.

-¡Chicos!

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había gritado, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Koga.

-Kagome- exclamo.

La nombrada llego y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Lo siento tuve un contratiempo- menciono- y Koga…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundido.

-Pues tengo como una cita…- su inseguridad se notaba, Koga sospecho que eso no era cierto.

-¡¿Una cita?!- Kagome y Koga voltearon a ver a Inuyasha que echaba humo.

-Así es- Kagome se había molestado.

Koga solo suspiro al ver la pelea.

-¿Quién es tu cita, Kagome?- Ayame se había acercado a su amiga.

La nombrada hizo una mueca que pasó desapercibida por todos excepto por Koga, que confirmo su sospecha.

-Pues es…

-Soy yo.

Varias bocas se desencajaron pues no solo estaban sus amigos sino varios compañeros que también querían pasar un rato en la cuidad. Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse. Kagome suspiro con frustración.

-Así es… es el príncipe- confirmo.

Los gritos entre las chicas no tardaron en aparecer, la azabache rodo los ojos.

-¿A qué horas nos vamos?- pregunto Kagome intentando ignorar las miradas asesinas que le dirigían.

Koga pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga.

-Tranquila no debe tardar el autobús- se inclinó para susurrarle- me debes una explicación.

Kagome sonrió. Koga siempre seria el mismo.

-Durante la trayectoria te cuento- accedió ella.

Koga acaricio los cabellos de Kagome. Sesshomaru al ver eso frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le ignorasen.

……………………

-Jajajaja.

-Koga no es gracioso- Kagome cruzo sus brazos.

-Jaja… lo… siento- pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro- es que no puedo creer que hayas aceptado salir con alguien solo por eso.

-¿Así? Pues ahora me voy con él- Koga la tomo del brazo antes que se parara.

-Hey, hey no te pongas así, es solo que pensé que jamás aceptarías salir con nadie que no fuese Taisho baka- Koga se cerró la boca después de esas palabras, no las había dicho adrede solo se le escaparon- yo… Kagome perdóname no era mi intención, es que sol…

Ella poso dos dedos sobre los labios de su amigo.

-Ya Koga, no metas más la pata- comento con cariño.

Koga vio que ella le dirigía una sonrisa y se preguntó ¿Acaso Kagome no puede odiar o detestar? Solo una vez la había visto molesta y esa vez fue la única en la que pudo apreciarla llorar. Pero jamás la había visto mirar a nadie con desprecio o burla ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de la azabache se hizo picara, Koga advirtió el avecinamiento de problemas.

-Ahora que hablamos de amores… Koga- oh si, estaba en problemas lo supo en el momento en que su nombre fue dicho con ese tono suave.

-Kagome por favor… ahora no- suplico.

-No Koga ahora si… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- Koga desvió la mirada hasta el cielo- mou… no me ignores.

-Sabes que jamás haría eso pero no me gusta hablar del tema y lo sabes- su tono era serio, ella frunció el ceño como niña pequeña.

-Está bien- susurro enfurruñada cruzando los brazos.

-Esa es mi niña- la atrajo así si y beso su coronilla.

Kagome trato por todos los medios posibles intentar permanecer con cara de molesta pero fueron en vanos ante la cara de su mejor amigo que le brindaba una sonrisa avergonzada.

-No entiendo cómo me convences tan rápido- murmuro.

-Ni yo, ni yo- contesto pícaro.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

Estas muestras de cariño eran muy comunes para sus amigos pero una mirada dorada no le gustaba nada lo que veía. Ella debería estar sentada junto a él pues era su "cita" pero no, apenas había llegado el camión ella subió rápidamente y se puso al lado de su "amigo" por lo tanto le había tocado sentarse con la pelirroja que miraba a la pareja tanto o más que él.

Ayame que estaba pendiente de todo sonrió, sabía que Koga no veía a Kagome mas que como una hermanita pequeña por lo que no le incomodaba ver esos cariñitos que le hacía a la azabache aunque al parecer cierto príncipe no sabía eso pues se encontraba muy, muy enojado.

-No se preocupe príncipe, ellos no son nada más que amigos- susurro Ayame lo más bajo que pudo pero lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a los oídos de Sesshomaru.

Él la volteo a ver para luego volver a mirar a la pareja.

-Ni que me importara- le contesto cortante y bruscamente.

Ayame se encogió por el tono de voz y prefirió guardar silencio.

……………………

Kagome bostezo.

-¿Otra vez?- Koga le miraba divertido.

-Cállate, sabes que me da sueño estar viajando el camión o en carro- le reprocho.

-Lo sé, lo sé- abrió sus brazos para dejarla acurrucarse contra él.

Ella sonrió al ver sus intenciones, cuando lo conoció desconfió mucho en él pues pensaba que él se había enamorado de ella y al final Koga fue quien le dijo que estaba en error pues él solo la veía como a una hermanita pequeña ya que le recordaba a la que perdió en un accidente hace mucho, desde entonces son inseparables.

-Gracias- susurro contra su pecho, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño que tenía.

-De nada pequeña…

Koga la abrazo más fuerte, ella eran tan parecida a su hermanita… un escalofrío bajo por su cuerpo, lentamente fue girando su cabeza intentando encontrar la fuente de ese escalofrío y lo encontró, era el príncipe. Rápidamente volví a su posición de antes pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro moreno.

-Que gran sorpresa- susurro al mirar a su amiga azabache- enserio que sorpresa.

……………………

Kagome se estiro para después acomodar un poco su ropa pues se había arrugado, aliso un poco su blusa que bien podía pasar por un vestido era de color verde claro amarrado a su cuello, llevaba un pescado a la cadera y unos tacones bajos blancos que se amarraban a tobillo.

-¡¿Bien que hacemos?!- al parecer Kagome se hallaba de buen humor.

-Bueno primero que nada recorramos la cuidad un rato- menciono Ayame, a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

La azabache iba a ir con Koga cuando alguien la tomo del brazo evitando que hiciera lo que tenía en mente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Kagome se erizo ante la voz contenida de Sesshomaru.

-Con Koga- fue su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no ¿recuerdas el trato?- Kagome apretó sus puños- por lo visto si, ahora has tu parte.

Ella respiro profundamente antes de ponerse a su lado y caminar con él.

El ambiente era tenso eso sentían Inuyasha, Kikio, Koga y Ayame pues llevaban casi media hora caminando y Sesshomaru y Kagome se llevaban como perros y gatos.

-Oigan eso es un micrófono abierto- la exclamación de Ayame fue como una aguja pues rompió el ambiente que se había formado.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron.

-Koga, vamos- se adelantó y arrastro a su amigo.

-Kag espera, el micrófono es en público- suplico.

-Por favor Koga, vamos- se detuvo mientras le miraba con dulzura.

-Oye no hagas eso- le reclamo- sabes que no puedo aguantar mucho si tú… rayos está bien- acepto derrotado.

-¡Sí!- grito victoriosa.

……………………

-Vamos Koga no fue tan malo, cantaste espectacular- animaba la azabache- ¿Verdad chicas?

-Por supuesto- respondió Ayame con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre- le siguió Kikio con una sonrisa mínima.

-¿Ves? No sé porque intentas ocultarte- le decía Kagome.

Koga solo evitaba mirar a cualquiera a la cara pues no querían que vieran el constante sonrojo que llevaba desde que bajo del escenario.

-Jamás dejare que me convenzas de volver hace eso- susurro.

-Jajaja, eso ni tú te lo crees- dijo orgullosa- al final acabaras cediendo.

Koga gruño como respuesta haciendo sonreír a las tres amigas.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha caminaban unos metros atrás del cuarteto ambos se encontraban molestos, el menor porque su novia no le prestaba atención y el mayor porque no le gustaba ser ignorado.

Un exclamación… bueno más bien un grito hizo que ambos se concentraran en la azabache.

-¡Es tan hermoso!- decía mientras las otra dos asistían energéticamente.

Ambos ambarinos se acercaron por mera curiosidad, al llegar a su altura pudieron apreciar que lo que las mantenía tan absortas era un collar en forma de corazón.

-Mira Kagome ahí hay un letrero léelo- pidió Ayame.

Ella cabeceo y se agacho para poder tener mejor apreciación.

-Haber aquí dice: "Collar único en su especie, solo fue fabricado únicamente este, está hecho con oro blanco y diamantes, esta pieza fue hecha por Kimoto Miroku- ella entrecerró los ojos- su valor es de… oh Dios…

-¿De cuánto Kagome?- pregunto Kikio que tenía puestos sus ojos en el collar.

-De 500 millones de pesos- susurro derrotada.

Las esperanzas de las tres chicas cayeron, Kikio y Ayame eran de la alta sociedad pero no podía pagar semejante cantidad.

-Mou y yo quería ver si me lo podía comprar para mi cumpleaños- dijo decepcionada.

-Kagome para tu cumpleaños faltan tres días- le contesto en reproche Koga.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que entre semana no me gusta venir a la cuidad.

-Nada te gusta, niña- esa voz fue amenazante.

Kagome se reincorporo rápidamente para poder enfrentarlo.

-Si ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- su tono era provocador.

Los cuatro amigos sentían el peligro y necesitaban hacer algo para distraerlos.

-Ah por cierto Kagome ¿No te suena familiar el nombre de Kimoto Miroku?- pregunto Ayame rápidamente.

-Ehh… ahh claro, es el prometido de la princesa Tama Sango- respondió casi automáticamente.

-Claro por eso me era familiar- concedió Kikio.

Las tres chicas empezaron a caminar olvidando que venían acompañadas.

Continuara.

**Bueno esto me quedo raro ¬¬ mmmm… ya que gaste toda mi imaginación para poder seguir el FF, bueno no tengo tiempo de contestar los review, el el próximo lo hare junto con los que me manden ahora. Gracias.**

**Pista: En una fiesta dos niños se perdieron.**

**O.o ¬¬ jajaja, bien veamos cómo van sus suposiciones con esta pista más, supongo que ya deben haber adivinado.**

**En el próximo capítulo seguirá esta extraña cita entre Sesshomaru y Kagome… aunque dicen que patinar sobre hielo es divertido. Hasta pronto.**

**Y por cierto. **

**Me ausentare una semana pues me iré de misiones.**

**FiraLili.**


	6. Baile en la hoguera

**Hola. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero los compensaré pues esta capitulo esta largo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero les guste, me costó trabajo pero espero sea de su agrado. **

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Seis.**

_POV Kagome._

Hace mucho que no sentía esta tranquilidad, estar con mis amigas era en verdad relajante. Era muy divertido hablar, reír… muy divertido.

-Kikio ven, vamos a pasear solos- la voz de Inuyasha interrumpió nuestra platica.

-Chicas discúlpenme… voy- había dudado pero cuando le dedique una sonrisa avanzo hacia Inuyasha.

Los vi alejarse, dolía y mucho. Aunque prefería ver a mis amigos felices a costa mía, eso no disminuía el dolor.

-Esto Kagome- me volteé para ver a Ayame- me dejarías ir con Koga sola ¿Por fas?

Suspire en mi interior antes de sonreír.

-Claro, Ayame- la empuje un poco para que le dijera a mí casi hermano.

…

Los vi alejarse como anteriormente había hecho con Inuyasha y Kikio. Ahora venía lo difícil… él principito. Estúpida libreta que se me cayó, pues si el no estaría metida en este rollo. Suspire profundamente antes de acercarme a él.

-¿Y bien que hacemos?- pregunte intentando ser amable.

-No me importa solo cumple la parte que te toca y lo demás no tiene importancia- mis dientes rechinaron con fuerza, era tan insensible.

-Todo esto es una farsa ¿Por qué me pediste a mí fingir ser tu novia hasta que el año acabara? Si tienes admiradoras que babean por ti- esa pregunta me carcomía desde que le me propuso el trato.

-Ese es mi problema así que no te metas, tan solo cumple y listo- me tomo de la mano jalándome bruscamente.

Me lastimo.

-Idiota, me lastimas- me solté de su mano, era demasiada fría al contacto… como él.

Esto me enfurecía, tener que rebajarme para ser novia de alguien como él, no podía comprenderlo. Ni siquiera era cariñoso aunque sea un poco amable… no, él exigía y ordenaba. Ja, como si yo fuera una sirvienta.

-Entiende algo principito, no soy una sirvienta ala que le puedes ordenar, y tampoco un juguete con el cual puedes jugar- me aleje unos paso de él.

El aire jugo con mis cabellos azabaches, pero mi mirada seguía fija en él. Supuestamente había huido de órdenes y ahora llegaba él.

No podía permitirlo, me voltee y me aleje. No lo iba a permitir.

-Si quieres que siga siendo tu "novia" compórtate un poco más amable, idiota- exclame mientras me alejaba.

Algo, o más bien alguien me tomo del ante brazo haciendo que girara rápidamente. Me encontré con esas orbes doradas tan parecidas a las de Inuyasha.

-Escúchame bien niña, yo ordenare y tú acataras, conmigo no se juega- entrecerré los ojos, está jugando con fuego y desgraciadamente yo soy agua.

Me puse frente a él, era demasiado alto me llevaba como una cabeza y media, odiaba eso, mira a mi alrededor y encontré unas bancas. Podría ser muy infantil lo que iba hacer pero estaba cansada. Su brazo aún tenía apresado el mío en un agarre doloroso. Con el brazo que no me tenía cogida lo jale hacia lo que había visto. Me solté y me subí a una de las bancas.

-Bien ahora quiero que me escuches príncipe de pacotilla- en sus ojos vi enojo, poco me importo- esto me está hartando, o te comportas un poco más amable conmigo o esto se acaba- me gustaba sentirme alta y poderosa.

Él entrecerró sus ojos, eso no me daba buena espina.

-¿Crees que estas en condiciones de negociar? Oh no niñata, estas en mi poder y cuando digo en mi poder quiero decir…- ahogue una exclamación de asombro cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura, me jalo hacia su cuerpo dejándome completamente inmóvil-… que estas completamente a mi disposición.

Oh, había perdido completamente.

…

_POV Sesshomaru._

Había ganado, lo sabía entonces ¿Porque no me sentía como un ganador? Ella era tan irritante, ladee mi rostro para observarla, estaba a unos pasos detrás de mí, su mirada estaba perdida entre los puestos. ¿Por qué demonios me ignoraba? Esto era ridículo, yo era un príncipe y me sentía herido por… por ella.

Una plebeya… una pobre.

-Apúrate niña- ordene.

Ella me fulmino con la vista pero hizo lo que ordene. Se puso a mi lado, caminando a mi ritmo. La mire tenía en entrecejo fruncido… esa niña era exasperante. ¿No era mi "novia"? Pues que actuara con debería.

Me incline un poco para poder alcanzar su mano pero apenas sintió el roce se apartó enseguida. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos con verdadera sorpresa. Se movió tan rápido que podría jurar que mi mano quemaba. Me molesto mucho, jamás me había rechazado… estúpida mujer.

-No estas cumpliendo tu parte niñata- se estremeció y me miro feo, ja, como si esa mirada me fuese a intimidar.

-No dejare que me tomes de la mano, esto es una farsa… tan solo iré a tu lado solo eso, no puedo ofrecer nada mas- su tono de voz me molesto que cualquier cosa hasta este momento.

-¿No me puedes ofrecer nada? Pues yo lo tomare con o sin permiso- vi como abría la boca para reclamar o preguntar que había querido decir pero fui más rápido.

…

_POV Kagome._

Mis ojos se dilataron cuando sentí como los labios del príncipe de pacotilla apresaba los míos en un beso. Quise separarme pero los brazos de él me rodearon completamente dejándome pegada a su pecho… era vergonzoso pero no podía apartarlo. Cerré mis ojos completamente derrotada, baje mis brazos y los deje caer a mis costados. Jamás pensé que mi primer beso seria así… jamás lo pensé, no quería, quería que se alejara y dejara de besarme, DIOS quería alejarme de él. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, no lo pude evitar.

…

_POV Fira_

Sesshomaru se separó de Kagome y al verla, su rostro se descoloco, pues las mejillas de ella estaban húmedas, había llorado. Kagome abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban brillosos y aguados.

-Yo…

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar Kagome le dio una bofetada cargada de furia y vergüenza.

-Escúchame bien, por mi te puedes quedar con esa libreta… sabes cuando la leas no me busques, jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi… eres el ser más despreciable que he tenido la desgracias de conocer- algunas lágrimas aun salían de sus brillantes y rabiosos ojos- quise ser amable, quise creer que eras diferente que decepcionada me siento de mi misma al intentar creer… ¡Te odio!

Sin esperare respuesta se fue, corrió alejándose del ambarino que se encontraba en shock con una mano en su mejilla golpeada. Salió de su shock para luego apretar sus puños.

-Niña idiota- susurro para luego dar media vuelta yendo en sentido contrario al que tomo Kagome al huir.

-¿Oíste lo que paso?

-Si, al parecer se colaron unos maleantes y que andan merodeando por aquí- Sesshomaru se interesó en esa conversación.

-Que horro, sería mejor regresar a la escuela hasta que los atrapen- Sesshomaru alcanzo a ver corriendo a dos chicas con dirección a la parada del camión.

-¿Maleantes? Ja que mala seguridad- siguió caminando, sobando un poco su cachete- Como si esos pudieran conmigo, que…- un grito- esa voz… demonios.

…

Kagome se fue de espaldas. Estaba temblando, nunca se había enfrentaba a ladrones, secuestradores o lo que fueran esos 3. Tenía miedo aunque no debía demostrarlo.

-Lo siento niña ricachona ¿te rompiste una uña?- la azabache se molestó ante tal sarcasmo.

-Cállate, ustedes son unos cerdos- escupió ella con veneno, intentando lastimarlos.

El impacto de la mano del hombre contra la tersa piel de Kagome hizo eco en aquel callejón.

-No tientes a tu suerte niñata- la mano de aquel hombre la tomo del cuello.

-Y ustedes entiendan algo… yo no soy rica, idiota.

…

-Vamos, vamos Yuca no llores, todo estará bien- Sesshomaru aparto a toda la gente.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- todos se miraron entre sí, avergonzados y con miedo- pregunte ¡¿Qué paso aquí?

-Se la llevaron, se la llevaron- las lágrimas salían de los ojos de la desesperada y asustada chica.

-¿A quién?- no respondió, Sesshomaru la tomo de los hombros- ¿A quién se llevó?- tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Se llevaron a Ka-Kagome

…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- apretó mas fuerte el agarre asfixiando lentamente a la azabache.

-Qu-que no soy ric-rica…

-Mientes- otro de ellos al parecer el líder golpeo el rostro de Kagome de nuevo.

-No lo ha-hago- respondió con dificultad.

…

-Esa niña porque se mete en tantos líos- decía Sesshomaru mientras recorría las calles buscándola- demonios, no debí dejar que se marchara.

_-Ella me protegió, dejo que se la llevaran a cambio de que me dejaran- Yuca lloraba más fuerte al recordar eso._

_-¿Por dónde se fueron?_

_-Hacia al final de la cuidad- ella hipo- por favor… ayúdala._

-Demonios.

…

-Si eso es verdad, no la necesitamos, no podremos sacar dinero de ella así que… elimínenla- Kagome tembló, su presión bajo.

-Esto será divertido- el otro se acercó a ella, Kagome tembló su vista se nublaba.

-Jefe ¿podemos divertirnos con ella, antes de matarla?

-Hagan lo que quieran… pero asegúrense de matarla.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral al sentir la mano de uno de ellos intentando colarse por debajo de su blusa.

-¡Suéltenme!

-Por supuesto que no lindura, nos divertiremos contigo- Kagome no vio lo que pasaría a continuación pero oyó una voz que la llamaba por su nombre y después nada… oscuridad total.

…

En una banca un joven tenía fija su vista en la joven que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas.

-Oye…- Kagome movió la cabeza aun en la inconciencia- oye…- sacudió un poco el hombro de la chica- Ka-Kag-Kagome.

-Mmmmm… que…- la morena abrió sus ojos para clavarlos en los ambarinos de Sesshomaru- ¿Príncipe?

Él suspiro.

-Demonios ¿Qué crees que hacías metiéndote con esos?- Kagome entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- se masajeo sus cienes lentamente, entonces los recuerdos golpearon su mente.

Kagome se levantó bruscamente, se sentía mal… se sentía sucia.

-Yo… él…- las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro- ¿Él me…?

-No- Sesshomaru se acercó- no lo permití.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro, giro levemente su cuerpo sus ojos mostraban dudas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Él le dio la espalda a ella.

-No iba a permitir que lastimaran a mi novia.

-Pero no lo soy…- cerro su boca cuando él se volteo bruscamente.

-Lo eres, falso o verdadero por eso tengo el deber de protegerte… no soy un monstruo para no hacerlo- Kagome bajo la mirada, lo había juzgado mucho- ahora vamos estoy comenzando a aburrirme.

Kagome alzo la vista, Sesshomaru se había puesto de nuevo de espalda a ella, cuando dirigió su vista a una mano se dio cuenta que estaba lastimada y sangraba.

-¡Vamos niñ…!- él se sobresaltó al sentir con su mano fue rozada por unas más suaves- ¿Qué haces?

-Estas lastimado- respondió ella.

-Claro, ¿Qué esperabas si luchas contra 3 secuestradores con navajas?- su tono era petulante casi enojado.

-Lo siento… hubiera sido mejor que no…

-¿Qué no haya ido a buscarte?- Kagome se encogió ante el tono en que le hablo Sesshomaru.

-Si- respondió quedamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sutilmente la herida- puede que seas tan prepotente y odioso como ninguno pero no me gusta ver que te hayan lastimado… y por mi causa.

Él se soltó bruscamente de ese delicado toque.

-Si te sientes así no te vuelvas a meter en problemas de nuevo, porque la próxima vez no iré por ti- su tono fue helado como una ventisca en invierno.

…

La azabache se mantenía alejada todo lo que la banca en la que estaban sentada esperando a los demás le permitía de Sesshomaru, ya no tenía sentimientos de odio o rencor así él pero había incomodidad pues ella no se había podido disculpar por su comportamiento ni agradecerle correctamente que la hubiera salvado. Al alzar su vista se encontró con una tienda, su rostro se ilumino.

-Espere aquí príncipe, enseguida vuelvo- exclamo Kagome cuando se levantó de un salto.

-Oye…- ella no le había escuchado- que problemática.

…

El ambarino alzo una ceja confundido y receloso.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto examinando lo que Kagome le tendía con alegría.

Kagome bufo.

-Es un helado- respondió acercándole más el cono.

-¿Y porque?

-Esto… quiero agradecerle por salvarme- estaba sonrojada.

-Oh, con qué era eso pero sabes…- Sesshomaru se levantó, Kagome retrocedió un poco- quiero otro tipo de agradecimiento.

-¿De que habl…?- un corto beso sorprendió a la azabache la cual esta vez sí retrocedió bastante- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Veamos porque tome mi agradecimiento- su voz sonaba despreocupada pero con un toque de malicia.

-¡Idiota! Para eso era este helado- estaba muy arrebolada.

-Oh, entonces lo acepto- se volvió a acercar y lo tomo, Kagome mantuvo una distancia prudente con él- aunque me gusto más el primero.

La morena se sonrojo furiosamente, sin embargo no objetó nada. Cuando comenzó a comer su helado, el dolor del golpe en su mejilla la hizo quejarse.

-Auch- su sobo lentamente y con cuidado la zona afectada. Al parecer estaba un poco inflamada.

El ambarino observo los movimientos de ella, al ver como su mejilla estaba roja, casi morada la rabia burbujeo en su interior. Hubiera deseado matarlos o por lo menos que salieran con unos huesos rotos pero los cobardes había huido al ver que no podían con él.

-Déjame ver eso- cuando quiso tocarla, la morena rechazo ese contacto.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco- replico, por alguna razón no quería que él la tocase, le daba mucha vergüenza pues ya había tenido que salvarla para que él ahora se preocupara por su estado. No podía permitirlo.

Sesshomaru se sintió herido, su orgullo fue herido. Al ver como la azabache rechazaba todo contacto con él, aun a pesar de haberla salvado. Al parecer si lo odiaba.

-Entonces vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí sentado- exclamo furioso, tiro el cono que Kagome la había obsequiado, y la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-Espere, eso duele- exclamo, luego sintió el tirón cuando él la obligo a ponerse de pie- ¡Auch! Eso lastima. Príncipe...

-Solo camina- a Kagome se le encogió el corazón ante las duras y frías palabra de él.

La vista de la morena no se despegó del piso en ningún momento. Se sentía dolida.

…

-¡Kagome!- la pelirroja abrazo a la chica mencionada con fuerza- oímos lo que te paso ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?

-Tranquila Ayame estoy bien, estoy bie… ah- Kagome lanzo ese grito de sorpresa cuando dos brazos más fuertes la separaron de Ayame para después refugiarla en su pecho.

-Kagome idiota ¿Por qué te mentes en tantos rollos? Kagome no quiero que nada te pase- Koga la apretó más fuerte contra sí, estaba asustado, cuando oyó lo que había pasado casi se le para el corazón, tuvo miedo de perderla, no soportaría otra vez perder a alguien a quien amaba.

-Lo siento, Koga- susurro mientras correspondía su abrazo y ocultaba su rostro entre su formado pecho- lo siento.

Kikio e Inuyasha se mantenían a raya de la escena. La primera porque no era afecta a demostrar en público sus sentimientos y el segundo porque sabía que Kagome lo rechazaría.

Sesshomaru solo miraba la escena, su mirada cambio… un recuerdo lo invadió.

_-¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?_

_-Si ¿Y tú igual?_

_-Lo intentare- la pequeña hizo un puchero, que hizo sonreír al ambarino- Está bien, está bien, siempre estaré a tu lado. _

Encrespó sus manos. Fallo en su promesa y ahora… ella, estaba en su mente.

Kagome.

…

-¡Koga! ¡Koga! Mira, mira- cinco pares de ojos fueron a fijarse en lo que la joven pelirroja apuntaba con tanto esmero.

-Es una fogata- respondió Koga, algo confundido.

-¡Sí!- los seis estaban volviendo a la parada del autobús pues estaba a punto de anochecer, el cielo tenía un tono anaranjado, casi rojizo- vamos, hay parejas bailando.

Koga se sonrojo.

-¿Pa-parejas?

-Sí, vamos- sin recibir respuesta, jalo al pobre y sonrojado Koga.

-¿Quieres ir, Kikio?

-Claro.

Ambas parejas se unieron a as que danzaban en la fogata. Todo era sonrisa y diversión. Kagome miraba a las parejas girar, reír, bailar. Ella quería estar en ese grupo.

-Príncipe…- Kagome se sentía incomoda por lo que le iba a pedir pero en verdad quería bailar, Sesshomaru la volteo a ver-… ¿Baila conmigo?

Esa pregunta calo en lo más profundo de su ser.

_-Vamos baila conmigo…_

_-No_

_-¿Por favor, baila conmigo?_

_-No… no se bailar._

_-Oh ¿Él niño bonito no sabe bailar?_

_-No te burles, es de mala educación._

_-Hai, hai, pero ven, te enseñare._

_-¿Qué? No espera…_

_-Nada de eso, yo te enseñare._

_-De acuerdo. _

Kagome estiro la mano.

-¿Baila?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora si me permitirás tocarte? ¿Acaso ya no me odias?

-Eso no…

-¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Te refresco la memoria? "Eres el ser más despreciable que he tenido la desgracias de conocer. ¡Te odio!" ¿Te suena familiar?

Kagome bajo su mano.

-Tan solo tenía que decir que no querías…

-Oh, ¿te molestaste? Pero si tú eres la que me rechaza siempre ¿Por qué yo no lo tendría que hacer?- se acercó a la azabache, alzo su manos dispuesto a tocarla, ella dio un paso atrás- ¿Ves?

-Eso no…

-¿Qué dirás ahora?

Los hombros de la azabache cayeron notoriamente.

-Yo… solo quería bailar- suspiro cansinamente- me adelantare, digale a los muchachos que… que me sentí mal y me fui.

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo. Sesshomaru por alguna razón se sintió culpable pero no la siguió. No quiso rebajar más su orgullo.

…

Koga regreso junto con Ayame dispuesto a irse pero cuando llegaron para su sorpresa solo estaba Sesshomaru.

-¿Príncipe donde esta Kagome?- Ayame busco a su amiga con la mirada- ¿Acaso se fue a algún lado?

-Ayame puedes adelantarte, quiero hablar con el príncipe- pidió Koga, dando le un suave empujón a su amiga.

-Claro, iré con Inu y Kikio- ella accedió rápidamente al comprender que algo había pasado- les esperaremos en la parada.

Al ver como Ayame se alejaba con la pareja, Koga decidió encarar al príncipe de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Por qué tendría que responderte?

Koga lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, estaba furioso.

-Porque ella es la persona que más me importa en este mundo "después de Ayame"- pensó- así que responde ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

Sesshomaru en un rápido movimiento se apartó de Koga.

-Tan solo le dije la verdad- Koga apretó sus dientes y se contuvo en querer golpearlo- y también se retiró porque no quise bailar con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pidió bailar?

-Así es, pero por…

-Lo que a ella más le gusta en este mundo es bailar- le interrumpió- sin embargo a nadie le ha permitido bailar con ella… porque decía que lo estaba reservando para alguien especial… sabe príncipe, es un idiota.

Koga negó con la cabeza para retomar la marcha y encontrarse con lo demás pero…

-Oye- Koga se detuvo dando a entender que lo escuchaba- ¿Por qué ella no le gustan que la toquen?- el azabache ladeo su cuerpo ligeramente- ¿Cuándo intente tocarla para saber si estaba bien… ella…? ¿Por qué demonios solo te deja a ti acercársele?

El moreno sonrió.

-Porque para ella soy como su hermano mayor… y además a pesar de ser una chica no le gusta depender mucho de los demás y al salvarla no te quiso preocupar más, por eso rechazo tu ayuda, lo ha hecho varias veces conmigo, es terca como una mula pero siempre piensa en los demás y no en ella. Algo realmente puro e inocente…- su voz cambio- así que aléjate de ella, no la corrompas… sobretodo no te atreves a lastimarla porque príncipe o no, te eliminare.

El ambarino solo lo miro irse, tenía mucho valor para amenazarlo, ella era muy importante para él como para muchos.

-Realmente soy un idiota…

…

Kagome estaba bajo sus sabanas, había llegado alrededor de 30 hora, sus amigas habían venido a verla pero no había querido salir, se sentía mal, muy mal.

-Estúpido príncipe- hundió su cabeza en su almohada.

Toc, toc.

-¡No quiero salir!- exclamo seguro que era de nuevo Koga, era demasiado persistente.

Toc, Toc.

-¡Que no quiero salir!

Toc, Toc.

-Suficiente- susurro, se levantó cruzo el espacio que le separaba con la puerta, para abrirla bruscamente- ¡Koga te dije que no quier…!

La morena parpadeo varias veces, pues quien la esperaba detrás de su puerta no era Koga sino Sesshomaru.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su "novia", ya que esta traía su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de franela lila, sus pantuflas y una camisa varias tallas más grandes que ella. Se veía… ¿adorable?

-¿Príncipe? ¿Qué…?

Ella no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando este la tomo del brazo y la arrastro por todo el corredor.

-Espere…

-Deja de hacer eso- ordeno mientras la seguía arrastrando hacia afuera del edificio.

-¿Exactamente a que se refiere?- pregunto confusa.

-A eso, no uses el keigo, si vas a fingir ser mi novia háblame de tu, no de usted- replico.

-Pero…

-Pero nada- abrió la puerta de la salida- llegamos- anuncio.

-¿A qué se… te refieres?- se corrigió.

-Mira tú misma- Kagome se volteo.

-¡Oh! Esto es…

-Querías bailar ¿no?- Kagome no pudo evitar enternecerse ante tal gesto.

Una gran fogata se alzaba en medio del patio, el sonido de la madera al crepitar era lo único que se oía.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa- Entonces ¿Bailas conmigo?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

Kagome sonrió, tomo la mano de Sesshomaru para situarse cerca del fuego.

Al empezar a danzar junto con el fuego, la sonrisa de Kagome hizo su aparición más bella y única de lo que Sesshomaru había visto. En verdad hermosa. Girando y girando. Alejando, acercando. Sonriendo. Algo se rompió en Sesshomaru.

-Princi… no… Sesshomaru, gracias- en un impulso ella rodeo con sus brazos la espalda estrecha y firme de él- en verdad, gracias.

Él no pudo decir nada, tan solo correspondió ese abrazo.

-¿Dos días? ¿Tan solo dos días te bastaron para hacerme sentir esto?- susurro.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo?

-No- se separó de ella- es tarde ve a dormir.

-Sí, buenas noches- comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se volteo, regreso sobre sus pasos para alzarse en putillas y depositar un breve y dulce beso en la mejilla del ambarino.

-Ahora sí, adiós.

Sesshomaru solo alzo la mano.

-Soy un estúpido, rompí mi promesa… entregue mi corazón a alguien más. Lo siento mi princesa pero no hay vuelta atrás, una plebeya lo logro.

Continuara.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias, mi meta es llegar a los 100 reviews y ustedes me lo están otorgando. Muchas gracias. **

**Sobre todo a esas personitas que me siguen a lo largo de esta y de mis otros FF. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. **

**Pista: **Una promesa se ha roto para volver a formar otra. Hermanas se encontraran.

**Espero sus suposiciones. Me alegra leer todo lo que sus cabeza maquilan. **

**Con mis mejores deseos.**

**FiraLili**


	7. Beso bajo la lluvia

**Regrese! Disculpen la tardanza, no sabía cómo continuar esta Fic pero poco a poco va saliendo, espero les guste me consto un buen de inspiración y muchos azotes de cabeza pero bien, ya no les entretengo.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me perteneces así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Durante este capítulo les voy a dar dos links para que abran, lo entenderán cuando lleguen a esa parte, así que adelante, a leer.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Siete.**

Los rayos se colaron entre las cortinas de su habitación, perezosamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Sonrió al ver como la brisa movía delicadamente las cortinas.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños- susurro con entusiasmo.

Se levantó de un salto, abrió las cortinas de un tirón ocasionando que los rayos pasaran en su totalidad, estaba feliz 19 años, por fin cumplía 19 años.

-Y por fin pude escapar de mi destino- susurro con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Un leve toque en su puerta le aviso de visitas.

-Voy- apenas alcanzo abrir la puerta cuando se vio impulsada hacia atrás, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando su espalda choco contra el duro suelo.

-¡FELICIDADES!- sonrió ante la efusividad de su amiga.

-Ayame, gracias- respondió la morena correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Ya, ya Ayame deja de acapararla yo quiero felicitarla y abrazarla también- Kagome sonrió al escuchar la voz de Koga.

-No quiero, ella es mía- respondió juguetona, la vitalidad y alegría que la rodeaba era sencilla y agradable, una verdadera familia.

La morena se levantó un poco, ocasionando que Ayame se apartara y arrodillara a un lado aun con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Koga se acercó y tomándola del brazo levanto sin esfuerzo a la cumpleañera, atrapándola en un abrazo. Respiro el aroma de a la que consideraba su hermana menor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome- susurro.

-Gracias, Koga…

…

Mientras Kagome caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios junto a ese par que la habían ido a molestar tan temprano, no dejaba pensar en lo afortunada que era. Koga gruño, la morena rodo sus ojos ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hacia eso.

-Felicidades Kagome-san- un chico rubio le sonreía con algo de coquetería.

-Gracias- murmuro ella, traía los brazos repletos de regalos, así que Ayame le ayudo con unos pocos para que pudiera tomar el que se le estaba ofreciendo.

-De nada… y también estaba pensando que tal vez tú y yo… bueno…

-No pierdas saliva niño- Ayame solo sonrió al ver suspirar a su amiga- ella es novia de Sesshomaru Taisho ¿Qué pasaría si él casualmente se enterara que estas intentando salir con ella?

El rubio retrocedió, en unos segundos desapareció de su vista.

-Estúpido rubio oxigenado- murmuro entre dientes.

-Koga deja de hacer eso- musito la azabache, volviendo a retomar su camino- además él está fuera de la escuela por asuntos del gobierno.

-Bueno pero el nombre tiene mucho efecto en esos cobardes, aunque el principito tiene suerte- Kagome miro la melancolía en los ojos de su amigo- puede ver a su familia cuando quiera al igual que el estúpido de Taisho.

A su lado la sonrisa de Ayame igual oscilo en lo triste, Kagome miro al cielo estaba despejado ¿Familia? Era verdad ellos dos no las veían desde que tenían 3, toda una vida encerrados en este instituto, alejados de sus familias… era tan injusto. Y aun así los veía sonreír al recibir alguna carta de ellos, su única conexión.

-Bueno ya apurémosle o no llegaremos- Koga revolvió los cabellos de la azabache.

…

-Así que espero mucho de ti Sesshomaru, la menor de las Shikon vendrá trátala bien- Inutaisho se levantó caminando hacia su hijo mayor.

-¿Por qué no viene la heredera?- Inuyasha pregunto con confusión, normalmente si un princesa del reino vecino cruza a otro deben venir ambas o la heredera al trono.

-La heredera nunca ha mostrado la cara, muy pocas personas le han visto su rostro… cierto rumores dicen que ella ha desaparecido pero nada fue confirmado- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ¿una princesa desaparecida?

-¿Eso es todo, padre? Porque si es así regresare al instituto- se levantó, con un suave movimiento de cabeza se despidió, cuando la puerta de hubo cerrado el silencio gobernó la sala.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Si, padre?

El rey aún tenía la vista fija en el lugar por el cual su heredero salió. Tenía muchas dudas, antes cuando le anuncio que iría al instituto se negó rotundamente pero las acciones de él se habían vuelto más suaves y calidad, algo que jamás vio en él sino en su hijo menor, en Inuyasha.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el instituto?

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, sabia hacia donde se dirigía él también había notado el sutil cambio que estaba teniendo Sesshomaru pero… odiaba lo que a él le estaba ocurriendo.

-Al parecer Sesshomaru encontró a alguien en quien centrar toda su atención- contesto por fin- toda la atención que nadie había tenido.

Inutaisho oír las palabras de su hijo, distinguió un tinte de amargura en su tono.

-¿Una chica?

-Su novia- aclaro, sus ojos destellaron al decir esa palabra, sus uñas se clavaron en la carne de su palma por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

-¿De qué familia es?- esa pregunta paralizo al ambarino, mordió su labio inseguro- ¿Inuyasha?

-Ella… ella no viene de una familia de linaje… ella es una estudiante becada en la escuela… pero… pero es una muchacha demasiado noble y…

-Silencio- Inuyasha se encogió en su asiento- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Papá…

-¡¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Higurashi Kagome…

…

Las clases habían concluido por el día de hoy, la cumpleañera se estiro feliz en su asiento. Estaba algo inquieta por la ausencia de su heemmm… novio, pero él se avisó que faltaría por asuntos de gobierno.

-Kagome- ladeo el rostro- felicidades.

-Gracia, Kikio- susurro, abrazo a su amiga, la cual correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Bien!- Ayame apareció de la nada y se unió al abrazo- ¡Vamos a tu habitación Kag, partamos el pastel!

-¿Un abrazo grupal? ¿Y no me llaman?- la voz de Koga les hizo sonreír.

…

-Bienvenido príncipe- Sesshomaru solo siguió de largo, tenía prisa.

El ambarino reviso su reloj ya eran las tres de la tarde, gruño había perdido la mañana y parte de la tarde por culpa de la llegada de una princesa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Su andar parecía el de siempre pero era un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Quien lo viera no notaria nada extraño en el frío príncipe pero un pequeño brillo se extendía en sus ojos, un brillo que antes no estaba ahí, un brillo que solo se mostraba cuando miraba al sol o a la Luna ¿Por qué? Eso es algo que solo él sabía.

Atravesó las puertas que resguardaban los dormitorios femeninos, muchas risas se oyeron en el lugar, muchos sonrojos hicieron aparición al ver al príncipe caminar por los pasillos, para desgracia de ellas no las venía a ver sino solo a alguien en particular.

Llego al último piso, al igual que él ella se encontraba hasta arriba, escucho un leve quejido seguido por unas risas y exclamaciones enojadas, toco con los nudillos.

-¡Voy!- la voz de su novia se oía ahogada ¿Por qué será?

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios al verla, su cara estaba cubierta de pastel, era una vista única y graciosa.

Kagome sonrió al ver quien se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, los días que ella pensaron que serían los peores de su vida fueron todo lo contrario, se había comportado como todo un caballero… era extraño que ahora contradijera a sus pensamientos sobre él. Tampoco entendía como le había pedido bailar con ella… tal vez después de todo, él pudiera tener un corazón. Aunque no debía dejar que se acercara tanto… o todo acabaría mal, muy mal.

-¡Sesshomaru!- exclamo con una sonrisa. Ella poco a poco le fue tuteando… sin embargo él aun no le llamaba por su nombre aunque podría jurar que lo dijo cuándo la estaba tratando de despertar después de que fuera secuestrada… ¿O fue su imaginación?

-El pastel en la cara de queda muy bien- se inclinó y le robo un beso, sus labios sabían a chocolate.

No supo si se sonrojo pero rápidamente se metió al baño de su habitación no sin antes gritar.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijeron?- cerro la puerta, el rumor del agua les llego.

-¡Porque dedujimos que sabrías que después de que te meten la cabeza al pastel, tendrías que quedar manchada!- Kikio le dio un leve codazo a Ayame para que cerrara la boca.

-¡CÁLLATE, AYAME!- la voz fue amortiguada por la puerta pero aun así se escuchó claro y fuerte.

Sesshomaru ingreso al cuarto, vio como Koga le saludo con un cabeceo y otras dos solo le sonrieron. Nunca imagino que conviviría con personas que él consideraba inferiores y nunca, jamás en su vida siquiera pensó que estaría con una plebeya… ahora eso le importaba poco. Sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta en donde estaba su plebeya.

Kagome alzo su vista encontrándose con sus ojos mirándola, sonrió al tocar sus labios… de pronto, tan solo en unos segundos esos ojos cambiaron a unos sorprendidos y aterrados al ver un hermoso collar que se había salido de su ropa ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Con una mano se tapó sus ojos mientras la otra sostenía fuertemente el collar que tan bien guardaba siempre entre sus ropajes, esa hermosa perla, regalo de su madre. La cordura regreso a su mente.

Entre sus dedos comenzaron a resbalar lágrimas saladas, lágrimas dolorosas. Un dolor se instaló en su pecho.

-Esto no está pasando… esto en verdad no está pasando- seco las lágrimas, respiro profundamente, se había dejado llevar.

Necesitaba volver a encontrarse, debía apartar al príncipe de su camino pero…

-Es demasiado tarde…

Unos leves golpes se escucharon.

-¿Sí?- trato de controlar su voz.

-Oye Kag, acaban de anunciar que hay que reunirse en el patio principal, es sobre un anuncio- la voz de Koga hizo que se tranquilizara.

-Ya voy- abrió de nuevo la llave enjuagando por segunda vez pero esta vez no para quitar los restos de pastel sino para quitarse esas lagrimas que se le había escapado.

Abrió la puerta viendo como sus amigos le esperaban en la puerta con una sonrisa y entonces lo vio, afuera apoyado contra la pared estaba él. Sesshomaru la miro y vagamente casi no puede asegurarlo pero le pareció ver una sonrisa, algo se retorció en su interior. Ella le sonrió pero… ¿su yo verdadero estaba sonriendo?

-Vámonos- al sentir el abrazo de Koga se sintió incomoda ¿Por qué ahora se estaba empezando a sentir mal? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Y su dolor se dobló al momento en que los dedos de su "novio" tomaron los suyos ¿Por qué rayos no es un mal novio? ¿Por qué demonios no se había quedado con su actitud prepotente hacia ella?

…

Un enorme escenario se había alzado en medio del patio principal, los murmullos iban y venían. Especulando, comentando. El cielo antes despejado comenzaba a mostrar nubes grises, una tormenta se acercaba.

Sesshomaru al ser el príncipe le dejaron pasar hasta al frente y junto a él, Kagome y los demás. El ambarino no soltó la mano de Kagome en ningún momento, tenía el ceño fruncido ante el alboroto del lugar, miro detenidamente ese escenario y de pronto este fue inundando por humo, se apartó un poco.

Una joven de una belleza singular se divisó al disiparse el humo, sus cabellos castaños caían por su espalda, un vestido negro que se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo sin llegar a lo vulgar, tenía unos ojos grandes castaños bondadosos.

-Hola, se preguntaran por qué están aquí… eso es sencillo solo me pareció correcto presentarme con ustedes, mi nombre es Tama Sango princesa del reino Shikon- varias exclamaciones comenzaron a sonar al aire, muchos "Bienvenida" "Eres hermosa" "¿Tienes novio?" por lo cual la castaña tan solo sonrió aunque nunca se dio cuenta que su nombre sobresalto a una persona, que la asusto- y quiero darle un regalo al heredero al trono- los ojos de la princesa se movieron hacia la persona que todos miraban ahora, era un ambarino… se le hacía muy familiar pero ¿En dónde lo había visto? Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a una morena al lado de él, una sonrisa se formó… nada bueno presagiaba eso- espero lo disfruten y les guste, son unos amigos míos.

Al apartarse dos personas subieron, un hombre y una mujer.

-Mucho gusto hemos venido a cantarles una rola que les cautivara- la voz de la mujer era hipnótica.

http: / w w w . youtube. Com / watch?v= VXYm8LVLIQc& videos=1 H4R_ gcmLN8

Una suave melodía suave se empezó a escuchar. Ambos tomaron posiciones.

_¡Yeah!_

_El tiempo que hoy compartí contigo,_

_nunca acabara quédate conmigo_

_por favor no te vallas_

_porque sola estarás._

_Detén el tiempo;_

_juntos por la eternidad. _

_¡Yo!_

Varios gritos se empezaron a escuchar.

_Escondo mis sentimientos por ti_

_y quiero que hoy te quedes junto a mi_

_al verte siento algo en mi corazón…_

_es algo nuevo._

_Al momento de partir hay un silencio,_

_tú mano y la mía nunca se soltaran_

_la felicidad se puede sentir esto es precioso_

_como en un cuento de hadas _

_me salvaste del dragón _

_quiero que el sueño nunca acabe… _

Kagome desvió la mirada la suelo hay oír la letra de la canción ¿Por qué demonios todo le estaba haciendo sentir tan culpable? No era justo. No era nada justo.

_Everytime, Everyday, Everything_

La mano de Sesshomaru quemaba.

_Cada día que paso junto a ti_

_eres mi sueño ideal_

_no te dejare de amar_

_si pudiera un deseo pedir_

_pediría el tiempo congelar_

_para poder siempre estar junto a ti _

_Dios de lo pido por favor…_

Dios era una tortura, alrededor las parejas se empezaron a acaramelarse… era muy incómodo.

_Detén el tiempo vamos hazlo ¡Ahora!_

_(Vamos hazlo ¡Ahora!)_

_eres mi ambición, mi santo Grial_

_(Santo Grial)_

_nunca yo sabré si al final esta nuestra _

_historia se hará realidad mi amor _

_(Realidad mi amor)_

_Veinticuatro horas en un día no son suficientes_

_para amarte ¡Ya lo sabrás!_

_Lo único que quiero son más y más momentos_

_(Son más y más)_

_para poder compartir contigo_

_(Compartir contigo)_

_¿Cuándo esto olvidaremos?_

_Yo,_

_no importa cuántas veces trate de olvidarte amor_

_aquello que yo siento por ti _

_(Yo siento por ti)_

_perdura aunque el tiempo acabe con los dos _

_(con los dos)_

_a mi cuerpo y alma siempre iluminaras. _

Sesshomaru miro de reojo a la morena, la sentía incomoda. Sonrió, no entendía como podía sentirse así de incomoda por una canción. Tan solo eso era una canción. 

_Everytime, Everyday, Everything_

_La calidez que siento en ti_

_las voces en mi corazón puede que tengan razón_

_y aquellas palabras en mi ser ahora te las voy a decir_

"_Por siempre quiero estar junto a ti" _

_Dios te lo pido por favor._

_El amor no es ambición _

_si es así el mundo sería solo amor_

_eres mi sueño ideal _

_no te dejare de amar_

_como una flor estas sembrado en mi _

_pequeño corazón… _

¿Qué el amor no es ambición? ¿Qué querría decir esa parte? Miro a su alrededor, las parejas que ahí veía no eran más que falsas, todas formadas por querer un mejor posición… sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa, ahora entendía.

_Everytime, Everyday, Everything_

_Cada día que paso junto a ti_

_eres mi sueño ideal_

_no te dejare de amar_

_si pudiera un deseo pedir_

_pediría el tiempo congelar_

_para poder siempre estar junto a ti _

_Dios de lo pido por favor…_

_Everytime, Everyday, Everything_

_Juntos estaremos, aunque la gente no esté de acuerdo_

_Eres mi sueño ideal no te dejare de amar_

_Everytime, Everyday, Everything_

_Junto a ti, el tiempo no avanzará_

_Si el destino nuestro camino unió,_

_ya no nos podrán separar._

_Everytime, Everything_

_Si el destino nuestro camino unió_

_Nada nos podrá separar. _

Sabía que empezaba a sentir algo por la morena azabache, era su novia pero… ¿no todo eso acabara al finalizar el año? Tomo con más fuerza la mano de ella.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la canción fue conmovedora y profunda. Algunos corazones aún estaban agitados.

-Muchas gracias chicos- el dúo tan solo sonrió y con una leve inclinación al público se retiraron- ahora, sé que muchos sabrán sobre la única pieza que hizo Kimoto Miroku, mi prometido- muchos murmullos de inconformidad y desaliento llenaron el lugar- el cual se exhibía aquí pero a petición mía me la ha dejado para una subasta, porque sé que muchas veces se pasa con los precios.

-Oye- Kagome miro al ambarino- tengo que hacer una llamada, enseguida regreso. Quédate en este lugar.

Ella vio cómo se marchaba, se sintió desolada pero prefirió atender a las palabras de- su ceño se comprimió-Sango.

-Así que ahora- movió su mano y un hombre se acercó con un estuche de terciopelo, lo abrió dejando a la vista esa pieza que muchas anhelaban- empecemos…

A la azabache ese collar le gustaba mucho, en verdad mucho, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba el costo ya había subido a 3 millones, no tenía suficiente dinero para poder comprarlo así que resignada comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, se habían perdido. A lo lejos diviso a Kikio con Inuyasha, sonrió al ver como este subía el precio, enserio se quería llevar ese collar para ella.

-¡150 millones!

Silencio.

La voz que se alzó entre las demás, era dulce una joven de gran dulzura, sus ojos verdes contrastaban mucho con su cabello negro, tenía un aire de gitana.

-Bueno 150 ¿Quién ofrece más? 150 a la una, 150 a las dos, 150 a las t…

-¡300 millones!- Inuyasha vio desafiante a la mujer, la cual solo encaro una ceja aun con una sonrisa.

-Bien 300 millones a la u…

-¡500 millones!- la mujer no se daría por vencida, y el articulo había llegado a su precio original.

Inuyasha apretó sus manos, dudando.

-¡550 millones!- al fin exclamo.

-¡800 millones!- varias mandíbulas se desencajaron, Inuyasha dio un paso atrás como si le hubiesen abofeteado.

-800 millones a la una- los murmullos comenzaron- 800 millones a las dos- la chica sonrió, Inuyasha frunció el ceño derrotado- 800 millones a las tres- silencio- ¡Vendido!

La muchacha sonrió con elegantes pasos subió con un cheque en la mano, llego con la princesa e hizo una reverencia, Sango tomo el papel que le extendió, frunció un poco las cejas al verlo, un susurro de parte de la oji-verde le hizo sonreír, levanto la mano y con dos dedos le indico que se acercara el hombre, con un suave y fluido movimiento coloco la caja en las manos de la mejor compradora.

-Espero lo disfrute- la castaña sonrió con algo de complicidad al decir esas palabras.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Bien! Ahora como último presente para ustedes es una canción que escribí para alguien, la letra demuestra lo que esa persona pasa en estos momentos y otros amigos me harán el favor de cantarla, espero la disfruten- sus palabras llevaban una doble intención, antes de retirarse su mirada cayó en una morena, la cual retrocedió.

El escenario fue ocupado ahora por otro dúo que a diferencia del otro, estos eran hombres, la melodía empezó al igual que su canto.

http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= 58or5N1H4WU& feature= related

_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece_

_que ya no lo puedo contener. _

_No te quiero apartar. _

Sesshomaru comenzó a buscar a Kagome, no estaba.

_Ya muchas veces he tenido que ocultar _

_lo que yo soy en realidad. _

_Lo tengo que callar _

_y debo pretender_

_ser alguien que ya no soy. _

_Mi anterior mirar tan llena de bondad _

_ahora vislumbra crueldad._

_Debo vivir _

_con esta carga en el interior._

_Y aunque esté herido mi corazón_

_y se esté hundiendo en la perdición._

_Y que estoy aun aquí _

_en esta oscuridad._

_De ti nunca me podre olvidar._

¿Cuándo comienzas a retroceder al estar escuchando una canción? No es algo malo, tan solo no te gusta esa canción. Eso es todo.

_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece_

_que ya no lo puedo contener. _

_Pero al volvernos a encontrar _

_Nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar._

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos castaños.

_Cayendo, cayendo en espiral, con este_

_secreto del cual nadie sabrá._

_No puedo volver_

_a ser el de antes_

_pues estoy maldito. _

Su corazón se estrechó pero no pudo seguir retrocediendo, no pudo.

_A salvo me creí de esta soledad_

_y de este abismo sin final._

_Al ver tus ojos tan llenos de bondad _

_que miraban hacia mí._

_Pero la oscuridad no suele descansar _

_donde haya luz siempre estará _

_buscando apoderarse de mi corazón._

_Los dos latidos a un solo son _

_reflejos de un solo interior._

_El dolor similar _

_pero no es igual_

_y fluye siempre con ambigüedad._

¿Por qué me observabas con esos ojos? ¿Por qué demonios no me odias? Escape de todo relacionado con ustedes, hui. Su corazón latió fuertemente pero… ¿Cuál de los dos? El de su yo anterior o el de su yo ahora…

Eso no tenía sentido, no importaba cual fuera dolían.

_Estos rojos sueños arderán en llamas_

_y borrando todo arrasarán._

_Mis ilusiones sin llenar_

_tratando de encontrar una motivación._

_Fuertemente intento superar la noche _

_pero no la logro trascender._

_No puedo escapar_

_en mis pecados me ahogaré,_

_muerto estoy._

Los labios de la castaña se movieron, sus piernas parecieron reaccionar, los pasos hacia atrás.

"_Kagome… nee-san" _

¿Esto había llegado a su fin? ¿Todo estaba perdido?

_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece_

_que ya no lo puedo contener. _

_Pero al volvernos a encontrar _

_Nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar._

Corrió. Sus piernas comenzaron a correr, alejándose.

_Cayendo, cayendo en espiral, con este_

_secreto del cual nadie sabrá._

_No puedo volver_

_a ser el de antes_

_pues estoy maldito. _

Debía huir de inmediato.

…

-¡Oye, tú!

Koga frunció el ceño, sabía muy bien quien le hablaba así tan despectivamente, y sus cejas se juntaron más al no ver a Kagome con él y mucho más al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Has visto a Kagome?

-No, pensaba que estaba contigo- Ayame tomo el brazo de él, el tono no era mal intencionado pero sonó amenazante.

Las personas se iban dispersando después de dedicarle una bienvenida a la princesa, unos murmullos atrajeron su atención.

-¿Crees que Kagome-sama este bien?- era dos muchachas que caminaban a sus dormitorios.

-No sé, se veía muy mal…- su voz se hizo débil, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver al príncipe frente a ella.

-¿Saben algo de Kagome?- ambas muchachas cruzaron miradas algo incomodas- ¿Saben algo?

-Príncipe vera… ella…- sus ojos se desviaron lentamente a la joven que ahora se acercaba a ellos, la princesa Sango Tama.

La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente.

"_Salió corriendo un poco antes que la canción terminara"_

Los truenos se comenzaron a escuchar.

"_Nosotras creemos que bueno… se sintió mal, pues la presencia de una princesa significa que el heredero tiene que estar siempre al pendiente de ella…"_

-Estúpida ¿Por qué haces cosas sin pensar?- Sesshomaru recorría el campus buscándola.

"… _puede que sea solo idea nuestra pero parecía que…"_

-No puedes hacer eso, porque si lo haces con un demonio…

"… _quería escapar"_

-… te encontrare.

Las horas pasaban y él no la encontraba. Corrió bajo el cielo turbio, sus ropas estaban empapadas y el frio calaba en sus huesos pero aún seguía su búsqueda.

-Con un demonio ¿En dónde te metiste?- su vista era muy reducida por la lluvia y eso le molestaba.

Siguió corriendo, buscándola casi con desespero, ya era tarde y la escuela era enorme ¿Dónde podría estar?

-¡KAGOME!- grito su nombre, necesitaba encontrarla, lo necesitaba.

-¿Sesshomaru?

Y la encontró. Sentada en una banca sin importarle la lluvia, sus ojos estaban rojos había estado llorando o ¿seguía llorando? La lluvia le impedía saberlo.

Kagome miro a la persona que ahora estaba en frente suyo, de todas las personas que pensó que la encontrarían, Sesshomaru fue al final en quien pensó primero aunque lo descarto pero ahora…

-¿Sesshomaru porque…?

Un gemino de sorpresa escapo de los labios de la morena al sentir como su cuerpo fue envuelto por los brazos de él, oculto su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la azabache.

-¿Por qué huiste así?- Kagome tembló, tenía miedo no podía decirle la verdad- yo… yo no…

La abrazo más fuerte no sabiendo que decir.

-Sesshomaru ¿Por qué haces esto?- ella se aferró a la ya mojada camisa, apretó con fuerza, enterró su rostro en su pecho- ¿Por qué? Yo no… no lo merezco.

Se sentía realmente despreciable mintiendo y guardando apariencias cuando en verdad era alguien más, se sentía tan mal.

-Kagome…

-Lo siento, lo siento- sus sollozos comenzaron hacerse audibles- se supone que hoy era mi día especial pero todo ha sido horrible… horrible.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos.

-Ven, debemos regresar- la separo sutilmente de su cuerpo.

Pero el cuerpo de ella al estar bajo la lluvia por horas se había debilitado, ya que al intentar levantarse se desplomo.

Kagome sintió como sus piernas temblaban, incapaces de sostener su peso. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, se sentía tan torpe tan tonta, ella pensaba que tan solo por huir podría escapar pero… pero ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Sus ojos ardían, escocían. Se estaba desgarrando el alma y ella a penas lo comenzaba a notar.

-Vete, Sesshomaru- pidió con su voz quebrada por el llanto, quebrada por el dolor que sentía.

-Eso es ridículo, tienes que regres…

-¡No quiero!- Kagome movió negativamente su cabeza- ¡Esto es ridículo! Regresa tú… yo… yo… ¡NO QUIERO REGRESAR!

Sesshomaru miro a la azabache, supo que estaba llorando sus hombros subían y bajaban, su cuerpo temblaba ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

-Si esto es por el asunto de la princesa- ella se tensó, él no lo noto- no te preocupes, yo no estaré con ella. Así que no debes preocuparte, yo no me iré.

-¿Crees que todo se trata de ti?- ella levanto la vista enfrentando sus ojos- ¡¿Crees que todo tiene que girar a tu alrededor? ¡¿No puedes pensar aunque sea una vez en alguien que no seas tú?

-¡¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo ahora? ¡Estoy empapado, adolorido por estar corriendo por horas bajo esta lluvia!- Kagome tembló- ¡Buscándote! ¡Eres la única persona a la que le he dedicado todo mi tiempo! ¡Eres la única persona que le he permitido estar conmigo! ¡¿Y me dices que solo pienso en mí?

-Lo siento… lo siento…- oyendo eso solo le hacía sentirse cada vez peor, cada vez más despreciable- pero…

Sesshomaru se inclinó y tomándola de los hombros la levanto, la sostuvo para que no volviera a caer junto a su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso no soy digno de ti?- susurro contra su oído- ¿Acaso yo Sesshomaru no soy digno de ti Kagome?

Eso termino con lo su última defensa, esas palabras terminaron por tirar todo. Aferrándose de nuevo a él, lloro, se desgarro la garganta. Ella sabía que después de esto sería difícil separarse de él… que todo terminaría mal pero…

-¿Por qué Sesshomaru? Esto era tan solo un juego hasta el final del año… ¿Por qué?

-Porque tal vez no quiero que sea un juego… ya no…

La azabache alejo un poco su rostro para poder ver el de él.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, no les importaba. La morena cerco sus labios dejo que sus alientos se entremezclaran para después Sesshomaru acortara esa milimétrica distancia que le parecía infernal. Él la sujeto de la cintura acercándola más, queriéndola sentir. La temperatura era fría y húmeda pero eso no les hizo despegar sus labios, sino la falta de aire. No hubo palabras entre ellos pues sus ojos dijeron todo lo necesario.

El ambarino la tomo entre sus brazos, ella no se quejó tan solo se acomodó entre ellos y se dejó llevar, sus siluetas comenzaron a desaparecer sin tener él cuenta que tres pares de ojos los habían estado observando.

…

Koga había perseguido a Sesshomaru a diferencia que el príncipe, él estaba seco protegido bajo un paraguas, sonrió al verlos irse.

-Yo haré todo para protegerlos… a ambos- dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a clamar a Ayame, que a estas alturas debería estar histérica.

…

Inuyasha apretó los dientes fuertemente ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Yo amo a Kikio… a Kikio…

Agito fuertemente la cabeza, la lluvia caía sobre sus cabellos intento alejar esa imagen de su cabeza, la imagen de su hermano besando a Kagome.

-Con un demonio… esto está mal…

…

Sango bajo un paraguas vio toda la escena desde que llego el príncipe.

-Supongo que te encontré demasiado tarde- respiro profundamente- pero tu deber es regresar con tu pueblo… ese es nuestro deber como los princesas de Shikon. Eso fue lo que me enseñaste… hermana.

**¿Les gusto? Bien ya se descubrió el secreto de Kagome, es una princesa. ¿A que ya se lo imaginaban? Espero me sigan y gracias por los 89 reviews que ya tengo. En verdad estoy tan feliz.**

**Bien pero aún sigue quedando una incógnita ¿Quién es la princesa de Sesshomaru? ¿Adivinan? **

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Dios los bendiga.**

**FiraLili.**


	8. Hospital

**No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer… llegue a los 100 reviews y los supere… ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sin ustedes no lo hubiera podido lograr. En verdad les estoy eternamente agradecida ahora vamos por los 200 xD no broma jajaja, bueno les dejo ahora con el capítulo y lean al final que les tengo una sorpresa a los que leen mis One-shots.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba para Micaela:**

_Con todo respeto amiga por supuesto que tomo tu punto de vista pero por favor sino te gusta esta pareja por favor no la leas, quiero que me respetes a mí porque son mis gustos y respetes a mis lectoras porque ellas leen y les gusta lo que escribo por lo tanto una ofensa a mí es como una ofensa para ellas o ellos (si hay algún chico que me lea). Tengo talento y me gusta esta pareja así que la seguiré escribiendo, lo siento si te sientes atacada no es mi intención. Ahora si quieres que escriba sobre alguna pareja que a ti te guste dímelo y hare lo que pueda para complacerte. Y esto va todas ustedes mis amadas lectoras si tiene algún tema que quieran que escriba decídmelo y lo intentare escribir… ahora regresando al tema, lo siento Micaela pero el Sesshome es mi pareja preferida. Te manda un saludo. FiraLili._

**Ahora sí, podéis seguir con el FF, disculpen la interrupción. **

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Ocho.**

Kagome miro el reloj que había al lado de la cama, suspiro al ver la hora la uno de la mañana, masajeo su cuello un poco, se sentó en el borde de esa acolchonada cama, miro al ocupante de la misma.

-¿Cómo te puedes enfermar de esta manera, Sesshomaru?- tomo el trapo remojado en agua helada que estaba en un cuenco y lo puso sobre la frente del ambarino que estaba perlada en sudor- pero después de todo la culpa la tengo yo.

Miro la ventana la noche ya era tupida pero las estrellas se veían claramente a través de ella.

Parpadeo constantemente al ver como sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar y su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir pesado. Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, tenía que mantenerse despierta hasta que se le bajara la fiebre a él. El agua la refresco, con su mente despejada y cuerda, repaso los dos últimos días.

La llegada de Sango había puesto sus nervios de punta, no habían hablado aun pero las miradas que ella le mandaba eran generosas y hasta comprensivas… sin embargo su pregunta era ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Esos días habían sido estresantes sobre todo entre sus amigos Koga andaba sonriendo a diestra y siniestra, eso le tenía preocupada; y también la actitud de Inuyasha esos dos últimos días la había estado mirando fijamente… muy fijamente… y después Sesshomaru cae enfermo, en definitiva, dos días muy estresantes. Por lo menos ya es Sábado.

-Kag… Kagome- ella se acercó rápidamente pero estaba dormido.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese sutil llamado, estiro lentamente sus mano dudo unos segundo pero rozo con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla.

-Eres cálido, Sesshomaru. Lamento haber dicho que era un príncipe de pacotilla, serás un gran Rey cuando llegue el momento- susurro.

-Kagome- ese susurro la sobresalto, pues no había sido Sesshomaru- Kagome.

Ese susurro venía detrás de la puerta ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas?

-¿Quién e…?- su pregunta nunca fue completada, sus ojos temblaron, su respiración paro al ver quién estaba detrás de esa puerta.

-¿No me saludas… hermana?

-Sango…

…

La morena cerró tras sí, cuando termino de checar que Sesshomaru estuviera estable.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí, Sango? Te puedes meter en problemas- susurro la azabache.

-Je, como pensé, no has cambiado nada- Sango no se resistió y abrazo a la persona que tenía en frente- te extrañe mucho, mucho. Hermana.

Sango es una chica fuerte, que siempre ha usado su fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante pero ahora entre los brazos de Kagome solo estaba una chica que lloraba de felicidad al ver encontrado a quien había estado buscando.

-… yo igual, Sango- una pequeña lagrima se escapó sin poder evitarlo.

…

Sango termino de bajar las escaleras, con cuidado salió del edificio, Kagome le dijo que debería tener pues tan solo a ella le había permitido quedarse para cuidar del príncipe que se negó rotundamente a ir a la enfermería.

-Al parecer todavía no te das cuenta, Kagome- dirigió su mirar a la última habitación- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- un suspiro salió de su boca- bueno por ahora, mantendré la boca cerrada.

Kagome miro marchar a su hermana, suspiro y apoyo su frente contra el cristal.

-¿Regresar?- miro al ambarino- lo siento, pero es imposible.

_-Kagome regresa al reino, madre te extraña y lo lamenta- tomo las manos de la mayor- no sé qué pasó entre ustedes pero hace nueve años te marchaste de nuestras vidas… así que por favor regresa._

_-Sango… lo siento pero es tarde para eso, hui por una razón y no regresare… lo siento._

_-Esta decisión ¿Tiene algo que ver con el príncipe Taisho?- las manos de Sango apretaron más las de ella._

_-Sesshomaru no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, él llego a mi vida mucho después… cuando ya la había tomado- se deshizo lentamente de las manos cálidas de la castaña._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste así? Sigo sin entenderlo, tan solo tenías 10 años y me dejaste… ¡¿Por qué? _

_-Porque quería protegerte, te quiero demasiado como para que te hubieran querido hacer lo que a mí… que al fin y al cabo no pudieron pues hui- una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro- te quiero mucho, Sango._

_Los labios de Sango temblaron, cuando ella desapareció un día, le lloro pero la noche anterior antes de que ella se fuera le dedico unas palabras, las mismas de ahora._

"_Te quiero mucho, Sango"_

_Kagome sintió su espalda estrellarse contra la puerta, no le preocupo si el ruido perturbaba a Sesshomaru o si despertaba a alguien más, su atención estaba ahora en la joven que se aferraba a ella como si de un salvavidas fuera, las lágrimas resbalaron en ambos rostros, mucho tiempo atrás ellas juntas habían estado pero un decreto las separo, un decreto que no mencionaría Kagome… por ahora._

_-Calma, calma Sango- susurraba las lágrimas resbalaban y se perdían por su cuello- aquí estoy, por ahora llora todo lo que quieras… desahógate, desahoga esos 9 años que no estuve contigo. _

_Lentamente su espalda comenzó resbalar, al final Kagome quedo sentada contra la puerta y Sango entre sus piernas con su rostro oculto en su estómago._

_-Te extrañe tanto, Kagome… te extrañe mucho…_

_-Tranquila… ya me encontraste._

Se alejó de la ventana, volviendo a centrar toda su atención al ambarino.

"_Esta decisión ¿Tiene algo que ver con el príncipe Taisho?"_

Desvió la mirada, él no tenía nada que ver, nada. Retiro el trapo que aún conservaba en la frente lo puso de nuevo en el cuenco, midió su temperatura con la mano, sonrió satisfecha al ver que la fiebre estaba anulada completamente.

-Ahora un pequeño descanso no me vendrá, nada mal- cayo de rodillas a un lado de la cama, sus brazos quedaron sobre la cama y su cabeza sobre estos.

Incomoda pero el sueño la arrastro profundo, el cansancio ya estaba en su cuerpo, ahora necesitaba sacarlo con unas horas de sueño.

Sus parpados pesaban pero aun así los abrió, la luz ya era notoria deberían ser como las 8, sentándose sintió sus músculos rígidos y pesados ¿Qué le había pasado? Un pequeño sonido hizo que diera con una muy agradable sorpresa, Kagome.

Sonrió pues recordó todo lo que paso.

-Nunca me había enfermado, hasta ahora y todo por ella- un impulso le hizo tomar un mechón de su cabello azabache, era sedoso, mucho.

Esos momentos nunca duran, esta vez el sonido de que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó rápidamente para que ese sonido no perturbara el sueño de la morena. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a las dos personas que flanqueaban la entrada a su habitación.

-Ustedes ¿Qué…?

-Tu madre oyó que te enfermaste, como no quisiste ir a la enfermería me insistió para que la trajera- Inutaisho miraba a su hijo fijamente, este le devolvió la mirada había lago en este asunto que no le agradaba nada- y no topamos con la sorpresa que alguien estuvo cuidando de ti.

Eso era, el tono de su padre era severo casi rayaba a la rabia ¿Por qué?

-Cariño- la voz de Izayoi suavizo el ambiente, con una sonrisa se dirigió a su hijo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ya estoy recuperado, no debieron venir- sus palabras era cortantes.

-No nos hables en ese tono- Inutaisho dio un paso al frente con intenciones de entrar, Sesshomaru impidió que llevara a cabo lo que quería- ¿Por qué no nos dejas pasar? ¿No crees que es de mala educación?

-No, padre. Seria de mala educación despertara a la persona que cuido de mi hasta altas horas de la noche- Izayoi adelanto a su esposo para quedar frente a su hijo.

-Entonces me gustaría esperar hasta que ella despertara para agradecerle lo que hizo- el ambarino menor con algo de resistencia se apartó de la puerta dejándoles el paso libre- gracias, cariño.

Cuando los ojos del Rey registraron toda la habitación, estos cayeron por ultimo en la muchacha que arrodillada descansaba al lado de la cama en donde suponía que estuvo toda la noche Sesshomaru. Izayoi sonrió al ver esa escena, debería estar muy cansada.

-Sesshomaru que es esto, ¿Cómo dejas a la señorita así?- Izayoi regaño- ponla en la cama para que pueda dormir más cómoda.

Este acato esa orden sin decir palabra alguna, con lentitud la tomo en sus brazos para no despertarla, la coloco sobre la cama con delicadeza, rozo sus cabellos con la mano y por ultimo le coloco las sabanas sobre su cuerpo tratando que no estuviera incomoda, todo eso fue observado por dos pares de ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ella?

Sesshomaru no se inmuto al tono de su padre, sino que respondió con toda franqueza.

-Mi novia.

-¿Y esta vez no le interesa tu dinero o el trono?

Izayoi intervino antes que Sesshomaru pudiera contraatacara tanto verbal o físicamente.

-Cariño es suficiente, nosotros solo venimos a ver como se encontraba Sesshomaru y a darle el aviso- su voz se oyó fuerte y claro.

-¿Qué clase de aviso?- se movió inconscientemente hacia la cama al retroceder unos pasos para alejarse de su padre.

-Se va inaugurar un hospital y quieren que nosotros cortemos el listón, la familia completa- la mujer sonrió tiernamente- y por supuesto deberás llevar a… esto…

-Su nombre Higurashi Kagome es- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al ver como su padre respondió a esa cuestión- entonces tu _novia_ tendrá que asistir igual, me gustaría hablar con ella.

-No, me tendré que negar.

-Sesshomaru…

-Lo siento madre pero…

-No acepto un no por respuesta, tu deber como futuro heredero es ir a esa inauguración- Kagome comenzó a removerse inquieta, sus parpados empezaron a temblar- hay veces que pienso, que…- sus ojos se abrieron lentamente-… no mereces…- Kagome se reincorporo, no entendiendo que pasaba-… ser el heredero a la corona.

Silencio, esta vez ni siquiera la mujer intervino.

-¡Eso es totalmente una locura!- Kagome se había despertado y estaba furiosa- Retire sus palabras, Sesshomaru será una gran gobernante… cuando llegue el momento preciso lo sabrá así que… ¡Retire de inmediato sus palabras!

-…

-…

-…

-Tiene valor señorita Higurashi para hablarle así al gobernante de este reino- Kagome quedo en blanco.

-¿Gobernante?- Izayoi soltó una risa ante el desconcierto de la joven.

-Kagome te presento a mis padres, Inutaisho e Izayoi- la morena estaba sonrojada.

Intento levantarse para hacer una reverencia pero sus piernas estaban débiles por el mal sueño que le fallaron, cerró sus ojos esperando sentir el golpe pero a cambio de eso dos manos la tomaron de la cintura deteniéndola de llegar a su destino.

-Ten cuidado- susurro contra su cabellera.

La ayudo a estabilizarse, sin embargo la sostuvo del codo al estar de frente a sus padres.

-Mucho gusto, Kagome- Izayoi se acercó a ella, tomo sus manos entre las suyas- espero que me ayudes a llevar a Sesshomaru a la inauguración del hospital, es muy importante para su imagen como próximo gobernante.

Kagome sintió la calidez del alma de ella, sus ojos reflejaban ternura y bondad. Era muy cálida. Como su madre…

-Yo lo convenzo- accedió.

-Oye…

-Entonces nos vemos en una semana, hijo, Higurashi- Inutaisho después de esa seca despedida tomo el brazo de su esposa y emprendieron la retirada.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Kagome respira libremente. Izayoi le agradable pero Inutaisho la veía con cierto odio, esos ojos le daban pavor.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- Sesshomaru se acercó a ella.

-Porque tu madre tiene razón, vas a ascender al trono al cumplir 20 y tus relaciones públicas son muy importantes para que tu pueblo te dé su apoyo- contesto sin vacilación- un rey no un rey sin su pueblo, ten en cuenta eso, Sesshomaru.

Él la miro con extrañeza ¿Cómo ella podía saber eso? Sus ojos chocolates brillaban con dulzura al hablar de esa forma, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus labios.

-Supongo que iré- ella sonrió victoriosa- pero…- sus ojos chocolates se abrieron con sorpresa al verse entre los brazos de él, respiro su aroma embriagándose- … tendrás que venir conmigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?

…

-Cariño… ¿Te diste cuenta?- Inutaisho miro a su esposa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sobre Kagome- él le prestó atención- ella cuido a Sesshomaru, lo defendió pero… no vi ese brillo, el brillo que tenía esa mujer. Kagome en verdad lo quiere.

-Aun así… no confió en ella.

La mujer tan solo sonrió mientras se aferraba al brazo de su compañero de toda la vida.

-Eres muy desconfiado…

-Lo sé.

…

Koga se restregó los ojos, bostezo para luego levantarse alguien lo molestaba muy temprano.

-Demonios si son todavía las 8- camino hacia la puerta, abrió y se paralizo- ¿A-Ayame?

A pesar de que estuviera de espalda, ese cabello, ese cuerpo eran inconfundibles para nuestro joven amigo, que se sonrojo al verla.

Ayame se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amor platónico, se volteo rápidamente… el sonrojo acudió a su rostro, la sangre iba recorriendo sus venas a gran velocidad. Se tapó su rostro con ambas manos. Él no entendió esa acción.

-Ko-Koga… ponte algo de r-ropa- susurro contra sus manos.

-¿Eh?- miro su cuerpo y…-¡Ahh! Disculpa. Enseguida me visto, espera.

Ayame bajo sus manos al oír la puerta cerrarse, un pequeño sonrojo gobernaba en sus mejillas pero tenía tatuada una sonrisa, no es que fuera una pervertida ni nada pero…

-Vi a Koga en ropa interior.

…

Kikio miraba el cielo azul, a pesar de ser de una familia rica y vistosa, su vida no le agradaba nada, todo falso, todo tan monótono. Pero por cosa del destino la encontró, esa pequeña esperanza de seguir delante de que no todo era tan falso como creía en un principio.

-Gracias por llegar a mi vida, Kagome.

-¿Kikio?

La nombrada desvió su mirada de ese tan azul para encontrarse con un color dorado.

-Inuyasha… buenos días- se reincorporo pues había esta acostada sobre el césped.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y tan temprano?- Inuyasha está sorprendido al encontrarla ahí por un momento pensó que era Kagome.

-No tenía mucho sueño, y Kagome me había hablado de cómo se podía un relajar un sábado en la mañana, no lo había probado pero… supongo que tenía razón ¿Quieres intentarlo?- pregunto.

-¿Eh? No, no gracias… pero necesito pedirte algo.

Kikio lo miro- ¿Qué cosa necesitas?- pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Mis padres vinieron- ella se sobresaltó- y me dijeron que había una inauguración de un hospital, tengo que ir… y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- susurro.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Saldré de la escuela?- sus ojos brillaron por primera vez, Inuyasha lo noto.

-Sí…

…

-¿Qué querías, Ayame?- Koga abrió de nuevo la puerta invitándola a pasar aún se podía percibir un pequeño sonrojo en él.

-Bueno Koga… he estado pensando en esto por mucho tiempo…- respiro profundamente, observo con determinación esos ojos azules tan profundos-… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Ayame…- la voz de él, la destrozo.

-No… no te preocupes, tan solo quería decir que… yo…- estaba roja, la voz de Koga le indico que le rechazaría.

-Ayame- Koga la abrazo, la estrecho contra él, respiro el olor de sus cabellos- por supuesto que quiero salir contigo.

Ella se abrazó a él, estaba sonrojada pero…

-Gracias Koga pero ¿Por qué al principio tu tono…?

-Quería jugar un poco…- una vena pálpito en la cabeza de la joven.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?

…

Kagome se tapó la boca intentando esconder su sonrisa, Koga lucía un buen moretón en su rostro.

-No preguntare- comento- porque me hago una idea de lo que pudo pasar.

Ayame se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de su amiga, así que se limitó a andar con ella. Sesshomaru iba indiferente a quienes iban caminado con él, tan solo sentía la pequeña mano que se encontraba entre la suya. Eso le tranquilizaba.

Una mirada les seguía, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios carmesí.

-Has hecho buenos amigos, Kagome… pero no les has dicho y eso te puede costar- Sango aparto su vista y la poso en una carta que tenía en su regazo- queda poco tiempo.

…

El viento jugaba con las hojas de los verdes árboles, Kagome sentada en el marco de la ventana, solo se dedicaba a perder los minutos que pasaban. Con un vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, con unos tacones plateados amarrados a su tobillo y los adornos igual de un color plateado. Hermosa pero melancólica.

Una semana más había pasado, las cosas se le empezaban a salir de las manos. Suspiro mientras se abrazaba.

-¿Kagome?- ella se sobresaltó pero elegantemente se levantó de donde se hallaba sentada colocándose bien su vestido abrió la puerta.

-Sesshomaru- sonrió al verlo- estas muy apuesto.

Él tan solo relajo sus facciones estiro su brazo ofreciéndoselo, cuando los dedos de la morena se aferraron al ambarino este la acerco a él susurrándole unas palabras que la erizaron pero que causo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca carmesí.

"_Tú te ves hermosa"_

-Es hora de irnos nos deben estar esperando.

-Sí…

…

A cada paso que daba Kagome se preguntaba muchas cosas ¿Por qué los reporteros la veían tan fijamente? ¿Por qué miraban a Sesshomaru con sorpresa? ¿Por qué varios reporteros daban pasos hacia atrás? Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué has hecho para que los reporteros te tengan miedo?- pregunto mientras se aferraba más a su brazo, no le gustaban mucho los reporteros sabía que nadie la reconocería pues nadie conocía su rostro pero aun así le daba pavor al verlos con sus cámaras.

-Digamos que no he tenido muy buenas charlas con ellos, no desde lo que paso hace 4 años- ella sintió como el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se tensó, cosa que no agrado mucho a la azabache.

-¿Qué paso hace cuatro años?

-Golpee a un reportero- respondió, Kagome freno su andar.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?- Sesshomaru encaro una ceja- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No sabes que tener una buena relación con los reporteros es muy importante porque ellos dan una buena o mala imagen… espera- algo en su mente destello- antes de entrar a la academia leí algo sobre un ataque contra un reportero por querer hablar sobre una tal Kagura… no me digas que ¿Tú eras…?

-Así es no tenía el derecho de estar preguntando- murmuro entre dientes.

-Bueno puede que tengas razón pero hay mejores maneras de decirlo, y golpearlos no entra en esa categoría- Kagome le regaño pero en su mente había una pregunta que le estaba torturando ¿Quién era Kagura? La pequeña nota solo hacía alusión al tema que el reportero quería tocar pero nunca se profundizo ¿Quién sería? ¿Y qué relación guardan esa mujer y Sesshomaru?

-Disculpe- Kagome miro a una joven que a simple vista se veía que era reportera- ¿Qué relación tiene usted con el heredero al trono?

Sesshomaru gruño pero la morena apretó suavemente el brazo de él para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo siento en estos momentos me están enseñando el hospital, te importaría preguntarme más tarde después de cortar el listón, así tendré más tiempo para responderle- Kagome hablo con un tono educado pero firme que no admitía a más preguntas.

-Por supuesto- la joven se retiró con una sonrisa.

-Sabes tratar con reporteros.

-No, eso es educación- replico ella- bien sigamos quiero ver el hospital antes de todo lo que viene después.

…

Kagome caminaba por las instalaciones era espaciosas y de primera calidad como esperaba, eran muy buenas tenían médicos especializados y entrenados pero a ella nunca le habían gustado mucho los hospitales o después de la muerte de su padre, al pasar por una sala esta le llamo la atención ya que a comparación de las otras en esa había bullicio. Se acercó y a través del cristal de la puerta puso divisar a ¿niños? Si, eran niños que jugaban sin embargo traían consigo un aura de tristeza, sus ojos que debían estar llenos de vida estaban apagados como si se hubiesen resignado a algo.

-Sesshomaru ¿esta sala?- él miro en donde observaba apartando enseguida la mirada, sabía que cuando oyera la respuesta quedaría triste.

-Es la sala de niños con cáncer en etapa final- Sesshomaru la abrazo por la espalda- los médicos intentan hacer todo lo que pueden pero… no hay mucha esperanza para ellos.

-¿Y sus padres? ¿Por qué no están aquí?- Sesshomaru la abrazo más fuerte.

-Los abandonaron… este hospital atiende a personas que no pueden pagar su tratamiento, estos niños fueron traslados aquí en la noche pasada porque sus padre dejaron de pagar- respondió.

-Perdieron las esperanzas… yo ¿Podría entr…?

-¡Hey! Ya se están a punto de cortar el listón deben venir enseguida- Inuyasha grito, con su mano entrelazada con fuerza con la de Kikio, se volteo- vamos Kikio.

-¿Inuyasha?- Kikio tan solo lo siguió pero en esos segundo vio algo que nunca debía a ver visto- yo entiendo.

-¿Dijiste algo Kikio?- Inuyasha la miro.

-No, nada…

…

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar después de que Izayoi cortara el listón, muchas sonrisas iban y venían pero una morena no podía hacerlo su mente estaba alejada de esas sonrisas falsas.

-Sesshomaru disculpa te alcanzo enseguida- antes de que él pudiera evitar que se fuera, ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Kagome…

-Príncipe ¿Quién es la dama que lo acompaña?

Sesshomaru respiro profundamente, Kagome le había dicho que no debía llevarse mal con los reporteros pero es que eran tan molestos, así que haciendo uso de toda su paciencia contesto la pregunta que seguro desencadenaría millones de preguntas más.

-Es mi novia- y como predijo esa respuesta dio a muchas más preguntas y esta vez no solo con un reportero sino con toda una multitud.

¿Cómo se llama? ¿De qué familia es? ¿Desde hace cuánto salen? ¿Ella podría ser la nueva reina? Pero la pregunta que hizo que su padre Inutaisho se pusiera alerta fue ¿En dónde está la dama?

-Esa es una pregunta interesante hijo- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al ver que estaba demasiado pendiente- ¿En dónde está la señorita?

-Ella…

…

-Hola ¿Me dejarían jugar con ustedes?- ella abrió la puerta con lentitud y en silencio porque cuando los niños se dieron cuenta ya estaba adentro con la puerta cerrada a su espalda- Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

…

-No sé dónde se encuentra- término por responder- así que si me disculpan iré a buscarla, mientras tanto mi padre contestara a las preguntas.

Al pasar a un lado vio la mueca de molestia de este.

-Más te vale que tu _novia_ tenga una buena excusa- murmuro cuando paso a su lado, Sesshomaru prefiero no contestar.

-"¿En dónde estás?"- se preguntó.

…

Mitsuki al ver pasar a esa joven que con anterioridad había estado junto al heredero al trono le lleno de curiosidad así que sin ser notada la siguió pensó que tal vez iría a ver algún amante o era mafiosa, su mente comenzó a divagar mientras la seguía pero acabo enseguida al ver en donde se metió.

-¿Por qué estará aquí?- se asomó con precaución a la sala, mucho antes había fotografiado a los niños de esa sala, jugaban pero no sonreían era como robots, nada de alegría.

Sin embargo al volver a verlos sus ojos brillaron al ver el cuadro que se presentaba ante ella, un cuadro que pocas veces había podido ver.

Felicidad.

Los ojos de esos niños ahora brillaban fuertemente ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Esos niños hasta hace poco parecían muertos en vida y ahora reían, jugaban?

-¿Quién eres?- se preguntó al ver como una pequeña niña se acercaba a la azabache y le daba una muñeca de trapo- Tú no eres como las demás… tienes demasiada bondad.

…

-Kagome-neechan- ella se agacho para quedar a la altura de la pequeña- quiero darte esto, es mi muñeca de la suerte.

-Gracias pero ¿No sería preferible que te quedaras con ella? La necesitaras para tu recuperación- acaricio los cabellos castaños de la pequeña.

-No, quiero que usted la tenga- su sonrisa su sincera- pero quisiera pedirle algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que vengas a visitarnos cada semana, eres la única que ha querido estar con nosotros a parte de los médicos- Kagome alzo la vista para ver como los otros niños la miraban con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo…

-Ella vendrá- la voz de Inutaisho hizo que la morena se reincorporara rápidamente.

Los pequeños al ver al gobernante se inclinaron como se les había enseñado.

-Inutaisho-sama- Kagome al intentar hacer la reverencia, él la detuvo.

-No es necesario- había algo nuevo en el tono de su voz, Kagome miro al hombre que tanto pavor le causaba pero esta vez hubo algo diferente sus ojos eran más cálidos- Kagome- eso la sorprendió más él antes la había llamado Higurashi con un tono de temer pero ahora… ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Inutaisho-sama?- ella no comprendía no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, sus dedos jugaban entre ellos nerviosa y ansiosa eso pasaba cuando estaba en una situación incómoda- yo…

No pudo completar la frase ya que la pequeña que aún conservaba la muñeca entre sus brazos- no había alcanzado a entregársela- se interpuso entre ella e Inutaisho.

-Inutaisho-sama ¿En verdad dejara venir a Kagome-neechan a visitarnos?

-Lo permitirá siempre y cuando ella acceda- él la miro diciéndole que diese su respuesta.

-Si usted lo ha permitido por supuesto vendré- apenas hubo finalizado esas palabras cuando los niños se abalanzaron contra su persona, Inutaisho se apartó un poco observando como la morena caía de espaldas pero siempre con una sonrisa.

Salió del recinto al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo se percató de una presencia.

-Lo siento, hijo- Inutaisho siguió caminando- juzgue mal a la señorita Kagome, discúlpame con ella.

Sesshomaru miro alejarse a su padre, se preocupó cuando el tomo parte de la búsqueda y mucho más cuando la encontró primero pero al verlo salir con esa mirada estuvo seguro de algo.

Kagome había sido aceptada por su padre.

Una vibración le hizo desviar la vista hasta su mano, abrió su celular al ver en nombre.

-Sesshomaru-sama- una voz femenina se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Esmeralda- respondió algo sorprendido por la repentina llamada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería saber…

-No te preocupes, tu ayuda fue en verdad grande…

-No era eso- su voz sonó impaciente- tú sabes de que hablo…

Sesshomaru se masajeo el puente de su nariz.

-Sí, sé de qué hablas- reconoció con incomodidad.

-¿Entonces?- la pregunta al parecer no tenía repuesta- ¿Sesshomaru-sama?

-Te hablare más tarde, ahora estoy con Kagome- sin darle tiempo a la muchacha corto la llamada.

…

-¡Oye…! Me corto- susurro con molestia, miro su celular antes de cerrarlo- ¿Cuándo te empezaste a enamorar?

Se acercó a su ventana miro el cielo de la tarde era azul, un azul tan profundo y hermoso, sus dedos rozaron el cristal de la ventana.

-Con que Kagome…- una sonrisa se posó en sus labios- veremos que sorpresas nos tendrá.

…

Los niños se habían quedado estáticos, paralizados al ver entrar al heredero de la corona, al príncipe del hielo, a Sesshomaru Taisho. Él no se sorprendió ante tal recibimiento, ya se lo esperaba los periódicos no decían muchas cosas buenas para él. Kagome solo embozo una pequeña sonrisa tenía idea del porque el temor de los niños.

Ella elegantemente se levantó para colocarse a su lado, los pequeños observaron esa acción expectantes, Kagome entrelazo su brazo con el de Sesshomaru.

-Niños, este es- hizo una pequeña pausa sabiendo que las siguientes palabras causarían mucho dolor en el futuro pero ahora quería arriesgarse, quería ser feliz- mi novio.

Un niño de ojos marrones se acercó un poco, miraba con algo de recelo al príncipe. Kagome lo empujo levemente hacia el niño, este la miro no sabiendo que hacer, ella le sonrió y moviendo sus labios articulo unas palabras pero sin sonido alguno.

Takemaru que era el nombre del niño que se acercó, se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano del heredero al trono en su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. Los niños que sienten cuando alguien quiere ser hipócrita, cínico u otras cosas, lo sienten y el pequeño Takemaru sintió como Sesshomaru estaba nervioso no había malas intenciones o intenciones por interés.

Sesshomaru sintió como él niño de grandes ojos marrones le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano haciéndolo caminar hacia los demás, sus pasos eran inseguros ¿Cómo acabo entre tantos niños? ¿Cómo debía tratarlos? Jamás en su vida había que tenido que tratar con ese tipo de situaciones. Una pequeña mano se posó sobre su hombre, la mano era más pequeña que la de él pero más grande que la de los niños, enseguida supo de quien era ese tacto tan leve de apoyo pero tan lleno entusiasmo, no necesito mirarla, tomo esa mano.

Necesitaba de ella y ella de él.

…

Kikio desvió sus ojos de Inuyasha ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca, él nunca había podido ocultar sus sentimientos como su hermano o ella, siempre tan abierto, no era malo pero a veces prefería no saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo… como ahora.

-Hijo será mejor adelantarnos, ellos estarán un largo tiempo aquí- la voz de Inutaisho la distrajo de Inuyasha y distrajo a este de Kagome- hare que los lleven al instituto luego enviare a tu hermano y a la señorita Kagome.

-Sí- Kikio sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Inuyasha- él se volteo para mirarla, ya estaban a punto de entrar al instituto, los acababan de dejar.

-¿Qué pasa, Kikio?

-Creo que esto debe terminar- Inuyasha le miro con confusión, no tenía idea de que hablaba- Kagome es quien te gusta.

Él se paralizo no pudo rebatir esa afirmación, Kikio estudio sus reacciones para luego suspirar, camino hacia la entrada paso al lado del ambarino que estaba estático.

-Kikio yo…

-¡Inuyasha!- le corto- Si sigues me harás daño pero quiero pedirte algo… si vas a ir por Kagome no la separes de tú hermano, deja que ella vaya hacia a ti- Kikio miro a Inuyasha y le sonrió porque a pesar de todo- te amo, Inuyasha.

Esas palabras no fueron para que él se quedara con ella, esas palabras eran una despedida… un adiós.

-Kikio…

-Que tengas suerte- ella siguió su camino como si no estuviera rompiendo con la persona que más quería y amaba sin embargo por cada paso una lagrima caía por su rostro de porcelana- Kagome esa vez en la biblioteca que sería capaz de odiarte- sus labios probaron el salado sabor de sus lágrimas- pero al parecer no puedo.

_**Sentimientos confusos.**_

-Soy un idiota- Inuyasha puso su manos sobre su rostro- en verdad un idiota.

_**Corazones rotos.**_

-¡Kikio! ¿Qué te paso?- Ayame recibió a la pelinegra entre sus brazos- ¿Kikio?

-Él no me ama… no lo hace…- su quebrada voz termino por lastimar lo que quedaba de su corazón.

_**Nuevos sentimientos.**_

-Es hora de irnos- Kagome miro a Sesshomaru quien le había hablado.

-Sí- él la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse- gracias, Sesshomaru.

La morena entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, la calidez que sentía era nueva pero agradable. ¿Acaso un nuevo sentimiento?

_**Secretos oscuros.**_

-¿Hija?

-Hola madre- Sango se acomodó en la cama mientras sostenía su celular contra su oreja.

-¿La encontraste?- la castaña se mordió su labio inferior- ¿Sango?

-Sí… ¿Es necesario? Madre ella parece tan feliz…

-Lo siento… tienes que hacerlo

-Entiendo… madre- cerro su celular y lo dejo caer a un lado suyo, encogió sus piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazo con fuerza.

_**Segundas opiniones.**_

-¿Entonces?- Inutaisho miro a su esposa- ¿Qué opinas ahora de Kagome?

Él tan solo miro a la pareja que se encontraba al frente de ellos, los cuales dormían. Kagome con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sesshomaru y la cabeza de este sobre la de ella. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana en donde venía pasar casas y casas, la limosina no tardaría en llegar al instituto.

-Ella… merece una segunda opinión, me equivoque en la primera- Izayoi tan solo sonrió- es una buena chica.

-Sí, estas en lo correcto… es una buena chica.

_**Y malas intenciones.**_

El sonido del vidrio romperse resonó en esa habitación solitaria de no ser por una siniestra aura que se dibujaba en entorno a una persona de sonrisa falsa.

-Tama Kagome… te encontré- sus dientes amarillos relucieron en esa cruel sonrisa mientras miraba las noticias sobre la nueva apertura de un hospital en el Reino Youkai.

**Espero les haya gustado aun no estoy segura pero parece que el FF esta en cuenta regresiva. Gracias por todo este apoyo brindado. **

**Pero sobre todo a:**

**black-Kiari.-** Amiga muchas gracias por haberme seguido, esperando que este capítulo te haya parecido igual de emocionantes que los anteriores.

**hekate ama.-** Jajaja yo igual me sacrificare xD pero lo primordial ¿Cómo lo descubrirá? Jeje, gracias por el review.

**Silvemy89.-** Wow! Muchas preguntas que lamentablemente no podré contestar n.n pero no te preocupes lo sabrás mientras vayas leyendo.

**Isuldory.-** ¿Pues cómo te la habías imaginado? Me gustaría leer lo que pensabas n.n

**La conquistada.-** Bueno sobre la princesa… eso se verá más adelante en tal vez dos capítulos más n.n

**hechicera de hielo.-** Pues a mí me encantan tus review jejeje. Gracias.

**Mee.-** Que bueno que te gusto, porque a mí me encanta escribir sobre ellos. Espero que me sigas leyendo.

**Joselyn.-** Aquí está la continuación espero te haya gustado.

**Son Shaiveg Tashio.-** Jajaja sobre tu pregunta el próximo capítulo te enteraras porque Kagome esta becada aun siendo princesa.

**princserekou.-** Gracias por el review, sobre la princesa como en dos capítulos se verá quien es la princesa de Sesshomaru.

**RossinaDiFuoco.-** Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto, bueno espero que tu deducción sobre la princesa sea acertado pronto lo sabremos. Y me siento halagada de que la seguirás leyendo n.n muchísimas gracias!

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1.-** Espero te haya gustado, gracias por continuar conmigo hasta ahora, en verdad muchas gracias.

**Natsuki Hikari.-** Aquí está la actualización, espero te hay gustado.

**nikona18.-** Jeje bueno esa es mi intención jaja espero que me sigas a lo largo de este FF.

**Naoko Nayamira.-** La verdad tenía otro intención al escribir pero al oír esas canciones no pude evitar meterme en ellas y sacar este capítulo, yo creo que me salió bien jejeje. Me encanto el FF que me recomendaste en verdad me gusto espero lo actualices pronto. Y parece que por capitulo el largo va aumentando.

**.-** Pues aquí ya tienes la continuación.

**Rekyem.-** jajaja segura?

**Inuyany.-** Bueno no me mareaste n.n haber intentare contestar algunas preguntas… solo intentare. Veamos. Por qué huyo pues se acaba de leer, ella huyo porque un decreto le amenazaba y ella no quería cumplir pero también lo hizo por Sango. Si Inuyasha es un tonto sin remedio uff, ahora le rompió el corazón a Kikio. ¿A quién llamo? Extraño verdad ya lo veremos más adelante. La chica que compro el collar es un misterio realmente un misterio, si te fijas algo incómodo a Sango cuando le dio el cheque ¿Pero qué? Lo de la perla en el siguiente chaper lo sabrás. Ahora me despido.

**Porque estas personas además de leer, dejan sus reviews lo cual me hace completamente feliz.**

**Bien ahora más preguntas.**

**¿Quién es Esmeralda? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru le tiene tanta confianza? ¬¬ Eso no me está gustando. ¿Qué es lo que Sango tiene que hacer? O.o Espero que nada malo.**

**¡Yosh! Ahora la sorpresa para esas personas que les gustaron mis One-shot y quieren que continúe les tengo una mala noticia pero también una buena.**

**La buena es que continuare 3 one-shot.**

**La mala es que para que sepan cuales continuare tiene que ir a leer el One-shot que recién subí hace poco que se llama "Enfrentando al destino" ya que ahí están cuales continuare. Si soy mala.**

**Ahora si me despido.**

**Les mando un beso y un abrazo.**

**FiraLili.**


	9. Visita productiva

**Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y muchas obligaciones pero aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Nueve.**

-¡Mátenla!- fue su orden.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí.

-No lo entendemos, esa mujer es a quien casi secuestramos, al parecer tiene una relación con el heredero Sesshomaru pero ella no es rica no entendemos porque deberíamos matarla- explico el líder.

-Sí esa mujer desaparece del mapa el reino Shikon estará acabado- su voz estaba cargada de satisfacción- mantenla y el reino caerá en caos.

-¿El reino Shikon?

-Así es… esa mujer que ven aquí no es otra más que la heredera al trono Tama Kagome, así que la quiero muerta.

-¡Sí! Pero… ¿la corona no se pasaría a la menor de las hijas de Midoriko?

De nuevo esa sonrisa amarillenta llena de maldad.

-La reina Midoriko tan solo tuvo una hija, la única que puede heredar es ella y la quiero muerta- un una daga fue clavada en el rostro de Kagome que abrazaba a una niña en el hospital.

…

-Vamos Kikio, sal ¡Tienes que ir a clases! ¡Kikio!- Ayame dejo de tocar- ¡Kikio hace casi un mes que no vas a clases! ¡Si sigues así te expulsaran!

Ayame suspiro para luego voltear a ver a su amiga.

-Supongo que hoy tampoco saldrá- Kagome se rasco la cabeza con impotencia.

-Kagome esto no es tu culpa- consoló la peli-naranja, la morena suspiro con amargura- todo es culpa de Inuyasha, por ser tan idiota y…

-Ayame podrías dejarme sola- cuando la vio abrir la boca- quiero estar sola con Kikio.

-Está bien, suerte- le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias- cuando calculo que se quedó sola, toco levemente a la puerta de su amiga- Kikio soy yo, Kagome. Por favor háblame sino creeré que me odias…- silencio- Kikio. Bueno me iré…

Al darse vuelta el sonido de una puerta se escuchó.

-Espera… pasa, Kagome.

-Sí…

…

Ayame miro el cielo azul al momento de salir del recinto de las chicas, estiro sus brazos, algo satisfecha pues tenía el presentimiento de que Kagome convencería a Kikio.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- esa voz le hizo sobresaltarse- Perdón no era mi intención asustarte.

-Koga, no te preocupes- le sonrió- es solo que no puedo creer que Kagome sea capaz de hacer cosas que para muchos son difíciles, hacerse novia de Sesshomaru Taisho, hacerlo sonreír, ser más cálido… y ahora estoy completamente segura- su mirar se dirigió a una ventana- de que ahora está conversando con Kikio.

-Ella tiene un don- menciono él en respuesta mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha como si fuera la más natural, causando un sonrojo en ella pero lo permitió.

-Sabes- comenzaron a caminar siempre unidos mediante sus manos- siempre he visto a Kagome como a una princesa- eso tenso al moreno cosa que ella noto pero decidió no mencionarlo- cuando la vi por primera vez tuve la sensación de estar ante la realeza su porte, su forma de hablar era impresionante, nunca la vi como alguien inferior siempre la vi como a una princesa.

Koga se mantuvo en silencio, hace mucho tiempo que él sabía una cosa.

Kagome era un princesa y no de manera figurada, sino un princesa literalmente con un reino propio, el reino Shikon uno de los más poderosos junto con este, Youkai, ¿Cómo lo supo? Tal vez casualidad, tal vez destino pero una libreta le dio la respuesta ¿Por qué nunca lo menciono? Porque él la protegería.

-¿Y?- Ayame le miro- ¿Si ella fuese en verdad una princesa y no te hubiera dicho?

Ella encontró esa pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos azules tan profundos que tanto amaba, en esos ojos encontró la respuesta.

-Entonces le diría que me convirtiera en su primera dama- soltó una pequeña risa- y la seguiría queriendo tal y cual la quiero ahora.

Él supo que ella había entendido y le amo más profundamente, mucho más de lo que lo hacía hasta ahora.

Ayame soltó un grito al momento en que Koga la abrazo de manera sorpresiva. Sintió como sus manos le rodeaban con suavidad y firmeza su cintura, como aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos anaranjados. Ella correspondió pasados unos segundos, correspondió ese abrazo con todo lo que tenía.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con la persona menos esperada.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Necesito hablar contigo- Sesshomaru pensó que se veía vulnerable.

Ante cualquier reacción que hubiera esperado el menor esta no estaba en sus planes, se adentró a la habitación a la cual el dueño había accedido a recibirlo. En ese momento Inuyasha supo algo que no le agrado lo mas mínimo, supo que Kagome influía demasiado en su hermano como nadie más pudo hacerlo.

-¿Qué necesitas decirme?- su voz sonó suave pero amenazante a la vez- en unos momentos tengo que ir al hospital con…

-Kagome- completo Inuyasha- de ella venía a hablar- él ahora tenía la atención del mayor- antes de que llegaras al instituto ella… estuvo- esa palabra dicha en pasado lastimo su orgullo- enamora de mí.

-¿Y eso me debe importar porque…?

-Porque no entiendo cómo se enamoró de ti, ella debería amarme- la paciencia de Sesshomaru estaba llegando a sus límites- ella…

-Cierra la boca Inuyasha, ella es mi _novia_ así que ten en cuenta eso- sus palabras era susurradas, amenazantes- ¿Cómo se enamoró de mí? Pregúntaselo a ella pero eso sí, mantente a raya porque soy capaz de todo por proteger lo que es mío.

Sin dejar a Inuyasha asimilar esas palabras se acercó a la puerta.

-Cuando te vayas cierra la puerta- Inuyasha no dijo ni hizo movimiento alguno- y por cierto tu _ex novia_ está a punto de ser expulsada y creo que tú tienes algo que ver en ese asunto.

Cerró la puerta.

Inuyasha solo en ese momento dejo escapar un rugido de impotencia, todo esta situación lo estaba abrumando y confundiéndolo, quería a Kagome pero quería a Kikio pero ¿A cuál amaba? Al momento de disponerse a salir algo capto su atención un pequeño libro encuadernado con un nombre en letras doradas "Kagome", su curiosidad fue más fuerte, tomando el encuadernado lo abrió la palabras escritas de forma elegante y fluida aparecieron frente a sus ojos, unos ojos dorados que conforme leían el asombro lucia en sus rasgos un poco más vulgares que los de Sesshomaru.

-Esto es… un diario… Kagome nos ha mentido- sin saber qué hacer, cerro abruptamente el cuaderno y salió rápidamente de la habitación llevándose lo que recientemente acababa de descubrir.

Kagome veía a su amiga, tan fina como una muñeca… una muñeca rota.

-Kikio yo… no sé por dónde comenzar, la culpa…

-No es tuya- interrumpió, la muñeca rota le sonrió- tal vez es mía, pensar que Inuyasha no sentiría nada por ti- paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- pensar que no podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien de tan alta belleza y educación.

Kagome la miro sin comprender hasta con algo de miedo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Kagome yo no soy ignorante tú no vienes de una humilde familia, tu porte, la forma de caminar, tu manera de hablar no son de una persona humilde… no sé porque ocultas tu estatus pero debe ser por algo y no preguntare- Kikio se levantó- esa vez en la biblioteca te dije que si Inuyasha te hubiese elegido podría odiarte- Kagome tembló- pero me es imposible… ¿me harías un favor?- Kagome le miro directamente a los ojos acuosos de su amiga, asintió con la cabeza- se feliz.

Kikio tomo las manos de su amiga, las apretó suavemente intentando trasmitirle su sentir.

-Lo seré pero…- Kagome se soltó de ese suave y tierno agarre, para abrazar a Kikio-… solo si tú lo eres, Kikio lucha por lo que quieres, Inuyasha tan solo está confundido pero de lo que si estoy segura es que te ama.

Una lagrima broto de ojo de Kikio.

-¿Nos vamos?- Kagome le sonrió.

-Sí- se apresuró para ponerse a la par de Sesshomaru- parece que estas molesto ¿Sucedió algo?

-Inuyasha- fue su seca respuesta.

La morena gruño molesta, Inuyasha estaba causando muchos problemas primero le rompió el corazón a su amiga y ahora ponía de mal humor a Sesshomaru ¿Podría ser alguien más tonto e idiota?

-¿Qué hizo?

-Vino a mi habitación a preguntarme ¿Cómo me elegiste a mí por sobre él?- Sesshomaru siguió caminando como si el tema no tuviera importancia.

-¿Qué le respondiste?- por alguna extraña razón quería oír esa respuesta.

-Que si quería saberlo que te preguntara a ti.

-¿Nada más?- Sesshomaru la miro, en su voz se hallaba un sentimiento de desilusión.

-Y… le dije que mantuviera a raya porque no te cedería- esas palabras era diferentes pero con el mismo significado, no permitiría que Kagome se apartara de su lado.

Solo unas cuantas palabras podrían desanimarla, pero otras la hacían feliz, completamente feliz.

-¿Cómo que cederme?- replico- No soy un objeto

Él tan solo siguió caminando, Kagome sonrió antes de seguirlo.

-¡Escúchame, Sesshomaru! ¡No soy un objeto!- Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonreír, ella sin proponérselo lo hacía feliz, lo complementaba.

Sango se precipito a su puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy- se amarro su cabello castaño rápidamente en una coleta alta, se había quedado dormida después de todo era sábado.

Al momento de abrir una sonrisa se ilumino en sus labios.

-¡Miroku!- el azabache la recibió entre sus brazos- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Una mano resbaladiza y una cachetada.

-¡Auch! Sigues igual de fuerte- Sango se cruzó de brazos pero un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el rostro de Miroku se ensombreció, eso asusto a la castaña- ¿Qué paso?

-Es sobre Kagome, es hora de que tome su decisión- la castaña mordió su labio- yo sé que es feliz pero… debe pensar en el futuro del reino.

-Pero… pero no es justo… ella sonríe y…

-Lo sé, pero tú no puedes tomar la corona, solo ella la puede tomar…

-Entonces odio las leyes…- Miroku sonrió.

-¿Entonces Midoriko-sama que va a pasar?- los ojos de la reina se clavaron en su consejero.

-No sé, Myoga. Kagome es la sucesora, ella tiene el emblema real en su poder- Myoga extendió su mano, ella la tomo para levantarse.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano hizo que todos salieran para dejarla a solas con el anciano, él observo todos sus movimientos aunque ella soltara elegancia por cada poro, sentía su tristeza y soledad, un hija desaparecida y recién encontrada… su otra _hija _igual fuera del reino.

-Midoriko- no agrego el sama pues ella le pidió que cuando se encontraba solos no lo agregara- ha pensado en la posibilidad que la señorita se ¿haya enamorado en estos 9 años?

Un suspiro fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Por supuesto, ella es hermosa y cautivadora como su padre…

-No hay que olvidar a la madre- una pequeña risa relajo al hombre.

-Claro, el deseo de toda madre es velar por la felicidad de sus hijas e hijos pero el deber de una reina es pensar en su pueblo ¿Pero no sé cómo pensar? ¿Cómo una madre o una reina?

-¿Y si pensara de las dos maneras?

Midoriko observo al hombre que estuvo a su lado en su nacimiento y a lo largo de su vida, era como un hermano para ella, su protector.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

Él poso una de sus arrugadas y trabajadas manos sobre el hombro de ella.

-Buscando a una nueva heredera, si usted buscara a alguien que tuviera sangre real la felicidad de sus hijas estaría asegurada como la de tu pueblo- Midoriko sonrió con un tinte de tristeza.

-Myoga eres para mí un hermano y sé que siempre has estado al pendiente de mí… pero ¿Cómo encontrar a una heredera digna al trono antes de 3 meses? Solo puedo gobernar 4 meses después de que mi heredera cumpliera los 19.

-Por eso yo investigue y hay una joven que su sangre se remonta a varios siglos atrás pero que en sus venas corre la sangre real- los ojos de Midoriko brillaron- ¡Sahara, adelante!

Midoriko miro a la joven de mirada celeste nerviosa pero dulce, sus cabellos eran de un color suave, un color crema, su piel de blanco color parecía de porcelana una verdadera muñeca.

-Su majestad- una reverencia para luego mirar a la mujer que tenía en enfrente.

-Ella es…

-La próxima Reina de la Shikon, Sahara de Leptenkosti…

…

-¿La encontraste?- la voz era suave y delicada, una mujer.

-No… ¡Espera! Acaba de salir del hospital.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca la francotiradora se puso en posición y concentro su vista desde la mira telescópica, el telémetro laser se centró en la cabeza de esa joven de cabellera azabache, la distancia era de 100 metros y la carga tenía una precisión hasta para 2000 metros, su sentencia estaba firmada.

Kagome caminaba lentamente junto a Sesshomaru sin tener en cuenta que sus movimientos eran seguidos por un fusil de largo alcance.

La blanca mirar sin sentimientos ya la tenía al tiro, su fusil era semiautomática la indicada para un asesinato en la cuidad, su dedo apretó lentamente el gatillo.

Kagome sonrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la muerte de su próxima víctima.

-¡Kanna misión abortada!- el dedo se alejó rápidamente del gatillo- el jefe cambio de objetivo, tenemos que irnos rápido.

-De acuerdo- guardo todo rápidamente, su cara no cambio ni un palmo al parecer no le afectaba nada.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, quiero un helado- la morena lo tomo de su brazo comenzando a arrastrarlo hasta una heladería.

Desde que comenzaron a visitar a los niños con cáncer estos había mostrado mejoría en sus pruebas, algo que aliviaba mucho a Kagome así que cada vez que salían tomo la costumbre de caminar por las calles cosa que a Sesshomaru no le gusto pero termino accediendo, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién le negaba algo a esa hermosa morena?

-Milady Kagome- pronuncio el gerente del establecimiento al verla entrar- Príncipe- agrego al verlo entrar después de ella.

Las personas apenas oyeron esa bienvenida rápidamente se pusieron en pie, a una señal de Sesshomaru retomaron su actividad aunque varios niños se alejaron de sus padres y fueron con Kagome, la cual se agacho para recibirlos con una sonrisa, Sesshomaru suspiro.

-Kagome iré a comprar tu helado… ¡Si, si! De chocolate- agrego al verla queriendo decir de qué sabor quería, ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

Ella se dirigió a una mesa disponible siempre con los niños, eran tres pequeños dos niños y una niña. Tomo asiento.

-Vamos siéntense- les pidió- hola pequeños ¿Cuáles son sus nombre?

-Me llamo Mitsuki- se presentó la única niña que se encontraba ahí, sus cabellos negros eran cortos y sus ojos azules le miraban con adoración.

-Yo Shippo- era el menor al parecer, tenía sus ojos verdes jade y una sonrisa zorruna, algo que Kagome encontró adorable.

-Y mi nombre es Kohaku- se presentó el ultimo tenía una agradable presencia, ojos cafés y cabello negro.

Los tres eran toda una adoración y dulzura. Cuando las madres se acercaron para que la dejaran de molestar, Kagome les dijo que no le molestaban por lo cual los niños se quedaron con ella.

La azabache conversaba amenamente con los pequeños, a opinión de las personas que entraban o salían del establecimiento se percibía un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz.

En la visión de Kagome se interpuso una copa llena con helado de chocolate, sonrió complacida y mucho más, cuando después de unos momentos unas copas más se pusieron delante de los niños.

Ellos se miraron inseguros, luego dirigieron una mirada al príncipe.

-Es un regalo, coman- fue la respuesta a la pregunta que tenían en los ojos los tres pequeños.

-¡Hai!

-Príncipe ¿Quiere que le traiga un asiento?- uno de los ayudantes se acercó algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas nobles y menos a la realeza.

-No, me quedare aquí- el joven se retiró con una reverencia.

Sesshomaru se situó detrás de su pareja, la observo interactuar, reír…

Kagome sintió como alguien puso su mano sobre su hombro, sonrió al recordar que era lo mismo que había hecho tiempo atrás hacia él. Alzo su mano y la puso sobre la que estaba ahí, entrelazo sus dedos y así se quedaron asidos hasta que poco a poco los niños se fueron yendo.

-Kikio… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- la nombrada que recién salía de la oficina del rector después de haberse disculpado y decirle que seguirá de nuevo con sus estudios.

-Inuyasha…- se mordió su labio inferior en eso recordó las palabras de Kagome- por supuesto, caminemos.

Los pájaros cantaron.

-¿Cómo te fue con el director?- Kikio estaba sentada en una banca con Inuyasha al lado de ella a una distancia prudente.

-No me expulsaran siempre y cuando entregue todas las tareas y no falte ni una sola vez más.

-Ya veo…

EL silencio los envolvió, haciendo el ambiente incomodo, demasiado.

-Kikio yo…

-Si vas a decir algo que me lastime, mejor calla- fue su abrupta interrupción.

Este se quedó sin palabras ante esto Kikio solo pudo suspirar, se levantó decidida a irse.

-Ki…

-¡Inuyasha! Solo quiero dejarte claro esto por segunda vez… te amo, me había resignado a perderte pero…- sus ojos antes fríos brillaron con fuerza, Inuyasha lo noto- luchare para recuperarte.

-Kikio…

-Tan solo tenlo presente.

…

-Sesshomaru- ella le llamo con suavidad mientras eran llevados al instituto.

-¿Qué pasa?- alejo el celular de su oreja para escucharla.

Ella se encontraba perdida en las familias que paseaban por las calles- ¿Podría ir a hablar con tu padre?

Los ojos ámbares del príncipe, futuro heredero a la corona analizaron a su pareja.

-Te hablo después- antes de algún reclamo cerro su celular- ¿Por qué quieres hablar con mi padre?

Ella se encogió un poco, insegura. Pero su contestación fue firme.

-Confía en mí.

Silencio.

-¡James da vuelta! Iremos al palacio.

-Gracias…

…

Yaken ha servido por muchos años a la familia real, es un leal mayordomo. Pero al momento de abrir la puerta y ver a su amo junto a una muchacha que por los periódicos se había enterado que era su novia, si lo sorprendió pues nunca veían sin avisar.

-Sesshomaru-sama- hizo una reverencia al príncipe y otra a Kagome.

-Yaken dile a mi padre que necesitamos hablar con él- el mayordomo al escuchar la palabra _necesitamos_ le dio un leve vistazo a la morena que le acompañaba.

-Enseguida.

Inutaisho se levantó de su asiento al ver entrar a su hijo y a Kagome, Yaken le había avisado pero verlo con sus propios ojos era sorprendente.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Es Kagome, quiera hablarte de algo- los ojos del mayor se posaron en los de la única mujer presente, la cual se estremeció un poco al sentir su fija mirada.

-Es cierto, me gustaría hablar con usted si tiene el tiempo- su petición era suave y educada.

-Por supuesto aquí estoy, por favor siéntense…

-Muchas gracias pero…- respiro profundamente escogiendo con cuidado sus próximas palabras- Sesshomaru me gustaría hablar a solas con tu padre.

-Pero…

-Por favor Sesshomaru.

Él frunció el ceño contraído pero accedió- De acuerdo, estaré en el jardín- con esas palabras salió no sin antes darle un pequeño y rápido beso en la cabeza de Kagome.

Inutaisho no pudo evitar sonreír y menos al ver el rostro de ella completamente ruborizado.

-Bien ahora sí, toma asiento- ella lo hizo rápidamente pero sin perder esa elegancia que era ya natural en ella, Inutaisho tomo igual asiento- primero que nada te agradezco mucho, sin ti Sesshomaru nunca hubiera tenido este cambio.

-No, no te tiene nada que agradecer… es…- no pudo completar la oración e Inutaisho lo noto.

-Bueno dejando eso a un lado ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

Ella sonrió.

-¡Sesshomaru!-Izayoi se acercó a su hijo- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Madre- él espero a que ella llegara a su lado- Kagome quería hablar con mi padre, y me saco.

La risa fresca de la hermosa mujer se expandió por el jardín.

-En definitiva esa mujer es perfecta para ti.

-Lo sé- sus ojos se desviaron, Izayoi lo noto- lo sé.

…

-¡SESSHOMARU!- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Izayoi.

-¡No! Espera, Kag…

Inutaisho apareció unos segundos después.

-¿Dónde están?

La mujer señalo la piscina, donde después de unos instantes volvieron a resurgir Sesshomaru y Kagome. La gruesa y profunda risa del gobernante contagio a su esposa.

-Hemm… perdón, Sesshomaru- le brindo una sonrisa intentando calmarlo.

-¿Siempre eres tan impulsiva?- pregunto mientras nadaba a la orilla y salía completamente empapado, Kagome se sonrojo al verlo, desvió rápidamente la vista.

-¡No! Solo estaba feliz- replico pero a diferencia de su _novio_ comenzó a nadar en la piscina.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué no tenemos una piscina en la escuela?

-Porque habrá personas como tú que no quieran ir a clases por nadar- la morena le miro feo.

-Que malo, yo sabría cómo combinar mis estudios con la piscina- Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el borde con las piernas aun dentro de la piscina.

Kagome con una sonrisa traviesa nado hasta situarse cerca del ambarino, él la miro con curiosidad… ella desapareció. Sesshomaru busco a la morena pues se había sumergido, se inclinó hacia el agua intentando adivinar su posición…

-Tsk… ¿Dónde te metiste?

Los padres del heredero miraban la escena con ternura, Izayoi se aferró al brazo de su esposo, jalándolo con dirección contraria a la piscina.

-Vamos… dejémoslos un rato- Inutaisho asintió para después besar con delicadeza una de las manos de su amada esposa.

Sesshomaru se estaba desesperando se inclinó más y… fue en ese momento en que dos brazos salieron de la nada, apresándolo de su cuello muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, una caída, una trampa para regresarlo al agua pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza algo…

Un beso.

Kagome había unido sus labios en un beso sorpresivo. Sesshomaru después de unos segundos correspondió ese beso, sus manos que antes se aferraban a la orilla fueron a la cintura de ella y le sujeto contra su cuerpo.

-Sesshomaru tenemos que irnos- murmuro Kagome una vez separados sus labios.

-¿Es necesario?

Una sonrisa y una leve risa inundo el lugar.

-Por supuesto que sí, recuerda que eres un príncipe y tienes tus deberes.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí- el rubor de Kagome no pudo ser apreciado pues se sumergió jalando al heredero junto a ella.

…

Izayoi sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo jugando con un pequeño niño en la piscina con su novia, habían regresado a decirles que ya debían volver sin embargo prefirieron darles un poco de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto puede influir una mujer en un hombre?- ella sonrió aún más al oír la voz de su esposo en su oído.

-Yo diría que mucho- su sonrisa vacilo unos segundos- aunque ellos mismos no están seguros de cuanto están destinados a estar, hay algo que impide su unión por completo… no sé qué sea pero mientras este ese muro invisible, no llegaran muy lejos.

-¿Con que lo notaste igual?

-Por supuesto- de los labios finos de la reina se escapó un suspiro- ojala pronto dejen esa inseguridad en el pasado.

-Sí, lo merecen- Izayoi sonrió.

-Ah, es cierto ¿De que hablaron? ¿Kagome y tú?

-Un secreto de estado- el tono alegre con el que lo dijo le dio a su esposa una idea de que era algo que en verdad le agradaba y mucho.

-¡KAGOME!- la morena sonrió mientras se soltaba del brazo de Sesshomaru para ir al encuentro de Ayame.

-¿Qué pasa, Ayame?- la peli naranja se encontraba agitada.

-La semana próxima- respiro para recuperar el aire perdido- ¡NUESTROS PADRES VENDRÁN!

Ayame abrazo a su amiga con felicidad, Kagome correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba ligeramente sorprendida.

-Aún no estoy muy segura pero…- su tono se tornó alegre y esperanzado- al parecer el Rey ordeno que por un día se permitiría… la visita de nuestros padres.

Kagome se enterneció pues sabía que desde pequeña Ayame no había podido ver a sus padres y ninguno de los que estaban en la escuela a excepción de los príncipes.

-¡Ayame!- la voz de Koga resonó en el silencio que se había creado- ¡Dios mujer, como corres!

La nombrada solo sonrió mientras se separaba de su amiga.

-No es mi culpa que no tengas nada de condición- Koga la fulmino con la mirada.

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse, la atmosfera era tan natural, tan familiar… le agradaba en sobremanera.

-Ya, ya chicos, mejor vayamos a descansar, que estoy muerta literalmente- la morena empujo a la pareja que estaba que echaba chispas- vamos, Sesshomaru.

Él tan solo pudo dibujar una diminuta sonrisa antes de seguirla, ahora sabía que es lo que su morena hablo con su padre en verdad, ella siempre le sorprendía y mucho. Tal vez podría dejar su pasado y seguir por su futuro… un futuro que lo quería compartir con alguien.

-¡Sesshomaru, apresúrate!- Kagome le sonrió.

-Si… podría compartirlo contigo.

**OwO Kyaaaa! Me gusto la última frase T.T Te amo, Sesshomaru.**

**Bien ahora, gracias a las personas que me esperaron pacientemente y mucho más a las personas que me dejan un review, estos capítulos son para ustedes chicas.**

**Gracias y dedicación a:**

**black-Kiari.- **Muchas gracias por el review y por seguirme n.n, muchísimas gracias, espero tu review y déjame decirte que los capítulos siguientes estarán buenísimos.

**hechicera de hielo.-** Gracias, pero no llores jejeje aquí está el capítulo y a mí me encanta igual hacer sufrir a Inu juju pero créeme de Inu dependerá muchas cosas.

**mar 90.-** Oh si querida amiga, ese hombre es de lo más cruel ¿Preguntas porque la aborto la misión? Fue por otra presa. Bien, muchos ya empiezan a ver quién es Kagome… pero el que debería saberlo aún no se da cuenta U.U n.n bueno gracias por el review.

**Darkkira1.-** Hola jajajaja, yo igual quería enfermar a Kag pero… al final me decidí por Sessho n.n (aunque tengo un pedazo que escribí aparte donde la enferma es Kagome, igual esta divino) bueno si en definitiva Inuyasha es un tonto pero que le vamos a hacer xD jajaja Sipi, amo a Ayame por fon se le confeso y espera el próximo chap porque las cosas se comenzaran a complicar y mucho. Gracias por el review.

**RossinaDiFuoco.-** Si, ya actualice perdona la espera, a mi igual me encanto como comenzó pero también tengo otra parte como un escrito alterno donde Kagome es la que está enferma y Sessho es quien al cuida xD es que no me resistí a hacerlo. Bueno aquí esta le chap y yo concuerdo contigo Inu-baka jajaja. Espero tu review. Y gracias por seguir mis historias.

**Isuldory.-** Jajaja espero que estés en lo correcto, me gustó mucho tu hipótesis pero no diré nada n.n más a delante saldrá la verdad. Gracias por el review.

**Natsuki Hikari.-** Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Muchas gracias.

**Son Shaiveg Tashio.-** Jajaja, ya actualice n.n Gracias por el review.

**hekate ama.-** Muchísimas gracias, pero al parecer la chava no volvió a aparecer n.n enserio muchas gracias, fuiste la única junto a Xio que leyó eso jajaja pero gracias por tu ánimos.

**Azuldcullen.-** Muchísimas gracias espero tu review.

**Silvemy89.-** jajajaja muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, de corazón lo agradezco. Espero tu review.

**Frexua.-** Gracias por el review, mira hare lo posible para continuar con esa historia te lo prometo.

**XiO.-** Muchas gracias y me encanta que te guste esta pareja porque es mi favorita, espero que me sigas n.n

**Kata.-** Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho, es un placer saberlo. Y aquí tienes la continuación espero te haya gustado. Gracias y esperare tu review.

**Emily Castro.-** Gracia Emily, pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, no te preocupes este fic ya está en cuenta regresiva, muy pronto terminara. Gracias por las felicitaciones.

**Carito-Chan0.-** Eres la única que le ha dado importancia a Esmeralda n.n pronto lo averiguaras. Gracias por el review.

**hadeyn-chan.-** Muchas gracias por seguirme y ahora muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado un review. Espero te guste este chap.

**¡Bien! Ahora vienen las preguntas.**

**¿Por qué el hombre aborto la misión estando tan cerca de su objetivo? ¿Creen que Inuyasha se rendirá así de fácil teniendo en su poder el secreto de Kagome?**

**Esto se está poniendo buenísimo y lo que viene lo será. **

**Espero muchos reviews! Me animarían y escribiría más rápido xD jajaja**

**Me despido.**

**FiraLili.**


	10. Chantaje

**¡Hola! Lo siento, no tengo palabras para disculparme. Ni siquiera tengo alguna excusa. Pero aquí tiene la continuación. Aquí van a dar las 3 de la mañana pero necesitaba subirlo por ustedes.**

**Espero aún tenga su apoyo y sus ánimos.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. **

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Diez.**

Inuyasha miraba por milésima vez ese diario que lo carcomía por dentro. Tenía en sus manos el secreto que guardaba Kagome. En su mente miles de preguntas se aglomeraban, sin respuesta, fue en una de esas preguntas que algo ilumino su rostro.

-Por eso Sesshomaru esta con Kagome- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- no es porque la ame, es porque ella es una princesa.

Con esos pensamientos se levantó de un salto, miro a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro aun a pesar de estar en media tarde, un golpeteo le dio la pauta para saber que la lluvia comenzaba a caer… aun así no se detuvo, salió de su cuarto precipitándose a las escaleras, sabía muy bien que Sesshomaru en esos momento no estaba en los dormitorios masculinos, sino que estaría con Kagome.

Una enfermiza felicidad le embargaba, en sus más rebuscados pensamientos tenía la certeza de que Kagome… seria suya. Corrió, atravesando la lluvia que caía con fuerza contra él, no le importaba.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de los dormitorios femeninos, pues en la puerta estaban esas dos personas a las cuales buscaba con desesperación… comenzó a acercarse, sin embargo algo le detuvo, algo dentro de él le detuvo, por lo cual se escondió para poder escuchar.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- la voz de la morena sonaba ligeramente preocupada.

-Estaré bien, no me volveré a enfermar- los ojos de Inuyasha se contrajeron al ver como su hermano acariciaba la cabeza de ella- no soy tan débil.

Ella embozó una diminuta sonrisa antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Sí, sí… el gran Sesshomaru no se volverá a enfermar- Kagome tomó la mano que le acariciaba, para tenerla entre las suyas-… Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias por llevarme con tu padre.

-Supongo que yo debería decir esas palabras, pues por ti todos los que están aquí podrán ver a sus familias aunque sea por un día…

-Era lo menos que podía hacer…- la fija y penetrante mirada ambarina, le hizo sonrojarse, apartando la vista- es mejor que te vayas, tengo que ir a ver a Kikio… quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

-De acuerdo…- cuando ya iba retirarse se acordó de algo- Kagome- ella se volteo pues igual ella ya estaba por irse- tu cuaderno… te lo devolveré.

-¿Lo leíste?- con temor soltó esa pregunta.

-… no, y no lo pienso hacer.

Algo en el interior de la morena se calmó pero a la vez se enervó.

-Gracias…- él tomó la mano de ella besándola levemente.

-De nada, Kagome.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, Sesshomaru no había leído el diario… ¿Él… la amaba? Su cuerpo no se pudo mover, estaba como ido, sin saber ahora que hacer… no, necesitaba hacer algo.

-¡¿Por qué?

Kagome giro sobre sus talones sorprendida al oír esa voz. Y se sorprendió a un más al ver a Inuyasha empapado de pies a cabeza con una mirada lastimera.

-¿Inuyasha…?

-¡¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué…?- detuvo bruscamente su pregunta al verlo avanzar hacia ella.

Soltó una exclamación asustada al ver cómo era acorralada contra la pared.

-¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? ¡¿Por qué maldición?

Ella parpadeo confundida y aterrada, hasta que esas palabras tuvieron sentido y la furia recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A RECLAMARME! ¡YO ELEGÍ, AL IGUAL QUE TÚ!

Inuyasha quedo aturdido como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Soltó a la morena, a al cual había tomado por los hombros.

-¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES!- y con un movimiento, cerro su puño para darle un certero golpe al ambarino que seguía enfrente de ella- ¡LÁRGATE!

Inuyasha masajeo la mejilla afectada con inmenso dolor… no solo físico sino también moral, ella estaba que echaba chispas pero igual está no pudo irse pues la siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de él… la desarmaron.

-Una princesa no debería ser tan agresiva… ¿no crees, Tama Kagome?- las piernas de ella fallaron, el susto fue un gran shock para ella.

-¿Cómo lo… sabes?

-La mejor pregunta ahora sería… ¿Quieres que mi _hermano_ se entere?

Eso fue un duro golpe, su alma se desmoronó… sus rodillas cedieron ante la gravedad mientras unas lagrima caían por sus mejillas. Él sabía su secreto. ¡Él lo sabía! Y no quería que Sesshomaru se enterara… egoístamente, no quería eso.

-No quiero…

-Entonces escúchame atentamente…

Inuyasha salió con una sonrisa del edificio, aun que estaba lloviendo sentía que ya nada era tan malo.

Kagome seguía en medio del pasillo, con la cara escondida entre sus manos. Intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y deslizarse. Que amenazaban con romper toda protección que le quedaba en pie.

"_Quiero que termines con mi hermano… no hoy, quiero que sea dentro de un mes, antes de que sea su cumpleaños, antes de que ascienda al trono"._

-Interesante…- una sombra se perdió después de haber escuchado tan entretenida conversación- muy interesante- siguió caminando- tengo que hablar con alguien.

Al llegar a su objetivo toco con los nudillos la puerta de caoba, espero unos segundos antes de que la princesa abriera con curiosidad, antes de sonreí con cordialidad y amabilidad.

-¡Oh! Es usted- Sango sonrió al encontrar a la compradora de la pieza de su prometido- ¿Le dio la pieza?- cuando la persona asintió, su sonrisa se amplio aún más- oh, pero que mala educación por favor adelante ¿y me permitiría saber su nombre?

-Por supuesto, princesa. Mi nombre es Esmeralda…

0-0-0-0-0

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- Ayame abrazo a sus dos progenitores con anhelo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Cuanto los he extrañado.

Kagome sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo todos las caras sonrientes y llorosas. Padres reunidos con sus hijos, hijos reunidos con sus padres… tanta felicidad.

-¡Kagome!- ella salto al oír ese llamado, cuando se volteo sus ojos resplandecían.

-Mamá… ¡Mamá!- cuando Naomi recibió en sus brazos a su _hija_, recordó que hace exactamente 9 años cuando una pequeña se abalanzo contra ella sollozando aunque en ese entonces no le decía mamá.

-Pero mira que hermosa estas- le sonrió cálidamente a su pequeña- supongo que estar enamorada ayuda igual.

-¡¿Qué?- un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas al oír a su madre.

La suave risa de la mujer hizo que ella riese también.

-Me da gusto que hayas encontrado el amor, hija mía- Kagome cerró sus ojos al sentir la ternura con la que su madre adoptiva acariciaba sus cabellos pero al oír esas palabras se estremeció y recordó esas crueles y frías palabras de Inuyasha- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada- Naomi no estaba conforme con esa respuesta pero lo dejo pasar- ¿Dónde están Souta y el abuelo?

-No pudieron venir querida, el abuelo enfermó y Souta se quedo cuidándolo- los hombros de Kagome bajaron- pero te mandan muchos saludos y…- rebuscó entre su bolso hasta dar con lo que buscaba- me pidieron que te tomara muchas fotos.

Ella estalló en carcajadas.

-Nunca cambiaran- exclamó después de que terminara de reír.

-Por supuesto que no- afirmó la mayor con una sonrisa- entonces…

Kagome amplio su sonrisa segundos antes de que el flash de la cámara iluminara su rostro.

-Ven mamá, tengo que presentarte a mis amigos- tomó la mano de la mayor con dulzura.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Y esta es mi habitación!- Naomi sonrió al internarse en la estancia, reconocía la esencia de Kagome en cada parte, en cada rincón de ese cuarto.

-¿Eres feliz?- eso congeló a la morena.

¿Qué si era feliz? Su primera respuesta sería _no sé_, pero no sería del todo sincera porque en estos últimos dos años había logrado encontrar eso a lo que su madre llamaba felicidad.

En su mente varios rostros se mostraron.

Koga.

_-Eres como mi hermana y te voy a proteger siempre._

Ayame.

_-Gracias por regresarle la sonrisa a Koga, eres especial._

Kikio.

_-Tú no eres como los demás… y por eso te has ganado mi cariño._

Sesshomaru.

_-¿Por qué Sesshomaru? Esto era tan solo un juego hasta el final del año… ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque tal vez no quiero que sea un juego… ya no…_

Su mirada se torno brillante pero se apagó con la misma rapidez al recordar las palabras de Inuyasha.

-Es posible- fue su respuesta final.

La puerta que previamente fue cerrada se volvió abrir, revelando a Sesshomaru que se veía algo agitado.

-¿Sesshomaru qué…?

-Mis padres quieren verte- su mirada chocolate fue directamente a su madre, él siguió esa mirada para encontrarse con la figura de una señora que le miraba entre recelosa y cariñosa- Buenas.

-Es un gusto, príncipe.

-Es mi madre, Higurashi Naomi- presento rápidamente Kagome al ver el desconcierto del hombre- mamá, el es Sesshomaru…

-Su pretendiente- terminó el mayor algo que la hizo sonrojar a la mujer más joven mientras que la mayor sonreía con dulzura.

-Espero que no falte a su palabra- se inclinó para luego volver alzarse con sus ojos llenos de sabiduría brillando de felicidad- Kagome lo merece.

-¡Sí, sí!- exclamó la morena queriendo terminar con ese escena que la estaba abochornando y mucho- vayamos para abajo.

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, decidió alejarse al ver venir a su hermano con Kagome, la cual venía del brazo del ambarino.

-Kagome- Izayoi se acercó con sus brazos abiertos dispuesta a tomarla en brazos, en un abrazo cariñoso.

-Izayoi-sama- recibió ese gesto con algo de incomodidad.

-Madre- está miro a su hijo- quiero presentarte a Higurashi Naomi, la madre de Kagome.

-Es un gusto señora, tiene una maravillosa hija- Naomi cabeceó ante la adulación.

-No más que sus dos hijos- y no lo dijo por decir sino porque en verdad lo pensaba, ya que pudieron devolverle la sonrisa sincera a la morena.

Kagome se apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de _su_ ambarino con resignación pero sonrió, sabia muy bien el porque de las palabras de su autoproclamada madre. Sesshomaru miró a la mujer que estaba apoyado en su cuerpo, una de las comisuras de su boca comenzó a curvase hacia arriba.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí?

Inutaisho se adelanto, dirigiéndose a la multitud que se había hecho alrededor de algo o alguien. Se abrió paso con facilidad, todos se apartaban al verlo pasar haciendo una reverencia.

-Inutaisho-sama, es un gusto volver a verlo.

Este se quedó por unos segundos paralizado.

-¿Midoriko-sama?- Izayoi salió al frente pasando a un lado de su esposo.

-Cariño- el gobernante tomo a su mujer de la cintura.

-Izayoi ella es Midoriko-sama reina del reino Shikon, una de mis más antiguas amigas. Midoriko ella es mi esposa.

La mujer le sonrió a Izayoi, era hermosa. Se enorgulleció de su amigo, en verdad era feliz pero al mismo tiempo lo envidió.

-Felicidades, se ven realmente felices.

Fueron solo unos segundos pero la sonrisa de Midoriko vaciló, sus ojos avellanas captaron otros que mucho tiempo atrás dejo de ver y añoraba. Izayoi miró en la dirección que Midoriko estaba tan absorta mirando.

-Oh, ella es mi futura nuera Higurashi Kagome- está se sonrojo al oír la palabra nuera- y él es mi hijo Sesshomaru. Y la madre de Kagome, Naomi.

Naomi avanzó unos cuantos pasos quedando a la izquierda de Kagome, la morena se aferró a la muñeca de su madre. Midoriko inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

-Tienen unos hermosos hijos… y- miró a Naomi- usted posee a una hermosa hija.

-Fue una bendición- Kagome miró a las dos mujeres- del cielo y siempre lo agradezco.

Si Midoriko hubiese querido agregar algo más, no pudó.

-¡Mamá!- Sango se abrió paso rápidamente para llegar hasta su madre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuche que por hoy se permitía la entrada a los padres y quería verte- ahora se dirigió a los gobernantes- si me disculpan, vamos Sango.

Naomi se apartó para darle paso a Midoriko.

_Gracias por cuidarla…_

-Kagome debo irme ya- Naomi se sentía liberada al oír esas palabras de agradecimiento, siempre se sintió como una intrusa al implantarse como una madre para Kagome, ahora se sentía completamente en paz- no creo que Souta soporte mucho al abuelo y menos enfermó.

-Sí, te acompaño- se giró para avisar.

-Yo les acompaño- la interrumpió Sesshomaru al ver las intenciones de la azabache.

-Me parece un maravillosa idea, así podré conocerte mejor- Inutaisho embozó una media sonrisa al ver a su hijo quedarse sin palabras- porque no hay buenas referencia en los periódicos de hace algunos años.

-Mamá, él a mejorado…

-Eso no lo sé, debo comprobarlo.

Sesshomaru se arrepintió el haberse ofrecido a acompañarlas pero no había vuelta atrás.

0-0-0-0-0

-Ha crecido mucho- Midoriko acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Sango.

-Y no solo en estatura.

-Ella es feliz- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Lo es… pero se acabara ¿verdad?

Por primera vez en toda esa tarde, dejo salir una sonrisa pura y tranquila, algo que sorprendió a la castaña.

-No, no sé acabara… ella podrá quedarse aquí y seguir la vida que hasta ahora a tenido, primero me preocupaba que clase de familia la había adoptado pero- respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aire del atardecer- esa mujer, es una excelente mujer.

Sango sintió una revolución en su pecho al escuchar que Kagome se podía quedar pero todo se esfumo en un momento, al recordar como ella, su madre había llorado hasta el cansancio al no saber nada de su hija perdida, como se desmoronó al saber de su huida.

-¿Estás segura?

-No. Pero he tomado esta decisión y no me retractare, ella merece buscar su felicidad- en su mente destello el recuerdo de Kagome tomada del brazo del príncipe de este reino- aunque parece que ya la encontró.

-En verdad ¿a que viniste? Dejaste el reino y ¿Cómo es posible que vayas a dejar el reino sin heredera?

-Antes que nada, no dejare el reino sin heredera… Myoga encontró a una persona que puede gobernar- Sango se asombró ante tal hecho- y el porque vine aquí fue para verla una vez más, antes de dejarla ir definitivamente.

Midoriko miro a su hija menor, está mantenía firmemente su mano entre las suyas. La madre de Sango fue su mejor amiga pero su enfermedad pudo más que su voluntad, falleciendo cuando la pequeña tenía a penas 3 años, la adoptó como propia. Ella permaneció a su lado al irse Kagome aunque no la culpaba, ya que su marcha fue para proteger a la castaña.

-Cariño ¿regresaras conmigo?

Sango negó- No, madre… quiero permanecer un poco más con Kagome, si ella se quedara, pasare el tiempo que pueda antes de retornar.

-Bien, entonces debo volver, Myoga no podrá solo- se levantó en un movimiento fluido- y pequeña, puede que no seas sangre de mi sangre… pero eres mi hija, recuérdalo.

Midoriko se alejó sin notar las traviesas gotas de agua salina que bajaban por el rostro de Sango.

-Sí…- cuando tiempo atrás se enteró que no era hija de Midoriko se sintió engañada pero sobre todo triste y una intrusa en esa familia. A Kagome no le importo, siempre estuvo con ella sin embargo tan solo tenía 9 años y no alcanzaba a entender ese sentimiento de amor incondicional que se le brindaba- Gracias.

La futura ex-reina embozó una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

0-0-0-0-0

Kikio se despidió de sus padres, le hizo tanto bien el poder estar por lo menos unas cuantas horas con ellos. Esa aura de agonía y depresión pareció esfumarse, se sintió querida, amada.

-Hermana- Kaede le hizo señas para que se agachara y quedara a su altura.

-¿Qué sucede?

La menor enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario- Lograrás todo lo que te propongas, suerte- depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hermana para después ir a reunirse con sus padres que se despedían con una sonrisa.

Los dedos de Kikio se deslizaron por su mejilla antes de suspirar con algo de resignación, Kaede, su pequeña hermanita siempre la sorprendía. Comenzaba a sospechar que leía la mente.

-Claro… lo lograré.

0-0-0-0-0

Koga soltó el aire de un golpe, aliviado a más no poder. Ayame soltó una risita al verlo de esa forma.

-Oh, vamos Koga no fue tan malo ¿o sí?- este le mando una mirada fulminante que ella ignoro olímpicamente.

-Oh no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- ironizó- conocer a tus padres sobre protectores fue un placer.

-¿Tanto así? A mi me agradaron tus papas.

-Claro, porque no te estaban asechando a cada segundo.

Discutiendo comenzaron a caminar. Él acompañándola hasta su habitación mientras le miraba enfuruñado. Ella caminado a su lado con la frente en alto y los brazos cruzados. Discutiendo por fuera y sonriendo por dentro. Porque mucho les había costado dar el paso y no lo desandarían por nada.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome estaba rezagada. Sesshomaru la dejó, necesitaba estar sola, ella se lo había dicho minutos atrás.

La morena cabizbaja pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en la semana, no habría peligro si Sesshomaru quisiera leer el diario pues este al parecer estaba perdido, pero ella estaba completamente segura que eso no era verdad, no porque no creyera en la palabra de Sesshomaru sino porque Inuyasha sabía quien era y eso no pudo averiguarlo por si solo.

Levantó su mirada encontrándose la amplia y fuerte espalda de Sesshomaru. En dos semanas y media, él cumpliría 21 años y en dos semanas… ella tendría que decirle adiós. Suspiró. Estaba cansada. Todo era más fácil cuando estuvo enamora de Inuyasha… porque él le era inalcanzable y se resignó. No podía tenerlo, ella se resignó. Pero llegó Sesshomaru. Quien le movió su mundo.

No supo en que momento dejó atrás a Inuyasha. Tal vez fue al ver por primera vez esa preocupación, aunque en su voz no se delató la preocupación pero sus ojos sí. Después de salir corriendo dejando a Kikio en la biblioteca. ¿Podría haber sido ahí?

O tal vez…

_-No iba a permitir que lastimaran a mi novia._

_-Pero no lo soy…_

_-Lo eres, falso o verdadero por eso tengo el deber de protegerte… no soy un monstruo para no hacerlo._

¿Pudo ser en ese momento? O ¿Cuando le preparo esa hoguera en medio del patio? No lo sabía, eran tantos momentos. Los besos. Las miradas. Esos pequeños gestos.

La sonrisa que se estaba formando, se esfumó. Y todo terminaría. ¡No quería! Al principio tal vez eso hubiese deseado pero no ahora… no ahora que su corazón latía por Sesshomaru. Ella espero a alguien pero nunca aprecio y en cambió, si él.

Taisho Sesshomaru.

Ya no había vuelta de hoja, se había enamorado del príncipe de hielo.

-¡Sesshomaru!- muy a pesar de que estuviera a unos metros, corrió, en segundos esa distancia fue recorrida.

El ambarino frenó sus pasos, a penas hubo girado sobre sus talones, la fuerza con la que Kagome se le abalanzó fue superior. Su espalda bajo chocó bruscamente contra el cemento, no se quejó pues unos labios cazaron los suyos, en un demandante beso. Nunca se habían besado con ese sentimiento. Tan arrebatador y apasionado.

-Sesshomaru…- sus labios se separaron milímetros, sus alientos se entremezclaban. Calidos.- Nunca me dejes ir. Nunca.

-¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido como eso?- ella no respondió pero se aferró a la espalda de él, queriéndose quedar así por siempre.

0-0-0-0-0

-Disculpa el retrazo- Sango inhalo profundamente- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no pudo decirme hace una semana, cuando fue a mi habitación?

Esmeralda sonrió.

-Necesita estar segura de unas cosas, fui una impulsiva al ir de esa manera aquella vez. Solo tenía la palabra de alguien celoso e iracundo. Pero ahora ya tengo las pruebas suficientes para hablar- Sango perfiló su mirada, algo en ese tono no le gustaba nada.

-¿Sobre qué? Si puedo saber.

-¡Oh! Lo sabrá, no desespere. Tan solo quisiera hablar de su hermana… Higurashi Kagome, no, perdón. Tama Kagome.

Estupefacción.

Las piernas de la princesa temblaron. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, vacilantes. Imperdonable. Inconcebible.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo se enteraste?

La mujer suspiró- No me tema a mí, alteza. No soy una enemiga… no para usted, pero siéntense y escúcheme atentamente, de esta conversación depende muchas cosas.

Sango le miró con recelo pero acabó tomando asiento frente a ella, en sus ojos no veía maldad o interés, tan solo preocupación y tal vez algo de miedo.

-Habla.

Y así lo hizo Esmeralda. En la noche, en la habitación de la informante fue revelado un chantaje que rompería el corazón de la heredera al trono de Shikon.

-Imposible…

-Pero esa es la verdad.

-Hermana.

0-0-0-0-0

-Bienvenida, Midoriko-sama- le tendió su brazo, esta lo acepto.

-Myoga- fue su contestación- ¿Cómo esta Sahara?

-Aprendiendo, tiene talento y todo le parece tan natural- movió su mano restándole importancia a ese asunto- pero dígame… dime- corrigió al ver la mirada de reproche de la mujer- ¿Cómo esta, Kagome?

Midoriko le brindo un apretón al brazo de su amigo, su hermano- Feliz, muy feliz. Myoga muchas gracias por haberle regalado esa oportunidad, nunca podré agradecerte.

-No me agradezca.

La reina estaba tranquila, con un peso menos. Su hija sería feliz aún no siendo a su lado, eso ya no le importaba. Sango le daría la noticia y toda acabaría ahí.

Acabar.

Una risa se extendió por su estudio mientras sostenía en sus manos una copa de vino.

-Con que ese es el juego- escupió desdeñoso- pues así será.

Con una señal de su mano, Kanna se acercó.

-Señor.

-Sabes que hacer, ni un error.

-Así lo haré- con una reverencia se marchó del lugar.

-Esto acabara muy pronto… el reino Shikon se hundirá y yo me haré con en poder. Sahara de Leptenkosti, desearas nunca haber tenido sangre real.

Una risa cruel, sádica. Solo pertenecía a un hombre sin escrúpulos, a un hombre sin corazón.

A Damnare Naraku.

Continuara.

**¿Les gusto? Ojala sea un sí. Enserio perdónenme. Ahora tengo un tiempo libre y me pondré manos a la obra en acabar este FF, pues si no estoy mal estará terminando en 3 o 4 capítulos más.**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. Me siento en deuda y por eso este capitulo va por ustedes.**

**Los quiere.**

**FiraLili.**


	11. Noticia

**Creo que es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido, pero es por ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Once.**

_-¿Me dirías tu nombre?_

_-No puedo, prometí que no lo mencionaría pero- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de esa niña- para ti, seré tu Sol. Y tú mi Luna._

_-¿Por qué yo lo Luna?_

_La niña soltó una leve risa antes de tomar las manos de su Luna con las suyas._

_-Porque eres muy- enfatizó el muy- frío. Y no me mires así, es la verdad… y en cambio yo, soy muy calida y dulce._

_-…_

_-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te molestaste?- miró el cielo estrellado, se habían perdido por escapar de la fiesta que se estaba celebrando- Yo solo digo lo que veo y lo que me han dicho de mí… pero sabes, ya no serás frío porque yo seré tu sol, sólo para ti._

_-No necesito eso- la pequeña hizo un morro con sus labios._

_-Pero yo necesito a alguien a quién brindar luz._

_-¡Princesa!_

_-¡Oh! Me encontró, debo irme- soltó las manos que apretaba cariñosamente para retirarse pero fue detenida._

_-¿Princesa?_

_-Eso igual debió ser un secreto…_

_-¡Princesa! ¿Dónde esta?_

_La pequeña se quitó su brazalete de su delgada muñeca- Prométeme que seré tu única Sol, tu única princesa ¿sí?- aunque nunca se oyó la respuesta, sus ojos dorados bastaron para hacérselo saber- te esperare…_

Sesshomaru se reincorporó agitado. Hace mucho que no soñaba con ella ¿Por qué ahora? Miró la hora.

5:15 a.m.

Se levantó con intenciones de remojarse la cara para despejar su mente de ese sueño… más bien de ese recuerdo, guardado en lo más profundo de su mente. Su princesa. Negó con la cabeza para después llevar sus manos con agua a su rostro, el agua frío le refresco y despejó.

-Necesito caminar.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se restregó sus ojos con pesadez, el sueño estaba ausente desde hace una semana y media, al parecer iba a seguir así. Bostezó con cansancio.

-Demonios, si sigo de esta manera pareceré una zombi- su reloj marcaba las 5:31, tan solo podía dormitar pues el sueño no le llegaba y comenzaba a atarse un poco- ¡Ah!

Se hizo un ovillo entre sus sabanas, sus pensamientos le atormentaban y la entristecían.

-Sesshomaru… ¡Eh!- se reincorporó tan bruscamente que su espalda se quejó- ¡Auh!- aunque no impidió que tirara de las sabanas para ponerse de pie, tenía un presentimiento.

Se vistió en cuestión de minutos antes de salir de su habitación, al llegar a la puerta principal de los dormitorios miró en todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde?- un recuerdo invadió su mente- ¡Lo tengo!

0-0-0-0-0

El aire de la mañana era fresca pero seca, lastimaba. Un escalofrío bajo por la columna del hombre que se encontraba sentado, con sus antebrazos apoyados cómodamente en sus muslos, con la mirada perdida en el cielo de un color anaranjado, anunciando pronto que amanecería.

Esos colores tan calidos, tan llenos de vida. Como un…

-Sol…

Gruñó. La confusión que se estaba presentando en su mente no le gustaba nada. Nada. Pero ahí estaba esa duda, él tenía la completa disposición de olvidar su pasado para poder ver y cuidar su presente y futuro. ¿Por qué no podía?

-Kagome…

-¿Sí?

Tan encimado a sus pensamientos se encontraba que no reparo en la delicada figura que se hallaba de pie a un metro de distancia, frente a sí. Al alzar su rostro se encontró con una peculiar escena.

El sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando así esa figura, a Kagome. Parpadeó completamente sorprendido, ella era tan idéntica a esa niña, sonrió ahora sabía el porque le era tan familiar la primera vez que la vio. Se parecía a ella, a…

-Sol.

-¿Sol?- la morena lucía consternada, casi asustada aunque enseguida reparó en su sombra que comenzaba a alargarse, se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con el amanecer- Oh, ese sol. Sí, es hermoso.

Sesshomaru no evitó mirarla de arriba a bajo, era hermosa, no importaba el momento, el lugar… no importaba nada pues seguía siendo hermosa en cualquier situación. Como ahora, mientras miraba salir el sol no se daba cuenta de esa aura tan especial que emanaba de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-¡Eh! Yo podría preguntar lo mismo- exclamó al tiempo en que giraba para volver a quedar de frente a él.

-…

-No podía dormir- Kagome perdió en ese juego de miradas- y al parecer tú tampoco. A parte tuve el presentimiento de que tampoco estabas dormido así que salí a ver.

-¿Sabías que estaría aquí?

Ella rió- No, pero presentía que si estuvieras levantado y necesitaras un lugar para pensar sería aquí…

A Sesshomaru le sorprendió lo mucho que ella podía deducir sobre él, el lugar en que se hallaban era por así decirlo especial, pensaba que ella no se acordaría de el, puesto esa vez había salido como loca, tratando de huir.

-No pensé que supieras de este lugar.

Kagome se sonrojó- C-claro que se de este lugar- murmuró cruzándose de brazo, algo infantil- como olvidarlo.

Sí, como olvidar ese día. Ese día que la mascara de frialdad que portaba siempre Sesshomaru cayó por completo ante ella y también fue la primera vez que escucho su nombre salir de sus labios con esa desesperación que hizo saltar su corazón. Y a pesar de que hubieran pasado varias semanas de eso, en la mente de ella ese recuerdo estaba perfectamente claro, como si hubiese sido ayer.

_-Vete, Sesshomaru- pidió con su voz quebrada por el llanto, quebrada por el dolor que sentía._

_-Eso es ridículo, tienes que regres…_

_-¡No quiero!- Kagome movió negativamente su cabeza- ¡Esto es ridículo! Regresa tú… yo… yo… ¡NO QUIERO REGRESAR!_

_Sesshomaru miró a la azabache, supo que estaba llorando sus hombros subían y bajaban, su cuerpo temblaba ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?_

_-Si esto es por el asunto de la princesa- ella se tensó, él no lo noto- no te preocupes, yo no estaré con ella. Así que no debes preocuparte, yo no me iré._

_-¿Crees que todo se trata de ti?- ella levantó la vista enfrentando sus ojos- ¡¿Crees que todo tiene que girar a tu alrededor? ¡¿No puedes pensar aunque sea una vez en alguien que no seas tú?_

_-¡¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo ahora? ¡Estoy empapado, adolorido por estar corriendo por horas bajo esta lluvia!- Kagome tembló- ¡Buscándote! ¡Eres la única persona a la que le he dedicado todo mi tiempo! ¡Eres la única persona que le he permitido estar conmigo! ¡¿Y me dices que solo pienso en mí?_

_-Lo siento… lo siento…- oyendo eso solo le hacía sentirse cada vez peor, cada vez más despreciable- pero…_

_Sesshomaru se inclinó y tomándola de los hombros la levanto, la sostuvo para que no volviera a caer junto a su cuerpo._

_-¿Acaso no soy digno de ti?- susurro contra su oído- ¿Acaso yo Sesshomaru no soy digno de ti Kagome?_

La lluvia. Sus palabras. Pero recordaba sobre todo ese beso, ese beso que derrumbó toda defensa que había puesto para evitar la entrada de Sesshomaru, aunque él desde el principio había abierto una grieta.

-Estás roja ¿recordando lo que pasó?

-¡No!- él encaró una ceja-… bueno tal vez- se tambaleó.

-Oye…

Kagome levantó su brazo con su palma al frente indicándole que no se acercara.

-Tranquilo, es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien esta semana y- la frase quedó incompleta cuando la morena no pudo mantenerse de pie, sus rodillas pagaron por esos días de insomnio.

Sesshomaru se reincorporo rápidamente, antes de que Kagome pudiera decir o hacer algo ya estaba entre los brazos de él, su rostro adquirió un rojo brillante pero se dejó hacer. Se sentía cómoda en ese lugar, con decir que el sueño que había estado renuente en aparecer se manifestaba poco a poco, sin ser muy conciente de sus acciones apreso con sus manos la fina camisa que el ambarino traía puesta.

-Te llevare a tu habitación- anunció al verla dormitar en sus brazos, aunque podría decirse que le gustaba tenerla así.

Kagome salió se su ensoñación para fruncir un poco su ceño, para luego negar. No es que no quisiera ir a dormir… pero conociendo a sus amigas le irían a despertar y no quería eso, por lo menos en unas cuantas horas y dado que a pesar de ser miércoles no iban a tener clases por una junta de maestros, oh sí, sabía que la despertarían para salir un rato.

-¿No quieres ir a dormir?

-No es eso- refutó ella para luego relajar su expresión- es sólo que no tendré la tranquilidad que necesito, no si tienes a unas amigas como las mías- agregó.

-¿Entonces…?- no completó la pregunta, ya que esperaba saber que es lo que quería que hiciera.

-…- Kagome pasó saliva antes de hacer su petición- ¿podrías llevarme a tu habitación? ¡Es que nadie te molesta y así dormiría a gusto!- exclamó ruborizada al ver algo de sorpresa en esos ojos que le gustaban.

Sesshomaru levantó su mirada pensativo- De acuerdo- terminó por acceder.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru- se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, recargando su cabeza en el pecho contrario- gracias.

Él no respondió pero comenzó a andar hacia los dormitorios masculinos, aún era temprano por lo que no debía preocuparse porque la vieran de casualidad. Pero por mera precaución atravesó rápidamente los pasillos.

Kagome sintió las caricias de las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, cuando Sesshomaru quiso alejarse para dejarla descansar algo tiró de su manga.

-No te vayas, si lo haces no podré dormir- musitó afianzando más su agarre- ¿por favor?

Sonrió triunfante al momento de sentir como el colchón crujía por el nuevo peso. Sesshomaru se apoyó contra la cabecera de su cama pero en segundos- por un momento pensó que la morena no estaba tan dormida como aparentaba- unos brazos apresaron su cintura, gruño, le estaba usando como a un peluche.

Aunque es no impidió que Kagome se sintiera a gusto, completa. Él estiró su brazo acomodándola mejor haciendo que su cabeza se recostara sobre su regazo y depuse dejo caer su extremidad en la cintura de ella. Así se mantuvieron, no les importó el ruido que comenzaba a despertare a su alrededor, la voces, los buenos días, las risas. Nada importó. Ella dormiría hasta el cansancio y él la acompañaría, por fin encontró la paz que necesitaba al lado de la morena.

Durmieron placidamente el uno con el otro.

-¡Kagome!- Ayame aporreó de nuevo su puño contra la dura puerta de roble, hizo un mohín, al parecer no estaba- ¡Ah!

-Tranquila, Ayame. Tal vez salió a despejarse- Kikio le restó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa hueca.

-Pero, pero yo quería salir a la cuidad un rato. Cancelaron las clases y necesito aprovechar el tiempo con ustedes.

-Ayame aún nos falta otros 4 años en la Universidad o los años que sean necesarios para terminar la carrera que vayas a tomar- repuso la pelinegra con un deje de desesperación.

-Y que tal si mañana cae un meteorito o se cierra la escuela por falta de fondo o…

-Bueno ya entendí tu punto, no pronostiques tantas desgracias.

Ayame sonrió triunfante, Kikio bufó con exasperación. Una voz resonó en el pasillo en que se encontraban, haciendo se ellas prestaran atención.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, princesa- se inclinaron mientras contestaban el saludo con cordialidad como se les había enseñado a tratar a la realeza.

Sango retuvo una risa abochornada, aunque estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así por los de su pueblo se sentía indigna de tal cortesía pues en sus venas no corría sangre real. Alejando esos pensamientos con un movimiento hizo que ambas se reincorporaran algo incomodas por tratar con una princesa… bueno habían tratado con Inuyasha pero no sabían que era un heredero y Sesshomaru, era un caso algo especial pues por alguna razón por estar cerca de su amiga no le importaba convivir con ellos.

Pero de eso a tratar con realeza en persona, y a parte de otro reino era muy extraño.

-No se preocupen, trátenme como una de ustedes. No me gustan mucho las formalidades- mencionó como si les hubiera leído el pensamiento, ellas asistieron- aunque me gustaría preguntarles una cosa ¿saben en donde se encuentra Kagome? Porque si están aquí afuera, es que ella no esta en su habitación.

Kikio y Ayame se lanzaron miradas confundidas no solo porque Sango, princesa de Shikon haya llamado a su amiga con tanta familiaridad sino porque la estaba buscando. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían ellas dos?

-Esto…- Ayame dudó un poco- la verdad no sabemos, estábamos a punto de ir a buscar a Koga- Kikio le miró con reproche, eso no era cierto- bueno yo estaba planeando en ir con Koga- se rectificó al ver la asesina mirada de su amiga- él es su mejor amigo, por lo que tal vez sepa.

-Gracias- con un leve cabeceó se dispuso a irse pero la voz de la pelinegra le detuvo.

-Perdone la intromisión, princesa. ¿Qué relación tiene con Kagome para buscarla?

Sango se mordió la lengua ante su metedura de pata, tenía que inventar algo rápidamente.

-Mi familia tiene la tradición de dar un regalo al heredero al ascender al trono- mintió- y necesito hablar con ella para ver los gustos del príncipe Sesshomaru.

-Claro entonces ¿nos acompaña?

-Por supuesto.

Sango comenzó a caminar a las escaleras para bajar a la entrada con Kikio y Ayame siguiéndola, solo que sutilmente unos pasos detrás de la castaña mostrando así su respeto.

0-0-0-0-0

Koga se removió incomodo entre sus sabanas, presentía peligro. Abrió sus ojos con pereza y esfuerzo, se estiró haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran para luego relajarlos. Agudizó sus oídos, nada fuera de lo normal declaró él después de unos segundos, volvió a bostezar antes de enrollarse de nuevo entre sus suaves sabanas, calidas, reconfortantes. El sueño comenzó a adormecerlo.

-¡KOGA!- esté se reincorporo rápidamente al oír tal exclamación.

¡Oh, rayos! Su novia.

-¡KOGA SÉ QUE ESTAS AHÍ! ¡ASÍ QUE…!- la palabra que le quedó atorada en su garganta al ver como la puerta se abría bruscamente, mostrando a un jadeante moreno.

-Ya abrí, ya abrí… Dios mujer- Koga quedó confundido al ver como su novia desviaba la vista, para luego percatarse de las dos mujeres que la acompañaban que mostraban un leve sonrojo en sus rostros- ¿Qué…?

-Koga- el dulce susurró de Ayame lo tensó- ¡CUANDO APRENDERÁS A NO DORMIR SOLO EN BÓXER!

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

¡SBLAM!

Las paredes temblaron ante el brusco portazo que fue proporcionado por un muy avergonzado Koga. Ayame se volteo para quedar frente a sus acompañantes.

-No tardara en salir, es rápido vistiéndose.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Oh, vamos!- Ayame se colgó del brazo del moreno- No es mi culpa que te hayan visto en ropa interior, tú tienes la culpa.

Esté gruño mientras Sango y Kikio solo observaban la discusión. El moreno al estar frente al dormitorio del príncipe alzó su mano, a penas sus nudillos hicieron contacto, la puerta se entreabrió, eso lo extraño, Sesshomaru era muy cuidado. Terminó por abrirla y se quedó sin palabras al igual que las tres mujeres.

Es que la escena era tan irreal que si no la estuvieran viendo, jamás se les había pasado por su mente o su imaginación.

Sesshomaru y Kagome durmiendo juntos, en el buen sentido, claro, pero aún seguía siendo increíble e inconcebible. La primera en salir de ese shock fue Ayame.

-¡KA-hmmp!- el nombre de su amiga nunca salió de su boca pues esta fue tapada por una mano.

Koga tomó a su novia por la cintura sacándola de la habitación siendo seguida por las demás, tuvieron cuidado en cerrar la puerta con toda la delicadeza posible para no despertarlos.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- preguntó al ver su boca por fin liberada- Podrías haber sido más delicado.

Koga rodó los ojos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedes imaginarte que nos haría el príncipe si nos hubiera descubierto en su habitación sin SU permiso?- ella cerró la boca sin argumentos.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?- Kikio se sentía nerviosa estando en los dormitorios masculinos, sentía que podría ver a inuyasha en cualquier momento y aún no estaba lista.

-Yo necesito hablar urgentemente con K… la señorita- se corrigió, no debía meter más la pata.

-Pues entonces habrá que tocar y hacer como que no vimos nada ¿bien?- su propuesta fue recibida con buena vibra- ¿Quién toca?... Sí, si yo lo hago- murmuró al ver tres miradas asesinarlo lentamente- que carácter tienen.

Tragó duro, cuando de nuevo sus nudillos volvieron a tocar la madera de la puerta, estaba vez rebotaron en vez de hacer que se entreabrirse como antes, rezó porque el ambarino no lo matara.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru tuvo cuidado en no despertar a la morena antes de levantarse para abrirle a quien quiera que estuviera importunando. Koga se encogió un poco ¿era tan alto Sesshomaru? Se preguntaba al verlo salir detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- estaba de malas.

Koga se preguntó como demonios se había enfrenado a él antes sin temor ni nada pero bueno en ese momento estaba Kagome de por medio, la persona que el moreno quería como a una hermana. Y ahora que todo estaba en calma se daba cuenta que se atrevió a amenazar a un miembro de la familia real, al próximo rey.

Un sudor frío bajo por su cien- Buscó a Kagome ¿sabrás de ella? Es que las chicas necesitan hablar urgentemente con ella.

Cuando la palabra chicas salió de la boca de Koga, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que no venía solo. Sopesó sus posibles respuestas pero al final prefirió no sacarlos a la morena le molestaría de sobremanera que lo hubiese hecho, por lo que se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar.

-No la molesten, sino se despierta a la primera se van- aunque prácticamente si los iba a echar.

Sesshomaru no se tomó las molestias de explicarles el porque Kagome estaba en su habitación aunque por alguna razón no se mostraron nada sorprendidos, algo pasaba. Koga se acercó a la _bella_ durmiente, se sentó con cuidado para no asustarla.

-Kagome- Ayame sonrió al ver esa escena, le recordaba a un hermano intentando despertar a su hermana menor- dormilona despierta- el moreno miró de reojo a Sesshomaru, al cual no le hacía menor gracia ese acercamiento- y será mejor que lo hagas o sino tu querido novio me matara.

-… ¿Koga?- la morena se estiró con cansancio antes de poder enfocar bien a la persona que tenía enfrente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros- Las chicas te buscaban y a mí me mandaron como conejito de indias para ver si el príncipe te había visto- fue su contestación.

-¿Conejito de Indias?

-Sí, ya sabes que…- dudó- tiene un peculiar carácter.

Kagome sonrió dándole la razón antes de ser prácticamente arrollada por su amiga y novia de su autoproclamado hermano.

-Ayame- murmuró divertida.

-¡Vamos a la cuidad un rato! ¡Vamos, necesitamos aprovechar el tiempo juntas!

-¿El tiempo juntas?- ella abrió sus ojos horrorizada- ¿Acaso te iras de la escuela?

Kikio dejó salir una leve risa mientras Ayame miraba con horror a su amiga.

-¡No! Pero que tal si mañana cae un meteorito o la escuela cierra por no haber fondo o…

-¡Ya entendí!- Kagome volteo a ver a su otra amiga- ¿Otra vez pronostica catástrofes?

-Así parece. Por cierto- mencionó al recordar algo- Sango-sama quiere hablar contigo.

Ella dirigió sus ojos a la última persona que se encontraba en la habitación de Sesshomaru, Sango tenía su rostro inexpresivo pero el brillo de sus pupilas decían claramente que estaba realmente feliz.

-Bueno entonces princesa me acompaña a mi habitación para así conversar- le dio unos ligeros golpes a Ayame que aún seguía sobre ella, dándole a entender que se apartara- y ustedes dos espérenme en la parada, no tardo.

-¿Cómo que ustedes dos?- replicó el hombre que aún se encontraba sentado en la cama- No las dejare ir solas.

Ellas rodaron los ojos, que hombre más sobre protector.

-Yo igual iré.

Y el otro demasiado celoso. Vaya hombres que las rodeaban.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Qué pasa, Sango? ¿Estás bien?

La castaña asintió pausadamente. Pero sus ojos perdieron el brillo que antes lucían sus ojos, algo que preocupo en sobremanera a Kagome.

-Hermana- por fin habló la menor- tengo que hablar sobre un asunto.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Inuyasha te esta chantajeando?

Los pasos se detuvieron, el silencio que se formó fue tenso e incomodo.

-Ven, creo que mis amigas me esperaran un rato más.

Sango escuchó atentamente todo la historia era la misma que le había trasmitido Esmeralda, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora conocía los sentimientos de Kagome, ahora comprendía el porque las ojeras, los malos días y sobretodo ese halo de tristeza que intentaba disimular.

-¿Tan malo sería que se enterara?

La azabache no contestó pero Sango interpretó eso como un sí. Ella se mordió su labios ¿debería decírselo?

-Kagome también hay algo que debes saber- está le prestó atención, con sus cejas juntas en un mueca de concentración- es sobre el ascenso al trono de Shikon…

-No- interrumpió- no regresare. No subiré al trono.

-No lo harás- eso hizo que la morena se pusiera tensa- no hay algún tipo de truco- tranquilizó Sango al ver su postura- te lo explicare…

Kagome no articuló palabra alguna cuando su hermanita terminó de relatarle su última conversación con su madre, sus ojos achocolatados miraron los avellanas que poseía la otra buscando algún signo de mentira o de broma. No lo encontró sino que en sus ojos brillaba la verdad.

-¿Esto es en serio?- quiso corroborar.

-Sí.

La castaña esperaba alguna reacción negativa, no lo que pasó a continuación. Su cuerpo fue rodeado con unos brazos que la estrecharon firmemente, con una fuerza que no conocía mientras su blusa comenzaba a humedecerse.

-Gracias, gracias. Muchísimas gracias, Sango. Es lo mejor que pudiste haberme dicho- ella no comprendía lo que pasaba, la felicidad estaba destilando en cada poro de su hermana.

-¿Kagome qué…?

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a la cuidad?- no dejó que terminara su pregunta- Puedes traer a Miroku, escuche que esta merodeando por aquí- la castaña desvió la vista abochornada- me gustaría conocerlo.

-Bien- accedió- déjame hablarle.

Kagome aprovechó ese momento para seguir su camino a su dormitorio a ponerse algo más presentable, sentía que ese peso invisible que había estado presionando sobre sus hombros se desvaneció con la noticia que le acababan de dar. Feliz. Completamente feliz… ahora Inuyasha no la asustaba, le seguiría su juego pero la ganadora sería ella.

-Mi vida es ahora completamente mía.

0-0-0-0-0

-Sahara- Myoga corrió detrás de la joven- por favor, ya soy muy viejo para estar correteándote.

-Lo siento, Myoga-sama.

-Bien, ahora volvamos que todavía falta que te enseñe un baile de este reino.

-¡Sí!

Midoriko miraba la escena que se desarrollaban en los jardines, la nostalgia la envolvía mientras rememoraba a sus dos hijas jugando en esos mismos jardines. Movió la cabeza negativamente, no, la decisión ya estaba tomada, no volvería la cabeza al pasado.

0-0-0-0-0

Kanna analizaba cada centímetro de ese palacio, Naraku fue claro no quería errores y ella no estaba dispuesta a cometerlos. Todo saldría perfecto como siempre, nunca ha fallado un tiro y no empezaría ahora. Si todo salía como quería en 3 días su presa estaría cazada.

El timbre de su celular la sacó de sus análisis.

-Kanna- fue su seca presentación al descolgar.

-¿Esta todo listo?

-En tres días.

-Bien, no quiero…

-Errores- completó la albina.

-Exacto, no soporto a inútiles como Kagura ¿entendiste?

-Lo sé.

Colgó. Nada perturbaba su rostro. Nada.

-Kagura…

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Sesshomaru!- Kagome llegó corriendo a la parada siendo seguida por Sango y Miroku, al cual ella encontró terriblemente adorable hasta que se dio cuenta de esas manos largas que poseía, sino fuera por el brillo de amor que tenían sus celestes ojos lo echaba a patadas.

El ambarino notó ese sutil cambio que ahora tenía su- le gustaba esa adjetivo posesivo- novia. Se encontraba radiante mucho más que te costumbre.

-Tardaste.

-Tuve una noticia que me entretuvo.

-¿Noticia?

Ella sonrió enigmática para luego reunirse con sus amigas- que ahora venía a incluirse Sango- dejando a los hombres a parte. El heredero mantuvo sus ojos sobre la morena, no lo diría nunca pero le gustaba mirarla, algo en ella le fascinaba. La mano que mantenía dentro del bolsillo- de su pantalón- estrujó una cajita de terciopelo.

_-Ten- Sesshomaru alargó su brazo tomando lo ofrecido._

_-¿Qué es esto, madre?- analizó la cajita que se le entregó._

_-Mira y entenderás- Izayoi sonrió al ver la sorpresa dibujarse por primera vez en el rostro de su primogénito- es un regalo que han pasado por generaciones- con sus delicadas manos tomo la de él, cerrando los dedos del menor sobre el regalo- suerte._

-¿Suerte?- Kagome le sonrió mientras le hacia señas para que se acercara- No la necesitare.

Continuara. 

**Esto esta llegando a su cuenta regresiva, hasta yo me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Ojala cuente con su apoyo incondicional hasta el final.**

**¡Yosh! ¿Y bien? ¿Quién intenta especular que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**Espero sus reviews. Gracias por todo.**

**FiraLili.**


	12. Atentados

**¡Hola! Sí, estoy actualizando más rápido, ni yo me la creo pero el saber que ya esta cerca el final me emociona y hace que las ideas fluyan.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Doce.**

-¿Estás lista?

-Siempre lo estoy- cortó, nunca dejaba que nada le perturbara pero en verdad le era molesto que dudara de su puntería, jamás ha fallado un tiro y él lo sabía- y si no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestar, lárgate.

Hakudoshi embozó una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Acaso te perturbo? Eso es nuevo- murmuró en el oído de la albina.

No respondió. Estaba casi segura de sino fuera porque Naraku se pondría hecho una furia si Hakudoshi muriese, ya le había insertado una bala en medio de su frente. Sus ojos siguieron analizando los terrenos hasta que esa mocosa se presentó, invitándola a terminar su trabajo.

-Es todo- susurró antes de enfocar su arma con dirección a la cabeza de su presa.

Sahara sonreía a todo lo que Myoga le indicaba, estaba conciente del sacrificio que tenía que hacer pero era la ley y la acataría. Cuando ese señor que ahora hablaba con rapidez pero fluidez se presentó a su residencia con la noticia de que ella sería la nueva heredera al trono no pudo más que reír ante lo irreal que era la situación.

Pero aunque escéptica al ver la seriedad en la cara del hombre, dejó que le contara con más detalles y así lo hizo; le era sorprendente saber la historia de Tama Kagome, quién había escapado a pesar de su corta edad para no someterse al cumplir los 19 en un matrimonio arreglado, admiró su determinación y aceptó con agrado la tarea que ahora se le encomendaba.

-¿Myoga-sama con quién me tendré que casar?- esa pregunta cerró la boca de esté.

-Bueno es un Duque muy respetado en este reino y supongo que has de conocerlo, es de la familia Montereal, Hoyo Montereal.

Sahara le miró con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, por supuesto que le conocía, era uno de los hombres más caballerosos y guapos de todo el reino. Un tenue sonrojo acudió a sus pálidas mejillas.

-Nunca pensé que fuese él- alegó.

-Su familia fue quién hizo el acuerdo y que Hoyo reafirmó hasta hace poco.

Ella asintió, siguió caminando. Meditabunda, se iba a casar no por amor pero… era por el bien del pueblo y ahora sabiendo quién era su prometido mucho menos se echaría para atrás.

-Espero ser una buena reina- Myoga le sonrió para infundirle ánimos.

Y ella sería una buena reina, una muy excelente. Pero su destino ya estaba sellado desde hace unos minutos al salir del resguardo del palacio sin protección. Unos pasos y eso fue todo, su mundo se oscureció.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Myoga estaba alarmado, el sonido que ahora resonaba era como el de un estampido- ¿Sahara qué…?

Sus cansados ojos por la edad no pudieron evitar abrirse totalmente revelando su miedo e incredulidad pero sobretodo miedo. Retrocedió un paso negando con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que pasaba.

El cuerpo de Sahara estaba tendido boca arriba con la misma sonrisa que perduraría para su eternidad, y sus pupilas ya vacías de vida que se le fue robada por la bala que ahora se hallaba incrustada en medio de su frente, rojo mucho rojo.

-Dios mió… esto no puede estar pasando- no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía, nunca en su vida se enfrentó a algo como lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-¡Bravísimo!- Hakudoshi aplaudió dando énfasis a su palabra- No fallaste, un perfecto asesinato.

Kanna tan solo dirigió una mirada a su presa ya cazada para guardar su arma en su estuche que a simple vista parecía la de una guitarra, camuflaje ante todo. Sacó su celular para marcar rápidamente.

-¿Y bien?- no amabilidad, no cordialidad, frialdad es lo que se apreciaba.

-Mi trabajo esta hecho.

-Perfecto, ahora volved- ordenó para segundos después cortar la comunicación.

-Jojo. Que lento son esos tipos- murmuraba Hakudoshi para sí mismo- hasta creo que bien pudimos pararnos frente a ellos, matar a la heredera y nunca nos hubieran atrapado.

-Vamos. Nos marchamos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Ordenes- fue lo que salió de la boca de ella.

-Joder con ese Naraku que no nos deja disfrutar de la hazaña.

La albina no dijo nada a partir de ese momento, tenía la mente en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí. Y por unos momentos dirigió una rápida mirada a Sahara y por primera vez, un peso en su pecho se instalo.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Kagome!

-¿Ayame?- preguntó para asegurarse, pues con los libros que traía en brazos no alcanzaba a ver muy bien su camino.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haces con todas esas enciclopedias?

La morena rodó los ojos- Ayame por si no lo recuerdas el Lunes tenemos examen y como es sábado he preferido estudiar, no andar gritando.

-Sí, sí- replicó su amiga haciendo un gesto con la mano que la otra no pudo ver- ¿y Sesshomaru?- preguntó curiosa, ya que era extraño no verla con ella.

-Fue al hospital, no pude ir por lo mismo de los exámenes pero él tenía que ir por unas cosas de… hay no se que dijo, estaba ocupada mirando mis apuntes.

-¿Y porque estudias con tanto empeño?

-¿Estás de broma?

-No.

-¡¿Acaso se te zafo un tornillo? ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Pues es claro que para poder estudiar y poder trabajar- chilló la morena, la hubiera fulminado con la mirada pero le era imposible por los libros.

-Pero sigo sin…

-¡Ayame!- le paró.

-Bueno, bueno ya me calló- bufó- ¿Quieres que te ayude con esas _cosas_?

Kagome dejó escapar una risa- Sabes creo que estar de novia con Koga te esta pegando su fobia a los libros y a la biblioteca, pero si, serías de gran ayuda si me quietaras unos cuantos kilos de mis brazos- Ayame tomó los libros de hasta arriba para que ahora pudiera ver su camino sin andar a ciegas y trastabillando a cada paso.

-¿Mejor?

-Muchísimo, gracias.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus dormitorios pero para la desgracia de la morena, Ayame no era de las que dejaban un tema sin concluir así que cuando vio a su amiga más relajada, volvió al ataque.

-¿Enserio te encerraras en tu dormitorio para estudiar en vez de salir con tu mejor amiga?- rió nerviosa al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga- Pero es que enserio no le veo el chiste a que te mates a estudiar…

-Ayam

-…porque de todas formas serás la esposa de Sesshomaru, nuestra reina.

-…- los libros se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta el suelo- ¡¿Qué dices?

La oji jade se sobresalto ante su arrebató.

-¿Por qué te alteras? Si es lo más obvio.

-¡¿Lo más obvio? Espera… ¿lo más obvio?- estaba confundida y por no decir avergonzada.

Ayame contuvo una carcajada que amenazaba con salir por respeto a su amiga.

-Mira, Kagome. ¿Enserio nunca se te paso esa idea de que Sesshomaru te elegiría a ti como su esposa?- ella negó fervientemente- Hay Dios ¿en que mundo vives? Es claro que…

Kagome se abalanzó contra su amiga tapándole la boca con su mano, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa cruzaba por sus labios, la otra le miró como si estuviera loca.

-Sesshomaru- Ayame se tensó cuando ese nombre salió de la morena- ya regresaste.

-Así es- el ambarino alzó una ceja al ver la escena- ¿sucede algo?

-No… es solo que… se me cayeron los libros y Ayame me estaba ayudando… aunque tiene la boca un poco floja- está rodó los ojos ante la mentira que se estaba inventando su amiga, se libero de ese asfixiante agarre.

-Sí… pero ya que esta aquí, se la encargó- la morena le lanzó una mirada suplicante- yo me voy a ver a Koga.

Con paso decidido dejó todos los libros que tenía en los brazos de Sesshomaru, quién solo asistió.

-¡Adiós, Kagome!

-Traidora- murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Eh? Sí- se agachó para tomar todo lo que se le había caído.

Nunca antes se había sentido nerviosa ante la presencia del ambarino… no hasta que Ayame le imprimió esa idea en la cabeza. Casarse. Esposa.

-Sesshomaru- se mordió el labio insegura de continuar pero lo hizo- ¿has pensado en casarte?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Curiosidad?- ni ella misma esta segura de su respuesta, desvío la mirada cuando el la clavó en la suya.

-Sí lo he pensado- Kagome tragó saliva ante ese contestación.

¿Por qué diablos se estaba poniendo nerviosa, extremadamente nerviosa? Estaba en una encrucijada, apretó sus libros contra su pecho tratando de controlarse para empezar ni siquiera sabía a ciencia exacta si él la tenía en cuenta para ser su pareja para toda la vida.

Frunció el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos algo en ellos no le gusto para nada y sabía muy bien que era. Desde pequeña soñaba con su príncipe azul y todas sus ilusiones infantiles se rompieron cuando descubrió que se casaría con alguien que no amaba, en un matrimonio arreglado… fue cuando decidió tomar su suerte en sus manos. Pero ahora que estaba libre de todo eso ella a pesar de que hacía mucho que se resignó a ser feliz, la vida le daba esa oportunidad con quien menos se imagino. Con Sesshomaru. Aunque la pregunta ahí era ¿él quería estar con ella?

Sesshomaru estaba pendiente de la reacción de ella, fuese lo que fuese que estuviera pensando estaba demasiado concentrada.

-Kagome.

-¿Eh? ¿ Qué pasa?- estrujó con más fuerza los libros, buscando de esa manera un escudo.

-Los niños te mandan saludos- estuvo a punto de decir mocosos pero prefirió abstenerse.

-¿En verdad? ¿Cómo están?- la morena no pudo evitar que la emoción la embargara, esos pequeños se habían ganado su corazón, los amaba.

-Mejorando.

Su rostro se iluminó al igual que sus pupilas.

-¡Genial! ¿El próximo sábado iremos, verdad?

-Como siempre.

-¡Sí!

0-0-0-0-0

Kikio se quejó cuando levanto su cabeza pues su cuello trono, se lo masajeó con suavidad. Al ver la hora torció su boca, Kagome se estaba tardando en traer los libros.

-Sabía que no iba a poder sola- negó con la cabeza- pero es más terca que una mula.

Con algo de pereza se reincorporó de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta e ir a buscar a su amiga, al abrir un poco su puerta alcanzó a oír unas voces que venían del pasillo.

-Ya te dije, estudiare con Kikio- era la voz Kagome, sintiéndose un poco curiosa acerco un poco mas su oreja a la abertura de la puerta- porque si llegó a estudiar contigo… bueno eso será justamente lo que no haré, así que ve a estudiar por tu cuenta.

La morena sonrió al ver la muy mal disimulada mueca de fastidió en la cara de él, se le acercó y puniéndose de puntas alcanzó su mejilla depositando un suave beso pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido puesto que ladeó su rostro para cazar sus labios entre los suyos.

Kikio dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no tenía ningún derecho a ver aquella escena. Su mano tan delicada como todo de ella se posó sobre sus ojos que repentinamente comenzaron a tomar un peligroso matiz melancólico. No se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado a su cama para sentarse y ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos, la situación la estaba sobrepasando y por mucho. Ella antes de la llegada de Kagome era muy diferente, fría, calculadora. No tenía ningún tipo de lazo con nadie, absolutamente con nadie… jamás en su vida llegó a imaginar que una persona podría poner su mundo de cabeza para bien. Alguien tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente.

-¡Kikio! ¡Perdona la tardanza!- aunque fuera un poco escandalosa- ¡Kiki…!

La morena se paralizó en el umbral al ver la imagen tan vulnerable que mostraba la otra, rápidamente dejó los libros en el escritorio para ir hasta donde se encontraba. Se agachó preocupada, se preguntaba que es lo que pasó durante su ausencia para ponerla así.

-Kikio- movió un poco su hombro tratando de conseguir la atención que al parecer su voz no tenía.

Sesshomaru procedió a dejar los libros al lado de los que segundos antes la morena abandonó. No necesito mucho para comprender que esa mujer estaba mal, relativamente mal, frunció el ceño al ver como los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a desesperarse y tornarse brillantes aludiendo a que estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-Por favor, Kikio- su paciencia estaba acabándose- ¡Maldita sea! ¡MÍRAME!

Sin poder seguir con esa ridícula postura, lentamente alzó su rostro mostrando una camino de lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, pero sobretodo mostrando el dolor que sentía por medio de sus dos cuencas brillantes y aguadas.

-Kag… no puedo competir contra ti… no puedo…

Un sollozo. Y fue todo lo que ella necesito para que la rabia comenzara a llenarle su cuerpo, una furia irracional hizo que se reincorporara antes de salir precipitadamente de la habitación, todo fue tan rápido que ni Kikio ni Sesshomaru lograron reaccionar. Cuando lo hicieron la mujer ahogó un gritó de espanto.

-¡Príncipe sígala, por favor!- su voz sonaba estrangulada pero no titubeó ni una sola vez.

No necesito que se lo repitieran ya que salió a buscarla, Kikio dudó pero terminó por seguirlos, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, secándose lo húmedo de su rostro procedió a correr escalera abajo.

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el césped donde varias semanas atrás confundió a Kikio con Kagome al verla exactamente igual a como estaba él en ese momento. Respiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones con el fresco aroma a naturaleza. Se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, amando a dos mujeres tan iguales como diferentes pero muy pronto él estaría con la que quería para sí.

Aunque un leve estrujamiento en su pecho le recordó lo que estaba usando para lograrlo. Chantaje. Vil chantaje pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla… sí, era egoísta quería lo que le era inalcanzable, despreciando el amor de la que una vez fue su novia pero eso era porque sabía que Kikio le seguía amando y eso no cambiaría.

-Kagome- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- serás mía.

0-0-0-0-0

¡¿Dónde estaba? Kagome tenía unas ganas de matar a inuyasha que nada la pararía, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, no se sorprendería si comenzaba a sangrar aunque eso no la desviaría de su camino, quería encontrarlo, quería golpearlo.

Era un idiota, un completo idiota. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a hacerle daño a su amiga? Y por supuesto deliberadamente, como si eso no bastara había planeado arruinarle su relación con Sesshomaru que para males era su hermano mayor. ¿Es qué acaso no tenía escrúpulos? Sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo todo el camino…

Y por fin lo encontró. Cómodamente recostado.

-¡INUYASHA!- rugió.

Esté sobresaltado se sentó, para encontrarse con los ojos refulgentes de ella, esa mujer que quería.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!- sin darle tiempo de que asimilara la situación se abalanzó contra él para propinarle un buen puñetazo en su rostro- ¡BASTARDO!

Si su madre- cualquiera de las dos- la viera en semejante situación, desaprobarían su método de ataque pero ella no estaba para darse rodeos, sus muñecas se vieron apresadas por dos fuertes manos pero que no eran de Inuyasha puesto que él estaba en shock por el reciente atentado en su contra y atontado por el golpe, su cuello tronó al momento de ladearlo para ver a la persona que detuvo sus movimientos. Ojos dorados le miraban con seriedad. Algo en ella se almendró lo que permitió al mayor apartarla del hombre que estaba caído.

Sesshomaru era rápido por lo que pudo darle alcance a su novia antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos que de un simple golpe. Conocía el carácter de ella, sabía que sino hubiera llegado al momento Inuyasha estuviera ahora retorciéndose de dolor.

-Kagome, debes calmarte- ordenó.

Está apretó sus dientes aunque si hubiera accedido su tranquilidad no hubiera durado mucho.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Por qué me agrediste?

Kagome explotó.

-¡¿ME PREGUNTAS EL POR QUÉ?- Sesshomaru la soltó para luego apresarla de la cintura impidiéndole avanzar contra su hermano menor- ¡ERES UN MALDITO CÍNICO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¡Crees que no sé! ¡Lastimas a conciencia a Kikio! ¡ME ESTAS OYENDO! ¡LA LASTIMAS, IDIOTA!

Inuyasha retrocedió esas palabras se clavaban como puñales en su cuerpo. Kikio llegó para oír todo eso, permaneció al marguen con el corazón palpitando y no fue la única pues el escándalo que estaba armando la morena comenzaba a atraer a los curiosos. Debatiéndose en los brazos de Sesshomaru, ella seguía gritándole, descargando toda su furia que amenazaba por consumirla.

-¡Basta!- esta vez la voz que se alzó fue la de Koga que se había abierto paso seguido de cerca por la pelirroja que tenía por novia para poder llegar hasta ellos- ¡Ustedes!- señalo a los curiosos- ¡Lárguense!

Los cuales no se movieron ni un milímetro. Koga se enervó al ver que no accedían a su… ¿amable petición? Sesshomaru que estaba pendiente de toda la situación, contribuyo con el moreno.

-No le han oído- fue a penas audible pero un escalofrió recorrió a todo el mundo que inconcientemente dieron un paso atrás- ¡Fuera!

Nadie osó por desobedecer una orden directa de su príncipe, todos arrancaron a correr a excepción de 5 personas. Una porque estaba fuertemente detenida entre sus brazos y los otro cuatro porque sabían que el asunto les concernía, tal vez no tan directamente pero les concernía.

Koga se acercó a Kagome mientras Ayame iba con Kikio, la cual parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. El heredero dejó ir a su novia sabiendo que Koga era el indicado para calmarla, así que camino hacia su hermano menor, tomándolo de la solapas de su ropa acercándole a su rostro.

-Esto esta llegando muy lejos, estas llevando esto a un extremo muy grave- sus palabras estaban teñidas de rabia- te lo vuelvo a advertir, Kagome es _mi_ novia- a él ya no le importaba decir eso, si era para alejar de una vez por todas a ese idiota que no entendía- no la apartaras de mi lado ¿entendiste?

-Sesshomaru…- Kagome tenía un nudo en la garganta jamás pensó que él pudiera admitir eso tan abiertamente, Sesshomaru nunca le pidió ser su novia pero ella lo consideraba como tal pero ni en sus sueños más locos pensó un día escuchar esas palabras "mi novia". Reprimió las ganas de saltarle encima para abrazarlo porque un pequeño golpe a su corazón le recordó que ella no sería completamente de él hasta que supiera su secreto, un secreto que ya no le condenaba, ya no.

Inuyasha gruño, intentó deshacer ese agarre cosa que le resulto imposible. No le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaban las cosas y mucho menos al oír como su hermano aceptaba a Kagome en frente de ella y de los demás.

-Ella no será tuya, nunca- escupió y eso fue todo lo que necesito para sentir como su espalda crujía al estrellarse tan bruscamente contra el suelo- ¡Keh!

Koga reacciono lo bastante rápido para impedir un derramamiento de sangre. Se interpuso en el camino, ganándose una airada mirada de parte del príncipe pero no se almendró.

-Deténganse, cualquiera que sea la razón de todo esto no vale la pena y mucho menos si es Taisho el que lo ha provocado- el moreno le lanzó un mirada despectiva por encima del hombro al caído- porque no se lo merece.

-¡¿Cómo de que no?- Kagome se exalto- ¡¿No te basta con saber que hiere a Kikio? ¡Porque yo si quiero golearlo!

Koga suspiró dramáticamente, tenía a una autoproclamada hermana terca y voluble. Pero esta vez otra voz se alzó, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

-¡PAREN YA!- Kikio dio unos pasos insegura- Por favor- una nota de angustia se formó en su garganta- Kagome ya te lo dije, no puedo competir contra ti…

-Kikio- intentó decir está pero fue parada por una mirada de reproche de Ayame, por lo consiguiente cerró la boca.

-… por eso he decidido- pasó saliva a través de su traquea con evidente esfuerzo, como si las palabras que estaba a punto de decir fueran una condena o una blasfemia- que borrare de mi corazón y pensamientos a Inuyasha- miró por primera vez desde que llegó a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos- me olvidare por completo de ti.

Golpe bajo. Inuyasha supo que las palabras de ella no eran un juego o una simple broma, en sus ojos ardía una determinación que termino por asustarlo, abrió su boca intentado hacer que las palabras brotasen pero nada paso, por el contrario su silencio fue lo que Kikio necesito para darse la media vuelta y con ese porte y dignidad que aún tenía emprendió la marcha.

Ayame y Kagome intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de salir corriendo tras su amiga, ellas no necesitaban que ella les dijera algo, las necesitaba y ellas acudirían.

Ahora solo quedaron los tres hombres. Koga fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Bueno ¡Felicidades, Inuyasha!- el aludido frunció el ceño pero no atinó a decir nada por lo cual el moreno siguió hablando- si querías que tus amigas te odiaran déjame decir que hiciste un trabajo impecable.

Y como si eso fuera una despedida optó por ir adonde sus amigas y su novia debieran estar, en la habitación de la muñeca con corazón roto. Sesshomaru no emitió sonido alguno pero una mirada fue suficiente para terminar por despedazarlo. Aunque al final decidió dedicarles unas últimas palabras para sumirlo más en la miseria.

-Has perdido todo.

Solo. Así se sintió al ver que ya nadie quedaba a su alrededor.

-No… tú serás quien lo pierdas todo, Sesshomaru. Porque tu todo ahora se reduce a una sola persona… en Kagome- aunque eso no alivió nada su corazón sino que le agregó un nuevo peso, logrando que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejillas hasta perderse en su barbilla.

0-0-0-0-0

-Estoy bien- murmuró por quien sabe cuanta vez Kikio.

Kagome bufó- Mira, Kikio. Donde nos vayamos como se que es tu intención, te aseguro que si mañana veo algún rastro de ojos rojos por haber estado llorado, te regaño y a Inuyasha me lo hago en escabeche.

Esa última parte hizo que Kikio embozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-A no, yo lo quiero a la parrilla- Ayame intervino.

La pelinegra movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha pero con un sentimiento de gratitud. ¿Qué sería de ella sino las tuviera a su lado para apoyarla en esos momentos tan críticos y angustiantes de su vida? Alargó sus brazos para poder atraer a sus amigas hacia su cuerpo, esta vez dejando fluir su llanto que venía aguatándose desde que se marchó de donde Inuyasha estaba. Ellas correspondieron ese abrazo, dejando que se desahogara. Embargándose de un sentimiento de angustia que no pudieron combatir y se dispusieron a llorar igual, solo que en silencio. Fuertemente abrazadas sintiéndose una sola. No se separarían… no hasta que fuera necesario sin ser concientes que dos hombres se encontraban afuera esperando, tan solo esperando.

0-0-0-0-0

Midoriko se encontraba sumergida en un dilema ya había pasado una semana desde el atentado, ahora no había quien accediera al trono, Kagome aún podía salvar el reino pues todavía faltaban 10 semanas para que el plazo se cumpliera. Pero no quería que fuera infeliz, era su hija después de todo… aunque igual debía pensar en su pueblo, en su amado pueblo.

Tomó su celular con una decisión ya tomada, espero pacientemente a que descolgaran.

-¿Bueno?

-Sango… hay algo que quiero que hagas.

Sí, ya no iba a ver vuelta atrás. Además había gato encerrado en el asesinato de Sahara.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango bajó las escaleras con precipitación antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Kikio, de antemano sabía que ahí la encontraría.

-Princesa- fue Ayame quién se encontraba con Kikio- recuerde que hoy es Sábado y va al hospital con Sesshomaru.

La castaña quedó pálida en segundos, no espero más y se dirigió a la dirección, debía hablar urgentemente con Kagome pero tenía que hacerlo de frente a frente y para poder tener ese encuentro iba a pedirle permiso al director para salir. Debía encontrarla rápidamente.

_Hermana, como lo siento._

0-0-0-0-0

Se estaba volviendo loca, el tic-tac del reloj le encrespaba los nervios pero lo que más repugnancia le daba era esas cuatro paredes que la tenía apresada contra su voluntad, impidiéndole ser libre como el viento. Sus ojos se volvieron a la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse para dejar entre ver la figura menuda de una albina que conocía muy bien.

-Kanna- aunque en su voz no se distinguía sentimiento alguno, su mirada se ilumino- has venido.

-Sí- se acercó trayendo en brazos algo de comida- aquí te traigo algo para que sacies un poco tu hambre- Kagura tomó lo que se le ofrecía- lamento no haber venido antes, Naraku quería estar seguro de que no hubiera fallado en la misión que me encomendó.

-Tú nunca fallas- la albina sintió gratitud, la mujer que ahora se hallaba frente así era lo más cercano a una hermana, siempre la protegía, ahora era su deber hacerlo pues encerrada como estaba le era imposible proteger a alguien.

-Kanna, Naraku te esta llamando- Kagura arrugó la nariz al ver a otro albino en el umbral de la puerta, odiaba a Hakudoshi, le parecía una copia exacta de Naraku, la diferencia radicaba en su apariencia y en que al él no le importaba mancharse las manos.

-Sí, luego volveré, Kagura.

Cuando esta hubo desaparecido, Hakudoshi entró hasta donde se encontraba la mujer.

-Cuanto tiempo, Kagura. Me da gusto ver que sigas viva.

-Lárgate, no quiero ver tu cara.

-No, no. Deberías ser más cortes- suspiró teatralmente- y yo que te traía algo para que leyeras y no te aburrieras- lanzó unos periódicos y unas revistas a su regazo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa si me aburro o no? A ti te da igual lo que pase conmigo- siseó, no le gustaba nada ese Hakudoshi algo se traía entre manos.

-Tienes razón, no me importas pero me pareció que lo que anuncian en esos medios de comunicación a ti si te interesarían… y mucho.

Eso picó la curiosidad de la mujer, que tomó rápidamente lo que se le fue lanzado. El hombre sonrió macabramente al ver la palidez que adquirió la tez de ella al leer lo escrito.

-¡MENTIRA!- un brillo que hace mucho tiempo habían perdido esos ojos carmesíes volvió a resurgir- ¡ESTO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA!

-¿Piensas eso realmente? Porque es verdad, yo mismo he visto a la _novia_ de Sesshomaru y te aseguro que no es un montaje ni nada de eso.

-Pero es imposible él me… él me…

-¿Ama?- terminó él- Mi querida Kagura, solo tú fuiste la idiota que se enamoro. Naraku te mandó una misión enamorarlo para que se casa contigo y así este reino te pertenecería. Y por consiguiente pertenecería a Naraku- Kagura apretó los dientes haciéndose daño- pero tú muy estúpidamente te terminaste por enamorarte de él.

-Cállate…

-¿Molesta por qué te dicen tus verdades?

-He dicho ¡CÁLLATE!- los recuerdos del pasado la comenzaron a atormentar- Si falle… pero ustedes fueron los que me separaron de él, son unos malditos.

Hakudoshi estaba consiguiendo su meta con relativa facilidad- Pero no tanto como esa mujer que te robó a Sesshomaru… te daré la oportunidad de acabar con ella- de la nada sacó una pistola, aventándosela- he oído que cada sábado están en el hospital que inauguraron hace algunos meses ¿aceptas?

-Ella morirá… Sesshomaru es mío.

0-0-0-0-0

Kanna volvía del despacho de su jefe, estaba irritada ¿Por qué? Porque la mandó a llamar para sentarla frente a él por mucho rato antes de despedirla con un movimiento de mano y decirle que ya se fuera hacer lo que anteriormente hacia. Fue cuando un presentimiento se apodero de su cuerpo y antes de saber muy bien que hacía ya estaba corriendo a donde se debía encontrar Kagura. No la encontró.

-¿Dónde esta Kagura, Hakudoshi?

-¿Mmm? ¿Kagura?- miró a quien le había preguntado y volvió sus ojos al techo como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo en recordad quien llevaba ese nombre- ¡Ah! ¡Kagura!- se encogió de hombro restándole importancia a sus siguientes palabras- debe estar en camino a su perdición ¿Por qué preguntas?

Kanna por fin experimento el miedo, un miedo a perder a alguien importante.

-No…

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se dejaba acariciar por la suave brisa, estaban afuera del hospital en un parque con algunos de los niños con cáncer que se habían ganado su cariño, alguna enfermeras estaban cerca dispuesta a entrar en acción ante cualquier síntoma de malestar en ellos. La azabache se encontraba sentada en unos de los columpios siendo rodeada por varios pequeños, algunos no eran del hospital.

-¿Kagome-sama usted será nuestra reina?- esa pregunta logro sacarle un rubor a la mayor que tan solo atinó a acariciar los cabellos del pequeño y sonreírle.

-Por supuesto que sí- esa contestación fue dada por una pequeña niña de ojos soñadores- no ves que Kagome-sama es hermosa y amable, ella será nuestra reina.

Una infantil discusión le sacó una pequeña carcajada, le gustaba estar con los pequeños puesto que le hacían olvidar sus problemas. Como la situación que desde la semana pasada al parecer no cambia… y hoy le iba a decir la verdad a Sesshomaru para que ya nada le impidiera estar con él, nada, absolutamente nada.

Miró al ambarino que se encontraba apartado de ella, con varios niños jalándolo para que los subiera a la resbaladilla, ahogo una risita que quería escaparse ante la escena ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algún día se vería al heredero jugando con niños?

-Kagome-sama.

-¿Qué pasa?- ella centró su atención el la pequeña figura de un pequeño niño que venía con un tierno sonrojo en su infantil rostro.

-Le mandan esto y un mensaje- Kagome tomó la pequeña caja que le extendían.

-¿Un regalo?- los niños formaron se acercaron más observando con tremenda curiosidad el regalo- ¿Y un mensaje?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje?- cuestionó mientras tiraba del lazo para poder abrir la tapa, que al hacerlo encontró una cajita de terciopelo que tomó entre sus dedos.

-Sé mi esposa- esa frase con entonada infantil fue dicha al mismo tiempo que ella abría la cajita negra revelando un anillo de diamante- aunque Sesshomaru-sama quería que dijera mujer en ves de esposa.

Al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con unos dorados que le miraban penetrantemente, un estremecimiento le recorrió entera y no prestó atención a lo último dicho por el pequeño. Su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa antes de reincorporarse para ir a donde él le esperaba. Con su corazón desembocado y las lagrimas corriendo por su mejillas.

¿Casarse? ¿Casarse con el hombre que amaba con esa fuerza y devoción que hace tiempo perdió?

Sesshomaru la observó acercarse lenta, tortuosamente lenta. Nunca en su vida le había costado tanto esperar, es más nunca le había gustado esperar… lo que quería lo conseguía al instante pero ella… con ella nunca sería así.

Al momento en que tuvo el anillo en sus manos la única persona que cruzo por su mente fue ella. La persona que le daría nada y todo a la vez. Kagome.

-Sesshomaru… eres un bobo- bueno eso si no se lo esperaba- ¿quieres pedírmelo tú?

-¿No te gustó el detalle?

-Sí… pero quiero oírlo de tus labios- murmuró.

-… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera, no soplaba el viento y todos estaban pendientes de la pareja.

-No podría decirte que no.

Con esa aceptación los gritos de júbilo de las personas que les rodeaban no se hicieron esperar, Sesshomaru tampoco espero, en un acto de impulsividad la tomó de la cintura levantándola por el aire y dando con ella dos vueltas, antes de que Kagome le rodeara su cuello con los brazos.

-Gracias por elegirme…

Los paparazzi salieron de su escondite para fotografiar a sus próximos reyes. Esto seria el encabezado para la primera plana de todos los periódicos, la portada de todas las revistas y la noticia de los noticieros… o tal vez no esa escena en particular, sino lo que estaría por ocurrir.

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!

Todo ocurrió en unos segundos, Sesshomaru bajó a su prometida antes de girarse a ver a quien había dado tremendo gritó, insultando a su futura esposa. Kagome también miró a esa persona y se congeló.

-Kagura…- está clavó sus peligrosos ojos rojos en los chocolates de ella.

Y eso fue todo antes de que su sangre se congelara al ver como la otra levantaba un arma dispuesta a matarla. Los celos cegaban a Kagura, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera matarla y alejarla de su príncipe.

-Será tu fin…

-¡Kagome!- Sesshomaru se giró hacia ella al mismo tiempo que el gatillo fue accionado.

Gritos, dolor, lágrimas y todo quedó teñido de rojo… de sangre.

Continuara.

**No, no me maten… por lo menos no hasta que termine esta historia o quedara así y se morirán de la angustia al no saber nada xD ¡Bien! ¿Qué pasara? ¿Adivinan? **

**¿Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes? Para que esto sea más divertido… bueno aquí les va. Por cada review que me manden será una hoja de Word, veamos cuanto me obligan a escribir. **

**Bien espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a las personas que aún me siguen y me dejan comentarios, en verdad no saben lo bien que le hace a mi alma de escritora leer sus comentarios.**

**Por eso les dejó este dibujo que hice con mucho esfuerzo para vosotras (os)**

**http: / / firalili. deviantart. com / # / d3bddmj junten los espacios y listo. **

**Los quiero.**

**FiraLili.**


	13. Verdades I

**¡Hola! Dios ustedes me quieren matar, 26 reviews bueno más bien fueron 27 pero hubo un review repetido así que lo tome por uno.**

**Era muy largo así que lo dividí a la mitad por que la verdad si era muy largo como para que lo soportaran. **

**El lunes ****subiere lo que falta, ya lo tengo todo listo pero sólo es para ponerlos un poco histéricos xD sí, soy mala.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Trece.**

**Primera parte.**

Su cuerpo le pesaba, se precipito hacia atrás mientras un dolor desgarraba su corazón poco a poco. Al momento en que su espalda se estrello contra el suelo, con sus manos se volvió a impulsar para medio reincorporarse… y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Se… ¡SESSHOMARU!

El aludido ladeó su rostro para poder contemplarla, las manos de Kagome temblaron cuando él le sonrió al tiempo que una línea de sangre se escapada de su comisura izquierda. Apartó su mirada al ver como las cuencas de ella comenzaban a tonarse brillosos, el dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo era horrible pero soportable a la idea de que pudiera perderla. Fueron unos segundos en los que él se atravesó empujando a su morena del trayecto de la bala.

Apretó su hombro izquierdo en donde la bala se había hundido. No era una herida grave pero aún así sus rodillas cedieron hasta tocar el suelo, como bien dijo no era grave pero la perdida de sangre sí.

Kagome se levantó como pudo para llegar a donde ahora se encontraba arrodillado el ambarino.

-¡Aléjate de él!- Kagura volvió a levantar el arma, su mano le temblaba, de sus parpados escapaban algunas lagrimas, nunca tuvo la intención de herir a Sesshomaru, lo ama… demasiado- ¡ALÉJATE!

La morena que se detuvo ante la furiosa exclamación, se giró enervada y con una mirada fiera, con los hombros cuadrados mostrando rudeza… que se perdió cuando se sumergió en esos ojos rojos que brillaban por el llanto y los sentimientos encontrados.

Lo ama, fue el pensamiento que cruzó rápidamente en su cabeza. Con esa certeza se encontró perdida por unos segundos antes de que esa voluntad de fuego volviera a brotar en ella, pues igual lo amaba mucho más de lo esa mujer que la apuntaba le llegaría amar.

-No- aunque fue dicho en voz normal para Kagura fue una bofetada.

Empuñó con más fuerza el arma que tenía en su mano intentando hacer que dejara de temblar, esa mujer se lo arrebató y lo quería de regreso. La morena tembló ante la amenaza pero no se apartó un milímetro.

-No ganaras nada, Kagura. ¡NADA! ¡Si en verdad lo amas lo dejarías ser feliz!

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tan solo hablas pero… jamás harías lo que dices!

-¡Por supuesto que sé lo que digo!- Kagura se paralizó- Antes de conocer a Sesshomaru estuve dos veces enamorada, la primera no cuenta pues solo era un sueño… pero la segunda vez si amé, me enamore pero… él eligió a mi mejor amiga ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Apuntarle con un arma para que me lo dejara?

-Eso no…

-Tal vez- interrumpió- no sea lo mismo porque no somos amigas ni siquiera conocidas, pero tenemos algo en común… ¡Amamos a un mismo hombre!

-… Pero él es mió- acercó su dedo al gatillo, los guardaespaldas no se acercaban demasiado por miedo a que una movimiento en falso le costara la vida a su futura reina, lo que no sabían era que eso es lo que precisamente pasaba por la mente de Kagura.

Kagome cerró los ojos. Fueron esos segundos que bastaron para que el arma temblara y su brazo bajara sin atreverse a tirar del gatillo y fue un señal para que los guardaespaldas se abalanzaran contra ella para derribarla.

El dolor de su cuerpo no fue nada comparada con el de su corazón, pudo eliminarla para siempre pero no lo hizo… no pudo quitarle la felicidad al hombre que tanto ama. Porque entendió que Kagome sacrificaría su propia vida por él y que él la sacrificaría por ella.

-Perdí hace mucho…- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconciente.

La morena abrió los ojos al momento de oír como era derribada Kagura no dudó ni un momento en girarse para arrodillarse junto a Sesshomaru y las lágrimas que se detuvieron por la impresión de enfrentarse a la persona que tenía su vida en un hilo, volvieron a brotar.

-¡AYUDA!- y con solo esa palabra acudieron enseguida, los niños corrieron para abrazarla mientras se llevaban a Sesshomaru que había perdido mucha sangre.

-Kagome-sama no llore- a los pequeños se les rompía el corazón.

Las personas corrían de aquí para allá, intentando ser útiles en algo… pero nadie se percató de una figura menuda que se alzaba a unos cuantos metros ni de una solitaria lágrima que resbalaba de su albino rostro al mirar como se llevaban a Kagura detenida. Su condena sería la pena de muerte por atentar contra el príncipe y su prometida.

-Kagura…

0-0-0-0-0

-Sí… yo estoy aquí… no, no me apartare de su lado… sí, lo entiendo- Kagome colgó su celular, las manos le temblaban, los padres de Sesshomaru no podían venir estaban en una junta en palacio y les era imposible salir, pero la voz desespera de Izayoi le partía el corazón.

Se estaba desesperando no tenía noticias de Sesshomaru… el pasillo estaba despejado, los médicos solo la dejaron a ella pasar y si se hubieran negado ella estaría ahora en prisión con Kagura por agresión a doctores.

Se masajeó el cuello que comenzaba a tornarse rígido. El estúpido tick-tack del reloj comenzaba a molestarle y mucho.

-Kagome…

-¿Sango?

La castaña no dudó ni un segundo en lazarse a sus brazos, con el miedo a flor de piel.

-¡Kagome, oh, Kagome! ¡Pensé que habías muerto!

-¿Muerto?- la morena esta confundida- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Es que afuera hay una multitud que dicen que le dispararon a Sesshomaru y luego a ti… que primero fue a ti y luego a él…- los labios inquietos de la castaña fueron silenciados al momento en que dos dedos se posaron en ellos.

-Sango estoy bien- murmuró contra la cabellera contraria al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano para poder abrazarla fuertemente- realmente estoy bien.

Pero intentado constatar que las palabras que le decían no eran mentira se separo para poder mirarla, algunas partes de sus ropas estaban teñidas de sangre- supuso que de Sesshomaru- no veía nada fuera de lo normal… por lo menos que no fueran sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas secas y su cabello despeinado- por las tanta veces que enterró sus manos para serenarse- que caía sobre su espalda.

-Estas hecha un desastre- con esas palabras sacó un pañuelo para limpiar aunque fuera un poco ese rostro lloroso.

Kagome se dejó hacer.

-Kagome-sama.

-¿Eh?- volteó hacia donde se oyó su nombre- ¿doctor?- comprensión- ¿Cómo esta, Sesshomaru?

-Se encuentra bien, la perdida de sangre no fue tanta como para poner en peligro su vida- explicó- por ahora descansar es lo mejor para él… aunque me ha pedido que vaya a verlo enseguida- una mueca de molestia se dibujo en su ya viejo rostro- no me creyó que estaba sana y salva, necesita comprobarlo con sus ojos. Puede ir es la última habitación a la derecha.

-Gracias, doctor. Ahora iré.

El hombre hizo una reverencia a la morena para luego hacer otra para Sango, antes de retirarse.

El alivio que experimentó fue grande, su cuerpo tembló al saber que no estaba en peligro mortal… estaba bien, se iba a recuperar.

-¿Kagome?

-Se encuentra bien, Sango. Esta bien- la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al ver en su dedo anular un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Hermana eso es…?- Kagome miró hacia donde la otra apuntaba asustada.

-Mi anillo de compromiso…

-¿Te propuso… matrimonio?- estaba anonada.

-Sí…- respondió con sus ojos brillando de felicidad- me casaré con el hombre que amo.

-¡NO PUEDES!

Kagome se quedó de una pieza ante esa exclamación, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la mirada angustiada y culpable de Sango. Algo estaba pasando y estaba completamente segura que no le agradaría de ninguna manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- intentó mantenerse serena, tranquila.

-Tu sucesora- comenzó- a sido asesinada. Te necesitamos.

-No- contestó rápidamente- Sango no volveré…- retrocedió un paso, se encontraba asustada al oír que Sahara estaba muerta pero se encontraba aterrorizada al pensar que la separarían de Sesshomaru- me dijeron que podía ser feliz ¡No pueden quitármelo así como así! ¡Madre esta muy equivocada si piensa que volveré!

Con esas palabras dio media vuelta para alejarse con rumbo a la habitación de su prometido.

-¡IDIOTA!- su mano se paralizó centímetros antes de rozar la manilla de la puerta al escuchar el enojo en ese grito- ¡Madre a decidido dejarte ser feliz! ¡Ha elegido la extinción del reino Shikon por verte a ti feliz!

Sango se acercó con pasos firmes y pesados, para tomarla del cuello de su blusa.

-¡Me llamó para decirme que no volviera porque no era necesario!- hipó- ¡Porque el reino iba a desaparecer… TODO PARA QUE TÚ SEAS FELIZ!

Eso fue un duro golpe para Kagome, que sintió toda su felicidad esfumarse como el fuego ante el agua…

-Sango yo… no puedo regresar, amo a Sesshomaru… no puedo dejarlo- un sollozo escapó de sus labios- no puede pedirme que lo abandone, no puedes pedirme eso- el corazón de la castaña se estrujó al ver tan frágil a la persona que tanto admiraba y quería- tú no, Sango.

-¿Sesshomaru vale más que todo tu pueblo? ¿Una persona vale el sacrificio de miles?

La azabache se desplomó tapándose la cara con sus manos, ahogando sus gemidos de dolor.

-Kagome… tú una vez me dijiste "Una princesa debe sacrificarse por su pueblo, es su deber".

Sango no recibió respuesta alguna… cerró sus ojos aceptando la derrota, su madre le prohibió decirle algo a Kagome, no quería que su felicidad fuera rota… pero ella era un princesa, tal vez no de sangre pero fue educada como una y sabía que los sacrificios que se hacían por el bien de su pueblo, de su nación. Dio media vuelta dispuesta marcharse, coger el primer avión que saliera rumbo a Shikon e intentar arreglar algo… cualquier cosa. Apenas se alejó unos pasos la voz de Kagome la detuvo…

-_Tenemos deberes_- Sango se giró delicadamente, lentamente- _desde antes de nacer…_- la castaña olvido como respirar- _al servir a nuestra gente_- sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella- _sacrificios hay que hacer_- esta vez fue la menor la que se desplomó- _una princesa otorga, esperanza a la nación… ¿Quién querría algo más? ¿Quién…_

-_…querría algo más?_- terminó la canción- Kagome…

-Sango- interrumpió- consígueme el primer vuelo a Shikon para mañana en la mañana.

-¿Qué harás?

Kagome clavó sus ojos achocolatados sin brillo en su hermana menor.

-Lo que debo hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango se abrió paso con ayuda de algunos policías entre la gente amontonada frente al hospital esperando noticias sobre Sesshomaru y Kagome. Al llegar hasta el taxi que le esperaba pudo suspirar.

-Por favor al instituto Shikon- pidió cuando el taxista le pregunto hacia donde quería ir.

Hecho una última mirada al hospital antes de sacar su celular para hacer lo que Kagome le pidió.

-_Aerolínea Youkai, buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo servirle?_

Sí, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

0-0-0-0-0

Kanna miraba impasible al hombre se reía con profunda satisfacción, apretó inconcientemente sus manos que ahora formaban dos puños. Espero hasta que el despacho volviera a quedar en silencio.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sí- replicó la albina- la heredera a Shikon a muerto.

-Perfecto, ahora nada impedirá que me haga con el reino- aunque hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente- pero ¿estas completamente segura de que la mocosa esta muerta?

Ella le regresó una mirada fría.

-Sí- mintió.

-Bien… entonces debo hacer los planes, no quiero que nadie me moleste hasta que yo lo diga.

-Sí- repitió para luego levantarse y encaminarse a la puerta.

-No se te olvide cerrar la puerta, odio eso- ordenó.

-Y yo te odio a ti- murmuró a su persona, Naraku jamás oyó nada a aparte del sí que volvió a decir su mano derecha.

Al quedarse solo sonrió mostrando sus diente amarillentos, todo estaba saliendo como quería. Sahara ya estaba fuera pero no debía arriesgarse a matar a Kagome enseguida por eso espero una semana, oh, pero no usaría a Kanna, sería demasiado sospechoso… tal vez no relacionaran los muertes pero si la noticia llegaba al reino Shikon estaría perdido, por eso decidió utiliza por última vez a Kagura, sus estúpidos celos era lo que necesitaba para mandarla sin siquiera ordenárselo y sin que oliera la trampa a la que la envió.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro… querida Kagura púdrete en la cárcel por el resto de tus días- tomó una copa entre sus largos y descuidados dedos- ¡Tama Kagome que viva eternamente en su tumba!

Dio un sorbo a ese vino. Recargándose en sus silla que rechinido ante el inclinamiento extra, el nunca se manchaba las manos pero como disfrutaba ver como sus planes de completaban aunque su mente divago a 13 años atrás en el intentó de secuestro contra Sesshomaru, hizo crujir sus dientes es falló es uno que nunca se perdonara. Por Dios tan solo tenía 8 años, por muy camuflado que lo pusieron para él no era un impedimento pero no, ese mocoso tenía que haber desaparecido a inicios de la maldita fiestas que se daba en honor al tratado de paz que se firmó entre Shikon y Youkai, por eso el instituto más importante llevaba el nombre de Shikon en honor a ese tratado.

-Debí haberlo matado en ese entonces… pero no, le di una oportunidad para vivir… por lo menos la muerte de la mocosa lo destrozara.

-De hecho- Naraku lazó una mirada envenenada a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

-Di la orden de que no me molestaran- gruñó.

-¡Oh! Así que eso era lo que Kanna me iba a decir cuando la ignore- mencionó despreocupadamente.

-Largo.

-Ya, ya… aunque me da curiosidad- el albino no retrocedió cuando el mayor se reincorporo para quedar sentado aunque bien que quería hacerlo, sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz su señor al estar furioso- ¿Por qué si tanto necesitas a Sesshomaru fuera lo perdonaste cuando niño?

-Porque- Hakudoshi no espero que le contestara por lo que le prestó atención- cuando por fin lo encontré estaba junto a una niña, una que se acercó al corazón de niño que poseía en ese entonces y pensé en utilizarla cuando creciera a mi antojo… el único detalle fue que jamás di con ella, parecía haberse esfumado, nadie recuerda haberla visto. Pero da igual como dije antes la muerte de Kagome los destrozara, después de todo no necesite a esa niña. Ahora ¡LARGO! No me molesten.

Kanna que oculta escuchaba la conversación se alejó rápidamente tenía que hacer algo y lo haría ahora.

Ahora.

Kagome cerró la puerta tras de ella con cuidado, la preocupación se noto enseguida en sus cuencas al tornarse más brillantes. No le gustaba ver a Sesshomaru en una cama de hospital. No le gustaba nada.

Se acercó con precaución para no despertarlo, necesito varios minutos para recomponerse antes de entrar… aunque no estaba disgustada al verlo dormir, sino que era todo lo contrario se sentía hasta cierto punto feliz por retrasar lo inevitable.

Sus labios temblaron recordado lo que pasaría dentro un rato cuando él despertara, con delicadeza acaricio el rostro aristocrático que poseía ese hombre.

-Perdóname, Sesshomaru. Perdóname.

-Tú no fuiste quién me disparo, no veo el porque me pides perdón- esa voz resonó en la habitación, congelando a la morena.

Oh, ella sabía eso, el perdón que pedía era por lo que haría a continuación.

-Sesshomaru… hay algo que debes saber…

Él la miró con curiosidad había algo en su mirada que presagiaba una tormenta.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

-Que mi apellido no es Higurashi- esa revelación hizo que el ambarino se reincorporara lentamente para que su herida no se abriera- sino Tama… yo soy Tama Kagome, heredera al trono de Shikon.

Silencio. Ella esperaba alguna reacción negativa, en serio quería esa reacción negativa en vez de tener esos dos ojos mirándola fijamente, atravesándole el alma ante ese frío mirar.

-Sessho…- quiso tocarlo pero con un manotazo él lo evitó.

Con algo de furia se quitó el suero y todo lo que lo mantenía en esa cama, los aparatos que lo monitoreaban comenzaron a sonar fuertemente algo que asustó a la morena.

-¡Sesshomaru no te levantes!- se acercó.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Ella se paralizó. Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dando paso a dos enfermeras que se horrorizaron al ver a su paciente fuera de la camilla.

-¡Príncipe regrese a…!

-¡FUERA!- rugió- ¡LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ENTRE!

Estás salieron como alma que lleva el diablo al oír como se les fue ordenado su retirada. Al momento de dejarlos de nuevo solos, Kagome no pudo evitar que su cuerpo convulsionara asustada, nunca había visto a Sesshomaru furioso como estaba en esos momentos.

-Tama- murmuró logrando hacerla retroceder unos pasos- Kagome… Tama- lentamente se volteó para encararla- princesa de Shikon.

Ella temblaba como nunca en su vida. No tembló cuando huyó, no tembló cuando se vio en otro reino sola y desamparada… ahora temblaba porque estaba apunto de perder lo que amaba, lo más preciado de su vida. Porque esa entonada no tenía otro significado que el adiós.

-Sesshomaru…

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Ella clavó sus ojos achocolatados en los de él, intentando trasmitirle todo con una mirada, cosa que no lograría… tenía que hacer que la odiara para que no la buscara, para que ella pudiera seguir… desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Porque es hora de ir a tomar mi lugar en el trono… debo dejar de jugar a la plebeya… enamorada- le costo, esas palabra le costaron todo su autocontrol y toda la frialdad que pudo juntar.

-Estuviste jugando conmigo desde el principio- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Sesshomaru, tú fuiste quien primero me propuso ser tu novia para que no te obligaran a casarte con quien no deseabas, yo acepte… aunque nunca me imagine que terminaría enamorándote de mí- él recibía cada palabra como si de una bofetada se tratase pero él sabía que algo ahí no cuadraba, enseguida supo que era.

-¿Por qué aceptaste casaste conmigo, sí estabas comprometida?

Atrapada.

-No te iba decir no frente a todas esas personas- replicó fríamente.

Silencio. Mucho silencio y tensión.

-Tengo que irme, debo regresar a mi reino mañana en la mañana- alzó la vista rogando que la dejara ir.

-Solo una última cosa- ella no se movió- dime que no me amas. Pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

Era su última carta y la jugaría. La morena se tensó, no podía mentirle, no si lo miraba a los ojos, bajó sus parpados cerrando brevemente sus ojos. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, cayendo pedazo a pedazo. Necesitaba hacer que él la odiara… tenía que hacerlo.

-"Perdóname, Sesshomaru"- abrió sus parpados mostrando que el fuego resplandecían en sus pupilas- Yo… no te amo, Sesshomaru. Y nunca lo hice.

Eso fue todo, no aguantó más y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación pero antes de que pudiera atravesar el umbral él la frenó con unas palabras que dañarían para siempre su sangrante corazón.

-Yo sí… y no sabes como te odio por eso- las lágrimas resbalaron por el fino rostro de la azabache pero no dejo salir un sonido que delatara su estado, de todos modos él no la podía ver, ambos se daban las espaldas- vete del reino… ¡Y no te atrevas a poner un pie de nuevo aquí! ¡LARGO!

Kagome siguió su camino cerrando la puerta tras sí, para desplomarse en el suelo para soltarse a llorar, acallando sus gemidos de angustia y dolor con sus manos. Lo perdió, lo había perdido y nunca podría llegar a recuperarlo. Nunca.

Sesshomaru no estaba en mejor condición. Se había recargado contra la pared para luego terminar sentado en el piso, con su rostro mirada al techo, su mirada no reflejaba nada, vació. Eso había, vació, un profundo abismo en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Kagome… para mí, ya no existes.

0-0-0-0-0

15 minutos.

Y aún la sangre no dejaba de bobear tan fuerte y rápidamente en sus venas. No tenía ni idea de cómo demonios estaba caminando, sus piernas se sentían tan rígidas como dos pedazos de piedra.

Al abrir la puerta trasera del hospital para que los reporteros y camarógrafos no le molestaran. Sus emociones se encontraban revueltas, confusas.

-Tama Kagome.

Y ella se encontró frente a frente con una albina. Que le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza.

-¿Quién…?

-Podría matarla sin ningún problema, nadie la encontraría en unas cuantas horas pero…- baja el arma para luego guardarla en alguna parte de su vestimenta blanca- ya no haré nada que Naraku desee.

Kagome si atinar hacer algún movimiento tan solo le limitó a observar como esa muchacha se marchaba perdiéndose a lo lejos.

-Oye…

-Solo vete de este reino princesa- interrumpió- y mantenga en secreto que ascenderá al trono hasta su boda… o morirá. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por usted.

Con esas palabras continuó su camino.

0-0-0-0-0

Kanna se ocultó entre las sombras y cuando la tuvo en frente no fue capaz de matarla. Porque ella no tenía la culpa de que Kagura ahora estuviera detenida, la culpa era de Naraku. Y sí, Kagura no la mató aún teniendo la oportunidad, ella no terminaría ese trabajo. Ella acabaría con el imperio de Naraku.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí ya íbamos para el hospital?- Izayoi se acercó a la morena pero se detuvo asombrada al ver la cara tan demacrada de ella- ¿Kagome que te pasó? ¡¿Le paso algo a Sesshomaru?

-No, Izayoi-sama- aseguró está al ver la angustia de madre- Pero quisiera hablar con ustedes antes de que vayan al hospital.

-Claro, mi esposo aún esta en su despacho, subamos- Kagome siguió a la mujer con algo de lentitud, tratando de serenarse pues lo que haría a continuación era el fin de su vida en el reino Youkai.

-¡Kagome!- Inutaisho se levantó de su asiento, colgando enseguida el teléfono- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya íbamos para el hospital.

-Lo sé… pero quería hablar con ustedes antes de eso- Izayoi se colocó a un lado de su esposo mientras que este volvía a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Antes que nada… mi Rey, mi reina- ellos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos ante la forma de llamarlos- quiero que sepan que yo amo a su hijo más que nada en este mundo… más que a mi vida.

Izayoi presintió que algo malo estaba a punto de ser revelado por lo que apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su marido, dándole un leve apretón.

-Pero… lo he tenido que lastimar profundamente- con esa confesión el rey se levantó furioso pero fue detenido por Izayoi- no era mi intención… pero no podía decirle la verdad- sus labios temblaron- la verdadera razón para romper su corazón.

-¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO? ¿Qué razón de peso te haría cometer semejante estupidez?

-La misma estupidez por la que huí de mis obligaciones hace 9 años… lo hice por amor- ante los rostros confundidos ella decidió aclarar- no soy quien creen que soy, soy Tama Kagome, heredera al trono de Shikon.

Con esa revelación Inutaisho se levantó más que furioso, él conocía bien las leyes, y estas decían que una princesa no podía ascender sin estar en santo matrimonio.

-Tú…- su tono vibraba por el enojo- sabiendo eso dejaste que él se enamorara. ¡TÚ…!

-Cariño- Izayoi le llamó- déjala terminar- aunque ella parecía calmada en sus ojos dejaba de traslucir lo decepcionada que se encontraba, algo que hizo a la morena bajar la mirada apesumbrada, prefería mil veces los gritos.

-Yo… nunca desee que pasara esto, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de su hijo… yo- respiró profundamente antes de levantar la vista para poder encararlos- estaba dispuesta a declinar mi deber al trono pero… ¿el amor vale el sacrificio de todo un reino?

Un golpe bajo. Inutaisho se quedó sin palabras, él era un rey y sabía los sacrificios que ese nombre llevaba.

-Quiero que me escuchen…- y ella les contó, todo lo que pasó para llegar hasta donde estaba, absolutamente todo- …así que, ¡por favor no mencionen nada de esto a Sesshomaru!

-¿Por qué no? Yo creo que debería saberlo, él…

-¡No!- exclamó la morena- Él no entendería… él es terco y intentara seguirme si supiera que lo amo tanto… no puedo soportar la idea de que intente buscar alguna forma de estar juntos, prefiero sufrir sabiendo que me odia a sufrir porque me ama y no podemos estar juntos.

-Kagome…

Ella no soportaría que Sesshomaru se enterara, no lo soportaría… necesitaba que la odiase para poder alejarse, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar poco a poco se fue arrodillando frente a los reyes, los cuales la miraron alarmados. Inutaisho se levantó con ímpetu de su asiento mientras Izayoi tenía una mueca de sorpresa en sus ojos y facciones.

-Se los suplico… Sesshomaru no debe enterarse- Kagome estaba segura que después de eso no podrían negarse.

-Tienes mi palabra- la voz fuerte y serena del ambarino fue quien contesto a esa suplica- Sesshomaru nunca se enterara, por lo menos no de mi boca ni la de mi esposa.

-Gracias- Kagome reprimió un sollozo que Izayoi dejó ir segundos después.

0-0-0-0-0

-Esa era la barrera que les impedía su completa unión- Izayoi seguías llorando oculta en el pecho de su esposo, él cual le hablaba- una princesa y un príncipe… que no pueden estar juntos, que ironía- su rostro se enervó de la nada- lo que quiso hacer Inuyasha no tiene nombre… ese no es al hijo que instruí.

-Kagome… es la única para Sesshomaru- sollozó la mujer- es quien debe estar a su lado…

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Pero ahora es Sesshomaru el que nos renecesita, debemos ir con él.

-Sí…

Al momento de que sintió con su esposo la abrazaba más contra su pecho supo que no importaba el como, o el trabajo que le costara, Sesshomaru estaría con la mujer que amaba, nada le impediría luchar por eso.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí… solo déjame buscar unas cosas, adelántate.

Inutaisho salió después de depositar un suave beso en las manos de su esposa, Izayoi rápidamente llamo a Jaken.

-¿Qué desea mi señora?

-Jaken quiero que hagas algo por mí pero que no llegue a oídos de Inutaisho- aunque ella lo vio renuente a aceptar, al final con una inclinación terminó por ceder- bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer- le pase una hoja con una indicaciones que escribió antes la llegada del hombre.

-Tendré todo dentro de 5 días- la cara de la mujer mostró un poco de molestia pero luego tan solo sonrió, no podía exigir rapidez porque esa información era muy difícil de conseguir.

-Gracias, Jaken.

-Vivo para servir a la familia.

Izayoi salió del despacho rápidamente para reunirse con su esposo que le esperaba impaciente.

Jaken volvió a leer las líneas que se distinguían por sus trazos finos y precisos. Frunció un poco el ceño, la información que se requería era sumamente difícil de conseguir por no decir imposible pero su señora confiaba en él y no le defraudaría.

Sacó un celular de entre sus ropas para marcar un numero que ya existía en su memoria, espero a que descolgaran.

-¿Diga?

-Soy Jaken, necesito que me devuelvas ese favor que te hice hace 9 años- esperó paciente la respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- él sonrió triunfante al saber que ahora sería más fácil esos datos.

0-0-0-0-0

-Ayame, por favor ¡Cálmate!- Koga se estaba impacientando y su novia no ayudaba nada a sus nervios.

-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme si no se nada de Kagome?- la pelirroja estaba con los nervios de punta después de ver las noticias que hablaban sobre el atentado contra Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Las noticias decían que le dispararon a ambos pero nada estaba comprobado pues los testigos tuvieron órdenes de mantener toda clase de información callada.

-¡AHHHH!- Koga saltó al oír ese grito de rabia de su hermosa pero temperamental novia- ¡Donde no llegue en los próximos 5 minutos la voy a buscar, aunque tenga que luchar contra los guardias de la entrada!

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- Koga ya se masajeaba sus sienes.

-¡Y a mí que!

-¡No lo harás!

-¡Sí lo haré!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

Kikio miraba toda la escena con una mirada neutral que era una mascara para que sus verdaderos sentimientos fueran ocultados lo más convincentemente. Temía por Kagome, sí, un miedo terrorífico invadió su persona al momento en que Ayame había irrumpió su cuarto-media hora después de que se fuera a ver a Koga a petición suya puesto que no le gustaba que la vieran llorar- con esa noticia que ahora recorría cada rincón del instituto.

-¡Oigan, chicos!- esa exclamación fue lo que los tres dirigieran su mirada hacia una morena que presenciaba toda la escena con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

-¡Kagome!- Ayame se abalanzó contra su amiga para apretujarla en un abrazo de oso- ¡Oh, Kagome!

-¿Ayame?- estaba confundida pero luego cayó en cuenta que el atentado no se mantendría por mucho tiempo en silencio- Tranquila, estoy bien… no me hirieron.

Ayame se separó pero no tuvo mucho tiempo en poder corroborar las palabras de su amiga pues alguien la apartó para ocupar su lugar.

-Koga… me estas asfixiando…

-¡Cállate!- gruñó- ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenias? ¡Casi comienzo a pensar que los disparates que quería hacer Ayame no se oyeran tan mal!

-¡Oye!- replicó la pelirroja.

-Lo siento- murmuró Kagome contra el pecho de Koga, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza- no quería preocuparte.

Él tan solo suspiró, estaba aterrado con el simple pensamiento de perderla… una vez perdió a su hermana menor en un accidente, él no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kagome.

Los pensamientos de la morena no estaban tan lejos de los de Koga solo que a diferencia pensaba que ella había encontrado a un hermano que siempre la protegería a toda costa, no soportaría perderlo por una mentira pero… ya era hora de que supieran quien era en realidad ella, ya no más secretos. Si la terminaban odiando, sabría que todo fue a causa suya por no ser sincera desde el principio, solo quedaría la resignación y la aceptación de que perdería a tres personas tan especiales. Fue cuando a su memoria volvió la conversación que acababa de tener con Sango, la cuál la espero en la entrada del instituto para hablarle.

_-Kagome…_

_Ella se detuvo para mirar a quien le llamó, sonrió intentando hacer que nada pasaba._

_-Sango ¿ya tienes los boletos?- ante el asentimiento de la otra, su corazón dio una punzada dolorosa- entonces todo acabara mañana._

_-El vuelo sale a las 9:00 a.m. hay que estar a las 7 en el aeropuerto- Sango se mordió el labio antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Está todo arreglado?_

_Kagome sabía muy bien a que se refería- ¿Si preguntas qué si mi corazón esta roto y destrozado? La respuesta es sí, un completo y rotundo sí. _

_-Yo no quería…_

_-Lo sé. No te lo tomes tan enserio, Sango- hizo otro amargo de sonrisa- ahora debemos empacar las cosas y luego partiremos mañana._

_Con esa decisión comenzó a alejarse pero nuevamente la castaña la detuvo._

_-Hermana ¿te irás así nada más?_

_Kagome giró levemente su cuerpo- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_La menor suspiró con algo de decepción antes de mirar con intensidad a su hermana._

_-¿Te irás sin despedirte de tus amigos?_

_La morena ahora supo cual era la preocupación de la castaña. Dirigió su mirada al frente, intentando serenarse. Siendo sincera quería irse si tener que revelar la verdad a sus amigos porque por muy decidida que estuviera a retomar su deber como princesa, ya le era muy doloroso soportar el odio de Sesshomaru contra su persona, como para soportar la de sus tres mejores amigos._

_Koga._

_Ayame._

_Kikio._

_¿Podrían ellos perdonarle por su mentira? Porque en verdad ellos se habían encariñado con la careta de una persona que no era. Se sentía tan mal, tan rastrera al verles visto la cara por tanto tiempo._

_-Hablare con ellos- fue al final su respuesta pero en vez de continuar su camino, dio media vuelta para acercarse a Sango y abrazarla- Sango… eres tan noble, doy las gracias por que tú encontraste al hombre que amas y estarás siempre con él._

_Y con esas confusas palabras dejó a la castaña que no atinó a moverse hasta que Kagome hubo desaparecido a lo lejos._

Con algo de dificultad se separó de Koga. Le miró a los ojos, él encontró en los chocolates de ella mucha tristeza.

-¿Kagome?

-Necesito hablar con ustedes, ¿me acompañan a mi habitación?- Kikio y Ayame intercambiaron miradas mientras Koga entrecerraba los ojos.

-Vamos entonces- su la respuesta del moreno.

-Sí…

Koga pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga mientras Ayame cogía la mano contraría de su novio y Kikio se ponía del otro lado de la morena mientras tomaba su mano con cariño.

Kagome se sintió tan indigna de esas muestras de cariño pero no fue capaz de apartarlos, quería que durara todo lo posible.

Sango sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, ella no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era él que le demostraba ese cariño.

-Miroku ¿te dejaron entrar de nuevo?

-Ser el prometido de una princesa ayuda mucho- contestó con humor- ¿Qué es lo que te trae tan absorta?

-Kagome- ante ese nombre él estrechó levemente sus ojos para apresar con más fuerza a su prometida, tenía conciencia de cuanto ella sufrió sin su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Volverá para tomar su lugar.

Eso ocasiono que Miroku se separar levemente de ella, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la castaña.

-¿Miroku?

-¿No se supone que se quedaría aquí, Sango? ¿Le dijiste algo, verdad?- al ver a su novia bajar la cabeza no supo si sonreír con ternura o regañarla por desobedecer a la reina.

-Sé que lo que he hecho esta mal… pero no dejaría perecer a mi reino, al reino que me vio crecer. Pero yo… siento que he roto el corazón de mi hermana y nunca podré repararlo…

-No, Sango. Tú no fuiste quién rompió su corazón…- la mujer se volteó para mirar a su novio- hay algo que debes saber, que no te gustara nada.

**¿Y bien? ¿Merezco reviews? Ya saben esperen la continuación el Lunes en la madrugada.**

**FiraLili**


	14. Verdades II

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda aquí tiene la segunda parte. Espero la disfruten tanto como la primera. Quiero decirles que en ausentare una semana, estaré fuera de mi cuidad ayudando a un pueblo y pues no habrá señal ni de teléfono ni de Internet, así que no se desesperen si ven que no actualizo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Trece.**

**Segunda parte.**

A Kagome enserio ya no le gustaba nada los silencios que venían después de que revelara su identidad. Se encontraba de pie en frente a sus tres amigos que estaban sentados en la cama, mirándola como si nada. Tragó saliva se estaba desesperando.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el moreno.

-Di… ¿Disculpa?- la heredera entró en shock, no sabía si tomarse esa pregunta como algo bueno o como algo malo, porque la verdad se podría tomar de las dos formas.

Koga se reincorporó para quedar a la altura de la hermosa morena que tenía sus ojos confundidos y recelosos. Levantó sus duras manos para posarlas sobre las mejillas suaves de la mujer y sonreírle, para infundirle ánimos y dejará la preocupación atrás.

-Kagome- comenzó a decir con un ligero apretón en sus mejillas- hace dos años da la casualidad que al venir a buscarte no estabas y la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que pase para esperarte- detuvo su narración para suspirar- en el escritorio se hallaba una libreta abierta, al acercarme y leer algunas líneas, me di cuenta de que eras en realidad una princesa.

La morena en serio se encontraba en un estado de adormecimiento, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-¿Lo has sabido todo ese tiempo?

Él se encogió de hombros para soltarla.

-Te lo dije una vez y vuelvo a decirlo hasta que se grabé en esa cabeza tuya… yo te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste, te elegí como mi hermana no por el estatus que tengas, eso no me importa en lo absoluto… te elegí porque tienes el valor de hacer lo que nadie y porque te has ganado mi corazón como el de muchos otros.

Ayame se aclaró la garganta con fingida molestia. Koga se volteó rápidamente a ver a su novia.

-No Ayame… a ti te amo- está sonrió con sorda ante el desliz del otro- ¡Oh! Demonios.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané!

-¿Ganaste?- preguntó la morena.

Ayame se abalanzó contra su amiga- Es que apostamos que el que dijera primero te amo pagaría una cena en la cuidad- Kagome no evitó corresponder ese abrazó mientras una risa escapaba de sus labios, esos dos nunca cambiarían- querida para mí siempre fuiste una princesa y siempre lo serás. No has cambiado para mí, sigues siendo la misma chica que es mi mejor amiga y consejera.

-Gracias, Ayame. Gracias.

-¿Me convertirías en tu primera dama?

-¡AYAME!- exclamó Koga.

Ayame frunció el ceño mientras se separaba de su amiga para lanzarle una mirada envenenada a su novio molestoso- Matas la diversión- murmuró ceñuda.

-¿Kikio?- se atrevió a formular Kagome al ver que había permanecido callada todo este tiempo, estaba aliviada al ver como dos de sus amigos la apoyaban pero… también anhelante a la respuesta de su otra amiga.

-¿Te olvidas que te dije cuando fuiste a mi cuarto esa vez? Porque he ahí mi respuesta.

_-Kagome yo no soy ignorante tú no vienes de una humilde familia, tu porte, la forma de caminar, tu manera de hablar no son de una persona humilde… no sé porque ocultas tu estatus pero debe ser por algo y no preguntare- Kikio se levantó- esa vez en la biblioteca te dije que si Inuyasha te hubiese elegido podría odiarte- Kagome tembló- pero me es imposible… ¿me harías un favor?- Kagome le miro directamente a los ojos acuosos de su amiga, asintió con la cabeza- se feliz._

Kikio le dirigió la primera sonrisa desde que les dio la noticia. A Kagome eso removió su corazón con aprensión, la mujer que ahora le dirigía esa sutil muestra de cariño hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

Ayame se abrazó a la cintura de ella- Saben que envidian tendrán todos cuando sepan que soy amiga te una princesa…

-¿Eres?

-Bueno somos- se corrigió poniendo sus ojos en blanco- no importa, de todas forman se pondrán celosos… ¡A partir de mañana seré súper popular!

-No lo creo- la voz de Kagome advirtió a sus amigos que algo andaba mal- aún falta que les diga el resto de la historia.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Miroku?- la voz de Sango se escuchaba ahogada- Si sigues paseándote así por mi habitación pensare que es algo realmente malo.

El moreno se mordió el labio superior antes de echar un suspiró. Lentamente se fue a sentar junto a su castaña, pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola a su cuerpo, en una acción que quiso ser protectora.

-Cuando la reina me dio el permiso de poder comprometerme contigo, yo no creía que fuera posible y pedí hablar con ella- la mente del hombre comenzó a nadar entre sus recuerdos más lejanos.

_-¿Qué deseas, joven? ¿Acaso se ha arrepentido de prometerse con mi hija?- Miroku hizo una reverencia para luego erguirse._

_-Su majestad, jamás me arrepentiría de semejante honor que se me ha otorgado- respondió._

_Una de las comisuras se alzo en una media sonrisa- Mi querido joven… he oído cosas de usted, cosas que una reina no desearía saber y mucho menos una madre. Tus andaduras son muy conocidas- Miroku tragó saliva, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pues no era un santo de devoción._

_-Majestad- comenzó al ver que ella esperaba una respuesta- sé de lo que me habla… no merezco el honor de ser el prometido de la princesa Sango- respiró hondamente dándose valor para continuar- es por eso que ahora me encuentro en su presencia. ¿Por qué me dio el permiso si sabe sobre mi… peculiar pasado?_

_-¿Amas a mi hija?- eso tomo por sorpresa al moreno que respondió sin dudar._

_-Más que a mi vida, majestad._

_-¿Y eso no es suficiente respuesta?- al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven se apresuró a continuar- Mi hija te ama, increíblemente a decir verdad, y ¿quién soy yo para arrebatarle su felicidad? Además he comprobado que le profesas el mismo amor._

_-No es mi intención rebatirle, majestad. Pero soy un conocedor de las leyes… claramente sé, que una princesa debe casarse por arregló entre familias noble. Y yo mi señora, tan solo soy un forjador de joyas._

_La reina se levantó al tiempo que con un rápido movimiento de mano los guardias salieron, cerrando las puestas tras sí. Dejándolos solos._

_-Comprendo lo que dices pero antes de continuar con esta conversación te haré una pregunta y de tu respuesta dependerá muchas cosas ¿Amas en verdad a mi hija, más que a tu propia vida como bien dijiste?_

_Miroku se estaba mareando, él sabía de sus sentimientos y los defendería ¿Por qué la reina se empeñaba tanto en hacerle esa pregunta?_

_-La amo. No me importaría que no fuera una princesa o siquiera una noble- sus ojos celestes resplandecían a cada palabra- yo me habría enamorado igual de ella._

_-Eso me parece perfecto porque lo que te estoy a punto de revelar será solo para sus oídos y cuando llegue el momento serás el encargado de hacérselo saber a Sango- Midoriko le dio la espalda al morena para mirar el cielo a través de uno de los ventanales- hace mucho tiempo tuve a una amiga, mi compañera de juegos. Siempre juntas aún después de crecer éramos inseparables hasta que mis deberes me alejaron de ella y la perdí de vista, asumí el trono al lado de mi esposo después me bendijeron con Kagome… entonces cuando mi pequeña tenía tres años, una noticia me devasto…_

_-Mi señora- Miroku quiso acercarse pues parecía que se desmayaría._

_-Tranquilo- murmuró- esto paso hace mucho pero siento la noticia como si fuera ayer._

_-Si me permite la intromisión ¿Qué noticia?_

_-La muerte de mi amiga. Un accidente acabo con su vida y la de su esposo, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, es verdad ya no tenía contacto con ella pero aún así… era mi amiga mi compañera en juegos y travesuras ¿Cómo olvidarla? Lloré como nunca pero entre todo ese caos me dieron una noticia, una pequeña esperanza. Del ese terrible accidente sobrevivió una bebe- la mente del hombre daba vueltas, algo en su mente comenzaba a reaccionar- a la que adopté._

_-¿Sango?- indagó- ¿Sango es esa bebe?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Esto es lo que le debo decir?_

_-No- replicó la mujer con tono suave- eso ya lo sabe y lo acepta. Lo que te encargo a decirles es lo siguiente- Midoriko se volteo para mirarlo fijamente, algo que llegó a incomodarlo y hacerlo sudar frió- hace 7 años Kagome se fue de palacio._

_-¡¿La heredera ha estado desaparecido todo ese tiempo?- la palabra sorprendido se quedaba corta a como se sentía Miroku, la noticia de que la heredera se encontraba desaparecida desde hace tanto en verdad era alarmante aunque ahora todo cobraba más sentido porque la verdad eso de que no le gustaba salir de palacio no era muy convincente._

_-Me temo que así es pero sabe- él se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en los labios de la reina- ella se sacrifico al irse de aquí… luchó para que no se hiciera lo mismo con Sango, con la pequeña a la que consideraba su hermana de sangre._

_-¿A qué… de qué habla?- cambio la pregunta a último momento._

_-Ten, léelo y lo sabrás- contestó al tiempo que sacaba una arrugada y vieja carta de sus ropas, debía ser muy valioso como para que siempre la tuviera a la mano, por lo que él muchacho tuvo mucho cuidado al cogerla._

_Las palabras que calaron en lo profundo de su mente y corazón. Porque a pesar de los escasos 10 años que Kagome tenía al escribir esa carta… uno no deja de asombrarse. Con esas palabras él comprendió lo que era su deber hacer._

-¿Miroku? ¡MIROKU!- Sango tomó el brazo de su prometido para zarandearlo con fuerza, buscando la atención que quería.

-¿Eh? Lo siento. Estaba algo perdido en mis recuerdos.

-Sí- replicó la castaña- Lo que te preguntaba ¿es porqué fuiste a ver a mi madre?

Se encogió de hombros antes de dar una respuesta- Quería saber porque me permitió estar contigo.

-Porque te amo- por muy comprometidos que estuvieran a ella esas palabras el causaban un ligero sobresalto a su corazón y que sus mejillas se tornasen rojizas, esta vez no fue la excepción- y tú a mí.

El moreno sonrió pronunciadamente ante esas palabras, para él esos era realmente valioso puesto que Sango muy rara vez decía por las buenas el amor que le profesaba, no es que se quejara pero sí, esos momentos le daban fuerzas.

-Sí- confirmó- pero ¿sabes que el destino de una princesa es casarse con un noble? ¿Sabes que eres la primera en ir contra eso? Los príncipes pueden escoger a sus esposas… las princesas no.

-Espera ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

Miroku extrajo una carta de sus ropas y se la tendió.

-Es una copia de la original, tú madre nunca se aparta de ella. No me hubiera permitido hacerme con la original.

Sus dedos rozaron la punta de esa hoja antes de tomarla ente ellos. Sus ojos resbalaban de izquierda a derecha y conforme más avanzaba sus labios rojos temblaban, adquiriendo mayor fuerza al pasar los segundos.

-Imposible- murmuró.

-No, Sango. Es la verdad.

Ella volvió a mirar las líneas que reconocía perfectamente. La letra de Kagome.

_Madre:_

_Cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos ya no estaré en palacio. He tomado la dedición de que no me casaré, madre, mis manos están atadas y mi boca sellada. Nunca hubieran oído mis palabras porque este es el destino de una princesa, el mío ya no. Renunció al portar el apellido Tama, renunció a las comodidades y me desprendo de mis ropas reales, porque he decidido tomar mi vida en mis manos por eso he de decir… que este acto de mi parte me librara de un matrimonio pero sobretodo lo hago por Sango. No soportaría que la obligasen casarse con alguien a quién no ama, por eso, madre, lee mis palabras y comprende, el sacrificio que hago es para evitar que Sango pase por lo mismo, me iré y no volveré… busca a una nueva heredera, yo viviré a partir de ahora de mi sudor y sangre. _

_Te pido como último favor que no menciones nada de esto a Sango, porque ella ya no esta atada a las leyes, porque ahora es libre de escoger al hombre con el que pasara el resto de su vida. He mandado una carta a los consejeros, decía que si llegaran a siquiera pensar en casar a Sango contra su voluntad yo volveré y me la llevaré conmigo._

_Te amo, madre._

_Eternamente Kagome._

Sango ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Dios mío- jadeó aterrada- imposible…

Miroku la miró con preocupación, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan mal.

-Sango tranquila no es…

-¡Es culpa mía!- estalló- ¡Soy una egoísta! ¡EGOÍSTA!

Él tan solo atinó a acercarse y abrazarla, deteniendo todos sus movimientos de esa forma. Ella al verse aprisionada dejó que sus lágrimas bajaran por su rostro.

-Tranquila.

-Es que no lo entiendes- murmuró contra su pecho- no la conoces como yo.

Miroku la dejó ir con suavidad mientras ella levantaba la vista afligida.

-Kagome… vivía por y para el reino. Toda su vida fue dedicada a eso, aprendió hacer todo lo que se supone que debía aprender. Cuando yo me ponía pesada con algo, me tomaba entre sus brazos mientras me susurraba esta frase "Una princesa debe sacrificarse por su pueblo, es su deber".

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Ella hubiera aceptado sin discusión ese matrimonio, lo hubiera aceptado. Renunció a todo, a su apellido, a sus comodidades, a una vida de placeres por mí… por alguien que no tenía ningún lazo sanguíneo, ningún deber que cumplir.

Él comprendió. Todo lo que había hecho la morena era por Sango, todo fue por Sango, Miroku sintió un sincero cariño hacía esa persona que a penas conoció la semana pasada. Porque sino fuera por ella, ahora no estaría prometido con la persona que ama con toda su vida.

-Y yo le he quitado lo único que ha querido en verdad… lo que siempre ha querido en verdad- con una decisión recién tomada quiso dirigirse a la puerta para salir en busca de su hermana- espérame aquí, Miroku. Iré a hablar con Kagome.

Toda intención fue nula cuando el moreno intervino en su camino, cerrándole completamente el camino.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente,

-¡¿Por qué no?- exigió saber.

-Ella ha decidido regresar, te has puesto a pensar que es lo que hizo para separarse de Sesshomaru- Sango bajó la mirada- Kagome no soportara más… ahora debes dejar que todo siga la cause que se ha tomado.

La castaña no dijo nada, pues no había nada que decir. Ya no había vuelta atrás… ¿o sí?

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Koga!- Ayame prácticamente estaba colgada en su espalda mientras que Kagome y Kikio lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de sus brazos- ¡Basta!

-¡YA, QUÍTENSE!- enojado como estaba ellas dudaron en hacerlo pero la entonada de su voz les hizo obedecer rápidamente.

-¿Koga?

Él se volteó encarando a las tres mujeres pero tenía puesta su mirada de enojo sobre una en particular.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Kagome evitó cruzar sus ojos con los contrarios- No quería que lo supieras- fue al final su repuesta.

-No puedo creer que Inuyasha llegara a tanto- Ayame se entornó sus ojos a su amiga que tomó un color más pálido cuando oyó a la morena decirle sobre el chantaje.

-Ni yo- Kikio por fin reunió el valor para poder hablar- jamás creí que llegaría hasta lo más bajo para tenerte… yo… lo lamento- antes de que Kagome pudiera tranquilizarla, ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡KIKIO!- Ayame se aferró al brazo de la princesa para detenerla.

-Kagome déjala sola… lo necesita, todos necesitamos estar solos de ves en cuando- la pelirroja la tranquilizó con una mirada- ahora hablemos de eso de la boda ¿Estás completamente segura de prometerte en matrimonio con un desconocido?

-No es un desconocido, lo conozco.

-¡¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ya te dijeron quién es?

Ella meneó negativamente la cabeza- Lo conozco desde pequeña, era mi compañero de juegos junto con Sango… básicamente mi mejor amigo, Hoyo Montereal.

-Pero no lo amas- Koga fue quien intervino esta vez- ¿serás capaz de casarte habiendo conocido el verdadero amor? ¿Serás capaz de besar otros labios que no son los Sesshomaru, Kagome?

-No…- contestó luego de unos segundos en silencio- pero ya no puedo hacer nada, ahora mismo me ha de odiar como a nadie más en este mundo- Ayame apretó fuertemente sus labios al ver la melancolía en la esencia de su amiga.

-¡No es justo! Comienzo a odiar el destino de una princesa- gruño hastiada la pelirroja.

-No lo odies, no hay porque… para comenzar yo he roto por completo muchas de las reglas, no debería estar aquí pero lo estoy, he podido vivir lo que ninguna otra princesa imaginaría y… me enamore, supe que era el amor verdadero.

-Kagome…

-Ya, por favor- fue la suplica de ella- no sigan, por ahora quiero aprovechar lo que me queda de tiempo con ustedes, pero obviamente los veré de nuevo en mi boda, quiero que estén ahí conmigo… apoyándome.

-Sí… siempre- Koga pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermanita.

-Te quiero, Kagome- Ayame se abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar en algún momento, este no fue la excepción pues un duro golpe en la puerta les sobresalto al mismo tiempo que una voz femenina gritaba.

-¡KAGOME! ¡Tienes que venir rápido! ¡Kikio esta en problemas!

Ni cortos ni perezosos, los tres salieron precipitadamente de la habitación casi arrollando a la joven que estaba detrás de la puerta, que por pura suerte logró apartarse antes de morir atropellada.

0-0-0-0-0

No lo comprendía, su mente no acababa por entender porque Inuyasha estaba tan obsesionado en tener a Kagome. Se sentía desplazada, relegada… se sentía como un juguete que botan cuando encuentran otro más lindo y divertido.

-Inuyasha… eres un estúpido.

Necesitaba estar sola pero al mismo tiempo añoraba estar envuelta en los brazos de sus amigas, sonrió irónica.

-Y pensar que siempre aborrecí cualquier tipo de lazos- al levantar su rostro para ver su camino, su corazón se estrujó- Inuyasha…

Si minutos antes Kagome no les hubiera contado su historia, tan sólo se detendría y esperaría a que el ambarino pasase para poder continuar su camino. Pero ahora no, un sentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo, plantándose frente a un sorprendido Inuyasha.

-¿Kikio?- sorprendido era poco, jamás desde que la conocía tuvo el placer hasta ahora de ver en sus ojos el destello de la rabia y el dolor, algo dentro de su pecho hizo una revolución que fue muy dolorosa y punzante- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no respondió, optó por una rápida respuesta física. Sus nudillos crujieron horrible, el dolor igual fue indescriptible pero todo fue opacado por el gemido de dolor que salió de la boca del hombre.

Nunca en su vida había golpeado a alguien pero descubrió que era liberador.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- rugió Inuyasha con la mano en su mejilla que ya comenzaba a adquirir un lindo hematoma.

-¡¿Ya estarás contento, verdad?- exclamó atrayendo la atención de varios muchachos que pasaban en ese instante- ¡Eres un completo estúpido!

Inuyasha de un rápido movimiento apresó por el brazo a la mujer, que jadeó con dolor. Los dedos de él se cerraban herméticamente sobre su delgado brazo y apretaba fuertemente.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar estúpido!

Varios expectantes quisieron intervenir pero no se atrevían porque la fin y al cabo él era un príncipe tal vez no el heredero pero aún poseía poder. Un hombre se giró con brusquedad hacia una mujer que tenía los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

-Tú- con eso la hizo salir de ese trance y posó sus claros ojos sobre él- ve a buscar a Kagome-sama, ella es la única que lo detendrá, debe estar en los dormitorios la vi hacer rato con Koga y Ayame.

La mujer asintió antes de salir despavorida con dirección a los dormitorios femeninos. Qué gracias a Dios estaban a unos minutos del lugar. Como si de una presa perseguida por un depredador alcanzó los dormitorios rápidamente para poder comunicar el mensaje.

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha sentía la sangre hervir.

-Pero eso eres- prácticamente escupió con repugnancia- un estúpido e idiota que recurrió al chantaje para que Kagome terminara con Sesshomaru- terminó por gritar.

Las exclamaciones ahogadas llenaron el aire y las caras de incredulidad se transformaron en unas llenas de indignación.

-¡Cállate!

-¡NO, INUYASHA! ¡Ya estoy harta de querer ser perfecta para ti, hacia todo por permanecer a tu lado!… ¿Y sabes qué? Ya no haré nada para complacerte. Se acabó la linda y perfecta Kikio, la muñeca de porcelana… ahora verás de lo que soy capaz.

Él la soltó como si su simple contacto le doliera, como si su suave y fina piel se hubiera vuelto punzante y ardiera al tacto de sus yemas. Temor. Fue lo que inundó el alma de Inuyasha, un temor de que ahora todo le era imposible, ya nada era como lo planeó.

-Yo…

-¡Tú nada! ¡¿Ya debes estar feliz?- al dar un paso, él retrocedió uno- ¡Lo conseguiste, conseguiste que Kagome se separar de Sesshomaru pero sabes una cosa- Inuyasha tembló, el oír que Kagome no estaba ya con se hermano causo cierta revolución en su pecho al mismo tiempo que la culpa lo comenzaba a asfixiar- ella nunca volverá a enamorarse de ti!

-No ella…- ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

Kagome se abrió paso entre la multitud seguida por Ayame y Koga, a la morena le latía el pulso a toda velocidad, desde hace unos segundos oía las reclamaciones de Kikio para Inuyasha, la furia que se distinguía en su voz era nueva para todos.

-¡Ella volverá a su reino, idiota! ¡SE VA A CASAR!

Silencio.

Ahora muchas cabezas miraban a la morena que se hallaba paralizada. Las preguntas comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar.

-¿Reino? ¿Qué reino?

-¿Te vas a casar? ¿Con quién?

-¡Kagome-sama, no se case!

Esas preguntas la empezaron a marear y no atinaba a responder a ninguna, ocasionando más incertidumbre.

-¡SILENCIO!- Koga levantó las manos para hacer callar las voces indiscretas y curiosas- ¡Ahora aquí no hay nada que…!

-Espera, Koga- Kagome se adelantó- creo que se merecen la verdad- él la miró con duda pero se retiró dándole el lugar al frente de la multitud, con su ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

-Kagome yo…- Kikio se movió hacia su amiga, avergonzada de haber metido la pata de esa manera pero la rabia dejó salir de sus labios esas palabras.

-Tranquila, Kikio- le mandó una mirada con una sonrisa antes de volverse para encarar a sus compañeros- yo no soy Higurashi Kagome sino Tama Kagome, heredera al trono de Shikon.

Esas palabras las repetía tanto que ya no salían forzadas como antes aunque el mismo sentimiento de angustia permanecía incomodándola.

Esa revelación agarro desprevenidos a todos, que la miraron primero con recelo pero al ver la verdad en sus pupilas comenzaron a chiflar a aplaudir… porque en el fondo esa revelación no cambiaba la forma de verla, seguía siendo esa mujer que todos amaban, esa mujer que había movido de arriba a bajo el instituto. Porque ignoraban las leyes, ignoraban lo que esa noticia acarreaba para ella.

Y Kagome sonrió porque esa mezcla de alegría y júbilo es lo que le faltaría en su vida.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Me dejas tu i-pod?- Kagome rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Ayame no me estoy muriendo- exclamó, arrebatándole ese rectángulo de las manos- ¿Vas ayudarme a empacar o a perjudicar?

-Sí por mi fuera yo desempacaría- murmuró enfuruñada.

Kagome suspiró, dejó de poner en orden su ropa para sentarse al lado de su pelirroja amiga, la cual estaba acurrucada en la cama echa un ovillo entre las mantas. Acarició esos cabellos fuegos con ternura.

Ayame se dejó hacer.

-¿Por qué no estas triste? ¿O mínimo haciendo una rabieta?

-¿Me serviría de algo? No, Ayame… no tiene caso, además debo terminar de empacar y de…

-¡No digas guilipolleces!- se incorporó de la cama, sobresaltando a su amiga- ¡¿No estas triste? Claro que estas triste, te vas a ir, nos dejaras como una brisa en verano- encuadró su rostro entre sus manos- y sobretodo… nunca volverás a ver a Sesshomaru…

Kagome tembló de angustia. Claro que sabía eso, su mente se encargaba de recordádselo una y otra vez, volviéndola cada vez más frágil. Temiendo que fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento… no quería mostrarse así frente a sus amigos, quería mostrarles a una Kagome fuerte, querían que la vieran con una sonrisa, no con el rostro lloroso y el corazón roto.

-Si vas a llorar, hazlo… tú has estado cuando más lo hemos necesitado, ahora nosotros estaremos aquí y ahora, porque tú nos necesitas.

Y nada impidió que las lágrimas surcarse a través de sus parpados para empapar las manos de Ayame.

-¡Ayame no me quiero ir!- sollozó- ¡Quiero quedarme con ustedes! ¡QUIERO A SESSHOMARU!- hipó sin contenerse más- ¡Lo necesito! Necesito sus caricias, sus labios… lo necesito a él… ¡Ayame!

Ella rodeó a su moren amiga con los brazos haciendo que pusiera su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro, sintiendo las convulsiones que cada segundo aumentaban. No existían las palabras para consolarla, y si existían, ella no las conocía.

Inuyasha alejó los nudillos de la madera sin llegar a tocarla, los sollozos de Kagome fueron audibles para él. Sus pupilas perdieron el brillo que las caracterizaban, se sentía completamente destrozado, las palabras ahogadas por el llanto aún resonaban claramente en sus oídos.

_¡Ayame no me quiero ir!_

No te vayas, quiso decir.

_¡Quiero quedarme con ustedes!_

Quédate aquí, quiso argumentar.

_¡Quiero a Sesshomaru!_

Mírame a mí, quiso suplicar.

_¡Lo necesito!_

¡No! No lo necesitas, quiso objetar.

_¡Necesito sus caricias, sus labios… lo necesito a él!_

¿Acaso ya no hay lugar para mí?, quiso preguntar.

_¡Ayame!_

Llámame a mí, quiéreme a mí… necesítame como lo necesitas a él.

Se asustó al ver que enserio ya la había perdido. ¡No! Imposible, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Pero ya verdad ya estaba clavada en su subconsciente, quemándolo, hiriéndolo.

-Será mejor que te retires de este lugar, tu presencia no es bienvenida.

Kikio lo miraba con una expresión neutral, sin sentimiento alguno pero en su interior se encontraba muy triste. Sí, triste. Porque ella igual había escuchado los lamentos de su amiga.

Koga sujetó con más fuerza la maleta que traía en sus manos para evitar el impulsó de saltarle encima y propinarle un puñetazo.

-Quiero… hablar con Kagome.

-¡No!- el moreno se adelantó a su compañera para ahora ser él, quien enfrentara a Inuyasha- Ya has hecho bastante y…

-Koga- la voz de Kikio sonó bastante normal, como si estuviera en una conversación amistosa y no en un ambiente te tensión- cálmate… la que decide eso es Kagome.

0-0-0-0-0

La puerta cerrándose hizo estremecer al ambarino, se cuadró al estar frente a la morena.

-¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha?

A ti. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Hablar- contestó finalmente.

-Ya lo estas haciendo pero sino te importa debo terminar de empacar y…

-No te vayas.

-Eso es algo tarde, ¿no crees?- contestó irónica, cruzándose de brazos- Inuyasha- él la miró con sorpresa hace bastante tiempo que no oía su nombre en los labios de ella pero la alegría no lo inundó, sabía que el hecho que ella lo volviera a llamar por su nombre era la despedida- ¿qué pensaba que haría una vez terminara con Sesshomaru? ¿Ir contigo?- no contestó porque ella no necesito una repuesta pues esos ojos dorados le daban todo lo que quería saber- Que equivocado estas… el amor que un día te tuve se acabó. No queda nada pero en tu egoísmo no solo me lastimaste a mí… también a Sesshomaru, a Kikio… y hasta a ti mismo.

Al verse complétame vulnerable, optó por cruzarse de brazos en un vago intentó de protegerse.

-Solo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta, honestamente, con la mano en el corazón ¿En verdad estás enamorado de mí?

Segundo antes hubiera contestado "sí" sin ningún problema. Ahora no se atrevía porque en verdad dio en el clavo, era un egoísta.

-Yo…

Eso momento de duda fue aprovechado por Kagome que atravesó el espacio que los separaba y tomó el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos para que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-No me amas, no estas enamorado de mí- y le sonrió como mucho tiempo atrás hacía para calmarlo en sus rabietas- olvida esta obsesión enfermiza que tienes por mi persona y date cuenta de lo valioso que has perdido poco a poco.

-¿Lo valioso que he perdido?

Kagome ejerció más fuerza sobre las mejillas de Inuyasha, esos ojos ambarinos reflejaban tanta confusión como si de un pequeño niño se tratara. Fue tanto así que ella no pudo seguir enojada con él porque en verdad… Inuyasha era como un niño pequeño, el cual creía que le habían arrebatado unos de sus juguetes que le gustaban pero que nunca le tomó la importancia hasta que lo vio perdido. Pero sin contar que a su juguete favorito- aquel al que quiere y ama con todas sus fuerzas- lo esta dejando olvidado por una niñería.

-La amistad de Koga y Ayame, los cuales te defenderían con uñas y garras. Mi cariño incondicional y sobre todo has perdido el amor puro que te tenía Kikio.

-Pero yo…

-Shhh… reflexiona ¿hasta dónde has llegado por querer que yo estuviera contigo? ¿Qué has ganado? Mi querido Inuyasha… has perdido en vez de ganar, deshazte de tu orgullo y pide perdón… sólo así podrás comenzar de nuevo. De cero.

-Sí… es posible…

0-0-0-0-0

Kikio, Ayame y Koga continuaban empacando todas la pertenencias de su amiga, bueno sólo las dos primeras porque él estaba más preocupado intentando oír lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta.

-Koga, por favor, deja de hacer eso- regañó su novia- sé de utilidad y ven a ayudar con esto… Kagome se va a las siente de la mañana.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó- Pero no quiero dejarla ir… ¡Y no quiero saber que se fue de aquí con algún malestar causado por el estúpido de tu nov…!- se detuvo abruptamente al repara en lo que de sus labios comenzaba a salir- Yo… disculpa no era mi intención- no sabía muy bien que decir o hacer para borrar es palabra que aunque no logro salir completa era demasiado obvia como para no darse cuenta de cual se trataba.

Novio.

Kikio sacudió su melena negra antes de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia al su amigo. No debía importarle eso, debía resbalarle y darle cero importancia. Pero ¡oh!, sorpresa su corazón se negaba a dejar ir el recuerdo de Inuyasha, se aferraba con uñas y dientes a ese hombre que le causa tanto dolor.

-Kikio- Ayame tomó su mano entre un de las suyas tratando de tranquilizarla- Koga no lo dijo adrede, tan sólo se le escapó. Tú sabes como es él.

Está devolvió el apretón.

-Lo sé, es que en verdad no sé cuando su recuerdo dejara de afectarme y torturarme. Yo quiero olvidarle pero me doy cuenta que por más que tomé la decisión, mi corazón se niega a acatar esa orden, lo que me hace preguntarme ¿qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo ir como Kagome lo dejó antes?

-Porque en verdad lo amas con todo tu ser, esa es la razón- Kagome intervino- lo siento, escuché un poco antes de entrar.

Koga se apartó un poco para darle pasó a su amiga. El ambiente en la habitación bajo unos grados por lo dicho por la morena.

-Chicos- volvió a tomar la palabra- hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¡Ni de coña!- Koga ya estaba a la defensiva al ver a Inuyasha pasar tras ella.

Ayame se puso enseguida de parte de su novio, ella tenía su carácter y no iba a estar dispuesta a escuchar a Inuyasha pues para ella él era el causante de todo lo que pasaba.

Kikio tan sólo no quería escuchar nada por eso desvió su cara a un lado.

Esas reacciones molestaron a la heredera, ¡sí! Bueno Inuyasha cometió muchos errores pero ¿no todos merecen una segunda oportunidad?

-Me siento desilusionada- manifestó los tres se estremecieron pues esa voz no era para nada la que siempre escuchaban de las cuerdas vocales de su amiga, era más severa y mucho más firme, una que no dejaba que la debatieran pues llevaban verdad- ¿quién en este mundo no tiene derecho a equivocarse y pedir perdón? ¿Quién no tiene derecho a caer y poder levantarse?- ellos no supieron que contestar- ¿Acaso ustedes negaran a alguien una segunda oportunidad? ¿La oportunidad de redimirse?

Él no lo merecía, Inuyasha así lo sentía pero…

-Kagome, déjalo así- ella le miró mal- yo sé que lo que hice es difícil de perdonar ¡Yo sé- continuó rápidamente al ver como la morena tenia la intención de rebatir- que tú me has dado la oportunidad de empezar de cero!- sus hombros se movieron ligeramente hacia abajo- Pero no le pidas eso a ellos… hay cosas que no todos perdonan con facilidad, no como tú.

Con una ligera media vuelta salió de nuevo, dejándolos solos.

-Kagome…

-Sólo escúchenlo, es mi última petición antes de que nos separemos ¿lo harían por mí?

Eso fue un golpe bajo y ella lo tenía muy en cuenta pero así ellos lo escucharían o mínimo no tratarían de matarlo hasta que terminara de hablar.

-Si no tengo otra opción- refunfuño Koga.

Y con eso fue la redención para las otras dos. Pues si Koga accedía las otras dos no iban a poder convencerlo de lo contrario. Victoria.

-¿Entonces ya empacaron todas mis cosas?

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Sí?- Sango se frotó varias veces sus parpados antes de poder enfocar bien la figura de la persona frente a ella- ¿Kagome?

-Soy yo ¿Por qué siempre preguntan eso si ya la estas viendo?- la castaña sonrió apenada.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome? ¿Ya no… vas a ir al reino?

Kagome se frotó su cuello- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

El tic-tac del reloj anunciaba que el tiempo seguía trascurriendo, la Luna ya se encontraba en su punto más alto, la brisa nocturna se escuchaba con claridad en el silencio de la academia. Sango se sentó en s cama con las piernas cruzadas, tomando la posición de indio, esperando a que su hermana revelara el porque de su visita tan de noche, como si de una reunión secreta se tratara.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, sólo yo iré al reino.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru y su coronación- Sango escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de la mayor- la heredera de Shikon es quién debería estar en esa ceremonia pero… no sería lo más indicado que yo me presentara por eso te relegó esta obligación a ti… ¿me harías este favor?

La verdad esperaba una negativa. Un rotundo no.

-Por supuesto, yo ocuparé tu lugar en la ceremonia.

Porque no podía negarse, no ahora que sabía la verdad. No ahora que sabía lo que ella sacrifico por su persona.

-Gracias…

0-0-0-0-0

-Koga enserio no tienes que cargar mi maleta.

-Kagome enserio no deberías estar yendo con rumbo al aeropuerto- burló aunque en su tono se traslució la tristeza que llevaba guardado.

Sus pasos se volvieron mas lentos, el silencio los envolvió… ambos estaban solos las otras dos ya estaban en la entrada principal esperando le taxi, fue Koga el que se ofreció en ir a buscarla para que no llegara tarde a su vuelo.

-…Koga.

-Lo siento… me es inconcebible la idea de que te iras de mi lado.

-Me verás de nuevo en mi boda… y podrás ir a visitarme cuando quieras y…

-No, Kagome. Ya no serás la Kagome que conocí, cambiaras… yo sé que cambiaras…

Él no se refería a un cambio por tener de nuevo el poder, las comodidades… sino al cambio que ocasionaría el casarse con alguien por puro compromiso en vez de casarse por amor. Un compromiso de esa magnitud siempre cambia a las personas.

Ella no respondió porque no sabía que le depararía su futuro, ni siquiera estaba segura de su nuevo camino.

-Prométeme que no cambiaras…

-Lo intentare, Koga. Lo intentare.

Con esas palabras él pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, acercándola para poder caminar de esa manera… intentando reconfortarla al mismo tiempo que intentaba el mismo reconfortarse.

El silencio era cómodo, sin ningún tipo de inquietud hasta que…

-Sesshomaru…

Y todo cambió, Koga la sintió tensarse de inmediato, sus ojos viajaron hacia al frente constatando que el nombre susurrado con anhelo y miedo era de verdad de él.

-Mira la frente, nunca a él- murmuró contra el lóbulo de su oreja- sé fuerte yo estoy contigo.

Las piernas de ella no aguantarían nunca pensó que él iría a la escuela, por lo menos no mientras ella estuviera, tragó saliva al ver que pronto se cruzarían.

¿Él la miraría? ¿Le reclamaría algo? ¿La humillaría?

Su corazón latió desembocado al verlo a tan solo unos metros. Fueron unas milésimas de segundo pero sus ojos se cruzaron con los ambarinos contrarios y fue todo…

Todo lo que necesito para saber que ya sería recibida en el reino… para saber que el corazón de Sesshomaru ya nunca le pertenecería.

¿Preguntan que vio en esos ojos? No, no fue odio, enojo o siquiera reproche. Nada fue lo que encontró en las orbes de su hombre amado.

No encontró reconocimiento alguno en ellos, ella había desaparecido del ser de él. Ahora era una perfecta desconocida.

No lloró. No había porque, ella decidió que fuera así. El dolor le daría fuerzas para continuar…

Para continuar…

-Kagome debes continuar… ¿Kagome?- al voz de Koga le llegaba lejana como sino estuviera a su lado, como si su brazo no estuviera sobre sus hombros.

Kagome se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru… ambos lo sabían, si se volteaban no continuarían.

Sesshomaru movió minúsculamente su cuerpo hacia un lado como si estuviera debatiéndose entre girarse o seguir caminando.

-Es la hora…

Y fue como un pensamiento compartido y no sólo de Kagome porque volvieron a retomar sus caminos, alejándose el uno del otro.

-…de despojarme de los recuerdos.

Continuara.

**Espero que a mi regreso tenga mucho, mucho reviews OwO aunque sean reviews de amenaza por la forma de terminar este capitulo. Por favor hagan feliz a esta escritora promedio para seguir con este FF.**

**Hoy me marchó a las 5:30 de la mañana, deseadme suerte.**

**Los quiero.**

**FiraLili**


	15. Inevitable

**He vuelto, como lamento la tardanza pero este FF se esta alargando un poco pero bueno. Una disculpa de nuevo por la demora.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Catorce.**

Melancolía.

Eso fue lo que su alma sintió al ver su tan amado reino después de 9 años. Se ajustó su gabardina y su lentes negros mientras pasaba entre la muchedumbre que se encontraba reunida frente al palacio esperando a que la heredera apareciera, pues la reina anunció que hoy daría una importante noticia.

Llegó hasta una puerta escondida, la que usaba cuando se escapaba de niña con Sango, la abrió con suavidad mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie mirándola.

-He vuelto a casa- no sabía si alegrarse o llorar pero no tenía tiempo, ella lo tenía muy en cuenta, la noticia que daría era su desaparición y que el linaje de la realeza caería, no lo permitiría. No después de lo sacrificado.

El reloj de su mano marcaba las 12:35 p.m. a la una en punto sería esa noticia, recorría con rapidez los largos corredores pero con precaución, no se dejaría ver no hasta que ella lo decidiera así. Un nudo se formo en su garganta al detenerse frente a una gran puerta de roble, su palma se deslizo por esta haciendo que a su memoria regresaran lejanos y viejos recuerdos. Al atravesar esa puerta, la recibió una habitación elegantemente decorada y cuidada, los colores dorado y blanco predominaban en la decoración. Eran colores muy calidos que amó de chica y que ahora al mirarlo con más detenimiento le causaban un desosiego a su alma pues le recordaban tanto a su amor perdido.

-Cuantos recuerdos…- se sentó sobre la cama que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, su miraba viajaba de ahí para haya- pasados y presentes.

12:52 p.m.

-Debo darme prisa- se dirigió a su armario con algo de pereza pues estar en su cuarto le daba un aire de pesadez, pero más que un armario era como otra habitación algo más pequeña que la principal pero bastante amplia, caminaba entre las ropas, dejándose envolver entre las finas telas y modelos exclusivos.

Aunque era extraño cuando se fue sus ropas eran de niña ahora las que se encontraban en ese momento ocupando el espacio eran ropas de su medida aunque no se detuvo a indagar en eso tenía prisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Midoriko dio un paso para salir al balcón donde fue recibida por muchas ovaciones y gritos de alegría, ya que no era muy común ver salir a la reina, ahora todos guardaron silencio al ver alzarse las manos de su amada reina pidiendo calma.

-Amado pueblo hoy vengo con una noticia que removerá su corazón- Midoriko se preparó para hablarles con la verdad- la heredera…

-Pronto contraerá matrimonio- una voz más se alzó al aire, fuerte y clara.

Las personas enmudecieron, el silencio fue algo incomodo… fue como cuando apagas repentinamente el radio después de tenerlo a todo volumen, era un silencio zumbador. Y luego vino el estrépito, miles de voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo.

Su princesa se hallaba ante ellos, era la primera vez que tenían el placer de verla, esos rumores de que se ocultaba porque parecía un monstruo ahora se desmentían porque la mujer que les sonreía con cariño era hermosa, como un hada del agua.

Su piel morena se mostraba en todo su esplendor al igual que su cabellera azabache que caía sobre sus hombros y espalda mientras que un sencillo pero siempre elegante vestido cubría sus suaves curvas, el color azul cielo de la tela parecía brillar con el sol dándole ese aspecto a un ser sobrenatural.

-Kagome…- Midoriko quiso avanzar hacia la morena pero esta ladeó su rostro mirándola intensamente.

-He vuelto… para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde.

0-0-0-0-0

-Mamá, mamá- Souta se acercó corriendo con una carta en sus manos, lucía alterado.

Naomi dejó de trazar en el lienzo para volverse, sus manos blancas y frágiles dejaron el pincel a un lado para tomar la hoja de papel que ya comenzaba a lucir arrugada por el poco tacto de su hijo de 16 años.

-Tranquilízate, cariño. ¿Qué es esto?- no esperó una respuesta porque sus ojos se deslizaron sobre la superficie de la hoja, conforme leía su ceño se fruncía la terminar de leer tenía una arruga en su frente- ¿Quién te trajo esto?

Antes de contestar alguien lo hizo por él.

-Fui yo…- Sango se acercó- siento la intromisión pero Souta me dejó pasar, espero no le moleste.

-De ningún modo- con un ademán la invitó a sentarse- ¿está carta…?

-Quería que la leyera, usted la educó y la amó como a una hija de verdad por eso le traje esa carta que escribió hace ya tanto tiempo.

-Noble como siempre- murmuró- ¿Dónde esta ahora?- preguntó.

-…ha regresado a Shikon para tomar su lugar.

-Ya veo- cerró sus parpados con pesadez, la felicidad que siempre deseo para esa pequeña al parecer nunca se haría realidad, tan pronto como la encontraba le era arrebatada- ¿hay otra razón para su visita?

-Sí- rebuscó en su bolso antes de sacar un sobre- ella me pidió que le hiciera llegar esto- se lo tendió con cuidado.

El rasgar se escucho, Sango y Souta esperaron pacientemente a que la mujer terminara de leer esa segunda carta.

_Madre querida:_

_Soy una egoísta porque al momento en que recibas esta carta yo ya no estaré en el reino sino en el mío. Lamento no haberme despedido en persona pero… no lo soportaría, no soportaría despedirme de la mujer con la que crecí y amo como a una madre. Espero me perdones y me gustaría invitarte a mi boda, Sango te dará todos los detalles._

_Mamá sonríe y deséame suerte. Te amo nunca olvides eso, igual diles esto al abuelo y al pequeño Souta._

_Higurashi Tama Kagome._

Naomi reprimió las lágrimas y sonrió como ella le pidió. Muchas emociones se encontraron en su corazón entre las más destacadas estaban la tristeza y el agradecimiento. Tristeza por su partida… pero el agradecimiento porque a pesar de todo había escrito mamá y el apellido que le había dado cuando la acogió.

Higurashi.

Souta abrazó a su progenitora con cariño y protección, igual leyó la carta por sobre el hombro de su madre. Él si dejó escapar sus lágrimas. Porque él no sólo perdió a una persona que siempre le ayudo en todo sino perdió a un hermana mayor, su hermana mayor.

-En dos días será la coronación del príncipe- comenzó a decir para atraer la atención de ellos, lo cual no le costo trabajo conseguir- las leyes dicen que los herederos al trono deben estar en la coronación de un nuevo rey pero… Kagome no vendrá me pidió el favor que yo la suplantara. Siento si pensaban otra cosa.

Naomi negó lentamente- No sientas nada. Es mejor dejar que la herida poco a poco sane y no que se vuelva a desgarrar ¿no lo crees así?

-Sí- murmuró pero a pesar de eso sentía la culpa latente en su pecho y en sus hombros, pensaba que si hubiera sabido lo de la carta antes nunca se habría atrevido hacer semejante estupidez.

La mujer detectó oscuridad en los ojos castaños de la muchacha, esa oscuridad era debida a la culpa que estaba carcomiendo su alma poco a poco, ella debía hacer algo.

-Souta llévale la carta al abuelo, también tiene derecho a enterarse de que es lo que esta pasando con su nieta- le tendió el sobre- y por favor mantenlo alejado del teléfono no vaya hacer que quiera a ir a por ella y reserve un boleto de avión.

-Sí, mamá- cuando es joven salió por las puertas, Naomi se dirigió a su invitada.

-Me gustaría caminar ¿me acompañarías? Aún hay cosas que debes contarme.

Sango supo que la mujer no le iba a dejar ir tan fácil por lo que accedió a acompañarla, salieron de la casa caminando a paso lento, Sango sentía una extraña emoción al estar junto a esa señora.

-Sentémonos aquí- Sango miró con asombro el gran roble que se alzaba en medio del patio del templo, era muy hermoso- mi padre me contó que este árbol es muy antiguo, ha visto muchos inviernos y sigue tan hermoso y fuerte… la sabiduría que ha adquirido al pasar de esos años le ha dado la habilidad de emitir un aura tan pura como la de los dioses…- la mujer le sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas gastadas por los años- el árbol ha sanado muchos corazones y muchas almas… veamos si podemos sanar la tuya.

-¿Mi alma?

-Sólo si quieres…

Y Sango supo que Kagome no pudo caer en mejores manos. Porque esa señora era totalmente un ángel, su alma era transparente pura al igual que sus marrones ojos que le transmitían tanta tranquilidad como paz.

Y comenzó a hablar. Le contó todo, sobre ella, sobre Kagome, sobre la culpa que le pesaba por hacer que su hermana y Sesshomaru terminaran… y las lágrimas no tardaron en cubrir su delicado rostro. La mujer escuchó y comprendió lo que pesaba en la pequeña, no la culpo ¿Por qué quién lo haría? Todo lo que hizo fue lo que pensaba que estaba bien, lo hizo para salvar a su pueblo.

-Pequeña mírame- Sango acató- no te sientas culpable, yo no te culpo. Lo que hiciste fue por tu pueblo, algo que Kagome entendió y por eso terminó aceptando regresar y tomar su lugar en el trono. Cariño tú tan sólo le tendiste las armas pero óyeme bien- los ojos de ambas se encontraron profundamente- ella, Kagome, fue quién tomó la decisión de agarrarlas y seguir su camino.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres reparar el daño que dices haber ocasionado?- un cabezazo afirmativo fue lo que recibió- Entonces di la verdad, dale la verdad a Sesshomaru. Sí le distes las armas a Kagome para que lo dejara, dale las armas a Sesshomaru para que la recupere.

Su rostro se ilumino al oír eso- Sí… eso haré…

La emoción que distinguió en el timbre de su voz conmovió a la autoproclamada madre de Kagome, rodeó la frágil figura de Sango en un abrazo.

-Olvídate de todo, deja el pasado atrás… no dañes tu alma y corazón pensando en el hubiera, haz lo que debas hacer y no cometas nuevamente errores, ahora que tienes las piezas del rompecabezas en tus manos has que se unan.

Ella lloró y se prometió hacerlo, se lo prometió.

0-0-0-0-0

-Hija… mi niña- Midoriko atrajo a la morena a sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente.

Myoga despidió a todos los que estaban mirando la escena conmovidos con un movimiento de sus manos, con algo de reticencia obedecieron, dejando a la reina con su hija… en su reencuentro. El hombre se alejó un poco dándoles el espacio que necesitaban pero mirando con ternura como los ojos de su amada reina volvían a brillar, como su sonrisa recuperaba su energía y él… oh, se sintió ligero, como si una carga desapareciera de sus hombros.

-El futuro a comenzado a brillar…- Myoga sabía que eso era verdad pero igual se dio cuenta que Kagome no estaba completa.

-Mamá… ya esto aquí, he vuelto para cumplir mi obligación.

Esas palabras causaron una gran emoción pero al mismo tiempo el dolor se presentó porque sabía el significado de las mismas. Si aceptaba liderar y tomar el reino en sus manos, por obligación se tendría que casar con la persona que ya se le fue dicha hace 9 años.

-Kagome- a pesar de que le dolerían las siguiente palabras ella quería la felicidad de su hija- vete, aún no es tarde y…

-¡Shh!- tomó el rostro de su madre- Yo ya no puedo volver atrás, Sango me dijo lo que ibas a sacrificar por mí… madre… siempre atesorare el sacrificio que estuviste a punto de cometer… yo he decidido seguir otro camino y he regresado. Yo seré la nueva reina de Shikon si para eso he de sacrificar mi corazón, lo sacrificare porque mi pueblo es primero.

-Kagome- la nombrada ladeó la cabeza entorno a la voz, sus ojos encontraron la figura de un hombre ya grande pero con la misma firmeza de un roble, alto y erguido- te convertirás es un reina excelente. ¿No crees, Midoriko?

-Por supuesto- y eso es lo que más temía la reina porque Kagome es pura pero- le falta un parte.

-¿Qué pasó, madre? No te oí.

-No es nada, cariño- y se volvieron a fundir en otro abrazó.

Un parte de su corazón.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Eso es cierto?

-¿En verdad llegó tan bajo?

-Se tenía bien merecido ese golpe.

-Basura eso es lo que es…

Esos tipos de comentarios iban y venía por toda las cafetería, donde un ambarino escuchaba con claridad. Nadie se atrevía a decírselo frente a la cara pero se conformaban con por lo menos herir su orgullo. Porque para todos él fue el causante de que Kagome dejara la escuela, su hermosa princesa, como muchos le decían.

Inuyasha tan sólo aceptada cada bofetada psicológica que le mandaban por cada comentario de desprecio, había esperado el momento en que Sesshomaru iría a reclamarle pero cuando se encontraron el mayor simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino, no es que no agradeciera eso pero le seguía pareciendo raro.

Y hablando de cosas raras, le extraño cuando de pronto todos quedaron en silencio, un silencio respetuoso, curioso ladeó su cuerpo para mirar lo que todos veían con tanta celebridad y ¡oh! sorpresa, su cuerpo se puso rígido, su piel palideció terriblemente y su saliva se atoro en su garganta.

Pues en la puerta estaban nada más y nada menos que sus padres. El rey de youkai y su esposa, ambos altivos sin llegar a la arrogancia, sus miradas lucían horriblemente serias; él supo que estaba en problemas porque cualquiera que conociera a sus reyes nunca vieron los ojos llamantes de la dulce mujer a la que tanto quería… y ahora…

-Inuyasha- ¡oh, sí! Estaba en problemas- tenemos que hablar ahora pero no en este lugar, acompáñanos.

-Sí…

Koga y Ayame cruzaron serias miradas al ver atravesar el espacio que separaba a Inuyasha de sus padres, con sólo una mirada se dieron cuenta que Inuyasha no iba a volver como salía y sin meditarlo los siguieron.

0-0-0-0-0

Kikio caminaba concentrada en el libro que traía entre manos, la historia la absorbía, la alejaba de su cruel mundo porque esa novela era tan real como fantasía; los personajes eran tan diferentes que podían complementarse. Eran como el agua y el aceite pero aunque no pudieran mezclarse estaban juntos.

-Checkmate- susurró en nombre de la novela que tan cautivada la tenía.

Al levantar sus ojos, sus pasos se detuvieron bruscamente al ver las figuras que se alzaban en el camino. Estaban cerca de la cafetería que ese era su destino porque debía reunirse con Ayame y Koga para hablar cobre la última petición de su amiga.

Y hablando de peticiones, ahí estaba la razón de la de Kagome.

-Inuyasha…- abrazó el libro más cerca de su pecho, no quería ser una chismosa pero algo la llamaba a acercarse.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡¿Tienes idea siquiera de lo que has hecho?- la voz de Inutaisho era aterradora, siniestra y desgarradora, eso sentía Inuyasha al escucharla.

-¡Kagome tenía que decírselo algún día!

-¡No nos estamos refiriendo a eso!- Izayoi intervino dando un paso adelante para enfrentar a su amado hijo- Si no del hecho de que has roto toda la confianza que te teníamos… del hecho de que no podemos mirarte a la cara sin pensar en lo que quisiste hacer…

-¡Per…!

-¡No interrumpas a tu madre!

El menos retrocedió ante la explosión de su padre, fue como un golpe directo por lo que calló y siguió escuchando.

-Si se lo iba a decir era problema de Kagome pero hijo, intentar separar a tu hermano de ella eso… es indigno de un hijo mió.

-Y yo quiero que me digas una cosa- el ambarino tragó saliva mientras retrocedía inconcientemente un paso- ¿sabes porque Kagome ya no esta aquí? ¿Sabes la historia detrás de la mentira?

No lo sabía, y no estaba seguro de querer saberla pero al parecer no iba a tener voz en el asuntó.

-Cariño…- Izayoi quiso detenerlo pero con una mirada le dejó en claro que permaneciera en silencio, le decía que Inuyasha no iba a tener perdón sin antes sufrir.

Kikio cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras oía como su rey le revelaba la verdad de Kagome, su corazón latió dolorosamente pero no tanto como en los segundos en que volvió a abrirlos y encontrar esa escena.

-Inuyasha…- verlo desplomarse fue inconcebible, él que siempre iba con esa fuerza con esa manera de ser tan sublime, verlo ahora completamente derrotado, abatido fue impactante.

Él se encontraba en un estado de shock, las palabras de su padre aún resonaban en su cabeza… hiriéndolo, atormentándolo. Cuando daría para que estas se fueran, para que estas no fueran verdad. Pero sabía que eran verdaderas, su padre nunca mentiría.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LO…?- su reclamación quedo en el acto acallado, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su padre.

Serenidad y dolor. En su vida nunca había visto esos sentimientos reflejados en esos ojos, nunca en su vida.

-Porque debes saber y no hablar, este secreto nunca podrás revelarlo a Sesshomaru. Deberá pesar en tu conciencia como en la nuestra…

-PERO…

-¡Pero nada!- exclamó- Será tu castigo, verás a dos personas separadas y no podrás hacer nada.

-Cariño- Izayoi intervino posando su delicada mano sobre el antebrazo de su esposo, jalándolo- es mejor irnos.

Él asintió con su cabeza- Ya lo sabes… ni una palabra a Sesshomaru- con eso daba por concluida la charla pero cuando ya estaba girándose agregó- muchas veces he cuestionado a Sesshomaru, nunca pensé que te cuestionaría… pero ahora me pregunto si en verdad eres mi hijo, un Taisho.

Izayoi en ese momento comprendió muchas cosas y calló, porque Inuyasha debía encontrar la fuerza para levantarse después de esas palabras. Y seguir adelante.

Inuyasha no fue conciente en que momento sus padre emprendieron su marcha silenciosa, sólo estaba conciente de que nunca podría volver a ver a la cara a su familia, la vergüenza comenzaba a llenarle, a ahogarle.

-¡Maldición!- golpeó el suelo haciéndose daño en sus nudillos- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- continuó golpeando el pavimento con saña, sus nudillos pronto rugían de dolor, uno profundo y lacerante, pronto las primeras manchar carmesí llenaron sus manos y el suelo- ¡MALDI…!

Una mano sujeto la muñeca del ambarino, deteniendo su palabra en el acto. Su cara giró lentamente para encontrase con la cara de Koga, que le miraba con serenidad, neutral. Pero en esos ojos encontró un sentimiento que le enervó.

-¡No me mires con compasión! ¡No la necesito!- quiso zafarse pero los dedos del azabache que cerraron con más fuerza, apresándolo con más firmeza.

-Inuyasha- esté se congeló cuando sintió como unos brazos se cerraron entorno a él, con un cariño que hizo que le volvieran a escocer sus ojos, con mayor fuerza que antes y más por las siguiente palabras que fueron únicamente para sus oídos- Mi amado Inuyasha.

Mandó su orgullo al caño, estaba arrepentido de corazón- Kikio… perdóname. ¡Por favor perdóname!- su voz sono tan patéticamente aguda que ablando a Koga, quién liberó su muñeca con lentitud.

Cuando su muñeca fue liberada se aferró a la mujer que aún le abrazaba, aferrándose, como si sé tratase de un salvavidas.

Ayame se acercó mirando la escena, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio para recargarse sobre el hombro contrario. Cuanto dolor debía sentir Inuyasha ahora, cuan desgarrado esta su corazón.

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad…

Y Koga no pudo más que darle la razón a su pelirroja, las heridas aún seguían abiertas pero… ya comenzaban a cerrarse.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango estaba como leona enjaulada. Faltaba un día para la coronación de Sesshomaru, mañana sería su último que estaría en el reino, en la noche salía su vuelo a su hogar. Pero no podía irse como así… se prometió unir las piezas del rompecabezas, su dilema era ¿Cómo? No sabía toda la historia. No sabía que había hecho Kagome para dejar a Sesshomaru y si quería darle las armas al ambarino debía conocer los detalles.

-Sango… tranquilízate.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡¿CÓMO?

Miroku suspiró algo resignado, su prometida era muy exagerada pero- sonrió al verla tan preocupada- siempre era tan entregada.

Se reincorporó de la cama para tomar a la castaña de la cintura y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Mi… Miroku…

-¡Shh!- murmuró logrando un sonrojo en el rostro de ella- Si tanto quieres saber, pregúntales a sus amigos. Ten por seguro que ellos lo saben.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar sintió unos labios sobre sus mejillas y uno suave rozar de sus ropas antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta con una sonrisa deslumbrante, como un diamante mientras exclamaba.

-¡Gracias, Miroku!

Después de unos segundos embozó una sonrisa tonta, antes de reír a carcajadas. Ella siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo.

0-0-0-0-0

Koga quedó sorprendido al ver a la princesa en su puerta jadeante y sin aliento. Aunque se recuperó enseguida para poder atenderla.

-Princesa ¿qué sucede? ¿Sé encuentra bien?- estaba interesado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, que tal si traía malas noticias sobre Kagome.

-Dímelo- exigió.

-¿Eh?- sonó patético pero en verdad esa orden le dejó completamente perdido ¿qué le dijera? ¿Qué cosa?- No comprendo tú…

-Quiero saber lo que necesito hacer Kagome para dejar a Sesshomaru- el moreno apartó ligeramente la mirada a un lado.

-Bueno…- no podía decírselo, Kagome fue muy clara sobre esa aspecto antes de que se pusiera en marcha al aeropuerto prácticamente le ordeno no decir nada a Sango de ese tema, nunca supo porque pero no iba a decepcionar a su amiga- verás ella- aunque le estaba resultando muy difícil teniendo a la castaña enfrente y mirándolo con severidad- no…

-Kagome no quiere que yo lo sepa ¿no?

-Lo siento.

Ella suspiró porque sabía que algo así pasaría, Kagome nunca dejaba cabo suelto pero debía haber una pequeña ruptura en todo su plan.

-Por favor- suplicó algo que puso a Koga en un situación bochornosa- por favor, necesito saberlo…

-Princesa…

-Necesito reparar el daño que he hecho- cerró sus manos formando dos firmes puños- por favor…

No sabía que hacer por una parte estaba la promesa a su amiga casi hermana y por la otra la princesa que le pedía con fervor… ¿Qué hacer en una situación así?

-Yo…

-Yo le contaré- ambas cabezas se volvieron con rapidez a la persona que se inmiscuyo en su conversación.

-Inuyasha- Koga en verdad estaba sorprendido al verlo ahí.

-Tú- masculló la castaña con furia.

Correrían ríos de sangre sino intervenía o eso es lo que pensaba hasta que vio como Inuyasha inclinaba la cabeza.

-No tengo las palabras para ganarme su perdón pero- levantó su mirada hasta clavarla en la de la mujer- déjame contarte.

Sango meditó por unos segundos, de reojo pudo observar que Koga no miraba al ambarino con odio o con otro tipo de sentimiento negativo por lo cual tuvo la idea de que había pasado algo. ¿Podría confiar en él?

-De acuerdo- accedió.

-Esperen. Inuyasha tú no puedes cont…

-Es mi decisión- le cortó- mis padre me ordenaron no decirle nada a Sesshomaru, nunca me dijeron que no podía decírselo a alguien más.

-Haz lo que quieras- molesto pero en lo más profundo agradecido con esa decisión.

Sango miró con atención a Inuyasha, hubiera sido más fácil haber ido con Kikio o Ayame pero ninguna se encontraba en su habitación por lo cual tuvo que recurrir a Koga… aunque nunca pensó que terminaría escuchando a Inuyasha.

-Y bien- no tenía mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de cosas así pero lo que a continuación oyó de la boca del ambarino lo cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Sacrificar tanto por ella. Apretó los dientes conciente del deseo de llorar. Inuyasha apartó la mirada, sabía que mucho se debía a él por eso prefirió callar hasta que la castaña mencionara cualquier cosa.

-Taisho- murmuró.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo un favor que pedirte y no acepto ninguna negativa.

-De acuerdo.

0-0-0-0-0

-Estoy bien, sólo me siento cansada- Kagome cerró la puerta de sus habitación después de varios intentos, si que eran molestos cuando se preocupaban, a penas habían pasado dos días desde su regreso y ya estaba harta de tantas preocupaciones.

Tras ponerle seguro para no se molestada en ningún momento, se dirigió a su ventanal de cuerpo completo que se abría a un balcón bastante amplio que daba a los jardines, cuando se apoyó en el barandal de piedra caliza sus piernas flanquearon logrando que cayera al piso. Respiró hondamente, llenándose de la fragancia de las flores que decoraban todo el lugar. Quiso controlar sus ansias de llorar pero le fue imposible, ahora ya estaba todo pactado, ni había nada que hacer.

-En un mes me casaré- sollozó, estuvo tan cerca de la felicidad, tan cerca- ahora ya nada importa, cumpliré mi deber… cueste lo que me cueste.

Dirigió su mirada al atardecer mañana sería la coronación de Sesshomaru, entrecerró los ojos cansada. Las lágrimas aún bajan por sus mejillas pero eso ya no le interesaba, hace a penas unas horas se reunió con los padres de su futuro esposo, ahora prometido. Y se pacto el matrimonio en un mes pues Hoyo estaba de viaje y volvería una semana antes de la boda.

-Hoyo…

Cuando ambos eran muy unidos podría decirse que le atraía pues era lindo y caballeroso, como se le educo. Pero eso cuando tenía menos de 10 años y a parte había conocido a la persona que sería su príncipe pero…

-Una ilusión- susurró.

Y después Sesshomaru llegó a su vida, entró a regañadientes con tropiezos y dando tumbazos pero… entró, y la ató a él. Sonrió con melancolía al recordar esos momentos de disputas, peleas pero sobretodo cuando la protegió.

-¡Dios!- exclamó- Porque tiene que ser tan difícil…- mira la cielo buscando consuelo a su dolor- ¿por qué es tan difícil sepultar tu rostro en mis memorias?

-Aunque- murmuró a los segundos- para ti debe resultar fácil el olvidarme después de todo- embozó una sonrisa muerta- me odias.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como Kagome quería o suponía que estaba la situación. No. Era mucho peor.

Sesshomaru ahora encerrado en su mente, su corazón que poco a poco se había ablandado se endureció en un segundo. Ese brillo que comenzaba a tomar sus cuencas se apago y en su lugar dejo un gran vació, un profundo y abismal.

El ambarino miró como el sol declinaba en el horizonte.

-Sol- apretó fuertemente sus dientes haciéndolos rechinar- tú serás la única para mí ahora.

Se adentró a su alcoba, ya no se encontraba en el instituto volvía a ocupar su habitación en el palacio. La presencia de Kagome estaba en cualquier lugar de esa escuela y no soportaría el haberse quedado.

No.

No lo soportaba. Sango miraba constantemente su reloj aún no eran pasadas las 7 de la noche pero ya estaba desesperada. Necesitaba poner su plan en practica pero para eso debía tener paciencia y esperar el momento adecuado.

Y eso es lo que más odiaba, el esperar.

Mañana usaría su última carta y si no funcionaba, ya nada lo haría.

Nada.

0-0-0-0-0

La muchedumbre ya estaba reunida alrededor de palacio, ya eran pasadas las 12 del medio día, cansados y asoleados no tenían la intención de irse hasta que la coronación terminara y se alzara su nuevo líder.

Sango se encontraba de pie junto a su prometido esperando a que Sesshomaru apareciera por esas escaleras y reclamara su derecho al trono, esperando y rogando a Dios que su plan trazado tan meticulosamente con Inuyasha diera el resultado esperado.

-Ahí esta, Sango.

Ese murmullo a su oído la erizo, aún no acostumbrada a esos acercamientos tan íntimos pero que igual le gustaban. Dirigió su vista hasta el inicio de las escaleras que subían hasta el piso superior y le vio. Tan gallardo y magnifico.

Sesshomaru desplazó su vista en los presentes, se detuvo momentáneamente en un específico sector para luego volver su vista al frente y bajar, para llegar hasta donde su padre y madre le esperaban junto al sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia.

Ella no estaba era lo que en su mente se repetía constantemente, no sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse…

Rechinó sus dientes con saña al pensar en eso, su deber era olvidarla se prometió a si mismo que la única para él sería esa niña de sus memorias.

Las palabras del ¿obispo? ¿Arzobispo? Bueno de lo que ese hombre fuera son las que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, las palabras brotaron de su boca para aceptar la responsabilidad de un pueblo en sus hombros, de velar por la gente que de ahora en adelante estaría bajo su protección… un pueblo… su pueblo.

_-Velar por el bien de tu gente será tu responsabilidad, un príncipe debe sacrificarse por su pueblo. Es su deber._

_-Parece que tienen muchos conocimientos sobre la realeza._

_Kagome rió con vergüenza. Mientras tiraba su melena azabache a un lado._

_-Debo conocer un poco de lo que tú haces- murmuró apenada- además- su voz se volvió más energética- eso ya deberías saberlo, eres el heredero. No deberías tomar tú puesto con tanta ligereza y…_

_-Hablas demasiado._

_-Y tú muy poco._

_Él sonrió de lado ante esa descarada contestación, cuantas sorpresas le podría traer esa mujer a su vida._

Quitó ese recuerdo de su memoria. Esas conversaciones que muchas veces tuvieron lugar en su habitación entre comentarios sarcásticos y sabias palabras. Pero ese día acertó en algo… ella le traería muchas sorpresas. Y muy dolorosas.

-Ahora mi reino es tuyo- Inutaisho miró a su hijo mayor el cual le devolvió una fiera mirada, algo lo que entristeció- procúralo con todas tus fuerzas.

-Así lo haré.

Inutaisho supo que lo haría pero nada se compara a un gobernante calido que tiene un corazón completo y no partido a la mitad. Con un rápido movimiento indicó que lo siguiera para que su pueblo le contemplase.

-¡ÉL ES TAISHO SESSHOMARU, REY DE YOUKAI!

Los gritos y vítores no se hicieron esperar, entre la confusión que se armo Inuyasha le hizo una seña a Sango la cual fue rápidamente atendida por está.

-Suerte, Sango- deseó Miroku dejándola ir con un rápido beso.

-Sí serás…- prefirió guardarse sus comentarios para más tarde y sin perder más el tiempo siguió al ambarino que la esperaba algo irritado.

-Vamos antes de que los guardias vuelvan a sus posiciones.

-¡Sí!

La castaña rogó al cielo por un milagro.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru recorrió los pasillos para llegar al que de ahora en adelante sería su despacho privado, necesitaba un lugar en paz. La cabeza le dolía por todos los buenos deseos de esos hipócritas que se decían así mismos lideres de otros reinos. Dibujó una sonrisa irónica pues sabía muy bien las intenciones de todos querían prometerlo con alguna de sus hijas para unificar sus reinos y que para el colmo de los colmos todas ellas ya estaban prometidas.

-Patanes. Lo que están dispuestos a hacer para unirse a una de las grandes potencias.

Quería paz. Eso es lo que buscaba al abrir esa puerta y entrar a su nuevo despacho; y paz fue lo que no encontró.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? ¿Cómo pasaste a los guardias?

-Eso no es importante- replicó avanzando directamente a él- necesito que me escuches.

-Porque debería hacerlo, no tengo nada que escuchar de una niñata como tú… y menos si tiene relación con esa mujer.

Eso la enervó.

-Hablas tan despectivamente de la mujer que amas.

_Touché. _

Eso fue un golpe bajo pero él no se dejaría manejar. Menos por la hermana menor de la heredera a Shikon.

-Vuelvo a repetirlo ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

-Vengo a decirte la verdad, no la mentira que hizo mi hermana para dejarte y…

-No quiero oír excusas baratas, ahórreselas y váyase- musitó con desprecio, ya comenzaba a enfadarse.

-No me iré hasta que me oigas- rebatió con firmeza- ¿crees en verdad que Kagome es capaz de jugar con alguien? ¿Crees que ella no lucharía hasta el final por ti?

-No lo hizo- la calma con que decía eso empezaba a irritar a la castaña- no luchó hasta el final por mí- ironizó con burla.

-Eso fue por mí culpa- esa declaración hizo que Sesshomaru prestara atención- yo la acorralé y no le di más opciones que regresar a Shikon, aun cuando sabía que te ama y adora le arrebaté la posibilidad de ser feliz. Yo fui la egoísta y por eso hoy vengo a decirte lo que en verdad paso.

-Lárguese- replicó, no quería oír nada más. Algo dentro de él le susurraba que era peligroso oírla.

-No.

Con esa convicción en su persona procedió a narrarle todo, absolutamente todo. Él en ningún momento le interrumpió pero su rostro no varía seguía impasible.

Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel al momento de llegar al final, las cartas ya estaban puestas en la mesa, la decisión de tomarlas y jugar era solamente de Sesshomaru.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que suscito su relato. Y solo eso.

-Ya le escuche, ahora puede retirarse. Que pura barbaridad ha salido de su boca.

-Sabe que lo que he dicho es verdad pero tiene miedo a luchar por ella…

-¡Yo no le temo a nada! Sólo no quiero volver a ver a la hipócrita de tu hermana.

Hipócrita.

Eso si no se lo aguantaba, no podía decirle eso a su hermana, no después de todo lo que sacrifico por ella… por él… por todos. Al diablo con el protocolo eso no quedaría impune. No dejaría que nadie hablase mal de su hermana.

La rabia consumió todo su cuerpo, dando gracias a que estaban solos dio un paso hacia Sesshomaru propinándole una bofetada cargada de rabia. Esté quedó estupefacto pero le dirigió una mirada afilada.

-No vuelva a levantar su mano a mi persona.

-Tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí- reclamó.

Sesshomaru prefirió darse la vuelta para dejarla pero las siguientes palabras tendrían gran impactó en su persona.

-Esperabas ver a Kagome en vez de a mí, aún la amas- lentamente se giró para mirar a la castaña que tenía sus hombros cuadrados con firmeza y desafío- pero algo te impide ir por ella, es algo más fuerte que ese maldito orgullo que posees…

-Silencio- la interrumpió.

-…es por Sol.

Ella no podía saberlo, nadie sabía sobre Sol… esa niña sólo residía en su memoria, en una remota memoria que intentó eliminar y no lo logró.

-¿Cómo sabe sobre… esa persona?

Sonrió irónica- Eres rey pero sigues siendo tan ingenuo, eres ciego y no ves más allá… no ves lo que yo veo- dio unos pasos para atrás- Sol siempre te ilumino…

El quejido que rogó por escapar de los labios femeninos no fue escuchado, la mano firme del ahora rey apretaba fuertemente, dolorosamente su brazo.

-¿Quién es? Exijo saber su nombre- rugió.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Por qué…?

-¡DÍMELO!

Le sostuvo la mirada con un sabor de boca amargo, lo destrozaría, con dos palabras lo destrozaría.

-Tama Kagome.

-Imposible- rugió esta vez perdiendo toda la calma.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

No respondió porque no pudo. Ahora entendía porque el parecido y esa inmensa sensación de familiaridad que siempre presiono su pecho y nunca hizo caso. Se cegó a la verdad.

La castaña no pudo más que suspirar con pesadez, esta irónica vida es algo impredecible. Ella lo supo desde el primer momento en que los vio juntos, sabía que Sesshomaru era ese niño por quién Kagome suspiraba en su niñez y que nunca volvió a ver. Nunca lo mencionó porque se veían felices ¿para qué hacerlo?

Y ahora lo reveló porque esa era su última carta ganadora y la decidió jugar, ahora necesitaba creer en el amor que sentían el uno al otro.

-¿Cómo creer es tus palabras?- olvido el formalismo y le habló en tu en vez de usted, algo que Sango había pasado por alto desde el comienzo- Cuando ella misma me dijo que no tenía sentimiento alguno por mi persona.

-Cuantas lágrimas he visto caer después de que te dijera eso. No creas en mis palabras, cree en ti, porque se que hay una parte de ti que sabe que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.

Sango se acercó a la puerta, pasando al lado de un desconcertado rey.

-Ahora todo depende de tu decisión, ya no puedo meter mis manos al fuego por más tiempo. Mi limite llega ahora- abrió la puerta con la intención de salir pero antes le mencionó- ella se casara en un mes, hoy me llego la notificación… ella te ama pero por su pueblo tuvo que sacrificarlo. Esto es un adiós hoy salgo a las 9 de ala noche y no regresaré.

El leve clic de la cerradura le indicó que estaba solo. Paseó su mirada por su nuevo despacho… tan solitario.

-¡Demonios!- descargó su ira sobre la pared de un puñetazo que hizo crujir sus nudillos- ¿Qué hacer?

_-Sesshomaru…- sus labios se separaron milímetros, sus alientos se entremezclaban. Calidos.- Nunca me dejes ir. Nunca._

0-0-0-0-0

Izayoi movió negativamente la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en medio de la sala en un sillón cómodo y mullido de un color crema que hacía juego con la estancia.

-Disculpe, Izayoi-sama. Fue todo lo que pude averiguar- se lamentó Yaken.

-No te preocupes. Te puedes retirar y muchas gracias- con eso le mandó sutilmente a dejarla sola.

Volvió a leer las hojas que tenía en sus manos y las dejó caer al suelo. Ella no podía hacer nada para unir a su hijo con esa muchacha. ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar de esa manera?

-Lo siento, Sesshomaru…

En una de las hojas sobresalían las palabras.

_**Tama Kagome prometida a Montereal Hoyo, la ceremonia será dentro de un mes. Pacto realizado e irrompible.**_

Continuara.

**Listo. ¿Merezco review? Disculpen la demora y espero les haya gustado mucho. Ahora quisiera que se pasaran a mis one-shot "A tu lado" y "Reeditando" y comentaran n.n quiero ver si les gusta. A las que ya comentaron gracias.**

**Ahora bien esto ya se pone interesante mucho. El enlace de Kagome parece inevitable u.u que mal… xD**

**Inuyasha ya fue perdonado, creo que lo hice sufrir mucho pero se lo merecía aún falta que Sesshomaru se lo vaya a reclamar porque Sango se lo comento cuando le contó todo.**

**Bien esto será todo por ahora, espero me perdonen. Y quiero decirles que he creado una página en el FACE, búsquenme como FiraLili (solo FiraLili).**

**Les deseo un buen inicio de clases.**

**FiraLili**


	16. Adios

**Hola, volví. Ya se acerca el gran final de este FF, por favor espérenlo con gran ansias n.n**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Posibles spoiler.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Quince.**

—¡Por favor! —Sango resopló nerviosa mientras intentaba esquivar a la joven pelirroja que no le dejaba pasar—. ¡Sango-sama, se lo pido!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —murmuró finalmente dándose por vencida en esa batalla—. ¿Sólo debo darle esto?

—¡Sí! —Koga atrajo a su novia a su cuerpo para que dejara de hostigar a la princesa—. ¡Koga! —replicó al verse entre los fibrosos brazos del moreno.

—Deja que se vaya o perderá su vuelo —respondió a las dudas que asaltaban a su novia que le fueron preguntadas a través de sus ojos trasparentes.

—Bien. —Accedió refunfuñando para luego girarse a la castaña que les miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—. ¡Mándale muchos saludos a Kagome y dile que no se vaya a olvidar de su amiga del alma!

—Ayame…

Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Sí, sí… y que también no se olvide de ellos —mencionó con voz ida.

—¡AYAME! —reclamó Koga.

Eso sólo hizo que la mujer soltara una carcajada mientras Kikio meneaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha pero sin contener una sonrisa, Ayame siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

—Yo le haré llegar todos sus buenos deseos. —A Sango le gustaba que ellos aún tuvieran a su hermana presente en sus vidas y rogaba que nunca la olvidara—. Es hora de partir.

Miroku que me mantenía apartado se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a su prometida con sus maletas, las de él ya estaban en el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Se encontraba calmado aunque con mucha curiosidad puesto que cuando su castaña regresó después de hablar con Sesshomaru no soltó prenda alguna. Oh sí, estaba muy curioso pero no le preguntaría estando cerca de los amigos de la futura reina de Shikon, ya tendría tiempo de sobra en el viaje.

La princesa sonrió en un gesto de agradecimiento hacia su novio, comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás a esos tres que son lo más valioso para su hermana, sus amigos. Lanzó una última mirada, para volverse al frente y continuar. En cuestión de segundos empezó a divagar; Inuyasha no se encontraba en el instituto por lo cual dedujo que seguiría en el palacio junto a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ¿cuál sería su decisión? En esos ojos no encontró una respuesta antes de irse, tan sólo mostraban confusión más no una resolución. Torció su boca en mohín que no paso desapercibido por Miroku que negó con la cabeza antes de inclinarse un poco para poder susurrarle.

—Es mejor que te relajes, no arreglaras nada con preocuparte. Tan sólo harás que yo me ponga irritable —murmuró con diversión, algo que la erizo.

—¡Miroku!

Esté tan sólo embozó una sonrisa divertida, como amaba a Sango.

0-0-0-0-0

Los sonidos que se oían por todo el lugar eran inconfundibles. Las bocas parlanchinas, sollozos por despedidas, gritos de alegría por reencuentros, las ruedas de las maletas, las turbinas de los aviones.

El aeropuerto.

Unas pupilas esmeraldas se posaron en la impotente figura que salvaguardaba su identidad bajo una sudadera negra con capucha y unos lentes negros. Rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba.

—¿Entonces… —El hombre prestó atención a la mujer que estaba a su lado mirándolo intensamente- que harás?

—No deberías estar aquí —declaró desviando su vista a la pareja que desde hace rato tenía toda su atención.

—Ni tú —rebatió molesta—, debería estar en un avión rumbo al reino donde esta la mujer que amas pero no, sigues aquí nada más parado.

—Esmeralda no tientes a tu suerte. —Su voz no dejaba a una contestación pero no hablaba con cualquiera que ya se hubiera intimidado, sino que se dirigía a Esmeralda se podría decir que es su amiga de la infancia.

—No la tiento. Porque no creo en la suerte sólo en las acciones así que ¿quieres que te consiga un boleto a Shikon?

No recibió una contestación verbal pero le fue suficiente la penetrante mirada que recibió antes de emprender la marcha a la salida del aeropuerto. Dejó pasar su saliva que se había atorado en su garganta y sutilmente siguió el recorrido que él tomaba. Frunció el ceño al ver que se iba.

—Cobarde —refunfuño para luego relajar su postura. Giró levemente su cuerpo recargándose en la columna que estaba cerca de su posición y como momento antes Sesshomaru lo estuvo haciendo, se dedico a ver a Sango y a Miroku.

Como si de un llamado fuera esa mirada penetrante, la castaña se volvió instintivamente cruzándose con esos ojos esmeraldas que había aprendido a conocer y leer. Y fue en esos ojos que encontró la respuesta que buscaba desde horas atrás.

—Él no vendrá. —Miroku captó esas palabras y curioso miró a la persona en la que tan concentrada se hallaba.

Algo impactante en verdad al ver a una mujer que les miraba con desolación, queriendo decir tanto pero que no le salía la voz.

—¿Quién es ella, Sango?

Ella meneó la cabeza resignada.

— Alguien que me acaba de decir que Sesshomaru no vendrá, ya debemos irnos.

—¿Querías que él venga, no?

—Cierto… pero no lo hizo. Así que vamos.

Miroku la siguió no sin antes darle otra mirada a esa mujer que le parecía conocida pero ¿Dónde la había visto?

—Sango. —Ella volteó—. ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?

—Fuwa, Fuwa Esmeralda ¿Por qué? ¿Miroku? —Se detuvo preocupada al ver como su prometido se detenía bruscamente y su piel parecía ponerse pálida segundo a segundo.

—¿Estás segura?

Sango puso sus brazos en jarra al ver que dudaba de ella.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura, yo… ¿eh? ¿Miroku?

—¿Sabes en realidad quién es ella?

Algo en esa pregunta la erizó completamente. Dirigió una mirada a donde Esmeralda se marchaba con paso rápido pero elegante, un estremecimiento asolo su cuerpo como cuando estas a punto de descubrir algo realmente malo.

—Miroku… me estas asustando.

Él embozó una triste sonrisa antes de revelarle lo que apenas segundos antes había iluminado su mente.

—Fuwa Esmeralda fue la prometida de Sesshomaru.

Eso congeló a la castaña. Imposible. Se repetía en su mente.

—Eso es totalmente imposible. No digas tonterías.

—No lo hago. Dije que un príncipe elige a su esposa pero muchas veces los padres intervienen para buscarle una esposa adecuada si esté no la ha encontrado. —Sango escuchaba pasmada esa información—. Y la elegida fue Fuwa-san. Hasta que oí que el compromiso fue roto porque el príncipe empezó a salir con alguien más. Al parecer sus padres preferían que se casara con la persona que él había elegido.

—Pero no tiene sentido… ella me ayudó mucho, me dijo sobre lo que tramaba Inuyasha y… —No siguió hablando porque algo de lo dicho anteriormente por Miroku le llamó la atención—. Dijiste que el compromiso fue ¿roto?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Imposible. Los compromisos no pueden romperse una vez hechos.

—Bueno —habló dudativo—, es posible romperse siempre y cuando la persona a la que pidieron ser comprometida con la realeza acepte anularlo. Solamente así.

Los hombros de Sango cayeron.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me esforcé para intentar unir a Sesshomaru y a Kagome? Pensé que si Sesshomaru se presentaba de alguna manera se anularía en matrimonio pero si sólo así se rompen… ya todo es imposible. Hoyo desde niño a amado a Kagome como su persona más especial.

El moreno rodeó a su prometida en un abrazo. Mientras en sus cabezas resonaban las palabras de que su vuelo ya estaba a punto de partir.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Dónde estabas? —Izayoi se acercó a su hijo con rapidez, su mirada transmitía la preocupación que sentía.

—Resolviendo un asunto —murmuró, tomó algunas cosas y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—Regresaré en una hora.

—¡SESSHOMARU!

Un aura triste rodeo a la mujer que suspiró. El Sesshomaru que había salido por esa puerta era muy diferente al de antaño, era más frío y cortante.

—Kagome espero que la decisión que tomaste sea la correcta.

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha ya había regresado desde hace dos horas ya eran las 9:45, no sabía muy bien que era lo que Sango habló con su hermano pero lo noto diferente.

El sonido de su puerta le obligo a hacer a un lado sus pensamientos para poder atender, cuando abrió no pensó que lo que recibiría iba a hacer un puñetazo, bien dado. Ya en el suelo se limpió la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano, manchándola de sangre.

No necesitaba ser sabio para saber quien fue el que lo agredió, él lo sabía, lo intuía.

—Ya lo sabes —murmuró al momento de alzar su mirada y encontrarse con la de su hermano mayor.

—Tú…

Él cerró los ojos, no se defendería sabía que se merecía todo lo que Sesshomaru quisiera hacerle pero nunca lo siguiente.

—…eres un idiota.

Inuyasha no se sorprendió por esas palabras sino por el tono en que las dijo. No hubo desprecio u odio, fue como un recordatorio.

—Se-sshomaru… —No comprendía, observó como su hermano se dio vuelta con la disposición de marcharse—. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué…?

—Eres un idiota —repitió—, pero enmendaste el error cometido así que… gracias.

Le costó decir esa simple palabra pero ahora eso ya no le importaba, ahora lo que necesitaba hacer era recuperar a Kagome. Inuyasha ya no le detuvo más, fuera de su vista se permitió temblar.

Jamás en su vida había siquiera creído que escucharía un _gracias_ de los labios del más orgulloso de los orgullosos en el mundo. De Sesshomaru.

—Tú puedes —murmuró a la nada—, la recuperaras porque no hay nada imposible para ti. Y yo… —miró a través de la ventana el cielo estrellado— recuperaré a Kikio.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru ya estaba a punto de cruzar las rejas cuando le detuvieron.

—¿Tan pronto? Pensé que tardarías más… Sesshomaru.

—¿Cómo te permitieron salir, Esmeralda?

La mujer sonrió encantada antes de dar unos pasos para quedar a su lado.

—Beneficios de ser tu ex-prometida, nadie se opone. —Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos los nudillos de él—. ¿Eso significa que Inuyasha tendrá algún hematoma mañana?

—Significa que le cobré lo que me debía.

—Entiendo. —Hizo una pausa antes de tomar aire y continuar—. La princesa ya se fue… ¿seguro de lo que hiciste?

—Ya te dije una vez. No tientes a tu suerte.

Eso fue lo que puso fin a su conversación, ella aceptó eso pero una última mirada de él hizo que comprendiera muchas cosas.

—Ya veo. —Soltó una carcajada—. ¿Por qué siempre lo hace tan difícil? Bueno eso es una de tus tantas ¿virtudes? ¿O defectos? Bah. Ya ni sé lo que digo. —La pausa que hizo le sirvió para respirar hondamente—. Pero —su mirada se hizo más dulce—, suerte querido Sesshomaru.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Sango! ¡Por aquí!

La castaña soltó sus maletas para correr a abrazar a su hermana, quien la recibió con la misma fuerza y cariño.

—¡Kagome!

—¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? —Sus ojos brillaron con dulzura mientras se separaba del abrazo y miraba a Miroku con una sonrisa.

—Muy entretenido. —Miroku fue quién contestó la pregunta con sus ojos brillantes de picardía, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kagome.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—No le creas, sólo dice tonterías. —Sango lanzó una mirada fulminante al hombre que levantó las manos en un acto de inocencia nada convincente.

La morena esta perpleja, Sango espera que en cualquier momento comenzara a gritar contra su prometido pero nada de eso sucedió, sino por el contrario rompió a reír con júbilo. Tal vez ella no pudiera entender el motivo de su risa pero es que en verdad esos días que regresó al reino sentía la opresiva carga del remordimiento y necesitaba a alguien que aliviara ese peso… y sin pedirlo, Sango y Miroku lo lograron.

Sentía un poco más de tranquilidad pero no del todo.

—Sango —está prestó atención—, ¿qué sucedió con… Sesshomaru?

—La coronación no tuvo ningún percance, ahora es el rey de Youkai.

—Ya veo. —En sus ojos se mostraba cierto dolor porque tenía la certeza de que en esa ceremonia él había anunciado sobre su compromiso—. Bueno regresemos a palacio que madre ya esta impaciente por verlos.

—Kagome —llamó Sango sin poder evitarlo—, ¿esto es lo correcto?

La azabache se acercó— No lo sé —musitó mientras sacaba una cadena de entre su ropas con el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Sesshomaru—, pero no hay marcha atrás.

El anillo había cobrado peso en el balcón al darse cuenta que aún lo tenía, quiso tirarlo, desaparecerlo pero no pudo, ese era el último recuerdo que tendría de Sesshomaru y optó por quedárselo aunque doliera, ella lo conservaría por siempre.

0-0-0-0-0

—Has regresado. —Izayoi se levantó del sillón con un leve temblor en las piernas.

Sesshomaru quedó sorprendido al ver a su madre esperarlo, no pensó siquiera en esa posibilidad.

—Madre ve a dormir, ya es tarde.

—Sólo esperaba tu regreso, ahora me retiraré. Buenas noches. —Dudó en acercársele y darle un beso porque esos días, desde la partida de Kagome, a estado irritable por lo que decidió dedicarle una sonrisa y salir de la estancia.

Sesshomaru lo notó pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Cuando sus padres fueron a verle al hospital y les explicó los hechos no dijeron nada, lo interpretó como un shock ante esa inesperada noticia pero ahora entendía.

Sus padres sabían. No les recriminaba nada pues dieron su palabra pero lo que si le molestara era que no hicieran nada para mantenerlos juntos. ¿Acaso no querían a Kagome? Gruñó, necesitaba una copa. Él no era de los que tomaban pero necesitaba algo fuerte.

Al intentar salir su atención fue captada por una carpeta que extrañamente estaba en el sillón. ¿Era de su madre?

Era un hecho bastante curioso, Izayoi era muy cuidadosa con sus cosas. Sólo cuando estaba en extremo nerviosa se volvía olvidadiza. ¿Qué sería lo que atormentaba a su madre?

Parpadeó sorprendido al ver el contenido, sus pupilas leían toda esa investigación hasta que al final algo le llamó la atención e hizo que sus ojos se rasgaran con desafió.

—¿Con qué pacto realizado e irrompible? No mientras yo siga viviendo. —Lanzó esos papeles por la estancia, esparciéndolos.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Me pregunto ahora como procederé?

Naraku jugo con una daga que tenía entre manos, ya estaba fuera Kagome ahora necesitaba deshacerse de Sesshomaru pero antes necesitaba desaparecer del mapa a Kagura. Tenía la plena seguridad que ella intentaría abrir la boca para destruirlo -una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro corrupto- lastima que no vivirá para llevar a cabo su plan.

—Necesito que desaparezcas a una persona —sostenía su celular con indiferencia mientras divagaba en su reinado futuro—, para mañana quiero saberla muerta. ¿Su nombre? —la sonrisa en su rostro se curvo más profundamente—, Damnare Kagura, mi hija.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Tienes una visita así que levántate!

Kagura acató la orden sin queja alguna, el cuerpo le dolía por todos los golpes recibidos sin tregua ni compasión; aunque nunca espero menos. Haber atentado contra la realeza era pagado con la muerte y ella estaba dispuesta a tomar ese destino sin intentar huir pero no se iba a ir sola, Naraku caería con ella.

Esos días encerrada antes de su ejecución le habían dado que pensar, todo lo planeó. El muy maldito planeó todo, la conocía muy bien para saber que el lo que haría en cualquier situación, ahora ella era quién decidiría como seguiría el juego.

—5 minutos. —Sintió un fuerte empujón, por suerte pudo mantenerse en pie.

Mandó una mirada arriba de su hombro de completa molestia antes de encarar a su visita que la dejo sorprendida. Una mujer de cabellos castaños, mirada celeste y bronceada le aguardaba pacientemente sentada.

—¿Quién eres? —Su mirada era de desconfianza e inquietud.

El rostro contrario no mostró alteración alguna ante la brusca pregunta, se limitó a señalar el asiento de enfrente, mandándole una orden muda.

—¿Quién eres? —No le importo repetir de nuevo la pregunta una vez sentada.

—Kanna.

Esa escueza respuesta le dejo perdida pero no menos sorprendida.

—¿Kanna? —Sintió un tremendo alivio al tenerla tan cerca—. ¿Por qué estas…?

No terminó la pregunta pero no fue necesario para que la otra captase la esencia de la misma.

—No puedo presentarme sin algún tipo de camuflaje, mi visita no debe llegar a oídos de Naraku. No ahora que quiero hundirlo y sacarte de este lugar.

Kagura negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí —alargó una mano tomando con fuerza las contrarias que permanecían sobre la mesa—, pero no dejes que los planes de Naraku se cumplan, dame tu palabra de que harás todo lo que tengas que hacer para destruirlo. Por favor. Dame tu palabra.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Una sonrisa genuina gobernó los labios de la mayor, con eso ahora su alma estaría en paz. Kanna cumpliría su palabra.

—¡Se acabo el tiempo!

—Gracias, Kanna.

Con un último apretón se levantó con la cabeza erguida y los hombros cuadrados, podría estar en la cárcel pero le daría a Kanna una última imagen de ella, una imagen llena de orgullo.

—Kagura…

0-0-0-0-0

La noche ya se cernía sobre el cielo, adornando con una manta de oscuridad lo que horas atrás fue toda claridad.

—Es hora de entrar, Kagome-sama. —Myoga se sentía nervioso al estar en los jardines, después del asesinato de Sahara no le gustaba estar a la intemperie.

—Tranquilízate, Myoga. La seguridad ahora es mejor, no temas. Además —agregó—, te he dicho que no me hables de usted.

—Disculpa.

La morena sonrió mientras seguía sentada en el césped con la cabeza de Sango en su regazo. Minutos atrás se había quedado dormida. Siguió acariciando los cabellos de está con suavidad, una brisa hizo que sus cabello azabaches se movieran dándole un ligero escalofrió.

—Myoga —llamó.

—¿Dime?

—¿Crees que podré se una buena reina?

—Una excelente, si me dejas decir.

—Eso es lo que me has dicho anteriormente —murmuró—. ¿Pero en verdad piensa eso? No sé si estoy preparada.

Kagome revelaba sus temores más grandes.

—Quien esta completamente seguro de estar preparado es porque indudablemente no lo esta —posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la mujer—, no temas aun futuro incierto, tienes un gran corazón y sabrás seguirlo. Confía en ti misma, las decisiones que tomamos nos abren caminos insospechados.

—Sí…

Ella miró la Luna tan hermosa y brillante, tan… inalcanzable como Sesshomaru. Se dejó envolver por la frescura que le ofrecía la noche y la dulce fragancia de las flores, una delicia para sus sentidos, un bálsamo para su alma y consuelo para su corazón.

—Myoga por favor, busca a Miroku para que se lleve a Sango a su habitación.

—No es necesario, yo podría hacerlo.

Kagome negó.

—Por favor. Haz lo que te pido.

—Lo que digas.

Estaba recio a obedecer, no quería dejarlas solas por lo que se apresuró a hacer lo que se le encargó. El silencio gobernó el lugar sólo roto por los grillos y la profunda respiración de su hermana menor.

—Sango. —Sonrió con añoranza—. Como había extrañado estos momentos pero… pronto llegaran a su fin, los preparativos para la boda ya deben comenzar a verse.

Acarició con más cariño esos sedosos cabellos castaños antes de que el rumor de unos pasos la sacara de su ensoñación, sonrió al oír una respiración agitada.

—Llegaste rápido, Miroku.

—Princesa. —Su respiración se iba armonizando a medida que respiraba profundamente.

—Por favor te encargo que lleves a Sango a su alcoba.

—Por supuesto.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagura supo que algo andaba mal cuando fue abruptamente despertada y sacada de su catre para ser golpeada contra el suelo. Supo que no viviría si seguía siendo brutalmente golpeada como lo estaba siendo ahora.

Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, las palpitaciones de sus costillas y de su cabeza. Dolor y más dolor.

—Púdranse. —Alcanzó a decir entrecortadamente.

—Claro pero tú ya estarás pudriéndote cuando eso pase.

Escupió a su atacante, la sangre resbaló por su barbilla y como recompensa a ese insulto una daga se hundió completamente en su abdomen.

No viviría…

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos ante los bruscos golpes en su puerta, miró la hora.

4:12 a.m.

¿Quién demonios le despertaba a esas horas? Suspiró cansado, necesita dormir y muy buen sueño pero al parecer le iba a ser imposible si seguían tratando de derribar su puerta.

—¡Adelante! —Gruño.

Sesshomaru mentiría sino dijera que se sorprendió al ver a su padre atravesar el umbral con una cara mortalmente sería antes de anuncia el porque de su visita tan matutina.

—Kagura ha escapado.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru estaba inquieto mientras su padre le explicaba los por menores de toda la situación. Lo malo es que no le prestaba atención alguna.

—… fue trasladada al hospital para ser atendida y en un descuido escapó por la ventana y-

—¿Hospital? —interrumpió—. ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?

Inutaisho le lanzó una mirada recriminadora.

—¡No me estabas prestando atención!

—No. —Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Él mayor se masajeó las sienes con paciencia.

—Kagura se brutalmente atacada en su celda —Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el hecho—, cuando fue encontrada agonizaba y fue traslada inmediatamente al hospital, hubo un lapso en que la dejaron sola pero estaba tan mal que nadie tomo precauciones… la daban por muerta y-

—Escapó —completó.

0-0-0-0-0

—Dejó esta carta para usted.

Sesshomaru tomó la hoja de papel que le ofrecían, ordenó que le dejaran solo.

_Sesshomaru:_

_No sé en que momento leerás esto, pero espero que sea lo más pronto posible. Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención dañarte de ninguna manera, pero no tengo tiempo para darte los detalles si esta carta cae en manos equivocadas antes que en las tuyas podría ser muy peligroso. _

_Te amo, quiero que eso te quede muy claro._

_Siento haber escapado porque eso es lo que haré, pero entiéndeme no moriré encerrada en un cuarto que me asfixia._

_Hasta siempre, Sesshomaru._

_Kagura._

Arrugó la hoja, necesitaba encontrarla antes que la muerte. Llamó al doctor que le había entregado esa carta.

—Seguro —musitó—, sólo yo toqué la carta, ni siquiera la leí. Sólo vi su nombre y la guardé.

—Bien. Quiero que mi visita quedé olvidada, que cualquiera que me haya visto, calle. También que Kagura llegó al hospital muerta, no quiero oír nada sobre su escape.

—Así lo haré.

—Sigan buscándola.

—¡Sí!

Se alejó por el corredor, pensando. De pronto se detuvo, recordando la carta, si Kagura fuera a buscar un lugar para morir sólo había un lugar posible. Era sólo una corazonada pero algo le decía que era correcta. Salió corriendo del hospital, ese lugar estaba cerca.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagura sonrió antes de caer de rodillas en medio de ese campo de flores blancas. Ya se encontraba en el umbral de la muerte, la sentía cerca, asechándola. Ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos… así fue donde conoció a Sesshomaru.

Una palpitación en su vientre le hizo encorvarse de dolor.

—¡Maldición! —jadeó.

Comenzaba a perder la vista. El silencio la rodeaba, respetando su dolor. Alzó la vista para contemplar el astro que tanto le gustaba.

La luna.

—Que tranquilidad… —Miró a su alrededor—. No hay nadie. ¿Será este el final?

El corazón fallaba, sus latidos se hacían irregulares segundo a segundo. Pero ya no estaba bajo la sombra de Naraku ahora era libre…

—Sola…

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus carmesíes cuencas.

—Esta es la libertad que tanto busqué…

El crujir de unos pasos le obligaron a levantar la vista, su corazón se detuvo para luego bombeara más lento, mucho más lento porque ya no se podía acelerar, aunque eso es lo que hubiera pasado sino estuviera agonizando. Porque la figura de un hombre se alzaba frente a ella siendo iluminada por la Luna llena… de ese hombre, su amor.

—Sesshomaru…

—Sólo faltaba revisar este lugar. —Fue lo que escuchó ella.

—Ya veo. —Se desilusionó, pensó que él la hubiera encontrado porque sabía donde se hallaba—. No fuiste muy rápido, tal vez ya no estaría aquí. —Bajó la mirada a las flores que ya estaban teñidas de rojo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Le tembló el labio partido por un golpe. Lo recordaba, él recordaba ese lugar.

—Ya veo. _Aún así… aún sabiéndolo, has venido personalmente en vez de mandar a alguien,_ —Pensó.

Sesshomaru la miró desmoronarse poco a poco, ya nada la salvaría ni siquiera el mejor doctor del mundo.

El viento agito todo a su alrededor. Era la hora.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí. Ya ha sido suficiente.

Los ojos ambarinos adquirieron un brillo más calido, un brillo de despedida.

Kagura irguió su espalda para mirar a su amado.

—_Te pude ver… una vez más._

Sus ojos se conectaron milésimas de segundos antes de precipitarse para atrás, dejándose envolver por la oscuridad y el sueño eterno.

Libre.

Sesshomaru miró el cuerpo tendido de la mujer, se arrodilló con cuidado a su lado. Cerró por unos minutos sus ojos antes de sacar su celular y marcar a su padre.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde estas? —Él alejó un poco el celular de su oreja antes de contestar.

—La encontré. Ya falleció, padre.

Dándole las indicaciones correspondientes para que vinieran en busca del cuerpo de Kagura, al cerrar su celular y mandarle una última mirada encontró algo inusual. La mano de ella estaba cerrada energéticamente, ¿qué estaría guardando?

Al abrirla no pudo evitar desviar la vista, ese el relicario que una vez le regalo. Lo tomó y al abrirlo un pequeño trozo de papel cayó.

—¿Qué…?

_Llama a Kanna, ella te responderá a todo. 9991434548_

—Hasta el final pensaste en todo, ¿eh?

0-0-0-0-0

Los periodistas estaban en un estado abrumador, preguntas por aquí y por haya. Pero como les fue ordenado a los doctores, policías y demás personas involucradas no mencionaron nada del escape, sino que Kagura ya estaba muerta cuando fue trasladada de la prisión al hospital.

Pero el más abrumado era el ahora Rey de Youkai. Contestaba preguntas rápidamente intentando abrirse paso sin embargo una pregunta le detuvo en seco.

—¿Dónde esta Kagome-sama?

Él no dio ninguna declaración después de que ella se marchara, nadie sabía la verdad por lo que por fin dio una respuesta que llegaría a todo su reino.

—Esta de viaje pero pronto volverá para convertirse en mi esposa.

Continuara.

**Me costo terminar este chap pero lo conseguí. La muerte de Kagura la hice basada en la del anime, no me gustaba que hubiera muerto en el hospital porque eso hubiera significado que no pudo ser libre pobre, Kagura pero murió junto a su gran amor.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, esto se vuelve cada vez más emocionante xD y vamos hacer esto, quiero que me digan como creen que acabara este FF. ¿Aceptan?**

**Eso es todo me retiro.**

**FiraLili**


	17. Te amo

**Disculpen la demora, sí, me pase pero me estaba preparando para un examen y no quería reprobarlo por lo que tuve que decir adiós a mis FF por un buen rato. Pero ahora estoy de regreso y recargada.**

**Por cierto si aprobé mi examen, valió la pena los días sin mis FF.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Dieciséis.**

Kagome se levantó bruscamente a la hora del desayuno.

—¿Hija? —Midoriko depositó de nuevo su cubierto en su plato al ver la palidez de su heredera—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No —murmuró—, necesito aire.

Salió con prisa del comedor, llevándose consigo el periódico. Estaba alterada. La noticia de la muerte de Kagura le sorprendió, nunca le deseo nada malo por lo que su muerte le dejo con un amargo sabor de boca pero no era eso lo que la tenía así de alterada, sino esa nota de debajo de la primera plana. Unas cuantas palabras que le dolieron pero la ilusionaron.

_El Rey que se había negado a hablar con los medios, hoy en la madrugada se presentó en el hospital a corrobora la muerte de la mujer que atentó contra su vida y la de Higurashi Kagome, su prometida. Diversos rumores mencionaban que el compromiso se había anulado por eso le abordamos y al preguntar por la joven, estas fueron sus palabra._

"_Está de viaje pero pronto volverá para convertirse en mi esposa"._

_Fuertes palabras que confirman que próximamente habrá una boda. Esperamos con ansias ese momento mientras que…_

La nota seguía un poco más en temas vagos, Kagome se sentía perdida… ese periódico era de la semana pasada, no los había tocado pues estaba preparando todo para su boda por eso hoy pidió todos para no dejar escapar nada, necesitaba ponerse al corriente… y ahora aparecía eso.

—Demonios, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando dijiste eso?

Inhaló profundamente tratando de aclarar su mente, seguramente dijo eso para no tener que pasar por un escándalo, se trataba de auto-convencer. Tapó su cara con las manos, le comenzaba a doler mucho la cabeza. En dos semanas sería su boda no debía dejarse emocionar por esa frase.

—¿Kagome?

—Sango. —Se giró de golpe para ver la cara de preocupación de su hermanita—. Disculpa es sólo que algo me… destanteo.

A la castaña no la engañaba, esos ojos decían tanto por lo que se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Me contaras?

Kagome asintió.

—Vayamos a otro lado…

0-0-0-0-0

Sango miraba perpleja el periódico pero en su interior estaba rebosando de alegría, Sesshomaru había decidido luchar por su hermana, era tanto su bienestar que estuvo a punto de derramar una lágrima de satisfacción.

—¿Y… qué opinas? —preguntó manteniendo sus sentimientos a raya.

—No sé. Esto es tan extraño. —Se dejó caer entre sus suaves sabanas, se sentía tan confusa—. Dejé que me odiara, ¿por qué de pronto dice eso? No entiendo nada… ¿acaso es una forma de vénganse de mí? ¿Para evitar el escándalo?

Ella se veía tan consternada que sólo pudo intentar animarla. No le diría lo que había hecho antes de regresar, que Sesshomaru dijera eso no significaba mucho porque tal vez Kagome tuviera razón.

—¿Y no consideras que Sesshomaru aún te ame? —Arriesgaba mucho y estaba consciente.

La morena sopesó esa pregunta, Sango no la hacía adrede. Solamente estaba muy preocupada por lo que contestó con la verdad.

—No tendría porque hacerlo… rompí su corazón. Hay palabras que hacen una herida y después deja cicatriz… mis palabras nunca cicatrizara.

—¿Por qué no decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué no-

—¡NO! —Al ver que su ruda contestación asusto a Sango, respiró profundamente—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Sólo nos lastimaríamos más si le dijera la verdad, ¿tú serías capaz de vivir alejada de Miroku sabiendo que se aman?

Sango negó, estaba apenada.

—Disculpa.

—No tienes que disculparte —le sonrió mientras alargaba su mano y acariciaba sus cabellos—, sólo querías ayudar.

Amabas giraron sus cabezas al oír como llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Quién?

—Su madre le solicita en el trono lo más pronto posible.

—Gracias.

Sango miró interrogante a su hermana.

—¿Por qué madre te llama?

—Eso iré a averiguar.

Al verla salir sonrió.

—Yo igual iré a averiguar.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡KOGA!

Esté se sobresaltó que se fue cara al piso.

—Joder… —Se sobó su nariz con suavidad.

—¡KOGA!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Abrió rápidamente, nunca se acostumbraría a que su novia madrugara y le fuera a despertar. Ayame al verlo en frente suyo suspiró resignada pero con una sonrisa picara antes de atravesar y pasar al cuarto.

—¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

La pelirroja encaró una ceja incrédula.

—¿Temprano? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

—¿7?

Él supo que estaba en problemas al ver el tic que se formo en la frente de su hermosa pero temperamental novia.

—¡SON LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA!

—¡Bien, bien! ¿A qué venias?

Con esa pregunta el enojo de ella se esfumo de volada. Su rostro se volvió serio para mostrar dos sobres pulcramente sellados.

—¿Qué es? —Cogió el sobre que Ayame le extendía, al ver el reverso se congeló—. ¡Es-esto es…!

—La invitación a la boda de Kagome.

—Entonces ya no se puede hacer nada…

Ayame pasó su mano por el cuello masajeándolo lentamente.

—No sé… pero la invitación ya está dada y —extendió una carta a parte—, nos nombró padrinos a nosotros y a Kikio e Inuyasha.

—¿Igual al idiota?

—Sí, igual a él. ¿Qué no has arreglado las cosas?

—Que lo haya arreglado no le quita lo idiota.

Ayame rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en la desarreglada cama.

—¿Crees que sería prudente mencionarle esto a Sesshomaru?

—¿Desde cuándo le hablas de tú al rey?

—Kagome lo hací-

—Kagome no tú.

Ella hizo un puchero bastante infantil para su edad.

—Dejando aparte eso, ¿te parece bien? ¿Se lo decimos?

Koga negó.

—Inuyasha se encargara de eso y él deberá hacer lo que crea más conveniente.

—Bien. ¿Entonces vamos a ver a Kikio? —Ayame comenzó a dar brincos en la cama emocionada—. Quiero ver si podemos ir a comprar los vestidos para ir iguales a la boda.

—Claro, vamos.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero la risa de su novia le detuvo antes de que sus dedos rozaran la manilla.

—¿Saldrás en ropa interior?

Muchas juraron que escucharon un grito de hombre hasta sus dormitorios.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se removía incomoda, su madre le mandó a llamar pero no ha dicho palabra alguna, se limitaba a mirarla fijamente con tan intensidad que creía que le atravesaría.

—¿Hay algo que quiera decirme? —Formal, habló formalmente.

La manera en que se dirigió a su madre, la ablando. Midoriko se tapó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, se sentía cansada… con más edad de la que tenía.

—Ya leíste el periódico de la semana pasada, ¿no?

Y la heredera supo sobre que quería hablar.

—Madre no es neces-

—Kagome —interrumpió—, yo sólo deseo tu felicidad, no quiero obligarte a nada.

—No lo haces, yo decidí este camino y ahora nada me hará desandarlo. Madre ya no te preocupes por nada, toda ya está arreglado, esas palabras no significan nada… tan sólo no quería un escándalo a penas subido al trono. Yo lo arreglaré.

Kagome se inclinó para poder retirarse pero la detuvieron.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Sus ojos se encontraron habían tanta emociones revueltas, tantas que era abrumador.

—No hay nada. Con tu permiso me retiro.

—¡Kago-!

El estruendo de la puerta le estremeció. Había tenido la esperanza de que esas palabras dichas por ese joven la hicieran recapacitar y buscar su felicidad, como odiaba esa terquedad y orgullo, cuando algo se le metía a esa cabeza…

—No hay nada que hacer para cambiar su parecer.

Sango que se encontraba oculta escuchándolo todo notó la tristeza de su madre, apretó los dientes y marcó rápidamente un número mientras se retiraba silenciosamente para no ser descubierta.

—Soy Tama Sango, disculpa el hablarte tan de repente pero tengo que informarte sobre…

0-0-0-0-0

—Ya veo.

Cerró su celular de un golpe, la recién llamada le había hecho tomar una decisión. Había aplazado _esa_ llamada pero era hora de terminar para siempre ese juego.

—_¿Quién?_

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ahora.

—_¿Quién?_ —Volvió a preguntar esa voz monótona.

—¿Quieres que la muerte de Kagura no sea en vano? —Lo que recibió a cambio de su pregunta fue silencio—. Responde.

—_No._

—Entonces te conviene venir mañana al medio día en la plaza central, yo te diré después a donde ir.

Colgó y se comenzó a preparar mentalmente para lo que le depararía mañana. Si conseguía la información que necesitaba había una pequeña esperanza.

0-0-0-0-0

Kanna se perdió en sus pensamientos, cosa muy rara en ella pero que comenzaba a hacerse habitual después de que se le anunciara la muerte de Kagura. Sabía que Naraku tuvo que ver en eso aunque no podía demostrarlo, no por nada era el ser más lleno de maldad que conocía.

Matarlo.

Acabarlo.

Eran los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente en esos momentos pero después de esa misteriosa llamada olvido el hilo de sus pensamientos, se concentró en saber que haría, ¿aceptaría esa dudosa invitación?

—No tengo nada más que perder.

0-0-0-0-0

Suspiró.

Era la sexta vez que hacía eso, salió decidida después de la charla con su madre pero… aún no se atrevía a marcar por eso mismo apretaba fuertemente su celular, deseando que se marcara automáticamente.

—¿Hermana?

Kagome se sobresaltó y por instinto se volteó, ocultando su celular en su espalda.

—Sango.

La castaña sabía que era lo que escondía no por nada había estado mirándola más de 5 minutos.

—¿Por qué no lo has llamado?

Al verse descubierta dejó de ocultar su celular y lo sostuvo frente a ella, ¿qué debería decirle? ¿Qué no tenía el valor suficiente o qué no quería?

—…

—¿No puedes? ¿O no quieres?

—… —Ella entrecerró los ojos ante la directa insinuación.

—Kagome.

—Tengo la impresión de cuando termine esta llamada… todo acabara —su voz tembló—, y no quiero que acabe.

—¿Has pensado en ser egoísta y ser feliz?

—Fui feliz, Sango —murmuró—, mucho.

—Ahora no lo eres.

—No me importa… no debe importarme.

—Pero lo hace y te lastimas.

—Sango —comenzó a decir.

—No me vengas con lo mismo que le dijiste a madre, que tú misma no quieres acabar, ¿o me equivoco?

Kagome se tapó su rostro con la mano que no sostenía su celular a Sango le pareció cansada, agotada… no se parecía a la hermana fuerte y segura que recordaba.

—¿Me dejas sola?… Debo enfrentar esto por mí misma.

Sango se retiró silenciosamente. Kagome inhaló profundamente antes de buscar entre sus contactos para por fin llamar, la reciente conversación era lo que necesitaba. Lo ama y nunca dejaría de hacerlo pero no siempre hay finales felices.

Esos 10 segundos en que tardó en contestar Sesshomaru fueron los peores de su vida.

—_¿Qué pasa?_

Y la voz no salió, un temblor se adueño de su cuerpo, ¿cómo solamente su voz le hacía experimentar esas sensaciones? ¿Cómo?

—_Respóndeme_ —ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de obedecer—, _Kagome._

Su nombre. Sus parpados se fueron abriendo lentamente.

—Sesshomaru…

¡¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando lo llamo? Se preguntaba, no podía hacerlo, no podía. Su voz le hacía anhelarlo.

—_Por fin llamas._

—¿Eh?

—_Regresa._

¡¿EH? La conciencia de Kagome desapareció en algún lugar de su mente, esa palabra no era una súplica pero tampoco era una orden… más bien sonaba como a una plegaria.

—Sesshomaru… déjate de bromas, quiero que retires tus palabras. No regresaré y menos a casarme —ordenó, no supo de donde saco las fuerzas pare decir semejantes palabras.

Esperaba alguna contestación fría y calculadora pero no lo que dejo a continuación.

—_Aún llevas el anillo de compromiso que te di._

—E-eso es… porque-

—_Y aún tienes mi número en tu "memoria"._

Tuvo que morderse los labios entendiendo esa doble indirecta aunque le hubiera dicho que su número ya no figuraba en sus contactos le daba una doble razón pues le estaría dando a entender que se lo sabía de memoria.

—Eso no viene al caso —replicó entre dientes.

—_Claro que sí, di esa declaración por algo_ —Kagome se estremeció—, _sabía que me llamarías si lo hacía._

—Lo lograste ahora retira tus palabras.

—_No._

—¡Esto no es una broma, no quiero que estropees mi boda!

—_Me amas _—gruño contra el oído de ella—, _sino fuero así, ¿por qué aún tienes el anillo y mi numero?_

No podía rebatirle nada, tenía mucha razón.

—Sólo déjame en paz.

—_Lo haré si me dices que me odias._

—¿Qué…? —preguntó, esperaba haber escuchado mal.

—_Di que me odias y desapareceré de tu vida._

Eso era lo que buscaba desde un principio pero las palabras no salían, sería más sencillo decir que no lo ama a decir: Te odio. No podía decir esas palabras… ¿por qué le ponía pruebas tan difíciles?

—Yo… yo te… te

—_Te amo._

Tal vez fuera la impresión de oír por primera vez esas palabras de la boca de Sesshomaru o por las consecuencias que se desatarían si la conversación seguía por ese rumbo que pulsó la tecla de colgar.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

En un ataque de rabia, estrelló su celular contra el piso logrando que se desarmara y sin contenerse, lloró.

Lloró de frustración al no poder ver si esas palabras que tanto anheló oír fueron sinceras, al no ver sus ojos brillando con esa calidez que sólo ella veía atreves de la frialdad inicial… al no ser capaz de probar sus labios de nuevo.

¿Cuándo se hizo adicta a Sesshomaru? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una parte de ella?

_Di que me odias y desapareceré de tu vida._

—No iba a poder decirle… no iba a poder porque —se atragantó con su propio llanto—, porque te amo.

Una sombra se deslizó suavemente para evitar ser detectada pero había escuchado todo.

0-0-0-0-0

Midoriko caminaba rápidamente buscando a su hija mayor, Hoyo había vuelto antes de lo planeado y sin poder detenerlo fue en busca de ella, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Al doblar en una esquina alcanzó a distinguir su figura que venía en dirección contraria pero al parecer, sumido en sus pensamientos pues no reparó en su presencia.

—Joven.

Él levantó su cabeza, sorprendido.

—Majestad.

—No es necesario que te inclines —musitó rápidamente—. ¿Encontraste a Kagome?

Negó.

—No, majestad. Veía pensando en donde podría estar.

—Ya veo.

Antes de sugerirle que fueran a su estudio, oyeron que unos pasos se venían acercando, la silueta de Kagome apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Hija.

—Madre —respondió al llamado, luego desvió su mirada al joven que la acompañaba y se quedó sorprendida—, ¿Hoyo?

Él que tan buen observador era, se fijó en las bolsas debajo de los ojos de su amada y el notable color rojo que señalaba el reciente llanto. Prefirió ignorar eso.

—Kagome. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Ella embozó una sonrisa por mera cortesía.

—Igualmente, joven Hoyo.

—Llámame simplemente Hoyo.

Kagome no lo iba a hacer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanna ya estaba lista para acudir a esa cita cuando Hakudoshi se atravesó en su camino.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

—No te incumbe —musitó, esquivándolo.

—¿En verdad? Porque es curioso que le hayas mentido a Naraku sobre la muerte de la heredera a Shikon.

La albina se detuvo.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Hakudoshi.

—¿No? —Caminó para quedar de frente a la mujer—. Según escuche Tama Kagome estaba muerta.

—Está muerta.

Él negó con una sonrisa adornando su sádico rostro.

—Curiosamente investigue, ¿y qué crees? —Al ver que ella no hacía el intento de responder, continuó—. Tama Kagome sigue vivita y coleando, preparando su próxima boda. ¿Curioso, no?

—No tanto, posiblemente sea un farol. Ahora apártate.

—Farol o no, debo decírselo a Naraku, ¿tú qué crees?

La estaba provocando y lo sabía, tenía que pensar algo rápidamente. Lo que paso a continuación Hakudoshi nunca se le paso por la cabeza.

—K-Kanna…

—Tú nunca nos trataste bien —tomó con más firmeza el arma que yacía en sus manos—, el favorito de Naraku pero esto acaba ahora. Te burlaste de nosotras por ser tan sólo peones, ¿pensaste que siempre estaríamos así?

—Naraku te matara —exclamó al ver su vida en peligro.

Ella embozó una sonrisa.

—Ya no tengo nada que perder, Hakudoshi. Nada.

La sangre que salpico en sus ropas no debía importarle pero por alguna razón le importaba, porque era la primera vez que se ensuciaba con sangre corrupta y no con sangre inocente.

—¿A esto se le puede llamar hacer lo correcto?

Negó a su propia pregunta, sólo protegió sus intereses. Miró la hora en su muñeca, sino se apresuraba no llegaría, sin importarle la sangre que aún conservaba en su ropa se dirigió al punto del encuentro, guardó su arma entre sus ropas.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru checó que fuera la hora exacta para marcar el número.

—_¿Quién es?_

—¿Todavía preguntando eso? Dirígete a la izquierda por detrás de la catedral, te veré ahí.

Desde la sombras vio a una mujer tomar repentinamente otra dirección y por fin pudo apreciar quién era esa mujer llamada Kanna, no era muy alta pero resaltaba mucho pues el ser albino era muy llamativo. La vio confundirse entre la masa de personas que caminaban con preocupaciones en la cabeza y problemas ahogándolos.

Kanna se apresuró a llegar al lugar indicado, la plaza central era hermosa hablando arquitectónicamente muchos solamente venían al reino a ver la catedral tan majestuosamente edificada y la fuente que se encontraba cruzando la avenida, si te asomabas a las cristalinas aguas encontrarías muchas monedas brillando en el fondo, deseos y anhelos de personas pero ahora eso no ocupaba la mente de ésta.

Miró alrededor tratando de ubicar a alguna persona que le estuviera esperando, lo bueno de la calle tan poco transitada que había detrás de la catedral era que se podría hablar cómodamente, el problema era que no había nadie esperándola. Cosa que comenzó a darle mala espina, dio un paso para desandar su camino pero algo lo impidió.

—¡¿Qué?

Antes de poder acercar su mano al arma que guardaba, le cubrieron la boca y nariz con un trapo húmedo y supo que estaba perdida. Luchó pero el cloroformo comenzaba a adormecer sus sentidos, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue un automóvil color plateado.

—_Demonios_ —pensó antes de que todo quedara negro.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Kikio!

La mujer se estremeció al oír el grito de su amiga que al parecer la esperaba a fuera de su habitación, masajeándose su cuello lentamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta aún recordaba el día que llegaron las invitaciones para la boda de Kagome, ese día fueron de un lado para el otro buscando vestidos, no es no le gustara ir de comprar, le gustaba pero si se trataba de Ayame…

—Nunca acabamos —murmuró.

Ayame se introdujo en la habitación antes de siquiera ser invitada a pasar, Kikio sólo puso suspirar antes de cerrar la puerta y encarar a su descarada amiga que tenía una cara muy seria.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ayame? —cuestionó al verla así.

La pelirroja extendió su invitación, Kikio le miró interrogante.

—¿Por qué no dice en nombre del novio?

Si no fuera su amiga la hubiera golpeado, le preocupó esa cara con la que entró, ¿y le salía con eso? Tomó suficiente aire para calmarse y no cometer ningún homicidio.

—Porque las bodas reales son diferentes a las nuestras, dependiendo de quién se case es el nombre que ponen, Kagome es la princesa por lo tanto es su nombre el que aparece, si fuera la boda de Sesshomaru sería el nombre de él. El nombre de su prometido o prometida no aparece por no ser de la misma… ¿categoría? Sí, así se podría decir, sería una excepción si ambos fueran de la realeza.

Ayame tenía la boca entreabierta, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza eso, se frotó su barbilla con lentitud.

—Qué extraño…

Kikio se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

—Así son las bodas reales.

—¿Y tú, como sabes tanto?

Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida.

—Cuando descubrí que Inuyasha era un príncipe pues no quería ser ignorante a sus costumbre —murmuraba a su amiga que le escuchaba atentamente aunque con sus ojos estrechados ligeramente a la mención de Inuyasha—, y él me contó muchas cosas, y entre esas cosas estaba lo de las invitaciones.

—Ya veo… —La pelinegra le brindó una sonrisa falsa—. Kikio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué harás respecto a Inuyasha?

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso.

Ayame rodó sus ojos con desesperación.

—No me salgas con eso, Kikio, que sabes bien de lo que hablo. Viajaremos los cuatro para estar en la boda de Kagome, seremos sus padrinos; sé que eso lo sabes pero ¿nada cambiara?

—Hay heridas que nunca sanan y-

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —Kikio se congeló ante el arrebato de su amiga—. Las heridas no sanan porque unos mismo las sigue abriendo. ¿Cuándo dejaras de lastimarte?

—Ayame yo…

La pelirroja suspiró entes de embozar una sonrisa dolida.

—Koga se encargara de los boletos así que no te preocupes —se dirigió a la puerta para salir, antes de hacerlo ladeó su cuerpo para hablarle—, aunque ten conciencia de esto, Kagome se ha decidido a una vida sin Sesshomaru, ¿dejaras la tuya sin Inuyasha aun teniendo una oportunidad?

Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación, dejando a una confundida Kikio.

0-0-0-0-0

Naraku recorría los pasillos con rapidez, algo no estaba bien y lo presentía, había llamado a Kanna para que le trajera el periódico de toda la semana porque se encerró para trazar sus planeas y ahora que ya estaban completos, necesitaba ponerse al corriente pero… la albina no respondió a su llamado.

Al dar la vuelta se encontró con una escena nunca esperada, Hakudoshi estaba en el suelo, muerto de un tiro en medio de los ojos, el olor de putrefacción le dio en lleno en el rostro, llevaba varios días muerto.

—¡KANNA! —exclamó pero no hubo contestación.

Furioso fue a la salida, donde los periódicos estaban reunidos, algo había pasado en sus narices y no se entero, sus ojos leían con avidez los títulos buscando alguna pista hasta que encontró una que fue como un golpe directo.

_**Ejecutan a cómplice en el atentado contra Higurashi Kagome.**_

_Según nuestros informantes fue arrestada una de las cómplices de Kagura, su nombre nos revelan es Kanna un joven albina, ella no dio declaración alguna para liberarse al parecer se declaro culpable por lo que fue ejecutada el día de ayer…_

Naraku estaba atónito ni siquiera término de leer, Kanna estaba muerta y por lo que sabía igual Kagura pero fue la misma Kanna quién se lo dijo, ¿y si mintió? Hizo crujir sus dientes de rabia, le traiciono y ahora estaba muerta, al parecer no dijo nada sobre él sino ya estarían sobre su persona pero por precaución se cambiaria de locación.

Se detuvo al recordar otra cosa muy importante, igual fue Kanna la que dijo que la heredera a Shikon estaba muerta…

—Demonios…

Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y ahora él iba a arreglarlo.

Continuara.

**Listo. Dios cuanto sufrí para terminar este capítulo, pero bueno aquí lo tienen. Ahora mis lectoras he de darlos un mala noticia el próximo capítulo será, ¡El penúltimo! Así como lo están leyendo, en dos capítulos más se termina este FF.**

**Ahora veamos, ahora todo se complica más -w- Dios como amo complicar las cosas. Primero alguien escucho a nuestra princesa decir "te amo" a alguien que no es su prometido, Hoyo ha vuelto, Kanna fue ejecutada O.o, Hakudoshi está muerto y Naraku furioso.**

**¿Cómo creen que terminara esta historia?**

**FiraLili.**


	18. Boda de lágrimas

**¡Listo! Penúltimo capítulo arriba, esto va llegando a su final y siento que me saldrán las lágrimas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**A Candy: Gracias por comentar matemáticas y al no saber cómo comunicarme contigo pues aprovecho este pequeño espacio antes de comenzar el capítulo. Tienes razón pero no lo hago con mala intención lo que pasa es que uno shot me sale de la nada y no es que no pudiera hacer un capitulo de mis demás FF en vez de shot, lo que pasa es que con mis FF es que más que por exámenes o el tiempo, es la inspiración. Al ser de tramas complejas me cuestan mucho trabajo continuarlo y créeme, hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero no soy rápida escribiendo. Siento que tengas una mala impresión de mí pero una cosa es segura, terminaré todos mis FF sin continuar, me costara tiempo pero lo conseguiré.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Diecisiete.**

Kagome dirigía son rapidez y certeza los preparativos para su boda, 5 días, faltaban solamente 5 días. Ella se sumergió en los preparativos para no tener que tratar con Hoyo, eso era muy egoísta de su parte pero es que no podía mirarlo a los ojos y ver que no eran de esa dorado tan amado.

—¿Está bien de este color?

—Sí, por favor debe recordar tratar la tela con cuidado que es sumamente delicada.

—¡Sí, princesa!

Sango miraba desde las sombras, ¿qué guardaba su hermana detrás de esa sonrisa perfecta? Cada día que pasaba se volvía un calvario, la fecha se acercaba y parecía que nada detendría esa boda.

—Sango.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz detrás de sí, al voltear se encontró con unos ojos melancólicos que no la miraban a ella sino a Kagome.

—Hoyo, no sabía que estabas en palacio.

Él le dio una sonrisa.

—Deseaba sorprender a Kagome pero —suspiró al verla tan absorta en su trabajo—, parece que no me prestara mucha atención.

—No se aflija, ahora está sumergida en los preparativos ya verás que cuando acabe podrán charlar.

—Eso ansió —murmuró—, ¿quieres venir a dar una vuelta? Hace mucho que no platicábamos.

—Claro.

Sango dirigió una mira de soslayo a su hermana que no parecía tener ojos nada más para los preparativos.

0-0-0-0-0

—Aquí tienes, Sesshomaru.

Él miró de reojo la montaña de papeles y gruñó.

—¿Es todo eso?

Inutaisho embozó una sonrisa.

—Nadie dijo que ser rey fuera divertido —mencionó mientras caminaba a uno de los ventanales que daban a su jardín y que casualmente pasaba en ese momento su esposa, Izayoi.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos sin tener en cuenta que Sesshomaru se dirigía a él.

—Padre. ¿Padre?

Sesshomaru al ver que su padre no escuchaba nada de lo le decía, se acercó para ver que lo tenía atrapado y la escena que se le mostro fue una hermosa, su madre entre flores.

—Es hermosa —murmuró.

Inutaisho por fin salió de sus cavilaciones al oír esas tenues palabras.

—Sí —musitó—. Perdona, sigamos con las alianzas que tienes mucho aún por saber.

Sesshomaru no dio muestras de moverse ni de haberlo oído.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Cuando iba a sujetarlo de un hombro, habló.

—Padre… ¿darías cualquier cosa por mi madre?

—Cualquier cosa —afirmó sin pensárselo dos veces—. ¿Y tú darías cualquier cosa por la mujer que has elegido como esposa?

Fue en ese momento en que Sesshomaru comprendió que si para poder estar con Kagome hubiera tenido que dar su puesto en el trono, lo hubiera hecho sin dudar. Esas palabra que le dijo por celular días atrás fueron sinceras, ni él mismo se explicaba porque le dijo esa corta pero significativa frase.

_Te amo._

Tal vez se apodero de su cuerpo un terror al oír los balbuceos de Kagome intentando decir "te odio" que no pudo controlar su lengua pero de algo estaba seguro, ella no iba a poder quitarse de la cabeza esas palabras y eso era lo que más deseaba, que no pudiera olvidarlo.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ella es a quien he elegido.

Inutaisho tan sólo embozó una sonrisa ante tan característica contestación, sabía que su hijo nunca admitiría sus sentimientos frente a él… pero ahí estaba ese brillo que nunca vio hasta que conoció a esa joven, a Kagome. Tantos problemas, tantos líos y aún así… cuanto amor.

—Sabes —mencionó Inutaisho—, tú madre ha estado investigando y encontró algo curioso.

—Ya leí esa investigación.

—¿Hablas de la que esparciste por toda la sala y no tuviste la delicadeza de recoger para que tu madre no sospechara que la habías leído? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Sí —respondió sin vergüenza alguna.

—Pues no estoy hablando de esa investigación.

Y esas palabras bastaron para atraer la atención del rey.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango reía mientras caminaba con Hoyo, él era simpático aunque algo torpe pero eso era lo que le daba ese aire tan jovial y despreocupado que encantaba a muchas, menos a Kagome tuvo que pensar la castaña.

—Has visitado muchos reinos interesantes.

—Sí —aceptó el joven—, aunque nada se compara al hogar, ¿no crees?

—Completamente de acuerdo.

Pasaron bajo un árbol con una banca debajo.

—Mira sentémonos que ya llevamos un buen rato caminando —invitó con una sonrisa galante, que tan sólo enterneció a la menor.

—Claro, me apetece descansa.

Ambos supieron que fue una excelente idea pues la brisa soplaba trayendo además de frescura del viento, la fragancia de las flores dándoles un ambiente único.

—Sango.

Ella se estremeció repentinamente al oír la voz tan derrotada de su compañero de juegos, pero sin poder evitarlo ladeó su rostro para mirarlo al rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Hoyo?

—Kagome ya tiene a alguien en su corazón, ¿verdad?

La pregunta era tan directa que ella no veía salida alguna para poder escapar, por lo que optó por desviar la mirada al profundo cielo azul.

—No sé de lo que me hablas.

Él hizo una media sonrisa, esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

—La oí, Sango. Oí como Kagome decía "te amo" a alguien que no era su prometido, a alguien que no era yo —musitó bajo pero firmemente.

Sango se mordió el labio siendo incapaz de verlo a la cara porque ella sabía que Hoyo podría leer sus ojos y no lo iba a permitir.

—Eso no debería recriminármelo a mí, ¿o sí?

—¿Me estás dando la razón?

—Te estoy diciendo que yo no ando chismorreando cosas de vida ajena —replicó.

Hoyo se almendró.

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, Sango.

Ella suavizo su ceñudo gesto en uno conciliador pero precavido.

—No te preocupes.

Pero él se preocupo porque él vivía para hacer feliz a la persona de quién estaba enamorado desde pequeños pero al parecer esa persona amaba a alguien más.

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha estaba seguro de que podía matar a Koga y no ir a prisión, pero ahora como estaba las cosas con sus padres sería mejor no tentar a su suerte… aunque tal vez le gustase más la prisión a seguir escuchando lo que le decía el moreno.

—¡Ya!

Koga quién se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio del príncipe, cerró abruptamente la boca para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cansado de escuchar la verdad?

—Mira no estoy de humor— prácticamente le gruño—, así que ¡fuera!

Al momento en que Koga le iba a rebatir fue interrumpido por unos sutiles toques en la puerta, Inuyasha fulminó a su compañero con la mirada antes de atender el llamado. Al abrir la puerta se esperaba encontrar a cualquiera que necesitara algo, menos a esa persona.

Kikio.

Ella le atravesaba con su mirada indiferente pero con un toque de nerviosismo, la ropa que tenía era casual pero que hizo un brillante sonrojo en el rostro del ambarino.

—Hola —dijo con un tono tonto, que hizo carcajear a Koga—. ¡Cállate, Koga!

Kikio embozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la brillante cara roja de Inuyasha, cuanto lo extrañaba, si se había decidido a hablar con él fue por las palabras de Ayame, cuanta verdad había en ellas.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

—¡Eh! Ah, sí… claro pero no aquí, caminemos —contestó cerrando la puerta.

—¡INUYASHA QUE ME ROBARÉ TUS COSAS POR DEJARME SOLO!

0-0-0-0-0

Kikio caminaba al lado de Inuyasha, el silencio les era incomodo pues desde que el ambarino se había aferrado a ella después de la discusión con sus padres no se habían vuelto hablar. Tal vez se decía la pelinegra, no era una buena idea hablar con Inuyasha, no sabía que decir ni como comenzar.

Ella tardó unos segundos en notar que Inuyasha no estaba a su lado por lo que frenó para voltearse, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él que estaba respirando algo acelerado.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Me has perdonado?

El corazón de Kikio se sobresaltó, no pudo sostener la mirada por lo que la desvió.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Ese día no me respondiste.

—_Inuyasha __—__Éste se congeló cuando sintió como unos brazos se cerraron en torno a él, con un cariño que hizo que le volvieran a escocer sus ojos, con mayor fuerza que antes y más por las siguientes palabras que fueron únicamente para sus oídos__—.__ Mi amado Inuyasha._

_Mandó su orgullo al caño, estaba arrepentido de corazón._

—_Kikio… perdóname. ¡Por favor perdóname!_

—Porque no había nada que perdonar —Inuyasha dio un paso hacia delante—, porque a pesar de todo… —ella alzó de nuevo sus ojos para clavarlos en contrario— te amo.

Inuyasha parpadeó.

—Me lo negué, necesitaba abrir la herida para no volver a ti pero… Ayame tiene razón, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Él no respondió sino que se adelantó para envolverla en sus brazos, no le importó que estuvieran en medio del patio, no le importó que la gente comenzara a acercarse, lo único que le importaba era que tenía a la mujer que amaba de nuevo en sus brazos, que era suya, hoy y para siempre.

0-0-0-0-0

—Madre.

Izayoi se volteó, olvidando por completo lo que hacía segundos antes para mirar a su hijo menor.

—Inuyasha.

Él le sonrió, había llegado a palacio minutos atrás y le informaron que su madre estaba en la galería, pintando. Ese era unos de los pasatiempos de la reina, el pintar y sus pinturas eran hermosas, llenas de sentimiento y calidez.

Izayoi dejó su pincel y la paleta de pintura para poder erguirse y atender a su hijo. Él al verla de pie, no pudo hacer nada más que aumentar su sonrisa, el cabello siempre liso, ordenado de ella ahora se encontraba amarrado en una cola alta, dejando unos mechones por su delicado rostro. Su vestimenta que normalmente era elegante ahora era sencilla pero viéndola así era mucho más hermosa.

—Te ves hermosa.

La reina en vez de ofenderse como cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, ella sonrió encantada pues le gustaba vestir sencillamente.

—Gracias, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Izayoi entrecerró los ojos, perspicaz, al ver como Inuyasha dejaba de sonreír, para tenderle un sobre.

—Es la invitación a la boda de Kagome… en dos días —agregó al ver la pregunta muda en los ojos de su madre.

Los ojos de ella se tiñeron de tristeza.

—¿Sesshomaru lo sabe?

Inuyasha negó.

—A eso he venido.

Izayoi asintió.

—Debe de estar en el despacho, desde hace días que él y tu padre están encerrados trabajando, sólo salen cuando es necesario.

—Gracias, iré a verlos.

Ella al verlo marcharse lo detuvo.

—Inuyasha —él se volteo—, ¿y… ella?

Él sabía a quién se refería con ella. A Kikio.

—Hace tres días me dio otra oportunidad…

Inuyasha se sobresaltó al sentir un leve apretón en su muñeca derecha, al ladear su rostro se encontró con una suave sonrisa.

—Ahora sabes lo que es apreciar a la persona que amas, esa chica es peculiar pero una gran chica, cuídala.

Inuyasha sonrió de vuelta para después tomar las dos manos de su madre entre las suyas y besar sus nudillos.

—Sí.

0-0-0-0-0

—Los dejo solos.

Inutaisho se retiró de la habitación dejando a sus dos hijos, se había sorprendido al ver a su hijo aparecer pero al saber el motivo de su visita sus ojos se oscurecieron por lo que decidió dejarlos.

Sesshomaru quién se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la silla del despacho, Inuyasha asentó la invitación sobre el escritorio plagado de papeles.

—Llévate eso.

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué vas hacer? Kagome se va a casar el dos días y…

—¿Cuándo te vas a Shikon?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la interrupción.

—En la noche, Kagome nos alojara en palacio hasta su boda… seré su padrino junto a los demás.

—Bien, ten buen viaje, ahora sal que molestas.

—¡Te estás oyendo, Sesshomaru! ¡Kagome se casa! ¡Se casa!

Algo peligroso brillo en los ojos del rey por lo que Inuyasha cerró la boca abruptamente temiendo por su cuello.

—No tienes que decirme algo que ya sé, sólo déjame solo que estoy en medio de algo.

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes con rabia antes de dar media vuelta pero al abrir la puerta no la atravesó sino que se quedo quieto unos segundos para poder controlar su rabia y dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

—Pensé que la amabas, pensé que lucharías por ella hasta el final.

—Hay cosas que no es hacen a la impulsiva sino con planeación, recuérdalo, idiota.

Inuyasha gruñó.

0-0-0-0-0

—Kagome-hime.

—Kagome-sama, tenga.

Kagome sonreía mientras esperaba el vuelo de sus amigos, pero fue reconocida al instante de entrar al aeropuerto y ahora era rodeada por una multitud de personas que le sonreirán y le comentaban cosas al mismo tiempo, ya la comenzaban a marear.

—¡Por favor! ¡Dejad pasar a la princesa, que tiene asuntos importantes!

La voz de Hoyo les hizo abrirse para dejarle el camino libre a Kagome, quien suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias.

—De nada, ahora vamos.

Caminaron hasta que quedaron enfrente de los ventanales, si no se equivocaban ya deberían comenzar a salir los pasajeros.

—Kagome, quiero hablar contigo.

—No creo que este sea el mejor momento.

—Per-

—¡Acabo de ver a la princesa más hermosa del mundo!

Kagome se volteo al tiempo que dos brazos el rodeaban por el cuello, asfixiándola.

—Hola, A-yame.

—Hola, hermosa.

Se separó con una sonrisa, había extrañado mucho a la morena sólo habían sido semanas pero cuanto la extraño.

—Ya déjame abrazarla igual.

—¡Koga!

Éste soltó las maletas que cargaba para tomar a la hermanita entre sus brazos, levantándola unos centímetros. Kagome le rodeó fuertemente por el cuello mientras sonreía al reconocer esa calidez y cariño que comenzaba a llenarle, al mirar por encima del hombre de Koga se encontró con una hermosa escena, Inuyasha venía tomado de la mano con Kikio.

—¡Kikio, Inuyasha!

Koga la dejó en el suelo al tiempo que ella se soltaba de su cuello y se iba corriendo hacía la pareja para tirarse sobre ellos. Él sonrió enternecido.

—Nos extrañaba —Ayame se había acercado a su novio.

—Sí.

El moreno entrecerró sus ojos al ver a un hombre que no le quitaba la vista a su amiga.

—Disculpa —se acercó a él—, ¿quién eres?

Antes de que Hoyo pudiera contestarle, Kagome intervino.

—Koga hay que ir a palacio, mamá en verdad quiere conocerlos porque no puedo hacerlo la otra vez y… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó al ver el mutismo del otro.

—¿Quién es él?

Kagome desvió la mirada incomoda.

—Hum… él es…

—Soy el prometido de Kagome.

Y el ambiente se torno pesado, porque todos a excepción de Hoyo sabían la historia de Kagome.

—Bueno —se adelantó la morena—, sí, el es mi prometido Hoyo. Hoyo ellos son mis mejores amigos.

Unos amigos que parecían querer matar a su prometido, Kagome sabía que el viaje a palacio sería muy largo e incomodo.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Wow! Linda _casa_.

Kagome sonrió con burla mientras enganchaba sus brazos en los de sus amigas, arrastrándolas hacía la entrada donde les esperaba la reina con una cálida sonrisa. Los sirvientes tomaron las maletas de la limosina Koga al ver que tenía las manos libres y a Kagome fuera, se giró al hombre.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Hoyo asintió porque Sango le contó sobre todos los amigos de Kagome y si quería respuestas, esta era la ocasión ideal.

0-0-0-0-0

—Que pasen una buena noche y por favor Kagome —Midoriko se dirigió a su hija—, no te desveles que pasado mañana te casas y mañana iras a ver tu vestido terminado.

—Sí, madre.

—Buenas noches —se despidió la reina.

—Buenas noches.

Ayame al ver a la Reina desaparecer se tiró sobre la mullida cama de su amiga.

—¡Que suavidad! Ven, Kikio, ven.

Kikio embozó una débil sonrisa para sentarse en el borde con mucha educación y comprobó que lo que decía Ayame era verdad, estaba muy suave.

Kagome soltó una débil sonrisa, le era familiar verlas a las dos junto a ellas.

—Kagome, Kagome —canturreó la pelirroja—, ¿cómo es tu vestido?

Ella alzó una ceja pensativa.

—Pues no sé.

—¡¿Cómo no sabes? Es tu boda.

—Lo sé, pero no tomé gran importancia al vestido —murmuró.

—Me siento ofendida —replicó Ayame—, nosotras que nos esforzamos en buscar un vestido que nos complaciera a Kikio y a mí, para ser tus hermosas madrinas.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada a Kikio, la cual se encogió de hombros resignada.

—Bien, bien, lo siento, ¿sí? Te prometo que me ayudaras a peinarme y vestirme para el día.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí…

—Entonces ya estoy mejor.

Kagome rió.

0-0-0-0-0

—Sesshomaru.

Izayoi tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, desde ayer se había encerrado negándose a probar bocado mientras miraba varios documentos.

—¿Necesitas algo, madre?

—Necesito ver a mi hijo, ¿podrías salir?

Ella esperó pacientemente a una respuesta y la obtuvo al ver la puerta abrirse, mostrando a su hijo recién salido de la ducha, podría deducirlo por su cabello húmedo y a la fragancia que despedía, un aroma sutil pero picoso.

—Aquí estoy.

Izayoi suspiró ante la seca contestación pero su mirada se volvió asombrada al ver el desorden en el cuarto de su hijo pues él era muy ordenado.

—¿Qué paso aquí?

—Madre podrías decirle a padre que es el momento.

—¿Momento? ¿Qué momento?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se lo comunicaron sin la necesidad de palabras, ella supo que podría volver a sonreír.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Tú no entras, que es de mala suerte ver el vestido de novia!

Hoyo parpadeó sorprendido ante el descaro de la pelirroja.

—Disculpa pero, ¿no es ver a la novia con el vestido puesto y el día de la boda?

Ayame se encogió de hombros con una mueca de determinación.

—Da igual, no entras.

—Necesito hablar con Kagome hoy, mañana es la boda y…

—He dicho no y…

—Ayame —la voz de Kagome congeló a la pelirroja—, déjalo pasar.

—Pero —intentó renegar pero al mirar sobre su hombro y ver la mirada de su amiga, la desarmaron—. Bien, Kikio vamos a ver el jardín.

Kikio se levantó de la silla en donde minutos antes estaba cómoda leyendo uno de los libros que Inuyasha le regaló horas atrás, sonrió a su morena amiga para trasmitirle algo de paz mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

—Buenas noches —deseó Kikio a Hoyo al pasar a su lado, éste cabeceó en respuesta.

—Pasa, Hoyo.

Él entró con paso ligero, la encontró sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la cama tenía las piernas cruzadas con varias hojas en su regazó.

—¿Estas ocupada?

Kagome le sonrió.

—No, son unos papeles sobre los vestidos de bodas, al parecer Ayame y Kikio, más bien Ayame no estaba conforme con mi vestido así que me trajo estos modelos pero al ver ya el vestido… bueno, ya no tenía dudas.

Hoyo notó lo feliz que era hablando sobre sus amigas pero el leve temblor de sus manos cuando se refería a cualquier tema de la boda, ya sabía todo desde la noche anterior.

—Kagome he querido hablar contigo para saber sobre una cuestión en especial…

—Hoyo…

—Pero ya no es necesario.

—¿Eh? —Kagome parpadeó confundida, había algo en la mirada de su amigo de la infancia que la estremecía.

—Quería saber si alguien ya ocupaba tu corazón y anoche —la mirada que él le dio hizo que ella desviara la suya a sus manos—, tu amigo Koga me lo aclaró todo. Estas enamorada.

Ella no contestó, no podía mentirle por eso callaba pero fue ese silencio lo que terminó por convencerlo, que las palabras de la pasada noche que Koga le dijo con una mirada seria y palabras frías, eran verdaderas.

—_¿Sabes sobre la historia de Kagome?_

—_¿De qué historia me hablas? Se claro._

_Koga se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al prometido de su amiga, se veía decente pero jamás la haría feliz y eso es algo que no podía permitir._

—_Kagome ya tiene a una persona en su corazón —afirmó sin pelos en la lengua—, pero por culpa de las leyes se va a casar contigo._

—_¿Por qué me dices esto?_

—_Porque lo sabes —Hoyo se quedó mudo ante esa contestación—, y te duele._

—_¿Qui-én es? ¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Lo siento, eso no me corresponde a mí respondértelo pero lo que si te diré es que ella le ama y él la ama, ¿podrías vivir con eso?_

—_Desde siempre la he amado, toda mi vida._

_Koga asintió._

—_Y no lo pongo en duda pero ¿serás capaz de soportar que ella no quiera mirarte porque tal vez vea en ti otro rostro?_

_Esa pregunta que él dejó al aíre le cayó como un balde de agua helada._

—Kagome sabes que te amo y daría todo por ti, no me importa si estas enamorada yo estoy seguro que podría hacer que le olvides pero necesito que me des la oportunidad de hacerlo.

A ella le temblaron sus labios cuando sintió que Hoyo se hincaba frente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Hoyo no me pidas eso porque te haré daño, no quería que lo supieras por esto… porque nadie hará que lo olvide. Hoyo lo siento pero lo amo, más de lo que puedo decir o expresar.

Él sabía a qué se arriesgaba cuando ofreció su amor de esa manera, pero no por eso era menos doloroso, Kagome al ver el estado en que lo dejó le devolvió el apretón de manos, haciendo que él levantara la vista.

—Sólo puedo darte mi cariño, no me pidas más.

—Tan sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

—No podrás.

Kagome no quería ser dura pero si no se lo decía claro, más adelante lo lastimaría mucho más. Hoyo tan sólo se soltó con suavidad del agarre de su prometida para levantarse, ella no le detuvo se limitó a mirarlo macharse, sus mejillas estaban ya húmedas por las lágrimas que se deslizaron fuera de sus ojos.

—Lo siento…

Él se detuvo por unos segundos pero no volteó.

—¿Podrías… decirme quién es?

—Sesshomaru… Rey de Yokai —respondió después de unos segundos con la voz quebrada, de nada serviría mentirle—. Lo siento, Hoyo —repitió.

—_Yo soy quién lo siente más, Kagome._

Él siguió su camino.

Al verse sola en su gran habitación no pudo evitar rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos y soltarse a llorar, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero todo debía continuar.

—Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba alterado, su rostro sereno mostraba la tristeza que contenía su alma tan encimado en sus dolor que no reparó en la persona que se acercaba en sentido contrario hasta que ésta le habló.

—Joven.

Él levantó su mirada carente de emoción, se encontró con una joven criada que hizo una reverencia.

—Le buscan en el trono, urgente.

—Gracias.

Con un leve gesto de su mano le despidió para dirigirse a la sala del trono, no tenía ganas de hablar con la reina pero le necesita y no faltaría, al abrir las puertas y ver la figura impotente de la realeza, no pudo evitar pensar en el gran odio que comenzaba a nacer en su interior pero al mismo tiempo el amor que profesaba a la morena le hizo relajar los hombros.

—Te haré feliz Kagome, ya lo veras.

Con ese susurro al aire, cerró las puertas tras de sí, una larga conversación iba a comenzar. Y la noche sería testigo.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Segura? Aún podríamos escapar por uno de los pasadizos que me enseñaste cuando llegue.

Ayame retocaba el brillo en los labios de su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Ayame déjala que no la harás cambiar de opinión —reprendió Kikio mientras miraba lo hermosa que se encontraba Kagome, definitivamente una princesa.

Sango alisaba los pliegues de su vestido al tiempo que miraba con terror el reloj, la hora de la boda se había adelantado dos horas, no entendía porque pero ese simple hecho le hacía sudar, Kagome al saber del cambio se sorprendió pero terminó por aceptarlo… pero algo en eso no cuadraba y le ponía de los nervios.

—Terminé.

Kagome abrió sus ojos para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una esquina de su habitación.

Hermosa.

El color blanco era tan puro que contrastaba muy bien con su piel y cabello. Sus amigas y hermana en verdad se esmeraron para arreglarla y dejarla como la digna heredera que era.

El vestido en verdad era detallado y hermoso, se ajustaba perfecto a su torso pero se soltaba después de la cintura con paneles verticales, straple para dejar al descubierto sus hombros. Su cabello estaba suelto adornado con joyas que daban a su color azabache un brillo singular, la tiara era de oro blanco y diamantes, el velo cuando lo arreglaran caería sobre su rostro hasta la altura de su pecho pero había algo que no cuadraba en esa belleza tan sublime y Kikio lo notó.

—Kagome debería quitarte ese collar y ponerte el de diamantes.

Las manos de ella previamente rodeada de sus finos guantes se dirigieron a su cuello, intentando ocultar la fina cadena de plata.

Todas notaron el leve temblor de sus labios.

—¿Kagome?

—Quisiera llevar conmigo este collar… hasta el final.

Las tres mujeres intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir.

—Claro.

Ella agradeció que no preguntaran el porqué, pues ahora sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y no soportaría mencionar el nombre de Sesshomaru y menos que el collar en verdad lo tenía porque esté llevaba el anillo de compromiso que él le dio.

El leve golpeteo en la puerta puso fin a sus pensamientos y cuando vio asomar la cabeza de Koga, supo que ya era la hora de ir a la iglesia.

—Kagome… vamos.

—… sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Koga la entregaría, no había nadie con el derecho de hacerlo que él, la persona que le acompaño y cuido… y lo seguía haciendo.

—… luego podríamos hacer un conmoción, Ayame sería buena haciendo eso para después escaparnos por la puerta lateral, aunque deberías hacer algo con el vestido pues es muy notorio pero muy bonito, por cierto ¿ya te dije que estas hermosa y encantadora?

—Koga —éste acalló su parloteo para mirarla, estaban detrás de las puertas esperando la marcha nupcial—, gracias por hablar con Hoyo, aunque al principio no lo aprobé me di cuenta que era mejor que lo supiera antes de casarnos.

Él la abrazó con fuerza agarrándola desprevenida.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo sé.

Una suave música comenzó a oírse y ambos se tensaron, era la hora. Con suavidad se separaron, él le ofreció su brazo. Al momento en que las puertas se abrieron sucedieron dos cosas.

Primero que Kagome bajó su mirada más no su rostro, el velo a pesar de ser fino le impedía ver más allá y lo agradecía pues no era sería capaz de ver a Hoyo, no hasta que todo acabara.

Y segundo Koga dejó escapar un jadeo.

—¿Koga?

—La felicidad te alcanzara, pequeña.

Ella no comprendió esas palabras pero se lo agradeció dándole un apretó con su mano, cada paso que daba le era agotador como si de un gran esfuerzo se tratase.

—Cuídala, que ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Esas palabras acompañadas del suave deslizar del brazo de Koga, le dieron a entender que ya estaba en el altar, no escuchó lo que contestó Hoyo y siendo sincera no le interesó, a partir de ese momento se cerró. Sus oídos ya no escuchaban y su corazón ya no sentía. No había volteado a ver a su prometido ni una sola vez pues temía que al verlo no viera esos cabellos castaños y esos ojos cafés sino unos hilos plateados y dos soles, su corazón no soportaría tan ilusión y acabaría por romperse.

No reparó en el tiempo ni en lugar, sólo se permitió despertar cuando oyó su nombre y alcanzó entender lo que pudo.

—… como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

_No._

Fue lo que gritó en su mente, Hoyo ya había terminado sus votos y a pesar de que no lo oyó supo que aceptó ahora sólo ella sabía cómo terminaría. Una palabra y condenaría su felicidad y con otra palabra condenaría a su pueblo. En cualquier caso perdería.

—Acepto.

Y su palabra se coordino con una débil lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla, sería infeliz pero su pueblo se salvaría.

—Si alguien se interpone en la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

_Mi corazón._

Nadie detendría lo inevitable, sus amigos sabían de sobra que no debían parar la boda bajo ninguna circunstancia y… la única persona que tendría razón de peso para pararla estaba a miles de kilómetros.

El silencio fue lo que recibió el arzobispo a su frase, con una suave sonrisa mirando a la pareja que ahora uniría para la eternidad, se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces —Kagome apretó sus labios para impedir que soltara un lamento—, los declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe. Puede besar a la novia.

Y su alma había dejado de existir, ya nada tendría sentido, no se estremeció ni quiso huir cuando su ahora marido comenzó a levantar el velo, su cuerpo era solamente una coraza. Su mirada seguía abajo, sintió como unos dedos se pasearon por su mejilla antes de sujetarla de la barbilla… por alguna razón sintió algo removerse en su pecho, pronto sus miradas se encontrarían y…

Su corazón volvió a latir cuando la iglesia se llenó del sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente, sus ojos miraron la figura del hombre que ahora se hallaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Jadeó.

—No —fue lo único que fue Kagome capaz de articular.

Continuara.

**Próximo capítulo gran final, ¿cómo creen que terminara? O.o Dios los casé, ¿quieren matarme? Porque mis amigas sí pero ya pronto verán la continuación. **

**Espero sus reviews ****(amenazas)**** con ansias.**

**FiraLili.**


	19. Solo por ti

**¡Mátenme! Tienen todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo D: soy una mala persona, pero tuvo muchos problemas para cerrar éste FF, le cogí mucho cariño y me daba trancazos para obligarme a escribir… además de que tuve un problema cuando un maestro me quito mi USB donde tenía todos mis FF, esa fue una de la razones con mayor peso para que me atrasara en poner el último capítulo de "Solo por ti"**

**MaryFer, como una vez te dije y ahora lo cumplo, el último capítulo va dedicado para ti, eres mi mayor musa en momentos de necesidad, además de ser mi amenazadora personal. Gracias por todo el cariño y los regaños que me has dado para poder continuar hasta el fin con "Solo por ti".**

**Igual va para todas las seguidoras que tengo, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta este momento. Nunca podré terminar de agradecerles.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Solo por ti. **_

**Capitulo Dieciocho.**

El mundo se había detenido o por lo menos, eso sentía Kagome mientras miraba con confusión a la puerta, el hombre que se alzaba con firmeza en la entrada le miraba con unos ojos melancólicos pero con una sonrisa serena en sus labios.

Cuando pudo comprender que es lo que pasaba sus ojos se volvieron a su ahora esposo, se congeló. Las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras sus pupilas no se separaban de las contrarias de un color dorado, un hermoso color ámbar.

—…

Sesshomaru que vio todas las expresiones faciales de ella espero a que captara lo que estaba pasando y entonces la tomó de la barbilla para unir sus labios.

Kagome sintió el tirón antes de volver a sentir la calidez de Sesshomaru rodearla, con su mirada borrosa por las lagrimas no pudo evitar ver los ojos de él cerrarse para besarla fueron unos segundos de duda para que después su mente quedara en blanco, había tantas cosas que pasaban por ella que prefirió dejarlas a un lado para poder entregarse a ese beso tan anhelado desde su separación.

Las personas que se habían vuelto a ver a la persona que abrió la puerta, miraron de nuevo hacia adelante al oír los aplausos de las damas de honor, fue cuando repararon que su princesa ya estaba besando a su esposo y los aplausos y vítores no tardaron en estallar. Muchos tomaron las lágrimas de Kagome por la felicidad de ya verse casada pero sólo las personas más cercanas a la pareja sabían la profundidad de esas lágrimas el dolor y el reencuentro en ellas.

Hoyo cerró los ojos ya había cumplido lo que se prometió hacer.

—Dije que te iba a hacer feliz, Kagome —abrió sus parpados—, y lo cumplí.

Una mano palmeó su hombro, al girarse se encontró con la dulce mirada de una mujer hermosa y de digno caminar mientras que a su lado se encontraba la personificación de la grandeza.

—Inutaisho-sama, Izayoi-sama.

—Gracias por esto.

Hoyo negó.

—Disculpen pero esto no lo hice por su hijo sino por Kagome, si ella es feliz con él lo aceptaré. Me retiro.

Con una venia se despidió para hacerse paso hacia el exterior, un carro le esperaba para irse del reino, necesitaba sentirse libre de los recuerdos de su amada morena.

Izayoi le miró alejarse hasta abrirse paso entre las persona que miraban ansiosas a su dirección, esperando la salida de su princesa.

—Él tiene un gran corazón —Inutaisho no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su esposa.

La reunión de la noche pasada había sido esencial para decidir su felicidad o la de otra persona y eligió lo segundo, sólo por eso Inutaisho le respetaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Koga sonreía con sorprendente calma para estar junto a su novia que gritaba y lloraba de felicidad, no es que no estuviera feliz lo estaba y mucho. Kagome sería feliz pero no era de demostrar sus sentimientos de forma fácil, parpadeó consternado antes de abrazar a Ayame, quién se había colgado de su cuello en un impulso de felicidad, sus ojos captaron el momento en que Hoyo se alejó de los padres de Sesshomaru.

—Ayame tengo que salir, ve a felicitar a Kagome.

Ella se alejó de él mientras asentía, le pareció rara su petición pero no le importo mucho, su mente estaba en lo feliz que su amiga era ahora.

Se apresuró a salir, se detuvo para hacer una reverencia a los padres de Sesshomaru para correr tras el joven que se retira, lo alcanzó cuando éste estaba a punto de abordar un auto.

—Hoyo.

Él se volteó al ser llamado, se sorprendió al ver al autoproclamado hermano de Kagome pero se le paso en segundos, frunció el ceño al pensar que venía a agradecerle. No quería su agradecimiento, de nadie. Sí, hizo feliz a Kagome a costa de su felicidad no le importaba pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba que le vinieran a agradecer.

—Ten.

Hoyo aunque confuso cogió el pedazo de papel que el otro le extendía.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Cuando le entregué a Kagome, él me dio la nota —señalo la hoja de papel— y vi que iba dirigida a ti.

—Supongo que gracias, Koga.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo menciones —replicó—, ten un buen viaje.

Con esa despedida giró sobre sus talones para volver a la iglesia, Hoyo al ya no verlo procedió a abrir la nota, las palabras que estaban escritas hicieron que soltara una carcajada, arrogante fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del joven. Meneó la cabeza antes de arrugar la nota y tirarla sobre su hombro, ahora venía un nuevo comienzo para él.

_No te agradeceré si es lo que esperabas, pues Kagome estaba predestinada a ser mi esposa de cualquier manera._

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome pasó de estar besándose con Sesshomaru a estar rodeada por dos fuerte brazos de una pelirroja, cuando la morena reparó en las lágrimas de su amiga experimentó una revolución en su pecho pues sabía que ella había sufrido igual o más que su persona. Correspondió el abrazo.

—Kagome hay que salir —la nombrada alzó su rostro para encontrarse el de su amado.

—Sí —se separó dulcemente de su amiga, obsequiándole una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando él extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, ésta se quedo mirando en vez de aceptarla una parte de ella decía que todo era irreal pero… cuando sus yemas rozaron supo que no era un sueño o una ilusión creada por su mente, era real.

—Sesshomaru —mencionó su nombre con tanta devoción que para él fue una deliciosa caricia.

Sin contenerse más y no importándole en donde estaba la levantó en brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo, queriéndola para él solamente para sí mismo. Capturó su boca con la suya, profundizando el beso ya no había nada que le impidiera hacerlo, era su esposa, suya. Kagome se dejó hacer, pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para enredar sus dedos en las hebras platinas.

Los gritos y felicitaciones se hicieron más intensos, Ayame sonreía mientras enjuagaba sus lágrimas, ella sintió como su cintura fue rodeada para pegar su espalda con el pecho de alguien. La pelirroja no necesito voltearse para saber quién era.

—Koga —murmuró.

Él sólo apretó más su agarre entorno a la cintura contraria. Koga estaba aliviado, ahora todo estaba donde debiera estar… sólo le faltaba hacer una cosa.

—Cásate conmigo, Ayame.

Kagome la cual ya estaba en el suelo y a medio recorrido a la salida junto a Sesshomaru volvió la cabeza con sorpresa cuando un grito se hizo oír por toda la iglesia, alcanzó a ver como una pelirroja se soltaba de su hermano para lanzase a sus brazos. No entendió la situación pero eso no evito que sonriera, siguió caminando a la salida con sus dedos entrelazados con los de su esposo.

Sentía una neblina en su mente, nublando por ahora a su razón, tan sólo dedicada a disfrutar el momento a sentir la felicidad, al caminar vislumbró rostros conocidos.

A su familia adoptiva que le mandaron sonrisas brillantes y cálidas.

A sus amigos que lloraban de felicidad por ella.

A algunos fieles sirvientes que se inclinaban con respeto a su paso pero que sonreían con sus ojos.

Y por último, sus ojos se detuvieron en dos personas que se alzaban impotentes y serenos e las puertas de la iglesia.

—Señora Izayoi, Inutaisho-sama.

La primera apartó a su hijo para poder envolver a su ahora nuera en un abrazo que conmovió a la morena.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte, pensé que había perdido a mi hijo y a ti —esas palabras susurradas con tanto cariño y con una voz temblorosa, hicieron que Kagome devolviera el abrazo con más fuerza—, felicidades.

—Gracias… gracias…

Su voz se le quebró en el último "gracias" pero esas lágrimas que volvían a bajar por sus mejillas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad absoluta, no entendía como era que Sesshomaru es su esposo y por ahora no le interesaba.

Sesshomaru no quitaba la vista de Kagome pero lo hizo cuando su padre pidió su atención con un movimiento de mano, éste al ver obtenido la atención de su hijo mayor le brindo una de sus sonrisas más grandes y orgullosas.

—_Felicidades_ —articuló.

Sesshomaru cabeceó ante la palabra de su padre, y un calor inundo su pecho, podría ser felicidad pero en ese momento no supo identificarlo, no cuando una pequeña y tersa mano tomo la suya.

—Vamos.

Atravesaron la entrada y los vítores de la gente congregada a las afueras de la iglesia fueron verdaderamente estridentes. Muchos gritos de felicitaciones, de ánimos y de otras cosas que prefirieron ignorar.

Era perfecto, todo era perfecto… perfecto.

O aparentemente así era.

Tuvo un _Déjà vu_, un estremecimiento le recorrió su espina dorsal y al querer voltear hacia Sesshomaru, un disparo resonó y pareció que todo se detuvo… el tiempo se paro.

—Se-Sesshomaru —las manos de Kagome temblaron, igual la que aún permanecía entrelazada con la de Sesshomaru.

Él cerró su ojo izquierdo con dolor al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha –la que no tenía ocupada- a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

—¡Sesshomaru!

Kagome se soltó rápidamente para poder sostenerlo, el peso de Sesshomaru era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar pero de alguna manera logró quedar arrodillada con la cabeza de Sesshomaru en su pecho.

Todo eso había pasado en cuestión de segundos, y se necesitaron otros para que la muchedumbre reaccionara y se esparcieran, corriendo cubriéndose la cabeza como si eso pudiese evitar una bala.

Ella no se movió de su lugar, en su mente no le cabía de cómo había pasado de estar rebosante de felicidad a tener a Sesshomaru entre sus brazos con una herida de bala en el corazón, de sus ojos comenzaron a resbalas lágrimas. Ignoró a las voces que le gritaban que se protegiera… ella no le iba a dejar, ella no abandonaría a Sesshomaru.

—Se-Sesshomaru —murmuró entrecortadamente al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.

Él le miró.

—Acércate —ella no dudó en hacerlo, la voz del ambarino era baja casi un susurro.

No quería perderlo, no ahora que apenas le había recuperado. No cuando todas las piezas de su puzle comenzaban a encajar en su lugar, suave y perfectamente.

No.

—Quédate conmigo, Sesshomaru, por favor.

Se estremeció al sentir los dedos de él sobre su cabeza, de un tirón ya estaba completamente atrapada en un abrazo, sin saber muy bien las lágrimas salieron más abundantemente. Se estaba despidiendo, Sesshomaru se estaba despidiendo.

—¡No! —Se aferró al cuerpo tibio de él—. ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No puedes! ¡¿Me oyes, Sesshomaru Taisho? ¡Tú no!

—Lo siento —murmuró contra el lóbulo de ella—…

—¡Sess-!

Su sangre se congeló cuando a sus oídos le llegó el sonido de tres disparos seguidos y cercanos, no le había disparado a ella, de eso estaba segura pues su cuerpo no percibía dolor alguno… más que el de su corazón. Pensó en las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella y Sesshomaru; sus amigos y familia.

Tuvo un encuentro entre sus sentimientos contradictorios, mientras una parte de ella quería seguir abrazada a Sesshomaru no quería perderlo, la otra ansiaba mirar a su alrededor y ver quién era el herido o los heridos. Su primera parte ganó quedándose entre los brazos de su amado, lo estrechó mucho más fuerte.

—Lo siento —volvió a escuchar, eso era lo que menos quería—…

—No digas nad-

—… creo que te hice llorar.

—¿Eh?

De pronto encontró algo que no cuadraba, la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba tan fuerte y gallarda como siempre, sus manos aferradas a su camisa no eran manchadas de sangre a pesar de que el disparo dio en su corazón. Unas manos le obligaron a abandonar el tan cómodo lugar.

—Cariño —la voz de Izayoi le reconforto, no sonaba triste—, todo está bien, mira a tu esposo.

A pesar de que esas palabras pudieron haberla hecho sonrojar ahora no causaron ese efecto, no mientras estuviera en ese trance de confusión, tal como le dijo Izayoi sus ojos recorrieron a Sesshomaru.

Éste le dirigía una mirada que podría pasar por una de cariño, ella le vio levantase sin el mínimo gesto de dolor, incrédula se acercó y palpó su pecho topándose con algo que antes no tomó en cuenta, todo el pecho estaba como abultado.

—¡¿Qué?

Él al entender la confusión y consternación se abrió ligeramente en esmoquin blanco que traía puesto, dejando entre ver un chaleco antibalas.

—…

Kagome se encontraba literalmente muda, seguía mirando el chaleco que no se dio cuenta como Sesshomaru desviaba su mirada hasta uno de los guardaespaldas que cabeceo, logrando que el Rey relajara sus músculos, ahora era oficial, todo acabo.

—Kagome.

Se congeló al ver el tan pocas veces visto sutil cariño en los ojos ambarinos, se perdió en ellos como siempre le pasaba, su corazón se estremeció al sentir las manos de él rodear su cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru nunca la dejaría ir, no otra vez.

0-0-0-0-0

Naraku intentó alcanzar su arma pero la vio fuera de su alcance cuando un pie la pateó, sus ojos se contrajeron con rabia, en su mente se repetía que estuvo a punto de acabar con el reino Shikon, a unos segundos de su triunfo y _ella_ venía a estropearlo.

—Tú debería estar muerta —escupió con odio, no podía moverse estaba indefenso y vulnerable.

—Volví de la muerte para ponerle fin a tu existencia.

Kanna había llegado en 5 minutos al edificio en donde se encontraba Naraku después de haberle disparado desde otro edificio situado a 10 metros.

El hombre sintió un terror recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo al ver la punta del rifle a centímetros de su rostro, ¿cómo había sido tan descuidado? ¿Cómo? No veía ni un rayo de esperanza para librarse de la muerte, inmovilizado de ambas piernas y de su brazo derecho nada podía hacer, la puntería de ella siempre daba en el blanco y esas tres balas dieron donde debían.

La agonía se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se desangraba y su dolor aumentaba, los sentidos le abandonaban.

—¡Mátame de una vez!

Kanna le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia para bajar su arma.

—¿Por qué darte lo que quieres? Sufre, Naraku. Sufre, padre mío.

El sabor metálico inundo la boca de Naraku, se mareó y la escupió; nunca en su vida la hubo probado no mientras enviaba a los demás a ensuciarse las manos, odiaba ese sabor, le hacía recordad cosas que no quería.

—Kanna.

Ella se volteó lentamente para mirar a la persona que avanzaba con arrogancia siendo seguido por una hermosa joven, Kanna se inclinó.

—Levanta tu rostro, Kanna, nunca vuelvas a bajarlo ante mí o ante cualquier persona.

Los ojos de él se desviaron al moribundo, una imperceptible mueca de odio surco sus facciones antes de quedar impasible de nuevo. Le miró más detenidamente a pesar de que la sangre cubrían gran parte de su ropa aún podía distinguir las ropas negras y el cinturón con municiones para disparar, paseó su mirada hasta que dio con su arma.

—Kanna toma su arma y dásela a unos de los guardias.

Ella acató la orden sin demora, no dirigió vistazo alguno a su padre, Kanna se sentía por fin libre y ahora, vestida con las ropas que la distinguían como una francotiradora a las órdenes de Yokai, se sentía completa. Nunca volvería a mancharse de sangre pura, ella eliminaría a los de sangre corrupta.

Pasó de largo hasta colocarse frente a unos de los guardias pero en esos metros que recorrió, su mirada se topo con una sorprendida morena que le miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Kagome se detuvo unos segundos cuando vio pasar a Kanna, ¿no había fallecido?

—Kagome.

—¿Eh? —Miró a Sesshomaru.

—Ven.

Con paso rápido le alcanzó, contuvo un improperio eso de andar caminando con un vestido de boda no era nada cómodo pero cuando Sesshomaru le dijo que tenía que ir a resolver una última cosa y quería que se adelantara a la fiesta, no quiso, no quería separarse de él y al parecer Sesshomaru tampoco pues se lo permitió.

Sin embargo no entendía porque estaban subiendo hasta la azotea de un edificio, cuando quiso preguntar él le replicó que más tarde lo haría por lo que tan sólo siguió acompañándolo… pero ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué Kanna se encontraba viva?, ¿por qué había un hombre moribundo?, ¿por qué no le ayudaban?

—Sesshomaru ese hombre va a morir sino le ayudamos.

Kagome se estremeció al ver como los pequeños ojos de Naraku se clavaron el los suyos, algo en el fondo de esas pupilas negras le mandaron sentimientos negativos, tembló y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos por unos instantes creyó ver sangre y muerte.

—¿Ayudarás al hombre que trató de matarnos?

—¿Matarnos?

Ahora su perspectiva fue diferente aunque…

—Pero aún así —replicó—, no debemos ponernos a su nivel y dejar que muera desangrado, eso sería in-

—Inhumano. —Naraku entornó los ojos, cada vez se debilitaba más—. ¿Acaso eres estúpida?

—¡¿Qué le dijis-?

—Sesshomaru —murmuró Kagome tomándolo del antebrazo, éste se detuvo ante el mero contacto. Ella se dirigió ahora a Naraku, situándose muy cerca de él—. ¿Por qué soy un estúpida? ¿Por querer salvarte?

Naraku no oyó nada de lo que le decía, se había paralizado al ver en los ojos celestes de ella compasión, odiaba ese maldito color, esos mismos ojos un día le arrebataron lo más importante que tenía.

—Ese color —su voz era tan sólo un débil soplar, su vida se extinguía—, ese maldito color…

Sesshomaru jaló a Kagome para sostenerla contra su cuerpo, alejándola de Naraku quien a pesar de sus heridas se comenzaba a reincorporar, los guardias sacaron sus armas para apuntarles pero a una señal de Sesshomaru se abstuvieron de jalar el gatillo aunque no las bajaron.

—¡Odio esos malditos ojos!

Kagome sintió miedo, inconscientemente se apegó más a su esposo había algo en ese odio irracional que no se sentía real.

—¿Onigumo?

Una suave voz se extendió por toda la azotea, todos se hicieron a un lado, Kagome se volteó.

—Madre.

Midoriko desvió por milisegundos su mirada a su hija para después regresarla a Naraku, quien la miraba con terror y anhelo en partes iguales, la reina al entender lo que pasaba ordenó que todos salieran a excepción de Kagome y Sesshomaru. Al principio su orden no fue acatada pero unas firmes y duras palabras bastaron para hacerlos obedecer.

Un tenso silencio se formo hasta que Midoriko comenzó a avanzar hacia Naraku al tenerlo enfrente éste se tambaleó.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Onigumo?

—Ese nombre ya no es el mío, el hombre que conociste bajo ese nombre ya no existe.

Ella alzó su brazo, con sus finos dedos acarició su mejilla.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Onigumo?

Él apartó la mano de un manotazo, Kagome quiso ir hacia su madre pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió.

—Tranquila, él no puede lastimarla.

—Pero…

—¡Shh!

Kagome apretó sus dientes para hacer lo que Sesshomaru le pidió, sería solamente una espectadora.

—¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar? Maldita sea. —El dolor y la sangre perdida hicieron su visión borrosa, se precipitó hacia adelante.

Un agradable aroma lo inundó, en vez de sentir el duro y frío suelo se encontró rodeado por unos suaves brazos; se sintió repugnante al suave toque.

—Midoriko aléjate de mí.

—¿Por qué me alejaría de la persona a la que quiero?

Naraku pensó que alucinaba.

—Mentirme —murmuró—, tan típico de ti. Intenté matar a tu hija y mandé a matar a muchas personas más, ¿aún así quieres seguir mintiéndome?

—Todo lo que has hecho fue por mi causa, ¿verdad?

—¡Tú-!

No pudo seguir hablando al ver como unas lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas sonrosadas y tersas, algo se removió dentro, ella nunca mentiría; él lo sabía pero si aceptaba esas palabras todo lo que hizo perdería sentido.

—Onigumo lo siento tanto, nunca fuiste el mejor chico pero siempre fuiste el más sincero y directo. Todas esas cosas que hiciste, la sangre que derramaste… fue únicamente por mi causa, cargaré todo el mal que causaste en mí.

—¿Acaso eres una idiota? ¿Por qué harías eso?

Ella sonrió.

—Porque te amo.

—Mentirosa —sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando—… yo igual, Midoriko.

—…

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru antes de que él entendiera y la dejará ir, la morena avanzó lentamente hasta donde su mamá se hallaba hincada con Naraku en brazos.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sabes algo? Me alegró que hayas luchado por forjar tu camino y no seguir el trazado.

—¿Qué?

Midoriko la volteó a ver, en sus ojos avellanas la tristeza era palpable, el corazón de Kagome se estrujó.

—¿Has oído alguna vez como nos conocimos tu padre y yo?

—No —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Tenía dos años menos que tú cuando te escapaste, tus abuelos ya me habían informado de mi matrimonio arreglado con Sosuke, tu padre, tenía apenas 8 años pero mi futuro ya estaba decidido. Sosuke venía a diario a jugar conmigo, para conocernos entonces… apareció él —bajo su cabeza para dar a entender de que hablaba de Naraku—, un niño con un carácter problemático pero con una sinceridad asesina, se convirtió en mi compañero de juego junto a la madre de Sango e inevitablemente me terminé enamorando de él. Onigumo era peculiar pero, ¿quién decide de quien enamorarse?

—Entonces, ¿qué paso?

Las lágrimas corrieron más deprisa.

—Que no tuve la fuerza que tú, no tuve la fuerza para rechazar mi destino para luchar por el amor que sentía y —un sollozo salió de sus labios temblorosos—, se alejó de mí para desaparecer.

—Mamá yo no tengo esa fuerza, yo sólo me marché para proteger a Sango yo-

—Escapaste. No sólo lo pensaste sino que lo hiciste, tienes esa fuerza que me falto a mí. Sesshomaru —llamó.

Él avanzó.

—Gracias por no dejar de luchar por mi hija hasta el final.

—No la hubiera dejado ir tan fácil.

—Sí. Hacen una hermosa pareja y ambos están enamorados.

—Mamá —se aventuró Kagome a preguntar—, ¿no quería a papá?

Midoriko soltó un pequeño bufido que sonó como una risa.

—Claro que sí, Kagome, yo quería mucho a tu padre pero sólo fue eso, un cariño de amigos que nunca fue más allá, él lo sabía pero a pesar de saberlo decidió seguir con la boda así que cuando cumplí la edad para ascender al trono me casé con Sosuke… para ese entonces habían pasado 5 años desde que Onigumo desapareció y nunca hubo señal alguna de su regreso.

—¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

—Para que cariño, ¿para qué sacarlo del pasado? —Midoriko respiró hondo—. Hija es mejor que vayas a tu recepción, yo me quedaré.

—Pero-

Sesshomaru colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para detenerla.

—Vamos, Kagome —se inclinó para susurrarle—, es mejor dejarla sola, necesita pensar.

Ella le miró suplicante pero él no retrocedió ni un momento, así que tuvo que ceder.

—Mamá, te espero en palacio.

La mujer sonrió.

—Claro, disfruta la recepción.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Tú lo sabías, Sesshomaru?

Él se limitó a pulsar el botón de PB del elevador, ignorando la pregunta.

—¡Sesshomaru! —replicó al ver la nula atención que le prestaba.

Suspiró antes de contestar:

—Algo sabía, cuando hablé con Kanna me contó que Naraku no era su nombre verdadero, se lo cambió cuando se casó aunque no pudo decirme más, no sabía más, por lo que mandé a hacer una investigación… así supe que tuvo contacto con tu madre y até muchos cabos.

—¿Se casó? ¿No amaba a mi madre?

—Sí, se casó. La segunda no puedo contestarla al cien por cierto aunque lo supongo, amaba a tu madre.

Kagome se quedó ausente, mirando los números -que se iban iluminando por cada piso en que se hallaban- en la placa de metal, hasta que por fin encontró su voz.

—¿Por qué hizo todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué no intentó lo que hiciste tú?

Sesshomaru alzó su barbilla con resignación antes de atrapar la muñeca derecha de ella y jalarla, Kagome se vio atrapada entre los brazos de su esposo, ¿Cuántas veces ya lo había hecho? Aunque no le importaba, la verdad.

—Porque no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para luchar contra un mundo totalmente diferente, yo soy un príncipe, ahora Rey, él era tan sólo un plebeyo, ¿qué podía hacer solo? Y comenzó una lucha contra la nobleza, equivocada, quería derrocar todo lo que se refiriera a la nobleza… el amor enfermizo a tu madre le impulso hasta convertirse en un asesino.

Kagome cerró sus ojos con miedo, rodeó la cintura de Sesshomaru con fuerza y terror, no quería pensar en nada pero su sangre bombeaba con fuerza en su corazón y muchas imágenes escalofriantes pasaron por su mente, negó mentalmente.

—Sesshomaru… si me hubiera casado con Hoyo, ¿qué hubieras hecho? —Levantó su rostro con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no querían salir—. ¿También… también tú…?

No completo la pregunta, sus labios no se movieron tan sólo sus ojos le trasmitían todo, él compendió el porqué de esa pregunta, Kagome estuvo a punto de hacer lo que su madre hizo años atrás, casarse con alguien a quien no amaba teniendo el amor de su vida.

—Eres una mujer bastante tonta…

—¡Tú-! —comenzó a decir molesta antes de ser interrumpida.

—Jamás —continuó—, hubiera permitido que te casaras con alguien que no fuera yo.

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon con fuerza.

—Además de que nunca me hubieras olvidado aun si te casabas.

Y la magia del momento se rompió.

—¡Eres un engreído de lo peor!

Él embozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pero ahora soy tu esposo.

—¿Así? Pues pediré el divorcio, no quiero a un esposo engreído.

—Claro, claro —murmuró divertido por dentro, mirando despotricar a su esposa.

Un recuerdo se cruzó en su mente.

_Oyó la puerta abrirse por lo que volteó para quedar de frente y lo vio por fin, a la persona que estaba a un día de casarse con Kagome, él lo registró con la mirada antes de susurrarse unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír, cerró tras de sí para encararlo._

—_Así que tú, eres Sesshomaru._

—_¡Qué manera de dirigirte es esa! ¡Él es el rey de-!_

—_Calma, Jaken. —Sesshomaru ahora se dirigió a Hoyo—. Así es, soy Sesshomaru, sabes porque estoy aquí, ¿no?_

—_Me lo imaginó —el bajó la mirada—, pero quiero hablarlo a solas._

_Él sopesó esa condición._

—_Bien, retírense._

_Los padres de Sesshomaru le dieron una mirada de apoyo antes de salir, seguidos por Yaken y Midoriko que le dirigió unas palabras a Hoyo:_

—_Eres un gran muchacho, harás lo correcto._

_El silencio que siguió después de que los dejaran solos no fue rota hasta después de unos minutos._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Has venido desde muy lejos sólo para mirarme?_

—_Veo que no eres nada educado._

—_¿Por qué serlo con la persona que viene por la mujer que amo?_

_Esa pregunta enervó al ambarino aunque no toda la pregunta sólo la parte final._

—_¿Ese sentimiento es mutuo?_

—_Esa respuesta la tienes._

—_Pero quiero cerciorarme que tú la sepas._

_Hoyo no soportó la mirada del otro por lo que desvió la suya, Sesshomaru cabeceó._

—_Eso responde a mi pregunta._

—_Pero no a la mía, ¿has venido a mirarme?_

—_Estarás enterado de mi relación con la princesa._

—_¿Qué pasaría si digo que no? —preguntó mientras alzaba la barbilla desafiante._

_El otro observó su intentó de defenderse, lo divirtió._

—_Yo no tendría problema alguno en ponerte al tanto —respondió con malicia._

_Hoyo supo que no quería saber porque le lastimaría profundamente._

—_No, estoy al tanto de todo —al fin dejó de estar a la defensiva, nada ganaría con eso._

—_Entonces sabrás que Kagome no será feliz a tu lado —avanzó hasta quedar a un metro de Hoyo, éste apreció que tan alto e imponente era, tragó saliva—, dame el lugar que ocupas ahora._

—_Has dicho la verdad pero yo igual amo a Kagome, intentaría hacerla feliz pondría todo de mi parte para que así fuera._

_Él negó._

—_Te mientes a ti mismo, Montereal Hoyo, quiero saber si ese amor que tanto dices profesarle es lo bastante bajo para querer atarla a ti, sabiendo que la harías infeliz. ¿Respóndeme?_

—_¡¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Tú la dejarías ir si estuvieras en mi situación?_

_Sesshomaru le miró largamente._

—_No lo sé pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no la perderé, ya he pasado por eso dos veces —su voz se transformó a una más fría y firme—, y si para poder recuperarla tuviera que dejar mi corona lo haría, no lo dudaría._

_Esa sentencia le dejó helado, él era noble y amable; poseía un lugar envidiable dentro de la nobleza pero dejar su posición nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza… ahora planteándoselo después de oírlo del Rey aún no podía hacerlo. Apretó sus manos hasta formar unos puños._

—_¿Montereal? —cuestionó al verlo meditabundo._

—_Yo Montereal Hoyo renunció al derecho de ser el prometido de la princesa, que uno más digno ocupe el lugar que he dejado._

_Tenía un nudo en la garganta después de decir esas palabras que le apartarían de su amada para siempre, las ganas de llorar y gritar no disminuían sino aumentaban pero debía mantenerse firme hasta el final._

—_Así será._

_Y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo._

—Así será —susurró al recordar su conversación con Hoyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? —Ella seguía mirándolo con enojo.

—Dije que no eres sincera, yo tengo razón.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Eres un-!

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos labios.

—Sabes… —murmuró al separarse—, sigues hablando mucho.

—¡Oye!

0-0-0-0-0

Kanna esperaba pacientemente a que el rey bajara, la noche anterior escuchó la historia del porque su padre se había vuelto un asesino a sangre fría pero es no hizo que cambiara su forma de verlo, seguía siendo el padre que despreciaba a su madre, que las golpeaba para que aprendieran a matar a la edad de 8 años… de eso ya 7 años, 7 crueles años llenos de desprecio y miradas de odio.

Si su padre se convirtió en lo que era por amor o por la razón que fuera no le daba derecho a tratarlas como objetos, la muerte de Kagura nunca se lo perdonaría.

Nunca.

—_¿No hablaras?_

_Kanna volteó el rostro revelando su rechazo._

—_¡El rey se dirige a ti! ¡Respóndele!_

—_Basta —Sesshomaru alzó su brazo para acallar a sus guardias—, salgan, yo me encargaré de ella._

—_¡SÍ!_

_Kanna siguió sin decir nada ni alzar la vista._

—_Veo que la muerte de Kagura no hace mella en ti —el nombre de Kagura la hizo reaccionar—, ¿o tal vez sí?_

—_¿Cómo consiguió el número de mi celular?_

_Él caminó hasta ponerse al borde contrario de la mesa, la albina se encontraba sentada mirándolo, ahora, fijamente. Sesshomaru asentó dos papeles._

—_Kagura me lo dio y la otra hoja es la carta que me dejó antes de fallecer, antes no me di cuenta pero en el sobre que después me entregaron se encontraba una nota… para ti._

_Ella alargó su mano después de ver que él le permitía hacerlo, la caligrafía de su hermana apareció ante sus ojos._

"_Kanna:_

_Ojala llegue a ti estas palabras, ya no viviré pero quiero que tu lo hagas, vive libre, vive la vida que yo no pude pero no dejes que Naraku destruya nada más. Te encargo mi última voluntad, acaba con el imperio de padre._

_Kagura"_

_Las últimas palabras se hicieron con trazos irregulares y temblorosos, revelando el estado en que se encontraba al momento de escribirlas._

—_Naraku no es su verdadero nombre, cuando se casó con mi madre se lo cambió. Onigumo. Ese era su nombre, le investigué pero no pude averiguar más si lo intentaba corría el riesgo de ser descubierta._

—_Yo me encargaré de seguir tu investigación, ¿qué más puedes decirme?_

—_¿Quiere atraparlo?_

—_Quiera la vida de mi prometida, no quiero atraparlo, lo quiero muerto._

_Ella asintió._

—_Ya eliminé a Hakudoshi por lo que ya no tiene más francotiradores, sólo meros peones que no le servirán por lo que el actuara por primera vez por su cuenta a él le gusta ver sufrir a sus víctimas por lo que irá a por el esposo, le disparar en alguna parte del pecho, posiblemente cerca del pecho._

—_¿Por qué no matarlo directamente?_

_Ella no mostró señal alguna de perturbación._

—_Porque como bien le dije, le gusta ver sufrir a sus víctimas, ¿qué mejor manera de volver loca a la princesa que viendo agonizar a su esposo en sus brazos? Después él la matara._

—_¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

_Kanna clavó sus ojos imperturbables en los contrarios._

—_Porque aprendí mucho cuando me enseño a matar._

_Cruel y dura respuesta para una muchacha de apenas 15 años._

—_Ayúdame a acabar con Naraku, tú no tienes culpa alguna de la mente dañada que te obligó a matar, si lo haces vivirás bajo mi protección._

—_¿Cómo puedo creer en eso?_

—_Te doy mi palabra._

_La albina por fin tuvo una muestra de humanidad y embozó una débil sonrisa._

—_Kagura decía que eras muy engreído pero con honor. De acuerdo, acepto, sin embargo Naraku se enterara de mi traición y querrá venir primero por mí._

—_No lo hará no cuando esto salga en los periódicos de entre unos días._

_Ella leyó la nota que saldría anunciando su ejecución._

—_¿Tan seguro estaba de que aceptaría?_

—_No —aseguró—, esto hubiera pasado de todos modos sino hubieses aceptado._

—_Honesto._

—_Y cumplo con mi palabra. Nunca volverás a estar encadenada._

—_Nunca. Qué bien suena._

¿Ahora era libre?

—¡Kanna!

Al alzar su cabeza sólo alcanzó a ver como Kagome se abalanzaba contra ella para darle un abrazo, se sintió perdida y confusa.

—¿Princesa?

—Gracias, Kanna, ese día en el hospital me dejaste vivir, no lo entendí hasta ahora por eso —la apresó más fuerte—, ¡gracias! Por todo.

Se separó con una gran sonrisa.

—Eres libre, Naraku no volverá nunca más.

Esas palabras bastaron para que fuera cierto. Libertad. Ahora era libre.

—Soy libre. —Una lágrima surco su mejilla—. Kagura soy libre.

Y ella estaba completamente segura de que Kagura estaba sonriendo en ese momento.

0-0-0-0-0

Midoriko observaba como sus guardias se llevaban lejos de ella el cadáver de Naraku para luego caminar hasta el borde de la azotea y ver como Kagome se abalanzaba prácticamente sobre Sesshomaru, rió al ver el tan poco recató que mostraba en esos momentos.

—Ustedes dos estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

Se llevó una mano a su cuello, masajeándolo lentamente, rememorando lo que la pasada noche Sesshomaru le comunicó.

—Con que desde niños se amaron —soltó una risa discreta—, si lo hubiéramos sabido no habrían de haber pasado todo lo que pasaron porque curiosamente esa fiesta en donde se conocieron Sosuke quiso hacer un matrimonio entre ustedes dos… pero los reyes de Yokai se negaron alegando que su hijo se casaría con quien quisiera. Y míralos ahora Sosuke, casados y enamorados. —Miró al cielo, donde sabía que su marido le cuidaba—. Gracias por haber cuidado de mí, querido amigo.

Dio media vuelta para salir de ese lugar y cambiarse de ropas, la suyas estaban empapadas de sangre.

0-0-0-0-0

—Sesshomaru.

Éste prestó atención a su esposa, la cual miraba hacia afuera. Ambos se dirigía en limosina a la recepción, donde todos ahora les esperaban.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No quiero ir a la recepción, quiero estar sólo contigo.

Él la miró largamente, logrando hacer que ella se ruborizara pues aunque no lo veía sentía su mirada penetrante en su persona.

—Claro.

—¿Eh?

Kagome no esperaba que aceptara por lo que sonrió al voltear su rostro para verlo.

—De todos modos no estamos yendo a la recepción, le di otra dirección al chofer.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

Él sonrió enigmático.

—Ya lo veras.

—¡ES HERMOSO!

Kagome se había quitado sus tacones –el velo ya no lo tenía- para correr en la suave arena blanca, el mar era sublime y majestuoso cuando estaba a punto de atardecer, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el mar ni oía las olas romper contra la costa.

—No tuve que pensar mucho para encontrar un lugar que te gustara, eres demasiado predecible.

La morena no se enojó ante esas palabras sino que rió, le era tan increíble que estuviera en una playa con un vestido de bodas y que detrás de ella se encontrara su esposo, un esposo que amaba. Se volteó rápidamente haciendo que sus cabellos con diamantes se agitaran y brillaran ante los rayos de un sol moribundo a su espalda.

Sesshomaru quedó sin habla ante la hermosa escena… y ante, claro, la hermosura de su esposa.

—A veces lo cliché es lo ideal, ¿no crees? Ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas inverosímiles algo trillado por mí está muy bien.

—Vamos, Kagome, no voy a pedirte matrimonio —levantó su mano, mostrando su alianza—, ya estamos casados.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas estoy muy molesta con usted rey Taisho.

Encaró una ceja ante ese comentario.

—¿Eso sería, por qué…?

—Porque no me avisaste sobre que tú ibas hacer quien se casara conmigo, ¿tienes la idea de lo que sufrí por pensar que jamás podría volver a tenerte conmigo? ¡Eres un insensible!

—Eso no es mi culpa, por lo menos hubieras tenido la sensatez de mirar con quien ibas a casarte.

—¡No podía! —replicó sonrojándose—, no podría a ver soportado mirar a otro hombre que no fueras tú.

—Sí que eres todo un caso —sus ojos dorados chispearon—, pero eso es algo que desgraciadamente no puedo cambiar.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! Que me comenzaré a enfadar

—Dame el anillo que te di.

—¿Eh?

—El anillo de mi madre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo tengo? —preguntó con un tenue sonrojo.

—La cadena de plata es un buen indicio, nadie usaría algo así para su boda —contestó.

Ella se sintió atrapada.

—Como dijiste soy todo un caso, tal vez quise ponerme la cadena porque me sentía a gusto.

—Sea como sea, tus amigas no lo hubiesen permitido sino fuero porque tiene algo importante.

¿Cómo demonios es que era tan observador? Pensaba incrédula una morena.

Sesshomaru jaló la cadena para revelar el anillo, sonrió con suficiencia para luego desabrocharla.

—Ese anillo —señalo la alianza que tenía en su dedo anular—, no te va.

—Pero-

Sesshomaru le sacó el anillo para guardárselo en la chaqueta de su traje para luego mostrar la alianza de su madre.

—En cambio este sí.

Ella negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí que eres imposible —su corazón pálpito fuertemente al sentir el anillo deslizándose hasta encajar perfectamente—, pero por eso te amo.

Sesshomaru observó las lágrimas de felicidad recorrer las mejillas contrarias, miró más allá de su esposa, el atardecer llegaba a su fin pero debía hacer una cosa más antes.

Kagome se sobresaltó al ver como Sesshomaru sacaba una caja de su chaqueta, ¿en dónde guardaba eso? ¿Y cuando se quitó el chaleco antibalas?

—Esto te lo he quise dar hace mucho pero nunca encontré el momento adecuado… hasta hoy —abrió la caja revelando un collar en forma de corazón trabajado con oro blanco y diamantes, Kagome ahogó un grito.

—Es el collar que subastó Sango, ¿cómo lo obtuviste? Esmeralda fue quién lo compró.

—¿Recuerdas que me aparté cuando tu hermana iba a comenzar la subasta? —Al ver como asentía, continuó—. Llamé a Esmeralda, le dije que comprara el collar y pusiera en el cheque mi nombre, ya luego Sango me traería el cheque para que lo firmara. Aunque nunca pude dártelo.

—Es la mejor sorpresa que pudiste darme, gracias, Sesshomaru.

—¿Crees que no puedo darte una sorpresa mayor?

—¿Qué no puedes aceptar un cumplido? Además es verdad, no creo que puedas mejorarlo.

—¿En verdad?

Kagome le vio rebuscar en sus bolsillos, soltó una risa.

—¿Ahora que me darás? Nada podrá superar el collar de… corazón…

Su voz perdió intensidad al ver lo que él sostenía en dos de sus dedos, no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era imposible, reconocía ese brazalete… ese brazalete que hacía mucho tiempo ya entregó a su primer amor infantil.

—¿Acaso no reconoces tu propio brazalete, Sol?

Ella soltó el collar que tenía en sus manos para poder taparse la cara, la noticia fue demasiado para su corazón, la emoción broto como lágrimas de su ser. Al entender todo se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshomaru.

—Dios esto es imposible, imposible —sollozó.

—Quiera o no, estabas predestinada a mí.

—Idiota —apretó sus labios—, mi Luna idiota…

—¿No dijiste que esperarías por mi?

Ella rió.

—Me cansé de hacerlo pero al final nos encontramos… el destino siempre es impredecible, mira que quien sabe que hiciste para poder casarte conmigo, aún tengo que oír esa historia.

—Te la contaré, siempre lo haré; no cambiaría nada porque estoy seguro que lo volvería hacer, sólo por ti.

Las manos de Sesshomaru eran cálidas, hubo un tiempo en que estas estuvieron heladas pero se derritieron con el paso de los días al igual que sus ojos, ahora eran un tono miel fuerte, cuanto habían cambiado. Ambos.

Y los cambios seguirían por el resto de sus vidas, para bien o para mal pero lo que si sabían es que sus manos nunca se separarían.

Porque lucharían.

Él por ella.

Ella por él.

Y…

—Sólo por ti —murmuraron.

**¡Fin! Esto ha llegado a su fin. No sé si llorar o brincar de alegría por terminar por fin uno de mis FF.**

**Publicado: 15/11/09**

**Terminado: 02/01/12**

**Más de dos años, me siento extraña con cerrar este trozo de mi vida porque como bien dije me encariñe mucho con el FF y por supuesto con todas ustedes que estuvieron tras de mí para que lo acabara. **

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Como último favor ya que esto ha concluido les piso un último review y cerremos con broche de oro.**

**Ahora me enfocaré en terminar "La elegida" y uno más de los que tengo, decidme cual quieren que continué (que no sea la Elegida, ese es de comodín, uno de los tanto que tengo para trabajar con los dos).**

**Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo en mis otros FF.**

**Con amor,**

**FiraLili**


End file.
